


[NO] Nam nô

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 118,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

\- Văn án -  
Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ?  
Kiên cường tin tưởng vào điều đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bằng mọi cách tránh né tuyển chọn tính nô.  
Xông pha chiến trường mong lập đại công để cải biến số phận,  
Nhưng vừa lúc nguyện vọng sắp đạt thành, thì...  
Vương gia cao cao tại thượng kia thản nhiên đập tan giấc mộng của hắn.  
Muốn làm một người bình thường, thật sự khó đến thế sao?  
Lẽ nào chỉ vì dung mạo xuất chúng,  
Mà chỉ có thể làm một tính nô hầu hạ dưới thân Vương gia?  
Không! Hắn không tin!  
***  
Một thoáng thảng qua buổi trưa hôm ấy,  
Vẻ bất cần và cả gương mặt thờ ơ mà mỹ lệ đó...  
Lại lạc vào tầm mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
Dù cuối cùng vuột mất, nhưng người ấy cứ âm thầm như thế khuấy động tâm tư tưởng như vô tình của hắn.  
Hai năm qua đi,  
Lần thứ hai thân ảnh rực rỡ đó lại rơi vào mắt hắn.  
Hắn muốn nô lệ ấy!  
Hắn khao khát nam nô kiêu ngạo quật cường Ung Thánh Hựu ấy thuộc về mình!   
***  
Một nam nô nhỏ bé thấp kém,  
Một Vương gia cao quý, quyền thế gọi gió hô mưa,  
Một khi hai người dây dưa quyến luyến, bánh xe số phận liệu sẽ đi về phương nào?  
Ung Thánh Hựu quật cường cao ngạo và tự ngã đa nghi* Khang Nghĩa Kiện,  
Liệu có thể phá vỡ được những rào cản thế thường và vượt qua cả những mưu mô ác tâm quanh họ?  
\---  
*tự ngã đa nghi (hay 'đa nghi tự ngã') : (bệnh) đa nghi gần như trở thành phản xạ tự vệ. Không những luôn nghi ngờ mà còn dễ dàng nghi ngờ người khác có thể gây bất lợi cho mình dẫn đến hành động tự vệ (đôi khi là tự vệ thái quá và tiêu cực =.=)  
***  
Chương một  
Ta là một tên nô lệ, từ thời khắc đầu tiên ta sinh ra, liền đã định phải nhận số phận nô dịch. Thế nhưng vì sao, vì sao trong đầu ta luôn chỉ có một ý niệm: chính là phản kháng, phản kháng số phận bất công này.

Lẳng lặng ngồi trong gian nhà tranh thấp bé, nương nhờ ánh trăng sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú viết hai chữ trên mặt đất: “vương hầu”. Đây là từ câu nói Tô gia gia đã dạy cho hắn: “Vương hầu tương tương, trữ hữu chủng hồ?” Nghĩa là vương hầu cũng vậy, đều không phải trời sinh đã ở địa vị cao quý, là người bình thường nhưng biết nỗ lực cũng có thể thành đại nghiệp.  
Mười tháng trước, Tô gia gia vì tuổi già sức yếu mà bị ngã va vào một tảng đại thạch, sớm đã qua đời. Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhớ tường tận, ngoại trừ giọng nói và nụ cười ôn hòa của người, cũng chỉ còn hai câu nói này mà thôi. Hắn chỉ mới len lén học được trong đó hai chữ, thế nhưng hắn đặt quyết tâm nhất định phải học được hết tám chữ nọ.  
“Thật là ‘vương hầu tương tương, trữ hữu chủng hồ’ sao? Tô gia gia, vậy vì sao chủ nhân từ đời này qua đời khác sinh ra đã là cẩm y ngọc thực, sức vóc cao lớn, còn có hằng hà sa số nô lệ?”  
Ném cành cây xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu ngồi bó gối lẩm bẩm: “Mà chúng ta thế này, một khi bị in lên người dấu ấn nô lệ là cả đời cũng không có cơ hội vươn lên. Đến cả chinh chiến cũng không cho phép chúng ta tham gia. Người thường biết nỗ lực khả dĩ thành đại nghiệp. Thế nhưng… những nô lệ như chúng thì sao? Dù có tận sức nỗ lực liệu có thể có ngày cất được đầu lên ư?”  
“Người xem, chúng ta đèn dầu không được phép thắp, chỉ có ánh trăng không khinh bỉ những kẻ nô dịch. Chúng ta đến họ cũng không được phép có, bởi vì thân phận chúng ta quá thấp hèn. Tô gia gia, lẽ nào cả đời này con đều phải khuất nhục như thế mà sống sao? Không… tuyệt đối không. Con tuyệt không cho phép bản thân mình từ đầu đến cuối rồi chỉ như một thân già bỏ đi, bị bóc lột đến hơi thở cuối cùng rồi ảm đạm chết đi. Kết cục bị chôn trong mộ phần tối tăm. Số phận như vậy… con tuyệt không chấp nhận!” Thanh âm vốn nhu nhuyễn trong chớp mắt vụt âm vang ngập tràn quyết tâm.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu à, ngươi lại đang nghĩ đến những điều… đại nghịch bất đạo ấy sao?” Từ ngoài cửa một giọng nói pha lẫn kinh sợ vang lên, đó là người cha già của hắn. Khẩn trương nhìn bốn phía cho đến khi chắc chắn không có ai nấp quanh nghe trộm, lão nhân mới đùng đùng nổi giận bước đến, nhằm chính con mình mà giáng xuống một cái bạt tai:  
“Ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết đó là đại tội sao? Nếu bị người ngoài biết được ngươi có những ý nghĩ đáng sợ như vậy, sợ rằng cả nhà chúng ta không ai còn mạng. Nghe lời cha, cha không cho phép con còn tiếp tục mê muội trong những lời đầu độc của lão già Tô Hà kia nữa, kết cục của hắn con còn không tận mắt thấy sao? Tô Hà khi sống đã là nô lệ, thẳng đến lúc chết đi vẫn chỉ là nô lệ. Ôi, lão Thiên ơi, vì sao đến thế mà con vẫn bị lời nói của hắn ảnh hưởng?!” Vô pháp lý giải những ý niệm phản kháng đáng sợ trong đầu con mình, lão nhân đành chắp tay, lầm bầm cầu khẩn thiên thần tha thứ cho tội phản nghịch vạn lần đáng chết của nó.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ không nói gì. Hắn nhìn người cha đáng thương của mình, chẳng lẽ hắn cũng sẽ giống như cha sao? Thành hoàng thành khủng*, cả đời để cho người ta ức hiếp? Không, không được! Nếu cả đời chỉ có như vậy, không bằng ngay bây giờ chấm dứt sinh mệnh thảm thương này đi.  
Thế nhưng hắn không đem những ý niệm tâm can ấy nói thành lời, bởi hắn không muốn khiến cha vốn nhu nhược lại bị kinh hãi và bất an cực độ; thân thể ông giờ đâu còn khỏe mạnh như xưa nữa.  
Cánh cửa vốn chỉ may từ mấy tấm vải bố lại mở ra, mẹ cùng với em gái hắn theo nhau bước vào, trên mặt cả hai người đều lộ ra thần sắc thập phần uể oải. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã mở nồi, bưng ra cháo khoai lang loãng và cơm nắm thổ khang*. Sau đó cả nhà yên lặng ngồi bên bàn, dưới ánh trăng nhợt nhạt, vội vã ăn cho xong bữa cơm đơn sơ.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu à, mẹ nghe nói đã bắt đầu kỳ tuyển tính nô rồi, con phải cố gắng thể hiện cho thật tốt, biết không? Cả nhà chúng ta đều trông cậy vào con đó.” Mẹ hắn lên tiếng, giọng ngập tràn hi vọng.  
‘Tính nô’ giữa đám nô lệ kể như là những kẻ may mắn nhất, bọn họ có thể được ở phòng ở rộng rãi, được ăn cơm trắng, được mặc áo vải. Nếu như vận khí tốt được chủ nhân chọn thị tẩm, dù chỉ một đêm, cũng sẽ được ban cho ít nhiều ân huệ, tự nhiên đời sống cả gia đình hắn đều sẽ được cải thiện.  
Em gái của Ung Thánh Hựu kế thừa tướng mạo hết sức bình thường từ cha mẹ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không như vậy. Hắn năm nay mười tám tuổi, dáng người dong dỏng cân đối, khuôn mặt mỹ ngọc, đôi mắt như nước hồ thăm thẳm, sống mũi thẳng tắp cùng với đôi môi đẹp tươi ướt át; có thể nói là một nam hài phi thường tuấn tú. Bởi vậy cha mẹ hắn luôn cố sức làm thay mọi phần việc của hắn, chỉ mong hắn có thể tự chăm chút thật tốt, cố sức để được tuyển làm tính nô. Được như vậy cả gia đình mới khả dĩ thoát được bể khổ vô biên này.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lại lặng lẽ ngồi yên, trong lòng hắn phi thường chán ghét việc đem thân thể chính mình ra thỏa mãn những tên chủ nhân phì nộn háo sắc. Dù cho làm vậy có thể cải thiện cuộc sống cả nhà mình, hắn cũng không nguyện ý dùng phương pháp này hòng ngoi lên. Hơn nữa, như thế trong mắt hắn, căn bản không thể gọi là mở mày mở mặt. Vạn nhất phải đem chính thân mình ra trao đổi, thì phải được làm Vương phi mới xứng đáng. Bằng không hắn nguyện bằng chính sức mình lăn lộn vượt ra bể khổ, dù cho việc ấy thoạt nghe giá nào cũng là vô vọng.  
“Phải rồi, mẹ à, mẹ đã nghe nói gì chưa? Nghe đâu có một quốc gia rất mạnh tiến đánh chúng ta, nên Vương gia anh minh cơ trí đã quyết định tuyển trong đám nam nô lệ vài trăm người khỏe mạnh cường tráng ra chiến trường. Nếu bọn họ thể hiện thật tốt có thể được người cởi bỏ thân phận nô lệ. Đả thạch trường chúng ta đã có rất nhiều nam nhân rục rịch xắn tay, hăng hái chờ được ra trận đấy.”  
Câu nói của em gái chỉ tựa như một hòn đá nhỏ, lại nhất thời khiến trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu vốn đã trào cuộn sóng ngầm nổi lên một cơn phong ba động trời.  
—-  
*thổ khang: cám đất ‘_’ ~ mình nghĩ đây là một trong những loại ngũ cốc rẻ tiền nhất, và nhà em Hựu nhi trộn cám này với gạo để nấu cơm ^^.  
*thành hoàng thành khủng: lo lắng, sợ hãi.

***  
Chương hai  
“Nói bậy bạ cái gì hả?! Những chuyện này… chỉ là tin đồn thôi hiểu chưa?” Bất an liếc nhìn con, cha hắn vô cùng nghiêm khắc ngắt lời, chỉ sợ hắn sẽ bị tin tức này tác động rồi không tận sức tham gia tuyển cử tính nô. Ông quá minh bạch cá tính của con mình, thế nhưng chiến trường là nơi sinh tử vô định, bảo làm sao ông có thể đồng ý để hắn liều mình đến chỗ hiểm nguy như thế? Hơn nữa đành là thoát bỏ được thân phận nô lệ, trở lại là người bình thường, cũng vẫn phải lăn lộn nắng gió kiếm ăn. Vậy vì cái gì thay vì dễ dàng có được những ngày an nhàn thoải mái, lại phải nhất quyết vào sinh ra tử để đổi lấy cuộc sống khổ cực không khác gì hiện nay?  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, cha cảnh cáo ngươi. Không cho phép ngươi tưởng đến chuyện ra chiến trường. Ngoan ngoãn tham gia tuyển tính nô, biết chưa?!”  
Trước lời cảnh cáo nghiêm khắc của cha, Ung Thánh Hựu đành “Dạ.” bừa một tiếng, coi như đáp ứng. Lại nhìn gương mặt mệt mỏi của cha lộ ra vẻ yên tâm, trong tim hắn ngập tràn chua xót, nhưng đồng thời quyết tâm vươn lên cũng càng thêm kiên định.  
Dưới sắc trời lúc quá trưa, trước mấy gian nhà nho nhỏ, một đoàn người đang đứng xếp hàng thật dài. Đội ngũ nhích động vô cùng chậm chạp, nắng gắt như lửa nhưng không ai bận tâm. Bao nhiêu nam nữ tướng mạo xuất chúng đều chống ô lên che nắng, trên mặt tràn trề hy vọng. Ai ai trong lòng cũng chỉ mong ngóng mình có thể trong một ngày từ một khổ nô trở thành tính nô được người người ước ao.  
Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng đứng tựa vào tường, người khác tranh nhau xếp hàng phía trước, còn hắn lại cố ý rớt lại sau chót. Bởi hắn thừa hiểu bản tính con người là vô cùng thiếu kiên nhẫn, càng về cuối thời gian chinh tuyển, những quan môn phụ trách lại càng làm qua quýt. Cho dù là người cực kỳ xuất sắc cũng sẽ thành đối tượng cho bọn họ trút giận, khả năng được tuyển tự nhiên cũng giảm xuống rất nhiều. Hắn cũng không buồn chống ô che nắng, thầm nghĩ thân một nam nhân lại giương ô lên che nắng, thực sự chẳng ra thể thống gì cả. Huống chi hắn còn hy vọng năng lượng mặt trời khắc nghiệt sẽ khiến mình cháy nắng đen đi một ít. Hắn vốn không dám công khai phản kháng lệnh cha, nhưng nếu cứ thế mà không trúng tuyển, cha dù có thất vọng cũng sẽ không trách tội hắn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng nhích bước theo sự chuyển động ì ạch của đoàn người, trong lòng thầm suy tính ý đồ riêng, chính là lát nữa thi tuyển xong sẽ đi báo danh tòng quân ngay hay đợi ít ngày cho cha nguôi ngoai rồi hẵng đi. Cứ như vậy chăm chăm tự vấn, hắn không nhận ra có một luồng mắt nóng rực đang từ xa chằm chằm chiếu vào mình.  
“Người kia… là ai? Cũng là khổ nô sao?” Lạc Vương Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng trên tường thành, vừa hứng thú nhìn bộ dạng uể oải thờ ơ của Ung Thánh Hựu vừa hỏi người tổng quản bên cạnh.  
“Bẩm Vương gia, đó hẳn là khổ nô đến tham gia chinh tuyển tính nô. Nhưng cụ thể là ai thì phải cho gọi người chuyên phụ trách lên để hỏi tỉ mỉ, chứ nô tài cũng không rõ.” Tổng quản Nghĩa Kiện Trung sợ hãi trả lời, tính tình Vương gia trước nay bí hiểm, lại ghét nhất chính là thuộc hạ vô năng. Có khi chỉ vì vừa xong không thể trả lời chuẩn xác cho Vương gia, chức vụ tổng quản của hắn sẽ bị tước mất.  
Cũng may dường như hôm nay tâm tình Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng tốt, nên không cố hỏi thêm. Đứng bên cạnh hắn là thiếp thân gia nhân Khang Hầu Thư; đã hầu hạ nhiều năm, rất biết nghe lời đoán ý; mắt thấy chủ tử đối với khổ nô kia tựa hồ rất có hứng thú, hắn vội vã cười cười tiến lên mở lời: “Vương gia, ngài có muốn nô tài xuống dưới đó dặn dò, để bọn họ đem nô lệ ấy huấn luyện cẩn thận, rồi đưa lên thị tẩm*? Tuy luận dung mạo không thể so với thị thiếp, luyến đồng của Vương gia; nhưng để cho làm tính nô, hắn như thế cũng là rất xinh đẹp rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu cười nói: “Vì một tên nô lệ mà cố ý sai người căn dặn, còn không sợ người ta nghe được mà chê cười sao? Không cần thiết, dù sao dựa vào tư sắc của hắn nhất định sẽ được tuyển. Đến lúc đó lại tuyển lên thị tẩm cũng vậy thôi. Ừm, Thư nhi, ngươi lưu tâm một chút, nhắc bọn chúng huấn luyện cho tốt, đừng để uổng công trời sinh được một cái mặt xinh đẹp.”  
Khang Hầu Thư vội vàng đáp ứng, hắn cùng với Nghĩa Kiện Trung nhìn nhau, trên mặt cả hai cùng lúc lộ ra tiếu ý. Vốn biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ xuất chinh, trước đó nhất định sẽ hảo hảo hưởng thụ vài ngày. Nghĩa Kiện Trung ghé sát qua Khang Hầu Thư, nói: “Lão đệ, vi huynh còn có một việc đang cần nhờ ý đệ. Vương gia mỗi lần xuất chinh nhất định phải đem theo một người, năm ngoái có lẽ người Vương phó quản tuyển không hợp ý Vương gia, thành ra sau này vì một chút sai phạm mà hắn bị mất chức phó quản. Giờ việc khó ấy lại rớt xuống đầu vi huynh, ngươi hiểu rõ Vương gia thì giúp ta nói xem phải chọn người thế nào đây? Xem thử vị phu nhân nào hợp với tâm tư Vương gia?”  
Khang Hầu Thư cười nói: “Huynh không cần phiền lòng, năm nay Vương gia đã nói không đem theo thị thiếp, cốt để toàn bộ tâm tư lo chiến sự. Dù sao Đông Vãn quốc cũng không dễ đối phó, một trận chiến này lại đặc biệt quan hệ tới tương quan lực lượng hai nước. Vương gia đâu thể sơ suất được.” Nói xong đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi trước rồi, hắn vội vàng đi theo. Còn lại Nghĩa Kiện Trung đứng tại chỗ mà mặt mày rạng rỡ, cuối cùng việc đại sự khiến hắn đau đầu mấy ngày nay cũng được giải quyết xong xuôi.  
Tịch dương dần ngả về Tây, đoàn người thật dài rốt cuộc chỉ còn lại một mình Ung Thánh Hựu. Nghe thấy tiếng tuyên đòi uể oải từ bên trong, hắn thoáng nghĩ ra lấy một ít cát bụi dưới đất rồi bôi lên khuôn mặt đầy mồ hôi của mình, lại cố làm ra vẻ ngạo mạn; xong xuôi mới bắt đầu tiến vào.  
—-  
*thị tẩm: hầu ngủ :”>  
***   
Chương ba  
“Ung Thánh Hựu?” Một nam nhân mặt trắng nhẵn nhụi ngẩng đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, thanh âm lơ lớ vừa cao vừa nhỏ, khiến người ta dễ dàng nhận ra hắn là thái giám.  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, “Dạ.” một tiếng ra bộ đáp lời. Liền thấy thái giám kia chân mày cau lại, giọng the thé quát lên: “Ngươi tưởng đây là đâu?! Mặt không rửa mà dám đến? Có muốn được tuyển hay không hả?!”  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ: không được tuyển mới là tốt. Ngoài miệng cũng không hề nhân nhượng, cao ngạo nói: “Ta trời sinh cái mặt chính là thế này, công công nếu thấy tuyển không được ta cũng đành chịu.” Một lời chưa nói xong, đã làm viên thái giám chủ tuyển giận run người, hét lên: “Đi ra! Đi ra! Tên nô lệ này là từ chỗ nào đưa đến?! Chỉ có cái dạng như thế cũng muốn làm tính nô, thật là mơ hão quá lắm.” Mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cứ thế tiêu sái bỏ đi không buồn quay đầu lại, cơn giận của đại thái giám không sao tiêu được. Vì cái việc tệ hại này, không tên nô lệ nào không cung kính tôn xưng hắn một tiếng ‘Đại nhân’, còn dám ngay trước mặt gọi hắn là công công, chỉ duy nhất có mình Ung Thánh Hựu; khó trách hắn ức không chịu nổi.  
Ánh trăng nhàn nhạt soi xuống con đường về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng ì ạch lê từng bước chân. Chẳng phải hắn vì phải đứng cả ngày mà mệt đến không đi được, chỉ là hắn thật không muốn thấy vẻ mặt thất vọng của cha mẹ và em gái quá sớm. Hắn biết bọn họ ngóng chờ ngày nay từ rất rất lâu rồi, hơn nữa vì dung mạo của hắn mà hôm nay nhìn hắn ra đi ai ai cũng ôm trong lòng kỳ vọng không gì sánh được. Có lẽ mọi người căn bản không hề nghĩ tới chuyện hắn lại rớt tuyển, ước ao lớn lao vậy là tan tành hết; Ung Thánh Hựu thật không đành lòng nhìn gương mặt hụt hẫng chán nản của bọn họ, thậm chí chỉ thoáng nghĩ thôi hắn đã thấy lòng khó chịu tựa như bị khoan dùi.  
Vừa bị rớt tuyển xong, hắn đã quyết tâm đến điểm mộ binh nô để báo danh; giờ chỉ còn yên tâm chờ thông báo được tuyển nữa thôi. Điểm này thì Ung Thánh Hựu rất tự tin, thân thể hắn vốn cân đối cường tráng, thể lực tiềm ẩn lại kiên cường dẻo dai vô cùng; hắn tin tưởng quân gia nhất định sáng suốt nhận rõ hạng người nào mới là thích hợp ra trận nhất. Vấn đề bây giờ chính là làm sao đối mặt với cơn giận của cha mẹ. Dù hắn biết họ giận dữ cũng chỉ vì lo lắng cho hắn, không đành để hắn mạo hiểm thân mình… thế nhưng hễ nghĩ hai lão nhân tuổi đã cao mà còn phải chịu xúc động đến thế, hắn liền không kiềm được sợ hãi.  
Có điều đường dài mấy đi mãi cũng hết, mặc kệ hắn cố tình trì hoãn thế nào, rốt cuộc cửa nhà đã ở trước mắt. Từ bên trong gian nhà đơn sơ, tiếng ho khan truyền ra từng tràng, bệnh cũ của cha tới giờ vẫn chưa trị dứt được. Ung Thánh Hựu thần người chôn chân ngoài cửa, đột nhiên hắn cảm thấy hối hận vô cùng, nếu mình không cứ thế tùy hứng, nếu mình chịu an mệnh trở thành một gã tính nô… biết đâu bệnh của phụ thân sẽ được chữa khỏi? Hy sinh tôn nghiêm của bản thân để đổi lấy hạnh phúc cho cả gia đình, còn không phải là trách nhiệm của một thân trưởng tử hay sao?  
Thế nhưng ván đã đóng thuyền, đâu còn lần chinh tuyển thứ hai cho hắn sửa chữa nữa. Nhắm mắt lại một chốc, hắn kiên quyết ngẩng đầu lên cứng cỏi bước qua cánh cửa thô sơ.  
***  
Ánh nguyệt lung linh chiếu rọi bên song cửa, ngự hoa viên một vườn hoa cỏ mỹ lệ ngát hương. Cả không gian ngập tràn hương sắc đến động lòng người.  
Khoan khoái ngồi trong tiểu đình, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhàn nhã đưa lên môi một chén say lòng mỹ tửu, hai mắt mơ màng thưởng thức khung cảnh hoa viên rực rỡ nguyệt quang. Cung kính đứng bên cạnh hắn, Khang Hầu Thư vẫn lặng yên chờ phân phó.  
“Thư nhi, đêm nay… tân tuyển tính nô liệu thị tẩm được chứ?” Thờ ơ hỏi thiếp thân gia nhân, trong đầu Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại mơ hồ xuất hiện dáng vẻ lười biếng lại có phần như ngạo mạn của người nọ.  
“Dạ. Bẩm Vương gia, nô tài đã dặn Hoa cô nương tỉ mỉ tuyển lựa, cũng khéo nhắc nàng thật lưu tâm tìm… ha hả… hình dáng nô lệ kia nô tài nhớ kỹ lắm a.” Khang Hầu Thư cười ám muội; xưa nay hắn nếu không hiểu rõ tâm tư Vương gia, hỏi sao có thể bình yên bao năm ở tại vị trí tốt thế này.  
Quả nhiên đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt hé ra ý cười hài lòng, rồi hắn đứng dậy, nói: “Ta cũng mệt rồi, đem tàn tịch* ban cho bọn hạ nhân đi.” Nghe vậy Khang Hầu Thư vội vã khoác thêm áo choàng cho hắn rồi theo bước rời đi; còn lại đã sớm có bọn nha đầu chuẩn bị dọn dẹp.  
Trở lại ‘An Dật cung’ – nơi chuyên dùng triệu kiến tính nô thị tẩm, quả nhiên đã thấy một thân người thon thả đang quỳ trước giường ngà. Nhớ tới vẻ mặt tựa như chẳng buồn lưu tâm bất cứ điều gì, bụng dưới Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhói lên một luồng nhiệt lưu, khát khao chinh phục trong lòng nháy mắt cuộn trào vô phương kìm nén. Hắn sải chân bước đến, thấp giọng hỏi: “Người tên là gì? Ngẩng đầu lên cho Bản vương xem.”  
“Bẩm Vương gia, nô tài là Tang Nam, may mắn được Vong Nguyệt cô nương ưu ái, đặc tuyển tới hầu hạ Vương gia.” Thanh âm trả lời mang theo vị đạo nhu mị hiếm có ở nam hài, thế nhưng lại gợi trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác khó chịu. Thực khó nghĩ được tiếng nói lồ lộ ý xu nịnh này có điểm nào liên hệ với gương mặt kiệt ngạo bất tuân đến mỹ lệ nọ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cau mày nhìn thiếu niên dưới mắt, vừa vặn hắn cũng ngẩng đầu lên. Khuôn mặt kiều mị diễm lệ chiếu vào trong mắt, chỉ có điều hẳn nhiên không phải gương mặt trong tâm trí mình. Trong khoảnh khắc bùng lên giận dữ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện phẫn nộ quát lên:  
“Khang Hầu Thư! Ngươi tới đây!!”  
—–  
*tàn tịch: tiệc còn thừa  
***   
Chương bốn  
Nô tài tội nghiệp còn đang đứng bên ngoài lén lén tính xem lần này ít nhiều được ban thưởng bao nhiêu; vừa nghe tiếng quát lập tức đoán ngay có chuyện rắc rối vội cuống quýt chạy vào. Chỉ thấy Vương gia bừng bừng giận dữ trừng mắt nhìn mình, một tay chỉ vào tính nô đang quỳ dười đất, lớn tiếng hỏi:  
“Đây là tên nô lệ ngươi nhớ rất kỹ hả?!”  
Vừa cúi đầu nhìn, Khang Hầu Thư cũng sửng sốt, hắn cuống cuồng phân bua: “Bẩm Vương gia, nô tài đã nói với Vong Nguyệt cô nương rồi mà… Không phải người này a, chắc cô nương nhớ lầm rồi. Để… nô tài tìm nàng tới đây.”  
Hắn nói xong là chực bước ra, vừa vặn nghe thấy từ ngoài cửa truyền tới một giọng ôn nhu: “Không phải tìm, ta tới rồi.”  
Tiếp sau tiếng nói là một nữ tử dung mạo, khí chất thập phần bất tục* vén mành bước vào. Nhìn thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nàng nâng vạt áo, cúi đầu nói: “Bẩm Vương gia, nô tỳ tìm trong đám tính nô tân tuyển nửa ngày cũng không có ai giống như lời A Thư tả cả. Còn Tang Nam này là người cực kỳ xuất sắc trong các tính nô, thế nên mới đưa hắn tới đây. Nô tỳ cũng sợ Vương gia không vừa ý nên cố ý lại xem… Ai biết quả đúng thế này chứ. Vậy không biết nô lệ Vương gia muốn cuối cùng hình dáng thế nào? Xin tả kỹ lại lần nữa, nô tỳ sẽ quay về tìm lại được không?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện hừ một tiếng, trả lời: “Khỏi cần nữa, lần này tính nô tân tuyển được bao nhiêu? Nếu không quá nhiều thì ngươi tuyên tất cả lại đây cho Bản vương xem qua.”  
Lời này của hắn vừa nói ra lập tức khiến cả Vong Nguyệt lẫn Khang Hầu Thư cùng kinh hãi. Phải biết rằng Lạc Vương nhãn cao vu đính*, xưa nay tựu chưa có bất cứ ai hay chuyện tình gì khiến hắn động lòng.  
Lại nói như Tuyết Duyên quốc này nhìn vào dù có Hoàng đế, nhưng bất quá cũng như bù nhìn, tính cách nhu nhược; quốc gia đại sự toàn bộ đều do Lạc Vương định đoạt. Mà hắn vẫn thậm ghét chuyện phiền nhiễu.  
Vương gia như vậy hôm nay lại chịu vì một tên tính nô hưng sư động chúng*, thực sự không giống phong cách thường ngày của hắn. Nếu không phải sờ sờ trước mắt vẫn là một cỗ khí độ uy nghiêm, Vong Nguyệt và Khang Hầu Thư nhất định hoài nghi chủ nhân hôm nay không khéo là kẻ khác giả trang.  
“Còn ngây ra đó!? Bản vương nói chưa rõ ràng sao?!” Nhận thấy Vương gia vẻ mặt không vui, hai người nô tài vốn rất hiểu tâm tư của hắn đã nhận rõ Lạc Vương lần này thực sự đối với nô lệ kia động tâm rồi. Họ đều vội vâng dạ đáp lời rồi lập tức ra ngoài truyền gọi những tân tính nô vừa được tuyển chọn.  
Thoáng chốc, hơn mười người quy quy củ củ theo con đường ngoài đình viện đi tới. Kỳ thu tuyển tính nô nghiêm ngặt vô cùng, một năm hai lần tổ chức nhằm mùa xuân, thu. Mặc kệ mỗi kỳ không dưới hàng trăm, thậm chí hàng nghìn người tham dự; nhưng chân chính được tuyển chọn cũng không được bao nhiêu người. Mấy người này đột nhiên bị Lạc Vương tuyên gọi, mặc dù chẳng rõ nguyên nhân nhưng tự nhiên được thân cận chủ nhân khiến ai nấy đều mừng thầm không ngớt. Thầm nghĩ nếu vận khí tốt được điểm danh thị tẩm thì từ nay về sau có thể an nhàn rồi.  
Lạc Vương ngồi trên ghế, nhãn thần lạnh lùng chiếu tới hơn mười mỹ nhân đang xếp hàng yết kiến, đợi đến yên vị rồi mỗi người mới ngượng ngùng lần lượt ngẩng đầu. Công bằng mà nói, cả Tang Nam và những nô lệ này, mười mấy người tư sắc đều hơn hẳn khổ nô kia. Lại qua tay Vong Nguyệt tỉ mỉ huấn luyện, lúc này bọn họ biểu tình động tác, cả dáng quỳ tuy thực quy củ nhưng tựa như là nguyên thủy bản năng từ mỗi người đều toát ra vẻ dụ hoặc mê người.  
Nhưng mắt hắn nhìn bọn họ lúc này chỉ cảm thấy một giàn biểu tình rập khuôn, vô vị. Hứng thú tiêu tán, cảm giác rung động ban nãy lúc này một chút cũng không còn. Trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm bực bội, hắn lạnh lùng vung tay ra hiệu cho Vong Nguyệt đem đám tính nô này lui ra. Lại nhấp một ngụp trà, hắn quay sang lạnh giọng hỏi Khang Hầu Thư: “Lần này ai phụ trách tuyển tính nô? Truyền hắn tới đây.”  
Ngay lập tức, Hoa thái giám phụ trách tuyển chọn bị đưa tới, vừa bước vào hắn đã cuống cuồng dập đầu, miệng hô: “Bẩm Vương gia, nô tài thi mệnh* thật không hề có chút thiên vị, gian dối; nhất nhất đều là tận tâm tuyển lựa từng người… Cầu Vương gia minh xét!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lạnh lùng trừng mắt liếc Khang Hầu Thư, đoán ngay Hoa thái giám hẳn đã bị hắn đe hỏi trước rồi. Hắn đành trầm giọng: “Ngươi đứng lên đi. Hừ, một đám khổ nô như vậy, ngươi có muốn thiên vị cũng được lợi lộc gì của bọn họ chứ? Bản vương chỉ hỏi ngươi, ngày hôm đó lúc đang tuyển chọn, có một nô lệ chắc chắn đã được Thư nhi dặn dò nhân dạng của hắn cho ngươi… Ngươi vì sao không tuyển hắn?”  
Hoa thái giám khóc ròng trả lời: “Bẩm Vương gia, đích thực là có một người dáng vẻ giống như Thư đại gia miêu tả. Thế nhưng hắn thập phần ngạo mạn vô lễ, mặt mày đen đúa vô cùng, chẳng hề sạch sẽ như lời Thư đại gia. Người như vậy để hắn tới đây, chẳng bằng để Vương gia chặt đầu nô tài đi. Bởi như thế… mới đuổi hắn trở về.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, hắn thân là người sau màn nắm cả Tuyết Duyên quốc này; đất đai, nô lệ trong tay nhiều không kể xiết; thế nào lại phải nhất nhất truy hỏi như vậy? Lại nhớ đến dáng vẻ của Ung Thánh Hựu ngày ấy, rõ ràng là một nô lệ kiệt ngạo bất tuân, có khi nào hắn cũng coi khinh việc đem thân hầu hạ người khác? Cũng có thể thế lắm… mà nghĩ đến đây, bất giác tâm tình lại một trận phiền muộn. Hắn đơn điệu phất phất tay, Hoa thái giám lập tức lui ra ngoài.  
Khang Hầu Thư dợm dợm tiến lại, còn chưa kịp mở miệng đã nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng nói: “Không cần nói, Bản vương tâm trạng không tốt… ngươi đi xem các nơi tuyển binh nô thế nào. Nếu chuẩn bị tốt rồi thì chọn ngày tốt xuất chinh.”  
Khang Hầu Thư tận tâm trả lời: “Dạ, Vương gia. Nô tài nghe nhiều quan quân nói lại, khổ nô lần này ai ai cũng thập phần cảm kích tấm lòng nhân nghĩa của Vương gia. Chưa nói có thể hay không cởi bỏ được thân phận nô lệ, họ đối với ân đức của người đều…” – lời còn chưa nói hết, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã phất tay ngăn lại, lệnh cho hắn lui ra ngoài.  
Còn lại một mình hắn cũng chẳng muốn trở về tẩm cung, liền ngay tại giường ngà mà uể oải nằm xuống. Ngực tự nhủ việc gì phải vì một tên nô lệ mà nhớ nhung? Bất quá cũng chỉ có chút tư sắc, cộng thêm dáng vẻ cao ngạo khác người mà thôi.  
Chỉ là lòng nghĩ như thế, nhưng trong đầu riêng một gương mặt ấy… thủy chung không xua đi được.  
—–  
*bất tục: không tầm thường  
*nhãn cao vu đính (nhãn giới cao hơn đỉnh đầu): ý nói ánh mắt lợi hại, phân biệt được đúng sai; cũng có ý chỉ người kiêu ngạo, không coi ai ra gì (cái này đúng a~ :”D )  
*hưng sư động chúng: phát động nhiều người làm việc.  
*thi mệnh: thực hiện mệnh lệnh.  
***   
Chương năm   
Đại chiến cận kề, Tuyết Duyên quốc từ phố lớn tới ngõ hẻm, nơi nơi đều xôn xao những tin tức chiến tranh. Có điều dân chúng đối với chiến sự trước mắt tịnh không hoảng hốt, ngược lại trên mặt nhiều người đều là hưng phấn dâng tràn.  
Sự này thực ra cũng không phải quái lạ, Tuyết Duyên quốc xưa nay sùng võ, dù tại nơi phồn hoa, nước mạnh dân giàu nhưng dân chúng vẫn tráng kiện, dũng mãnh, sùng bái anh hùng. Truyền thống này từ sau khi Lạc Vương cầm quyền, lại càng mạnh mẽ phát huy; huống hồ tại thời điểm này ai ai cũng biết vị Vương gia tựa như thiên thần trong lòng họ sẽ thân chinh ra trận. Trăm dân đều cho rằng trận này chiến trắng trong tầm tay, có khi còn thuận tiện thôn tính luôn một cường quốc, đến lúc đó người người đều ít nhiều hưởng lợi. Cứ như vậy trong các trà lâu, tửu quán, nơi đâu cũng dễ gặp Tuyết Duyên dân chúng cao hứng tột cùng ba hoa bàn chiến sự.  
Lúc này trong hoàng cung, tại ‘Cần Mẫn điện’, Hoàng đế Nghĩa Kiện Duệ đang cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Quốc sư Du Liễm thượng nghị quốc sự. Thẳng đến giữa trưa mới xong mọi việc, Nghĩa Kiện Duệ hướng Khang Nghĩa Kiện kéo kéo một góc áo, miệng nhỏ giọng nói: “Tiểu… tiểu thúc thúc, Trẫm sợ… Ngươi… ngươi nhất định phải trở về. Vạn nhất… vạn nhất thua trận, ngươi phải lập tức trốn thoát về đây, Trẫm không bắt tội ngươi… Cùng lắm thì chúng ta cầu hòa… Ngươi nhất định phải trở về, đừng… bỏ lại Trẫm một mình…” Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, trong mắt lộ ra sự sợ hãi lẫn mong mỏi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười trả lời: “Hoàng thượng đừng quá lo lắng, thần nhất định khải hoàn trở về. Từ lần bại trận duy nhất xưa kia, thần đã phát thệ quyết không cho phép thất bại lần nữa. Đến giờ qua bao lần chinh chiến, thần vẫn tuyệt thực hiện đúng lời thề. Lần này cũng không ngoại lệ, Hoàng thượng chỉ cần ở tại đây chờ xem bản đồ Tuyết Duyên quốc lại mở rộng gấp đôi là được rồi. Người phải ghi nhớ, chúng ta thân là người Tuyết Duyên quốc, nhất quyết phải đem sự tồn vong của quốc gia và bản thân hòa như một. Tuyệt không được có trong đầu ý niệm cầu hòa nhu nhược.”  
Nghĩa Kiện Duệ gật đầu, nói: “Trẫm… Trẫm biết rồi.” Hắn ta rõ ràng niên kỷ xấp xỉ Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng ngữ khí thần tình chỉ như một hài tử luôn ỷ lại.  
Du Liễm bấy giờ mới đứng lên, nói: “Hoàng thượng, cũng không còn sớm nữa, người nên nghỉ ngơi rồi. Ta và Lạc Vương xin cáo lui.” Ở Tuyết Duyên quốc Quốc sư được xưng tụng như sứ giả của thần linh, thân phận địa vị không gì sánh được. Bởi vậy mặc dù thay Hoàng gia làm việc, Quốc sư cũng không cần hướng Hoàng đế xưng Thần. Nghĩa Kiện Huệ dường như còn có điều muốn nói, nhưng cuối cùng lại không lên tiếng; cứ như vậy nhìn theo hai người kia ly khai, vẻ lo lắng trong mắt hắn vẫn không sao biến đi được.  
Trở lại trên đường, Du Liễm cười khổ nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện: “Khẩu khí mới thật cường đại a. Còn nói muốn thôn tính Đông Vãn? Đông Vãn quốc nếu dễ đối phó như vậy, chẳng lẽ còn dám tới khiêu khích chúng ta sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười trả lời: “Đông Vãn quốc cả gan khơi mào chiến tranh, ta quyết không dung thứ. Quân ta xuất trận vang danh, có muốn thôn tính bọn chúng cũng không phải quá tưởng. Một năm chưa được thì hai năm, hai năm không xong thì ba năm. Hừ, ta không tin bằng vào Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta, ba năm vẫn không thế đánh tan Đông Vãn. Như vậy ta đây còn mặt mũi nào ngồi trên Lạc Vương bảo tọa nữa.”  
Du Liễm thở dài, cười cười: “Người thực cuồng vọng, bất quá không cuồng vọng cũng không còn là Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Lần này xuất chinh hẳn thời gian không ngắn, nhưng ngươi ghi nhớ: bằng mọi cách tốc chiến tốc thắng. Hoàng thượng như thế nào trong lòng ngươi hiểu rõ nhất, nói hắn nhân từ nhưng cũng như nhu nhược, hoàn toàn không phải loại người làm được đại sự. Huống hồ hắn tự bế* quá sâu, chỉ tín nhiệm ta và ngươi, vạn sự đều cần hai ta làm chủ. Thế nhưng xung quanh hắn nhan nhản những kẻ bụng dạ khó lường, đời nào chịu bỏ qua thời cơ này để rối ren. Vì thế trong lòng ngươi tự biết, dù đi ngàn vạn dặm cũng phải sớm đi sớm về. Vận mệnh Tuyết Duyên quốc này, chính là trông cậy vào ngươi thôi.”  
Nói đến đây Du Liễm lấy từ trong ngực một hộp gấm tinh xảo, tiếp lời: “Đêm qua ta xem thiên tượng, lại dùng cả các loại phương pháp chiêm bốc*, thế nhưng dường như tâm thần lo lắng khiến quẻ tượng rối loạn; tính thế nào cũng không ra kết quả trận chiến này. Đành để ngươi tự mình bảo trọng. Còn đây là Định Hồn châu, ta trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ* mới luyện thành; thế gian chỉ có hai hạt. Người chết trong vòng một ngày, thi thể chưa rữa nát, đem hạt này đặt trong miệng có thể giữ hồn phách tụ lại không tiêu tán. Lúc đó đưa tới chỗ ta, chắc chắn có thể khiến ngươi khởi tử hồi sinh. Trên chiến trường phòng ngươi gặp phải thời khắc sinh tử, nhớ kỹ lấy phương thuốc bảo mệnh này.  
Hảo bằng hữu, chuyện ta làm được cho ngươi chỉ có thế thôi. Ngày mai ta bế quan một ngày một đêm cầu phúc cho Tuyết Duyên quốc, không thể đưa tiễn ngươi. Đành nhân lúc này chúc ngươi đánh đâu thắng đó, khả hoàn trở về.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhận lấy hộp gấm, mở ra chỉ thấy bên trong có một hạt châu ngũ sắc. Trong lòng hắn thật cảm kích, vỗ vai bạn tốt, nói: “Yên tâm. Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta là hạng người nào chứ? Ngày ta hồi triều, nhất định đem Định Hồn châu này trả cho ngươi. Chính là trong lúc ta xuất chinh, Hoàng thượng và việc triều chính đành giao phó cả cho ngươi. Nhất định phải cẩn trọng, đừng để những kẻ hữu tâm thừa cơ lợi dụng.”  
Du Liễm cười, nói: “Chuyện đó là đương nhiên, ngươi quá lo rồi.”  
Hai người như thế đều là tính cách hào sảng, lời trân trọng nói xong cũng không cố dây dưa nữa, liền chia tay mỗi người một hướng rời đi.  
***  
Trời đêm một mảnh trăng ngời sáng, dưới một mái nhà đơn sơ trong xóm khổ nô, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ sắp xếp túi hành lý ít ỏi của mình. Ngồi ở một bên người hắn, là cha đang rít từng hơi thứ thổ yên* rẻ tiền, mùi khói nồng đặc lâng lâng ngập cả gian nhà; còn bên kia là mẹ và em gái hắn trên má lệ dài. Đôi lần họ ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, nước mắt lại thêm một trận tuôn rơi; thế nhưng thủy chung một lời cũng không nói.  
Thật lâu sau, cha của Ung Thánh Hựu mới cất lời: “Bà nó à, bà sửa soạn giúp nó một chút đi. Đây là con đường con nó tự lựa chọn, cho dù thế nào… Ai~, cho dù sau này kết quả thế nào… chỉ có để nó tự gánh chịu thôi.”  
Ông nói xong quay lại đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, chăm chú nhìn hắn rồi bỗng nghiêm khắc nói: “Nhớ cho kỹ, cha không cầu ngươi kiến công lập nghiệp, cả thân phận nô lệ có được cởi bỏ hay không cũng không quan trọng. Quan trọng nhất là ngươi phải sống trở về. Nhất định phải sống trở về! Bằng không cha và mẹ coi như không có một đứa con bất hiếu như ngươi.”  
Lại quay qua vợ và con gái, ông nói tiếp: “Được rồi, tất cả đi ngủ đi. Ngày mai để cho nó đi, không ai được tiễn.”  
Lời nói xong đầu ông lại gục xuống tựa như ngủ rồi, đến cả ống tẩu vẫn quý hơn tính mạng cũng không buồn dụi lửa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cả đêm trằn trọc, tự không hiểu được trong lòng đang là cảm xúc gì. Xúc động, xót xa, kỳ vọng… thật là trăm mối tơ vò. Thẳng cho tới khi nghe được tiếng gà gáy đầu tiên, hắn lập tức bật dậy. Trời còn chưa sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ lấy trong nồi một củ khoai lang và một nắm cơm thổ khang, ăn xong rồi sắc trời mới hơi hơi hửng.  
Hắn trầm mặc quay nhìn người nhà nằm dưới đất, tựa hồ còn đang ngủ. Cuối cùng cắn răng xoay đầu, mở cửa đi ra ngoài.  
Ánh mắt kiên định nhìn đất trời phía trước, hắn hiểu rằng tuy tiền đồ còn mờ mịt, nhưng sau lưng vẫn còn cả gia đình, tuy không ai nói ra lời nhưng ánh mắt ân cần vẫn hướng về hắn mà chăm lo. Cắn chặt môi một lần nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu kìm nén khao khát quay đầu lại, không còn do dự tiến vào số phận hoàn toàn mới của chính mình.  
—

*tự bế: tự đóng kín tâm tư (ò_ó này là tớ tự chế nghĩa thôi.)  
*chiêm bốc: bói toán.  
*thiên tân vạn khổ: trăm ngàn cay đắng.  
*thổ yên: một loại thuốc lá để hút của người Trung Quốc trước kia (có lẽ gần giống ‘thuốc lào’ của mình ^^).

***  
Chương sáu 

Thanh Hải trường vân ám Tuyết Sơn,  
Cô thành diêu vọng Ngọc Môn Quan,  
Hoàng sa bách chiến xuyên kim giáp,  
Bất phá Lâu Lan chung bất hoàn. ***  
Lạc Vương cao ngạo đứng trên chiến xa, lạnh lùng nhìn chiến trường thảm liệt trước mắt, trong lòng không khỏi thỏa mãn nghĩ quân địch ban đầu hung hãn ngoan cường cuối cùng giờ đang từng hồi tháo chạy trước khí thế tiến công hùng dũng của quân ta.  
Từ xa xa phía trước, một dáng người dường như quen quen chợt khiến hắn chú ý. Hắn vô thức đưa tay lên cằm, đây vốn là thói quen mỗi lần hắn bắt đầu tập trung suy nghĩ về vấn đề nào đó. Ừm… thật ra là từng gặp ở đâu nhỉ?  
Thắng bại coi như đã rõ, thế nên Khang Nghĩa Kiện chẳng kiêng nể gì, thản nhiên đứng giữa chiến trường suy tính về một việc xem chừng chẳng đâu vào đâu.  
“Lâu tướng quân, binh sĩ mặc bạch y đằng kia, người đầy huyết tích* mà vẫn đang dẫn đầu xông lên ấy… ngươi biết hắn không? Tên hắn là gì?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉ về phía trước, đợi phó tướng của mình nhìn thật kỹ, mất một lúc khá lâu sau Lâu Vũ mới nhận ra, hắn cười cười nói: “A! Vương gia là hỏi hắn sao? Hắn tên Ung Thánh Hựu, thân thủ mẫn tiệp*, giết địch dũng mãnh. Từ khi khai chiến tới nay, hắn cũng lập không ít chiến công lớn nhỏ, hiềm cái lại là nô lệ… dù lập đại công nhiều nữa cũng không thể phong quan tiến tước. Ai da… nhưng Vương gia này, tới ngày đại quân khải hoàn, luận công ban thưởng, chắc chắn thân phận nô lệ của hắn phải được cởi bỏ rồi.”  
“Nô lệ?!” Hai tiếng này trong thoáng chốc tựa như gảy rung sợi dây đàn đã chôn sâu tận đáy lòng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thình lình nhận ra, dáng người tựa hồ như từng quen biết kia… chính là ‘tính nô’ hai năm trước mình từng khổ tâm tìm kiếm. Cũng khó trách đã quên, ngày đó dù ấn tượng đích thực sâu sắc, nhưng dẫu sao cũng đã hai năm.  
Qua hai năm ròng, vẫn có thể khiến Lạc Vương địa vị vời vợi, một ngày lo nghĩ trăm công ngàn việc, chỉ vừa nhìn thấy đã cảm thấy như từng quen biết… đối với một người nô lệ mà nói, có thể coi là kỳ tích rồi.  
Bao nhiêu băn khoăn trong lòng hắn giờ hoàn toàn được giải đáp; vì sao nô lệ Ung Thánh Hựu kia lại khiến Hoa thái giám một mực cho rằng ngỗ nghịch, bất kham? Cứ xem cảnh tượng trước mắt, hồi đó có lẽ toàn do hắn cố ý, cốt để được ra chiến trường, dựa vào thực lực của mình tự thoát khỏi thân phận nô lệ. Kinh ngạc chứng kiến một người khổ nô lại có được dũng khí như vậy, còn thêm kiên quyết không chịu khuất nhục đem thân hầu hạ người khác… Sau hai năm trời, lần thứ hai ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại chăm chú hướng vào thân người thoăn thoắt nhanh nhẹn của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Thoát khỏi thân phận nô lệ sao?” Hắn khẽ lẩm bẩm, trên môi lộ ra một ánh cười tàn khốc: “Ai ai~ thế gian mọi sự thường không chiều lòng người đâu a… Được, Ung Thánh Hựu sao? Bản vương nhớ kỹ ngươi rồi.”  
“Lâu Vũ, gióng chuông thu quân! Đông Vãn lần này bị chúng ta đánh cho vỡ lá gan rồi, còn dám làm gì nữa!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhanh nhẹn nhảy xuống chiến xa, thấy vậy Khang Hầu Thư vội dắt chiến mã yêu quý “Tuyệt Trần” của hắn tới. Khang Nghĩa Kiện lên ngựa, đắc ý nghe tiếng chiêng trống khua động rầm trời. Chờ ba quân tập họp, hắn ngồi trên ngựa vung tay hô lớn:  
“Các huynh đệ, chúng ta vất vả hai năm cuối cùng đã áp sát tới kinh thành Đông Vãn rồi! Mỗi người các ngươi, kể cả những huynh đệ đã anh dũng hy sinh, đều là Tuyết Duyên đại anh hùng, xứng đáng được quốc dân vô cùng yêu kính. Bản vương tin tưởng, thiên thần trên cao sẽ bảo hộ chúng ta đạt tới chiến thắng cuối cùng! Giờ ta tuyên bố, toàn quân hạ trại ba ngày tại đây nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức. Ba ngày sau tổng tấn công kinh thành Đông Vãn, một hồi trống áp đáo Hoàng cung, kiên quyết trừng trị Đông Vãn quân chủ ngu xuẩn dám cả gan khiêu khích Tuyến Duyên đại quốc! Bắt về từ hậu cung của bọn chúng vô số nô lệ, khải hoàn hồi triều; vinh quang nhận được sự tung hô chúc mừng của cả Hoàng đế bệ hạ lẫn bách tính Tuyết Duyên. Các ngươi thấy thế nào?!!”  
“Hảo!!!” Tiếng hô ầm ầm vang lên chấn động một vùng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng nhìn ba quân sĩ khí bừng bừng, nếu không phải vì vừa xong chiến dịch liên miên, sức người đều mệt mỏi thì công chiếm Hoàng cung lúc này chính là thời cơ tối thích hợp. Bất quá chuyện nhỏ không nhẫn nhịn được tất hỏng mưu lớn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện dám chắc ba ngày nữa vẫn có thể lại khuấy động ý chí ngất trời của quân sĩ như hôm nay.  
Quân doanh đêm khuya hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lẳng lặng ở trong trướng, ngả người trên sạp gấm, chăm chú nhìn ngọn nến rung rung lập lòe. Khang Hầu Thư vẫn đứng hầu bên cạnh, đang cẩn thận rót một bình trà, hương thơm nhàn nhạt tỏa ra khắp trướng. Chợt nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện hỏi: “Thư nhi, chúng ta chinh chiến cũng hai năm bốn tháng rồi, hình như từ đó tới giờ ngươi không có đi tìm quân kỹ*, Bản vương không nhầm chứ?”  
Khang Hầu Thư cười cười trả lời: “Vương gia thực là quan sát tỉ mỉ, cả chuyện nhỏ ấy cũng để ý… nô tài là thế nào chứ? Có thể được thấy Vương gia bách chiến sa trường, bày mưu nghĩ kế là đủ vui vẻ rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười: “Hảo! Không hổ là nhân tài chính tay ta huấn luyện. Ngươi yên tâm, ba ngày nữa công chiếm được Hoàng cung, Bản vương cho ngươi lựa chọn mười phi tần cung nữ xinh đẹp nhất làm nô lệ của mình, được không?”  
Khang Hầu Thư trong lòng mừng rơn, nhưng vẫn cung kính trả lời: “Tạ ơn Vương gia yêu quý, thế nhưng nô tài đâu dám lựa chọn trước Vương gia chứ?” Hắn vừa nói vừa dâng lên một ly trà.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhận trà, khẽ cười: “Không sai, hơn hai năm vất vả cuối cùng cũng đến hồi thành tựu rồi, cũng nên hảo hảo thả lỏng hưởng thụ một chút. Bất quá Bản vương đã nói cho ngươi lựa chọn đầu tiên cũng không phải lời suông. Hừm, ưu ái ngươi một chút cũng không sao, chuyện khác trong lòng ta đã có chủ ý rồi. Đến lúc đó ngươi cứ thoải mái lựa cho vừa ý, quân sĩ cũng vất vả nhiều rồi… để bọn họ hưởng thụ một chút, Bản vương há lại tranh giành với các ngươi.”  
Nói đến đó lại chợt trầm ngâm: “Bất quá đến lúc đó phải giáo huấn quân kỷ *cho tốt, đừng để gây ra những hành vi không bằng cầm thú, nhục mạ quốc thể.”  
—

***Tòng quân hành (bài thứ tư) – tác giả Vương Xương Linh (thơ Đường).  
Đây là một bài thơ thể hiện lý tưởng hào hùng của những tướng sĩ chiến đấu nơi biên cương. Hai câu đầu miêu tả nỗi sầu khổ tưởng niệm quê hương, gia đình. Hai câu sau lại trực tiếp trữ tình:  
“Hoàng sa bách chiến xuyên kim giáp” khái quát cảnh chiến tranh gian khổ nơi biên cương, một bên quân địch cường hãn lại thêm thời gian chiến tranh trường kỳ mệt mỏi.  
“Bất phá Lâu Lan chung bất hoàn” lại là lời tuyên thệ hùng hồn của các tướng sĩ, không toàn thắng quyết không thu binh trở về.  
Dịch thơ:  
-Tòng quân hành-  
Biển xanh, núi tuyết ẩn mây ngàn,  
Thành côi xa ngắm ải Ngọc Quan.  
Bắc phạt, bụi vàng xuyên áo giáp,  
Chưa diệt Lâu Lan, chẳng về làng.  
(bản dịch của PhụngHà)

*huyết tích: vết máu.  
*mẫn tiệp: linh hoạt, nhanh nhẹn.  
*quân kỹ: những người đi theo quân đội chuyên phục vụ mua vui cho binh lính (mua vui này chắc là ‘vui’ đủ mọi nghĩa a :”>)  
*quân kỷ: luật lệ trong quân đội.  
***  
Chương bảy  
Cuối cùng cũng đợi được tới ngày này; đứng trong Hoàng cung nguy nga của Đông Vãn quốc mà tâm trạng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ kích động đến thế. Ròng rã hai năm lẻ bốn tháng, cuối cùng đã đánh tới đây, tựa như đã hoàn thành sứ mệnh của một chiến sĩ. Chiến trường khốc liệt, máu thịt vương vãi nơi nơi, đồng bạn bao người ngã xuống ngay trước mắt… vô biên ác mộng.. rốt cuộc… đều tại thời khắc này mà kết thúc rồi.  
Từ nay về sau sẽ không còn chém giết, không còn bi thương. Và chính hắn, cũng sẽ thoát khỏi cuộc đời ảm đạm tăm tối của một khổ nô. Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn tin chắc rằng những biểu hiện xuất sắc trên chiến trường nhất định sẽ giúp hắn đoạn tuyệt thân phận nô lệ.  
Ừm, Vương gia nói chỉnh đốn xong Hoàng cung Đông Vãn, tiêu trừ hậu họa; tuyển một thủ thành tướng quân và tạm thời xử lý xong thần tử Đông Vãn sẽ thu quân hồi triều. Tối đa cũng chỉ mất một tháng. Trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra tiếng ho khan kịch liệt của cha, gương mặt hiền hậu nhưng luôn mệt mỏi và e dè của mẹ, đôi mắt yếu đuối còn đượm vẻ thơ ngây của muội muội… Tất cả cuối cùng cũng sẽ kết thúc, từ nay về sau bọn họ sẽ không còn phải tiếp tục chịu đựng những ngày đen tối của cuộc đời khổ nô nữa. Đứa con mà cha mẹ ký thác toàn bộ hy vọng cuối cùng đã không phụ lòng họ.  
Quan trọng nhất, con trai họ đã dùng chính hành động của mình chứng minh được: cho dù không mang thân mình ra hầu hạ đám chủ nhân phì nộn háo sắc, hắn vẫn có thể dựa vào chính sức mình gây dựng nên tiền đồ sáng sủa tốt đẹp. Nghĩ tới đó Ung Thánh Hựu thực không nhịn được đắc ý, bật cười thành tiếng.  
“Này, Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi cười cái gì vậy? Ngu ngốc, còn không xem cái gì có giá chút mà nhặt nhạnh đi. Dù chỉ một hạt châu hay gì gì cũng được, đồ trong Hoàng cung nhất định đều là thượng phẩm đó. Mang về Tuyết Duyên bán cũng được ít tiền qua ngày a.” Minh Lượng (cũng là khổ nô) mạnh tay vỗ vai Ung Thánh Hựu: “Ngươi cho là hết làm nô lệ là có thể cơm no áo ấm hả? Đừng có ngây thơ thế, dân thường cũng phải kiếm ăn chứ, bất quá địa vị cao hơn nô lệ một bậc thôi.”  
Binh nô tên Cao Sơn nghe thấy liền sấn tới, hậm hực lẩm bẩm: “Mộng hão đi, Minh Lượng. Vương gia đã có lệnh cấm phá hoại Hoàng cung, cũng không cho phép cướp bóc gì cả. Ai da~ binh sĩ chính thức còn có thể tìm cung nữ, nô lệ hưởng thụ chút ít; đến phiên chúng ta thực là không còn cái quái gì cả. Thật oán quá đi!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu điềm đạm mỉm cười nói: “Oán gì nào? Mấy thứ ấy ta cũng chẳng ham, hiện giờ ta chỉ mong Vương gia sớm xong việc, để chúng ta có thể khải hoàn hồi triều. Ta được gặp lại người nhà, hy vọng có thể cùng bọn họ cởi bỏ thân phận nô lệ. Được sống như người thường, tự nỗ lực cho gia đình mình được cơm no áo ấm, ngoài những điều đó, ta cũng không cầu gì hơn.”  
Cao Sơn trợn mắt nhìn hắn, tựa như đang nhìn quái vật, kinh ngạc kêu lên: “Ung Thánh Hựu?! Ngươi nói cái gì cơ? Ngươi tòng quân, liều mạng xông pha giết địch trên chiến trường, không lẽ chỉ vì thế thôi ư?!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc gật đầu: “Không sai, chính chỉ có thế. Ta không cần vàng bạc châu báu, càng không muốn nô lệ cho mình; tự chúng ta đã là nô lệ, lẽ nào còn không thấu hiểu sự bi thảm của phận nô dịch hay sao? Ta còn muốn gây dựng sự nghiệp sau này, nên trở thành thường dân rồi đầu tiên ta sẽ học chữ, đọc sách, sau đó lo làm ăn… Ha ha, ta muốn tự mình tậu được nhà cao, ruộng tốt; tự cấp mình ăn ngon mặc đẹp.”  
Lời của hắn lần nữa khiến cho hai bằng hữu phá lên cười nhạo, một nô lệ mà nghĩ đòi đọc sách, rồi lại làm ăn buôn bán… thật là ý tưởng quái dị quá mức rồi.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu a, kỳ thực bộ dạng ngươi xinh đẹp thế này, hai năm liền sinh hoạt như binh lính mà da dẻ vẫn trong suốt không hề cháy nắng, nếu đi làm tính nô nhất định sẽ…” Cao Sơn còn chưa nói xong đã bị tiếng ho của Minh Lượng ngắt ngang, mới thấy trong một thoáng đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu vụt trầm lạnh. Hắn lập tức nhận ra mình vừa lỡ lời, vội cười rộ lên lấp liếm:  
“Phải rồi, các ngươi biết Vương gia rốt cuộc trông ra làm sao không? Ta hận nhất chính là đánh nhau lâu như vậy, thế mà cả chủ soái là Lạc Vương điện hạ tiếng tăm lừng lẫy cũng không có thấy qua.”  
Vấn đề nhạy cảm vừa xong coi như đã được cho qua.  
“Cao Sơn, xem ngươi nói kìa, chứ ai được thấy Vương gia nào? Người thân phận cao quý như thế mà để chúng ta được chiêm ngưỡng chắc? Mỗi lần tập hợp chúng ta đều bị chen đẩy tận sau chót, mẹ nó, chỉ thấy mỗi cái gáy bọn lính trước mặt, làm sao nhìn được tư thế oai hùng của Vương gia a~?” Minh Lượng cũng buông lời than thở.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cười cười: “Ta lại chẳng muốn gặp hắn gì cả. Chủ nhân không phải như nhau cả sao? Phì nộn háo sắc; tuy nghe nói Lạc Vương khiêu dũng thiện chiến, ta nghĩ cũng chỉ là giỏi mưu trí thôi. Bằng không sao không thấy hắn xuất chiến* bao giờ chứ?”  
Minh Lượng và Cao Sơn lập tức giận dữ la lên: “Gì hả?! Giết gà sao cần dao mổ trâu? Bọn bại hoại này mà đáng để Vương gia của chúng ta xuất chiến sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn biểu hiện vạn phần kính ngưỡng của hai người họ, ngập ngừng há miệng, rốt cuộc bao lời định nói lại nuốt vào trong bụng.  
“Ung… Ung Thánh Hựu…!!” Đột nhiên một tiếng kinh hô truyền đến, ba người vội quay lại và thấy Tiểu Nghệ – một người bạn nữa của họ lảo đảo chạy tới. Hắn túm cánh tay Ung Thánh Hựu, nói không ra hơi: “Ung Thánh Hựu, Vương gia đòi triệu kiến ngươi… Nghĩa Kiện quan lớn… quan lớn đang chờ ngươi ngay ngoài kia kìa.”  
Ba người kinh ngạc tột độ, quay nhìn nhau; Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ vào mũi mình, vẫn không thể tin được mà hỏi lại: “Tiểu Nghệ, ngươi nói… nói cái gì? Vương gia đòi triệu kiến ta… ngươi… ngươi có hồ đồ chưa? Vương gia sao lại triệu kiến một nô lệ như ta được?”  
Tuy rằng căn bản không tin lời Tiểu Nghệ, thế nhưng không hiểu vì sao trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên man mác hiện ra một dự cảm chẳng lành.  
—  
*xuất chiến: đích thân đánh trận.  
***   
Chương tám  
“Tiểu Nghệ, ngươi.. ngươi có lộn không? Vương gia người… người biết Ung Thánh Hựu là ai sao?” Cao Sơn sấn tới dồn dập hỏi: “Ngươi đừng quên chúng ta là nô lệ đó, so với binh lính thường còn kém một bậc, Vương gia cao quý sao có thể triệu kiến một nô lệ chứ?!”  
Tiểu Nghệ vẫn còn thở hồng hộc, mãi một lúc mới lấy hơi lại như thường, vội vàng la lên: “Lộn hay không ta không biết, nhưng Nghĩa Kiện quan lớn đích thị là thiếp thân gia nhân của Vương gia kia kìa. Ngài ấy đích thân đến tuyên gọi đúng tên Ung Thánh Hựu mà. Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi nhanh nhanh ra đi, dù có nhầm lẫn cũng không phải lỗi của chúng ta, có hại gì đâu?”  
Minh Lượng cũng gật đầu nói: “Tiếu Nghệ nói phải, Ung Thánh Hựu à, trước hết ngươi cứ ra đi. Biết đâu chính nhờ ngươi giết địch dũng mạnh, chiến đấu quá xuất sắc nên được thượng cấp đề bạt với Vương gia, mới khiến Vương gia để ý. Ầy, nếu đúng như thế thì vận khí của ngươi tới rồi đó; có cơ hội đừng có quên huynh đệ chúng ta khổ cực ở đây à nha…” Hắn vừa nói vừa thúc Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra.  
Khang Hầu Thư đương khoanh tay đứng chờ ở ngoài, thấy bọn họ, hắn không khỏi cau mày nói: “Sao lâu thế hả?” Nói xong lại chăm chú quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu, hai năm qua dáng dấp Ung Thánh Hựu ra sao hắn đã sớm không còn ấn tượng; hôm nay gặp lại quyết phải tỉ mỉ đánh giá một phen. Cuối cùng thầm gật đầu tự nhủ: “Quả là một mỹ nhân ương ngạnh, ngày ngày phơi nắng gió, vào sinh ra tử liên miên, vậy mà vẻ mỹ lệ một chút cũng không suy suyển. Không trách Vương gia lại lần nữa động lòng, coi như phúc khí của hắn thật quá tốt a.”  
Lại thấy Cao Sơn và Minh Lượng miệng đang hớn hở ba hoa gì đó, hắn cũng không để ý, phất tay nói: “Nhanh theo ta yết kiến Vương gia, không khéo giờ người chờ lâu đã nổi nóng rồi.”  
Lòng Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng không yên, bất đắc dĩ không biết làm sao đành đi theo Khang Hầu Thư tới doanh trướng của Lạc Vương Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Ba người bạn đằng sau đều hướng về bóng lưng hắn với ánh mắt vô cùng hâm mộ.  
Được nửa đường, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, nhịn không được liền dè dặt hỏi Khang Hầu Thư: “Đại nhân, chẳng hay Vương gia cho gọi ta có chuyện gì thế? Dù sao ta cũng chỉ là một nô lệ hèn mọn a, thật không hiểu vì sao thân phận thấp kém thế này lại được Vương gia cao quý chú ý vậy?”  
Khang Hầu Thư cười cười nói: “Cái này thì…” Hắn cố tình dài giọng, nghe lại càng mờ ám: “Chúng ta cũng chỉ là nô tài thôi, sao dám hỏi chuyện của chủ tử a. Dù sao ngươi cũng cứ yên tâm mà vào, xem sắc mặt Vương gia, hẳn là có chuyện tốt đang chờ ngươi đó.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng nhất thời kinh hãi, bước chân bất giác ngừng lại; Khang Hầu Thư quay lại nhìn hắn kêu lên: “Sao nữa!? Sung sướng tới mất hồn rồi sao? Nhanh chân lên, lát nữa trước mặt Vương gia cũng đừng có làm ra bộ dạng ngớ ngẩn ngốc nghếch đó.” Nói xong liền kêu người tới kéo hắn đi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được câu vừa rồi tựa như được gợi ý, trong lòng bắt đầu có chút tính toán, lúc này hắn mới chịu nhấc chân bước tiếp; chỉ một chốc đã tới ngay trước doanh trướng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Khang Hầu Thư dẫn hắn tiến vào, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã cúi đầu, hành lễ yết kiến; lúc hắn quỳ sụp như thế chỉ nghe tiếng Khang Hầu Thư cười nói: “Vương gia, người ngài muốn nô tài đã đưa đến rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, ánh mắt sớm đã chằm chằm không rời Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ thấy một thân người thon gầy ngay ngắn quỳ bên dưới, cái đầu hơi cúi, búi tóc dài buộc gọn gàng bằng một sợi dây vải thô tối màu, thế nhưng một vài lọn tóc bướng bỉnh như thể nhất quyết không chịu bó buộc, buông tán theo gò má thả xuống trước ngực. Phảng phất như muốn để người khác biết chủ nhân của chúng đích thực là một con báo tuấn mỹ mà kiệt ngạo bất tuân đến mức nào.  
Khang Hầu Thư nhận ra ánh mắt chủ tử lộ ra một tia si mê, lập tức hiểu được ẩn ý, khẽ cười bẩm: “Vương gia, nô tài xin lui trước.” Nói xong cũng không đợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện cho phép, lập tức lui ra. Nhìn bộ dạng chủ tử hiện tại thần trí toàn bộ đều đặt trên người Ung Thánh Hựu, còn chỗ nào để ý đến ai nữa, chính mình thức thời một chút mới phải.  
Còn lại bên trong trướng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn sốt ruột chờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng, trong lòng hắn càng bất an hơn. Hắn không hề giống đám bạn bè, đều mù quáng sùng bái Lạc Vương; bản thân hắn một chút xíu cũng không muốn phải thấy những chủ nhân mà trong lòng hắn luôn một mực cho là ‘phì nộn háo sắc’. Đành rằng Khang Nghĩa Kiện là một chủ soái xuất sắc, thế nhưng vốn không cam lòng với thân phận nô dịch, lại thêm tuyệt đối tin tưởng ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ” khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ: đổi lại là hắn cũng có thể ưu tú không khác gì vị chủ nhân kia.  
“Tên là Ung Thánh Hựu phải không?” Từ trên đầu truyền tới một giọng nói rất êm tai, tuy rằng ôn nhu nhưng lại nghe ra bên trong ẩn chứa vô vàn uy nghiêm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời ngẩn người. Như là… như chẳng giống giọng nói của một tên bệnh hoạn háo sắc, nghe còn trẻ vậy mà thật đanh thép. Kỳ quái a, bộ không phải hắn sớm đã bị mỹ sắc đục khoét mòn mỏi thân xác sao? Thanh âm cũng phải từa tựa vậy mà phù phiếm một chút mới đúng a.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên rất hiếu kỳ, nhịn không nổi hắn liền ngẩng đầu lên… sừng sững trước mắt hắn là một vẻ oai phong, tuấn dật phi phàm; một li cũng không giống với hình tượng ‘phì nộn háo sắc’ trong lòng, thật không khỏi khiến Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người tại chỗ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm vào thiếu niên nô lệ xinh đẹp bên dưới, không để lọt một mảy may phản ứng nào trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu. Xem bao nhiêu biểu cảm kinh ngạc, khó hiểu, lại cả giận dữ liên tục biến đổi, khiến gương mặt mỹ lệ tự nhiên khả ái bội phần, trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện dường như có vô số luồng khí ấm áp dâng trào, hắn ho một tiếng, chậm rãi nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu to gan, Bản vương đã cho phép ngươi ngẩng đầu sao?”  
***   
Chương chín  
Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh, vội vàng cúi đầu; trời sinh hắn tính khí quật cường, quy củ phép tắc lại càng không bao giờ học qua. Thành ra lúc này chẳng biết phải trả lời câu hỏi của Khang Nghĩa Kiện thế nào, cứ mãi ấp a ấp úng, một chữ cũng nói không nên.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện không kìm được lén lén cười. Thanh âm của Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng giống chút nào với những giọng nhu mị* uyển chuyển từa tựa nhau của nam nữ tính nô trong Vương phủ, nhưng lại thanh thanh trong trẻo vừa vô cùng êm tai lại có chút hấp dẫn cuốn hút. Không những thế, trải qua mài dũa trên sa trường, tự nhiên chất giọng lộ ra cả chí khí kiên cường bất khuất, khiến người nghe không thể kiềm được trào dâng khát vọng chinh phục.  
Đúng vậy, là ‘chinh phục’! Hắn tột cùng muốn chinh phục thiếu niên cao ngạo như băng tuyết đang ở trước mắt hắn này.  
“Đứng lên đi.” Giọng lười biếng cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn vẫn chưa hết kinh hãi khi phát hiện thì ra vị chủ nhân vốn vẫn bị mình cho rằng ‘phì nộn háo sắc’ sự thật lại oai phong chói lọi như vậy. Ngẩng đầu, khó hiểu nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện; hắn thầm suy đoán nụ cười thâm sâu trên khóe miệng Vương gia rốt cuộc mang ý tứ gì.  
“Vì sao ngươi tòng quân?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy, đi tới mâm trái cây trên cái bàn trước mặt, ngắt hai quả nho bỏ vào miệng. Hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu cung kính trả lời: “Bởi vì ta muốn cởi bỏ nô lệ thân phận, trở thành một người dân thường, sau đó tự mình nỗ lực đem đến cuộc sống êm ấm cho gia đình.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật ra một tiếng cười giễu cợt: “Thế sao? Cũng vì cái lý tưởng ấy mà toan tính né tránh thu tuyển tính nô, lại còn cố tình ra chiến trường phải không?”  
Những lời này đến tai Ung Thánh Hựu không khác gì sấm sét ầm ầm khiến hắn bất ngờ á khẩu, không thể trả lời. Làm sao Vương gia lại biết chuyện này chứ? Hắn khiếp sợ nghĩ rõ ràng đến cả thái giám phụ trách tuyển chọn khéo cũng quên rồi, thậm chí ngay chính hắn sau thời gian dài chinh chiến cũng dần không nghĩ tới chuyện cũ nữa. Thế mà lúc này Vương gia cao quý trước mắt hắn làm sao lại biết được? Không những thế còn chính xác vạch trần việc hắn cố ý né tránh thu tuyển. Hắn ta… hắn ta rốt cuộc có ý gì chứ???  
Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra nghi vấn trong lòng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng chẳng để hắn có thời gian suy nghĩ thêm, hắn thong dong dạo hai vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu rồi đột nhiên đứng lại; ngón tay thon dài vương giả khẽ nâng cái cằm trơn mịn của nô lệ bên dưới:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi tin số mệnh không? Ngươi nghĩ một người đối với số phận của mình vẫn có thể tự nỗ lực thay đổi chứ?” Hắn hỏi tựa hồ như rất bâng quơ, thế nhưng động tác ngả ngớn lại khiến Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức minh bạch ý tứ ẩn chứa bên trong câu hỏi này. Trong một khắc, thân thể mềm dẻo không thể kiềm chế được khẽ run rẩy, trong miệng hắn đắng chát, cổ họng như thể chất chồng một tảng đại thạch, khiến hắn đến hít thở cũng vất vả chứ nói gì mở miệng trả lời.  
“Sao? Sợ sao? Ngươi đang sợ cái gì? Ngươi không định trả lời Bản vương sao?” Có vẻ rất hứng thú với cảm giác dồn ép được tên nô lệ bướng bỉnh này sợ chết khiếp, Khang Nghĩa Kiện hai mắt lấp lánh không rời Ung Thánh Hựu, trong đầu hắn bắt đầu thầm nhẩm tính đêm nay có bao nhiêu khả năng khiến được Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn phục tùng.  
“Ta… ta tin.” Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhọc trả lời; đôi khi bắt buộc phải nói dối, chỉ để lời nói ấy có thể trở thành vũ khí bảo hộ chính mình. Thế nhưng lời vừa nói ra miệng, ánh mắt sắc bén của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại lóe lên:  
“Ngươi nói láo.” Hắn lạnh lùng nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng to gan lắm, dám nói láo với Bản vương.”  
“Ta không có!” Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết ngẩng đầu, đối mặt với chủ nhân, hoàn toàn quên mất thân phận nô lệ của mình: “Vương gia, người rốt cuộc muốn gì chứ?! Nếu như không còn gì nữa, thuộc hạ phải trở về doanh trại rồi.” Hắn cố tình nhấn mạnh hai chữ ‘thuộc hạ’, ý đồ khẳng định hiện tại mình không chỉ là một nô lệ thấp kém, đồng thời cũng là một binh sĩ.  
“Trở về doanh trại? Hừ hừ..” Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười nhạt hai tiếng, lôi Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy: “Đêm nay đây chính là doanh trại của ngươi. Không phải ngươi trả lời Bản vương ngươi tin số mệnh sao? Vậy dùng hành động chứng minh cho ta, lại đem vận mệnh của ngươi trở về như trước đây – trở thành một tính nô. Không phải cố sức né tránh tuyển chọn tính nô rồi chạy tới tận đây làm một binh sĩ, mơ tưởng cởi bỏ được thân phận nô lệ.”  
Hắn bất ngờ đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu xuống chiếc giường lớn trải da gấu, miệng vẫn không ngừng nói: “Đến đây nào Ung Thánh Hựu, chứng tỏ cho Bản vương thấy ngươi là một nô lệ tin vào số mệnh đi.”  
Thân thể không tự chủ được ngã ngửa xuống giường lại thành một tư thế quá sức… ám muội, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi vội vàng bật dậy, trên gương mặt vẫn toàn vẻ đề phòng lộ ra một tia hoảng loạn, nhưng hắn khôi phục thái độ bình thường thật nhanh, chỉ có mười ngón tay đang vò nát lớp da thú bên dưới để lộ sự lo sợ trong lòng hắn. Hắn gắng gượng trấn tĩnh hỏi: “Vương gia, ngươi thế này là có ý gì?!”  
“Ý gì? Ý Bản vương không phải vừa nói rồi sao? Ngươi thông minh như thế lẽ nào không hiểu nhỉ, nói xem… hay ngươi đang cố ý giả bộ hồ đồ?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười dịu dàng, mười ngón tay lại bắt đầu nhanh chóng cởi nút áo: Ha ha, hắn thật muốn chờ xem con sói con xinh đẹp này tới lúc nào mới chịu để lộ nanh vuốt sắc nhọn của hắn đây. Phải thế chinh phục mới thật là thú vị a.  
Ung dung tiến lại giường, nụ cười của hắn càng lúc càng quỷ dị: “Cơ mà Ung Thánh Hựu à, Bản vương trái lại cũng thật mong sao đây là thủ đoạn quyến rũ của ngươi thôi a.”  
“Nếu.. nếu ngươi… nếu ngươi quả thực muốn ta… cũng… cũng nên đợi ta… đợi ta được huấn luyện qua đã, ta bây giờ… thật là… thật là quy củ gì cũng không biết… hơn nữa… hơn nữa đợi thu quân hồi triều đã… Vương gia… Người… đừng nên nôn nóng như vậy..” Chật vật tìm đường thoát, Ung Thánh Hựu thây kệ luôn sự tình sau này, hiện tại khẩn cấp nhất chính là nghĩ mưu thoát được tai họa trước mắt kìa.  
“Khỏi cần, Bản vương chờ không được rồi. Ngươi phải biết lần này chinh chiến lâu như vậy, Bản vương vẫn luôn một lòng để vào chiến sự. Đâu có cả tâm tư lẫn thời gian hưởng thụ chứ. Hôm nay cuối cùng chiến sự cũng kết thúc, vừa hay gặp được ngươi; Bản vương thật là nhịn không được nữa rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện tận lực bày ra nụ cười vô cùng bỉ ổi, một bước một bước tiến về phía thân thể vẫn đang cuống cuồng thối lui của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
—  
*nhu mị: êm dịu đáng yêu.  
ò  
***  
Chương mười  
Lùi tới tận mép giường, Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết đã cùng đường, đành cố trấn tĩnh và nghiêm mặt nói: “Thỉnh Vương gia tự trọng, Ung Thánh Hựu là nô lệ, cũng tức là người của Vương gia, số phận hoàn toàn do Vương gia nắm giữ. Ta lỡ nói lời khó nghe, giờ Vương gia muốn Ung Thánh Hựu đem thân hầu hạ Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không dám trái ý. Thế nhưng thường nghe những tính nô thất sủng nói rằng hầu hạ chủ tử là chuyện trịnh trọng vô cùng. Không kể thời gian, địa điểm, cả điều kiện bài trí đều phải tuyệt hảo, mới có thể giúp cho chủ tử được vui vẻ. Giờ đang ở giữa chiến trường, chưa nói đến hậu quả nghiêm trọng là làm dao động lòng quân, chỉ riêng nơi đây dù là Hoàng cung, tuy cũng phú quý nhưng làm sao sánh được với Vương phủ. Cầu Vương gia nghĩ lại, chờ trở về Tuyết Duyên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định cố sức học hỏi, tận lực hầu hạ Vương gia hài lòng.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật gù: “Không ngờ một tên nô tài như ngươi mồm miệng lại lanh lợi thế này; có điều loại sự tình này một khi đã có hứng lên thì dù giữa bãi cỏ lộ thiên cũng không phải không được.” Nói xong hắn cố ý ghé sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu: “Không tin ngươi thử sờ chỗ này của Bản vương xem.”  
Miệng nói, hắn thản nhiên chụp tay Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lại, lập tức thấy tiểu nô lệ phát hoảng giật tay ra thật xa, hai mắt một chút cũng không dám nhìn đến người mình. Khang Nghĩa Kiện suýt chút nữa bật cười thành tiếng, biểu hiện của Ung Thánh Hựu ngây ngô như vậy ngược lại càng làm hắn hứng thú. Đang định đùa giỡn thêm một chút, chợt thấy tiểu nô lệ dường như vừa hạ một quyết định rất trọng đại, lại còn chỉnh tư thế rồi nói: “Nếu Vương gia cố chấp như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đành tuân mệnh.”  
Nói rồi hắn chậm rãi đứng lên, cũng không quỳ nữa, thanh âm vốn kiên cường lại ra vẻ nhu mị cất lên: “Nhưng không biết Vương gia muốn nô tài giúp người cởi y phục hay tự tay làm đây?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời ngẩn người, lòng nghĩ tên nô lệ này sao lại chuyển biến nhanh vậy? Ung Thánh Hựu thế này lại khiến hứng thú thưởng thức của hắn một hơi biến mất tăm, mắt nhìn những ngón tay thon dài chậm rãi cởi từng nút áo, động tác mặc dù không lả lơi nhưng cũng có vài phần phong tình. Từng chút từng chút, khoảng ngực rắn chắc màu thiển mạch* hé ra vẻ sáng mịn như châu ngọc.  
Hai hạt hồng anh ẩn hiện đằng sau vạt áo đang lay động cũng dần lộ ra, mà những ngón tay kia vẫn còn tiếp tục lần xuống dưới… Sau cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh dạn vươn một tay, cầm lấy bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt lên ngực mình, miệng cười cười: “Vương gia không phải đã nhịn không được rồi sao? Sao giờ lại thành Liễu Hạ Huệ thế này?”  
Đành rằng trong lòng không thích Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy, nhưng bản năng nguyên thủy đời nào chịu sự khống chế của hắn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không kìm được nuốt nước bọt, chốc lát liền nhào tới, một bên vẫn nói: “Tiểu dâm đãng, lúc trước còn giả bộ cao ngạo đứng đắn, thì ra cũng là cái dạng…”  
Từ kia còn chưa nói ra, đột nhiên nghe bụng dưới đau đớn, nguyên lai là bị Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng đầu gối thúc mạnh khiến hắn trở tay không kịp gục ngay trên giường. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nguôi giận, leo lên lưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi nhằm đầu hắn mà đấm đá tán loạn, vừa đánh vừa nói: “Đánh chết ngươi đồ Vương gia bệnh hoạn háo sắc, xem ngươi còn dám để sắc dục làm mê loạn đầu óc nữa không!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời trong lúc thất thần trên đầu đã trúng vài cú nhớ đời; vừa nghĩ tới phản công thì ai ngờ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng khôn khéo vô cùng, lúc nãy thấy bộ dạng hắn hoàn toàn không phù phiếm như mình tưởng tượng, trong lòng đã tự nhủ hắn không phải loại dễ chọc. Bởi vậy thấy tình thế chuyển biến hắn lập tức chớp cơ hội; đợi đến khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện lửa giận ngút trời lồm cồm bò dậy được thì Ung Thánh Hựu đã chạy mất dạng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thật chưa bao giờ phải chịu thiệt thế này, đùng đùng giận dữ định ầm ĩ gọi Khang Hầu Thư tới, lệnh hắn đem tên nô lệ kia tận lực giáo huấn một phen. Chợt dừng lại nghĩ tới bộ dạng tả tơi của mình, nhìn qua đã biết vừa bị ấm ức, loại sự tình này sao có thể để thuộc hạ biết được. Thành ra nghiến răng nghiến lợi, rủa xả chửi bới một hồi; nhưng không tạm nén giận không được, đành tự nhủ lúc này cũng đang bề bộn, đợi hồi triều rồi lại tìm tên nô lệ đó, từ từ tùy ý dằn vặt… sợ gì hắn không theo.  
Cơ mà… nam nhân, nhất là nam nhân giống như Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đích thị rất quái gở. Đồ vật càng không có càng thấy đó mới là đồ tốt, người càng không chiếm được lại càng nhung nhớ hơn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tuy nói tạm thời không tìm Ung Thánh Hựu xả giận, nhưng lại thành ra hàng đêm phát mộng. Trong mộng toàn là hình ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu khi thì quật cường, lúc lại mê mị quyến rũ; tỉnh mộng đã thấy trên giường ô uế. Báo hại Vương gia cao quý mỗi ngày đều phải lén ‘thủ tiêu’ đệm giường, chỉ sợ bị bọn người hầu chế nhạo.  
Thành ra đám người hầu hạ Vương gia không hiểu chi cả, thầm đoán có kẻ trộm hay trộm đồ của Vương gia; còn nói kẻ trộm bất hảo chuyên nhắm vào đệm giường, chẳng đáng tiền tí nào.  
Lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu, hôm đó ra sức đánh Khang Nghĩa Kiện xong tự biết mình đã phạm đại tội ngất trời rồi, thế nên vừa về tới nơi liền cuống cuồng thu dọn hành lý, tính chuyện chạy trốn. Có bị bắt cũng đành tự oán số mình xúi quẩy, còn hơn chịu nằm dưới hầu hạ tên Vương gia bệnh hoạn háo sắc kia. Chỉ là nghĩ tới bản thân đã lập được nhiều công trạng như vậy, mắt thấy có thể thoát ly được thân phận nô lệ rồi mà vẫn không được buông tha… lại muốn đau lòng.  
Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, nếu bây giờ bỏ trốn, nửa đường cũng bị bắt lại. Chẳng bằng cứ lánh trong đây, bọn lính truy bắt nhất định đoán không ra hắn còn dám trốn trong quân; cứ thế chờ bọn chúng sơ hở ta lợi dụng cơ hội chuồn đi… phần thắng còn lớn hơn một chút.  
Cứ thế đợi mấy ngày lại thấy hoàn toàn không có động tĩnh gì, hắn lại có chút lạc quan, thầm nghĩ Vương gia hẳn là không dám lộ cho người khác biết chuyện bị xấu hổ nên không công khai truy bắt hắn. Lại cẩn trọng ra ngoài dạo một vòng, quả nhiên không ai hỏi han gì, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi càng cao hứng.  
Vừa lúc nghe được binh sĩ truyền lệnh tới từng doanh trại nói rằng đại quân ngày mai sẽ khải hoàn hồi triều, hắn liền nghĩ đợi trở về Tuyết Duyên lúc đó quanh Vương gia mỹ nhân đếm không xuể, hắn còn hơi sức đâu mà nhớ tới mình.  
Càng nghĩ càng thấy có lý, hắn cuối cùng lại phấn khởi sửa soạn hành lý, chuẩn bị ngày hôm sau theo đại quân hồi triều.  
—  
*màu thiển mạch: màu lúa mạch (hình như nhạt hơn một chút).

***   
Chương mười một  
“Vương gia, đây là canh ngân nhĩ hạt sen mới làm xong, vừa thơm ngọt mà hương vị cũng rất ngon, lại rất bổ dưỡng nữa; ngài có muốn nếm thử không?” Bên trong khoang xe ngựa xa xỉ, Khang Hầu Thư tay bưng một chén điểm tâm, miệng vừa cười vừa hỏi trong khi mắt vẫn tỉ mỉ quan sát sắc mặt chủ nhân.  
Không hiểu vì sao từ sau đêm Vương gia sủng hạnh Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng dưng hàng tá chuyện quái dị bắt đầu phát sinh. Không nói đến chuyện đệm giường ngày nào cũng biến mất một cách bí ẩn; chỉ riêng việc Vương gia thay vì truy tìm lại chỉ chăm chăm tìm cơ hội để ầm ĩ xả giận… đã cực kỳ khác thường rồi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn nô tài tâm phúc, hắn cầm lấy chén canh rồi đưa lên miệng uống. Uống được hai ngụm, lại thấy Khang Hầu Thư vẫn chăm chú nhìn mình, hắn đành mở miệng hỏi: “Ngươi nhìn chằm chằm cái gì? Mặt ta mọc hoa sao?!”  
Nô tài bị dọa phát khiếp, vội vã cúi đầu, lại càng làm hắn giận thêm, bực bội nói: “Xem ngươi làm ra cái dạng gì kia?! Ta có ăn thịt ngươi chưa?!”  
Khang Hầu Thư mắt thấy cứ tiếp tục thế này không ổn tí nào, nhiều ngày nay trong quân hầu như không có tướng lĩnh nào dám đến gặp Vương gia. Đến cả hắn, xưa nay vẫn được Khang Nghĩa Kiện coi là nô tài đắc lực nhất, mấy ngày qua cũng bị ăn mắng không ít lần. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, rốt cuộc hắn đánh liều mở miệng hỏi: “Vương gia, thực ra đêm đó tên nô lệ kia hầu hạ không tốt sao? Để nô tài tìm hắn nghiêm khắc dạy dỗ một phen.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện hừ một tiếng: “Ta có nói hắn hầu hạ không tốt sao?” Được một lát, hắn lại quay sang Khang Hầu Thư: “Tại sao bỗng nhiên ngươi hỏi thế?”  
Khang Hầu Thư vội cúi đầu nói: “Nô tài chỉ đoán mò thôi, tại vì nếu hắn hầu hạ chu đáo thì sao mấy ngày nay không thấy Vương gia cho gọi hắn nữa.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện rầu rĩ nói: “Thôi thôi, trong đầu ngươi nghĩ gì ta cũng hiểu, gần đây đúng là tâm trạng ta không tốt lắm. Được rồi, ngươi âm thầm phái vài tên tâm phúc thâm nhập doanh trại của Ung Thánh Hựu, giám sát nhất cử nhất động của hắn. Quan trọng nhất là không để hắn bỏ chạy, ngoài ra nhất định không được đánh rắn động cỏ, bằng không ta hỏi tội ngươi.”  
Khang Hầu Thư vội vàng vâng dạ lui ra, trong lòng đã ngầm hiểu sự tình. Vương gia không cho gọi nữa cũng phải thôi, trông tình hình này không chừng ngài đã phải chịu bực bội không ít; bằng không chủ tử luôn hỉ nộ vô thường có lý nào đánh thắng trận rồi vẫn còn tức giận như vậy. Nghĩ thế hắn liền nhanh chóng chọn người phái đi giám sát Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Chỉ tội nghiệp Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó vẫn còn đương ôm mộng đẹp, cho rằng Khang Nghĩa Kiện trở về Tuyết Duyên có bao nhiêu người đẹp trong tay hẳn sẽ quên mình. Không hề nghĩ rằng Vương gia cao ngạo là thế bị hắn đánh thành như vậy, đời nào chịu cho qua.  
Cũng khó trách Ung Thánh Hựu cứ mãi hy vọng, bởi nói cho cùng muốn cải biến thân phận thì đây chính là cơ hội duy nhất. Lúc này nếu chạy trốn hắn sẽ thành đào nô*, không những từ nay về sau đều phải chui nhủi trốn chạy mà cả cha mẹ, người nhà đều có thể bị liên lụy. Chính vì thế, không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, làm sao hắn dám bỏ trốn.  
Có lúc suy nghĩ mãi hắn lại thấy hối hận, thực ngàn vạn lần không nên đánh chủ nhân. Đây chính là tối trọng tội, vạn nhất cha mẹ và em gái vì hắn mà bị thương tổn bảo hắn làm sao đối diện với chính lương tâm mình. Chẳng bằng từ đầu cắn răng dối lòng thuận theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện, còn có thể đem đến cho cha mẹ cuộc sống thoải mái sau này…  
Tâm trạng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này không khác gì cảm giác hối hận trước đây hắn từng có khi cố tình trượt tuyển tính nô. Thế nhưng hắn từ nhỏ tính tình đã chịu ảnh hưởng từ Tô Hà, cùng cực chán ghét việc đem thân hầu hạ kẻ khác; bởi vậy mặc kệ đầu óc thông minh thế nào… toàn là chưa kịp suy xét hậu quả thì bản năng đã hành động rồi.  
Tạm không nhắc những chuyện ấy nữa; hai tháng sau, đại quân đã hùng dũng về tới kinh thành Tuyết Duyên; nghĩ đến được gặp lại người thân, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ vô cùng.  
Tối hôm đó hắn cùng Tiểu Nghệ và Cao Sơn ngồi nói chuyện phiếm, nghe được rằng sau khi trở về kinh thành danh sách những nô lệ được cởi trừ thân phận sẽ được công bố, bọn Cao Sơn đều nói Ung Thánh Hựu lập nhiều chiến công nhất, đích thị sẽ là người đầu tiên được giải trừ thân phận nô lệ. Hắn nghe thế càng phấn chấn hơn, chỉ mong sao ngày đó mau đến. Tuy nghĩ tới vụ ‘quá tay’ lần trước với Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng thấy lo lo, nhưng ngẫm lại lâu như vậy không thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện có động tĩnh gì, đích thị hắn ta muốn che giấu sự việc, lặng lẽ cho qua luôn.  
Cứ thế hắn ôm mộng tưởng ngây thơ về tới kinh thành, chuyện được dân chúng hân hoan nghênh đón thôi không kể nữa, chỉ nói khi các màn chúc tụng tạm xong, hầu hết binh sĩ đều về nhà nghỉ ngơi vui vẻ, chỉ còn mấy trăm tên binh nô được lưu lại.  
Lúc này ai nấy trong lòng đều vạn phần nôn nóng, hồi hộp dỏng tai nghe những cái tên được xướng lên. Chốc chốc giữa đám đông lại rộ lên một trận hò reo ầm ĩ khiến ruột gan Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm cồn cào, chỉ sợ nghe sót tên mình.  
Thế nhưng thoáng cái danh sách đã được đọc xong, bọn Cao Sơn, Tiểu Nghệ đều được giải trừ thân phận nô lệ; chỉ có mình Ung Thánh Hựu không hề được nhắc đến. Nhất thời hết thảy nô lệ đứng đó đều sửng sốt quay nhìn hắn; rành rành là người dũng cảm nhất, liều mạng lập được nhiều công trạng nhất đám nô lệ, có lý nào cuối cùng lại bị đối đãi như vậy?  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngây ngốc nhìn quan viên tuyên đọc danh sách rời đi; giấc mộng của hắn, tất cả niềm hy vọng của hắn tựa như cũng theo bóng người kia từng bước từng bước tan biến.  
Bọn Cao Sơn, Tiểu Nghệ trong lòng cũng thật phẫn nộ, đang định tiến lại an ủi Ung Thánh Hựu thì chợt thấy một đội binh lính trông rất quy củ từ đâu xuất hiện. Ngạc nhiên hơn, người dẫn đầu đội quân, chính là Khang Hầu Thư, lại đi tới ngay cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn ta im lặng quan sát nô lệ xinh đẹp trước mắt mấy lượt, rồi vừa khụ khụ thị uy vừa nói:  
“Phụng ý chỉ của Vương gia, nô lệ Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức theo ta về Vương phủ chờ phân phó.”  
Tròng mắt Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ tóe lửa, nhưng hắn cắn răng kìm chế xúc động, hai tay liên tục nắm chặt rồi lại buông lỏng một hồi lâu… đến khi tận lực lấy lại được khí chất nhu thủy* như trước, hắn mới bình tĩnh đáp:  
“Thỉnh đại nhân đi trước dẫn đường.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện!! Ta phải tìm ngươi nói cho ra nhẽ, ta nhất định phải tìm ngươi…   
Lúc này trong tâm Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ còn độc một ý niệm ấy mà thôi.  
—-  
*đào nô: nô lệ bỏ trốn.  
*nhu thủy: ôn hòa như nước.  
***   
Chương mười hai  
Trong tiểu sảnh tiếp khách được bài trí tinh xảo của Vương phủ, Du Liễm ngồi đối diện với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, trên mặt bàn giữa họ đặt một bình trà đang nhàn nhạt bốc lên những cuộn khói thơm mát, bên cạnh còn có vài đĩa nhỏ mứt quả. Du Liễm nhấp một ngụm trà rồi đặt chén xuống, cười nói:  
“Trà ngon, ta vẫn nghe nói kinh thành Đông Vãn nổi danh trà đô*, nhưng vì quan hệ hai bên căng thẳng nên chưa có dịp nếm thử danh trà. Hôm nay rốt cuộc cũng được toại nguyện, nói vậy… trà này là trà cống trong Hoàng cung Đông Vãn phải không?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười, nói: “Quả là không qua được mắt ngươi. Cũng biết ngươi ưa thích uống trà, ta đã sai người chuẩn bị loại trà cống thượng đẳng nhất trong Hoàng cung Đông Vãn, lát nữa cho ngươi đem về.” Nói đến đó ngữ khí hắn bắt đầu thay đổi, lộ ra một nét nghiêm nghị: “Thế nào, hai năm nay ta chinh chiến, Tuyết Duyên mọi việc vẫn bình an chứ?”  
Du Liễm hừ một tiếng, trả lời: “Đâu đơn giản thế, những kẻ ác tâm đều nhân cơ hội rục rịch; đều nhờ ta cùng mấy người trung thần trong triều vất vả chống đỡ, cuối cùng mới không cho bọn chúng được như ý. Cũng coi như đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ ngươi giao cho. Giờ sao đây? Lạc Vương gia muốn tưởng thưởng ta thế nào đây?”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, Khang Nghĩa Kiện phá lên cười, nói: “Quốc sư đại nhân quá lời rồi. Vả lại giữ cho quốc thái dân an chẳng phải chức trách của Quốc sư hay sao?”  
Du Liễm cũng không vừa, đáp trả: “Ngươi vừa thắng trận xong, hóa ra lại thành đồ keo kiệt, vắt cổ chày ra nước sao?”  
Hai người đang vui vẻ giỡn chuyện, chợt thấy Khang Hầu Thư ngập ngừng thập thò ngoài cửa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền gọi ngay hắn vào: “Tiến lại đây, tham kiến Quốc sư đi.”  
Khang Hầu Thư lúc này mới dám vào, hắn thụp xuống hành lễ rồi mới đứng lên. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hắn, hỏi: “Mọi việc sắp xếp ổn thỏa chưa?” – Ngữ khí mặc dù lãnh đạm, nhưng Du Liễm đâu phải tầm thường, vừa nghe qua đã nhận ra trong giọng nói của hắn vừa xong có đôi chút nôn nóng.  
Khang Hầu Thư gật đầu đáp: “Đã làm chu tất ạ, người đang ở ngay bên ngoài. Có điều nô tài xem hắn có vẻ không được bình tĩnh, hay là Vương gia chờ… chờ Vong Nguyệt cô nương dạy dỗ hắn một thời gian, cho tinh thần ổn định trở lại đã.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bác lời: “Không cần, trước mắt đưa hắn đến sương phòng*, chờ lát nữa dẫn tới gặp ta.”  
Du Liễm nghe vậy đã hiểu ngay sự tình, đứng lên nói: “Ngươi đó, thói xấu khó sửa. Coi chừng đấy, đừng để cả đời đánh nhạn rồi tới ngày bị nhạn mổ mắt*. Ta đây xin cáo từ, khỏi mất công ngươi oán ta vô ý tứ.” – Hắn nói xong thì cười cười đi ra, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng theo tiễn tới cửa lớn rồi mới quay lại, nói với Khang Hầu Thư:  
“Đưa Ung Thánh Hựu tới tiểu ngọa phòng* ở Tây viện chờ ta.” Hắn quả nhiên đang rất cao hứng, liền tự mình đi tắm rửa, thay y phục, lại thong thả dùng ít điểm tâm rồi mới ung dung đi đến ngọa phòng ở Tây viện.  
Vừa bước vào đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang cúi đầu đứng tựa bên cửa sổ, nghe tiếng bước chân hắn tới mới ngẩng đầu lên, bày ra trước mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện gương mặt khiến hắn nhớ nhung dai dẳng. Chỉ có điều dung nhan mỹ lệ như hoa lúc này ngập tràn tức giận.  
Vừa thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu đã bừng bừng run lên; phải một lúc lâu sau mới tạm kiềm nén được cảm xúc, hắn khô khan mở miệng: “Tham kiến Vương gia. Không biết Vương gia cho gọi ta đến là có việc gì muốn sai phái?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn đồ điểm tâm cùng trà nước trên bàn, thấy tất cả đều còn nguyên, trong lòng biết nô lệ này tính tình vẫn không hề thay đổi; hắn cười lạnh, nói: “Gọi ngươi tới có việc gì sao? Dĩ nhiên là tính nợ rồi, không lẽ trong lòng ngươi không tự chuẩn bị gì sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cố cưỡng lại bao nhiêu phẫn nộ trong lòng, hỏi ngược lại: “Thế sao? Vương gia quả nhiên là tìm ta tính sổ, vừa hay ta cũng có chuyện muốn cùng Vương gia phân xử rõ ràng. Ta hỏi Vương gia, trên chiến trường ta anh dũng giết địch, chiến công lập được nhiều hơn tất thảy binh nô khác. Vì sao bọn họ đều được giải trừ thân phận nô lệ còn ta thì không?! Vương gia có thể trả lời ta không?!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ gặp qua nô lệ nào thế này, dám đối mặt với hắn nói năng như vậy, lại không chút sợ hãi; tự nhiên hứng thú trong lòng với Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi tăng thêm vài phần. Hắn ung dung tiến lên hai bước, cười cười nói:  
“Câu trả lời? Câu trả lời không phải rất rõ ràng sao? Bản vương không muốn giải trừ thân phận nô lệ cho ngươi, ta muốn ngươi thành người của ta…. muốn ngươi làm tính nô. Giờ ngươi hiểu chưa?”  
Đến lúc này cơn phẫn uất trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đã lên tới đỉnh điểm; mặc kệ thân phận hai người so với nhau thế nào, hắn tiến tới nhìn thẳng vào mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nghiến răng nói:  
“Tính nô? Vì sao?! Ngươi đã có bao nhiêu tính nô xinh đẹp như vậy rồi, vì sao vẫn không chịu buông tha ta?! Ngươi có biết ta để trốn tránh số phận trở thành tính nô đã phải cố gắng đến mức nào không? Ngươi có biết ta vì muốn thoát khỏi thân phận nô lệ đã phải đánh đổi những gì không?!”  
Hắn đột nhiên kéo tay áo lên, trên cánh tay là bao nhiêu vết thương tuy đã liền da và bắt đầu nhạt bớt nhưng vẫn khiến người nhìn vào không khỏi giật mình: “Vương gia tôn quý à, những vết thương thế này toàn thân ta trên dưới chỗ nào cũng có cả. Trên chiến trường ta tận sức nỗ lực, ta lao lên phía trước, ta liều cả mạng sống, ta đem hai tay mình nhuộm đầy máu tươi rồi… ta cũng mặc kệ máu mình thấm đầy đất đai dị quốc*, tất cả vì cái gì!!??  
Đều là vì ngày hôm nay, để được giải trừ thân phận nô lệ, để được chăm lo cho gia đình, người thân của ta. Thế mà ngươi… một câu nói ra đã tận diệt toàn bộ hy vọng của ta, ngươi dựa vào cái gì!?!? Lẽ nào chỉ vì ngươi là Vương gia cao cao tại thượng* thì có thể chỉ vì ham muốn ích kỷ của mình liền tước đoạt tương lai mà một binh sĩ liều mạng chiến đấu mới giành được sao?!  
Nếu như vì khuôn mặt này… nếu thực gương mặt này khiến ngươi khó lòng buông tha đến thế, thì ta thà hủy nó đi! Ta chỉ cầu ngươi đừng phá hủy ước mơ của ta, đó là ta liều mạng đổi lấy, là tất cả hy vọng của ta!”  
Hắn nói đến đó thì đột ngột vơ lấy một cái đĩa trên bàn ném vỡ tan, rồi nhặt lấy một mảnh sứ vỡ… hung hăng đâm xuống mặt mình.  
—  
*trà đô: kinh đô của các loại trà.  
*sương phòng: gian phòng nhỏ ở hai đầu nhà chính.  
*cả đời đánh nhạn tới ngày bị nhạn mổ mắt: này chắc nghe qua ai cũng hiểu đại ý là gì ồi ha ò_ó ~ khi dễ người ta cho nhiều vào ắt có ngày bị khi dễ lại =.= ~~  
*ngọa phòng: phòng nghỉ.  
*dị quốc: nước ngoài, nước khác.  
*cao cao tại thượng: ngồi tít trên cao (=.= ăn trên ngồi trốc)  
=.= Có người thiệt đáng bị nhạn mổ mắt a =.=~~  
***   
Chương mười ba  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện kinh hãi, xuất thủ như chớp đánh rơi mảnh sứ vỡ trong tay Ung Thánh Hựu; giận dữ nạt: “Ngươi làm cái gì?!? Đây cũng là nơi cho ngươi giương oai sao?! Ta thật chưa bao giờ gặp loại nô lệ nào lớn gan như ngươi, lần trước còn dám… dám ra tay với ta. Giờ lại muốn tự hủy hoại, là ai dung túng ngươi thành ngang ngược thế này hả? Trong mắt có còn chủ tử nữa không?!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu tuy vẫn biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện không phải người đơn giản, nhưng vạn lần không ngờ thân thủ hắn lại mẫn tiệp đến thế; trong lòng vụt lên một tia tuyệt vọng nhưng hắn vẫn kiên quyết ngẩng cao đầu, bất khuất nói:  
“Ngài là chủ tử, ta dĩ nhiên không được ra tay với ngài; ta chỉ là nô lệ, sinh mạng rẻ mạt… thế nhưng… lẽ nào ta thực rẻ mạt đến mức không có quyền ra tay với chính mình? Một chút tôn nghiêm nhỏ nhoi cũng không được phép nắm giữ sao?? Vương gia à, ngươi quả có thể chi phối số phận của ngàn vạn nô lệ trong tay, nhưng giờ cả trái tim họ ngươi cũng muốn làm chủ sao? Nếu thực như vậy, thứ cho ta nói thẳng; ngươi… vọng tưởng rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ phải nghe những lời đại nghịch bất đạo như vậy, nhưng chưa vội phát tiết, bởi ngẫm nghĩ một chút lại mơ hồ thấy lời hắn nói cũng có lý. Nhất thời thành ra hai bên không ai chịu nhượng bộ, cứ lạnh lùng nhìn nhau. Một lúc lâu sau, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới buông tay Ung Thánh Hựu rồi chậm rãi ngồi xuống, nói: “Có gì muốn nói cứ nói cho hết, Bản vương nghe ngươi là được.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng từ từ ngồi xuống ghế, trong bụng hắn vốn có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ* muốn chất vấn Khang Nghĩa Kiện; nhưng bây giờ tự dưng bảo cho hắn nói, lại không biết phải nói thế nào cho phải, nói thế nào để Vương gia nghe xong đồng ý buông tha hắn…  
Lần lữa hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chậm rãi mở miệng: “Ta từ thời khắc đầu tiên được sinh ra đã bị định đoạt phải làm nô lệ. Gia đình ta còn có cha, mẹ và em gái, tất cả đều là nô lệ làm việc trong nông trường của ngài. Mỗi lần ta nhìn em gái mình tuổi còn nhỏ như vậy nhưng ngày ngày đều phải còng lưng quần quật làm việc… ta đều muốn oán hận cha mẹ. Ba người lớn chúng ta sống khốn khổ còn chưa đủ sao, vì sao còn sinh thêm em gái ta nữa… để nó cũng phải chịu chung số phận cay đắng này.”  
Ánh mắt hắn dừng lại trên những đồ ăn được bày biện tinh xảo trên bàn, lại nói tiếp:  
“Những món điểm tâm này… hôm nay ta lần đầu tiên được thấy, còn người nhà ta cùng trăm ngàn nô lệ ở nông trường… có lẽ chưa bao giờ được nghe nói qua. Đồ ăn thường ngày của họ chỉ có cơm nắm thổ khang, cháo khoai lang; cả năm quá lắm đến ngày Tết mới được ăn một miếng bánh bột ngô, được mặc một bộ đồ vá víu tử tế. Ta vốn nghĩ cả nước ta đều nghèo khó, thế nhưng sau này mới biết được: các nhà quý tộc ngày ngày tổ chức tiệc rượu thừa mứa, lương thực thóc lúa trong kho chất chồng không hết… để lương thực không hạ giá, họ sẵn sàng đem cả xe lương đổ xuống sông. Đến ngay dân thường mỗi bữa đều ăn cơm trắng, còn dùng mỡ hương nấu nướng ra bao nhiêu món ăn ngon lành. Chỉ có nô lệ chúng ta… chỉ có mình nô lệ chúng ta phải ăn những thứ chó lợn cũng không thiết. Toàn nhờ chủ nhân các người, các người cho rằng thân phận của chúng ta chỉ đáng ăn những thứ ấy. Hừ, thật ghê tởm, chúng ta cũng là người… thế mà trong mắt thế nhân chúng ta còn không bằng con gà, con chó!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lặng im không nói gì, hắn biết tất cả những lời Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói đều là sự thật. Đó toàn bộ là những quy củ lưu lại từ nhiều đời trước, không chỉ có chủ nô mà cả các nô lệ từ đời này qua đời khác… tới bây giờ chưa từng nghĩ có chỗ nào sai trái. Thế nhưng hôm nay một lần được nghe những lời này, lòng hắn đột nhiên nặng trĩu, ánh mắt vô thức trở nên nhu hòa chăm chú nhìn gương mặt thê lương của Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếp tục nghe hắn nói:  
“Ta vốn vẫn tin rằng cuộc sống như thế đối với chúng ta đã là toàn vẹn, cầu hơn nữa cũng không được. Sở dĩ ta dù trong lòng không muốn đem thân dâng cho chủ nhân, nhưng vẫn từng có lúc coi việc trở thành tính nô như mong muốn lớn nhất chính vì ta biết được như vậy có thể đem đến cho cả nhà cuộc sống sung túc hơn. Thế nhưng từ ngày Tô Hà gia gia nói với ta: ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ’, ngay thời khắc ấy ta mới hiểu rằng số phận một người chính là nằm trong tay mình, hoàn toàn không thể để chủ nhân, lão gia các người thao túng. Vừa lúc nghe tin tuyển binh nô, ta càng thêm quyết tâm từ bỏ thi tuyển tính nô. Vương gia, ngươi có biết hai năm qua mỗi lần ta ăn cơm, cầm trên tay cái bánh bao bột trắng, ăn một miếng canh nấu thịt heo… trong lòng ta khổ sở đến thế nào không? Khi ta ăn những thứ ngon lành ấy, cha mẹ ta, em gái ta, những người bạn nô lệ ở quê nhà ta đang ăn cái gì?  
Mỗi lần nghĩ tới đó tim ta tựa như bị đao cắt. Ta chỉ mong mỏi có thể thay đổi vận mệnh của mình, sở dĩ ta sẵn sàng liều mạng như thế bởi vì trong suy nghĩ của ta nếu cả đời đều phải khuất nhục như vậy mà lần hồi từng ngày, chẳng bằng chết ngay trên chiến trường.  
Càng ngày càng lập được nhiều chiến công, nhanh chóng trở thành binh nô xuất sắc nhất, ta thật đã rất cao hứng a. Vì ta nghĩ rốt cuộc mơ ước cũng sắp thành hiện thực, thân phận nô lệ được giải trừ, ta có thể làm một thường dân như bao người… thế nhưng… thế nhưng giờ tất cả đều sụp đổ!”  
Đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng cao đầu, nhãn quang sắc nhọn như gươm chiếu thẳng về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, gằn giọng tố từng chữ từng chữ: “Nguyên nhân chỉ vì gương mặt chết tiệt này khiến Vương gia ngươi động tâm. Nhờ một khắc hứng thú của ngươi, khát vọng cả đời ta ngang nhiên bị cướp đoạt, ngươi biết không??”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn im lặng, nhưng nhãn thần sáng rực thủy chung không hề rời khỏi gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu. Trong lòng hắn trước kia dung nhan đó bất quá chỉ là xinh đẹp, nhưng ngay tại thời khắc này, dường như có muôn ngàn hào quang đang tỏa ra từ đôi con ngươi đen láy trước mắt, khiến cho gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng trở nên rực rỡ không gì sánh được.  
“Ngươi tạm lui xuống đi, việc trừ bỏ thân phận nô lệ… để Bản vương suy nghĩ thêm đã.” Hắn bình thản nói; không thể phủ nhận bản thân quả thật đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu làm động lòng.  
Thế nhưng nô lệ đó, càng lúc càng khiến người ta yêu thương… chính mình thực sự có thể buông tha hắn sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện âm thầm tự hỏi…  
—  
*thiên ngôn vạn ngữ: ngàn vạn câu từ.  
***  
Chương mười bốn  
Ung Thánh Hựu đã ở lại trong khu nhà dành cho tôi tớ của Lạc Vương phủ ba ngày. Lúc đầu Khang Hầu Thư vốn định sắp xếp cho hắn ở cùng phòng với đám tính nô nhưng hắn kiên quyết không chịu. Khang Hầu Thư đem chuyện đi báo với Khang Nghĩa Kiện thì lại nhận được lệnh: “Cứ tùy ý hắn.”,bởi vậy cũng không cố chấp thêm.  
Điều bất ngờ nhất chính là trong thời gian ngắn, nhờ tính tình dễ gần lại chăm chỉ cần cù, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ thế dành được thiện cảm của hầu hết tôi tớ trong phủ, quá lắm chỉ còn vài người từ xưa vẫn coi thường thân phận nô lệ của hắn.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu à, mau bỏ búa xuống, coi chừng tự bổ phải người bây giờ!” Lâm Thụy hoảng hồn cuống quýt chạy tới, kêu lên: “Hơn nữa Tổng quản đã nói Vương gia dặn không được sai ngươi làm việc rồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu tay quệt mồ hôi, cười nói: “Lâm đại thúc, chẻ củi là ta giỏi nhất đó, không việc gì đâu. Lệnh của Vương gia chỉ là không cho mọi người bắt ta làm việc, nhưng ta tự nguyện giúp một tay mà.”  
Nghe hắn nói vậy, Lâm Thụy bật cười, chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: “Hài tử này, lại còn bắt bẻ lời Vương gia.” Vừa nói xong, chợt nghe có tiếng gọi:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, Vương gia cho gọi ngươi!”  
Nụ cười trên môi Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức tiêu tán, mất một lúc hắn mới lên tiếng: “Ta biết rồi.” Trong lòng lại bắt đầu lo lắng, không biết cuối cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện quyết định ra sao; Ung Thánh Hựu đi thay một bộ quần áo sạch sẽ rồi theo Khang Hầu Thư tới ngọa phòng lần trước.  
Trong phòng chỉ có Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang nghiêng người tựa ở đầu giường đọc sách, thấy hắn đã tới liền chỉ vào cái ghế cạnh giường, ra hiệu ngồi xuống; Khang Hầu Thư sớm cũng lui ra.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉ mỉ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy hắn hôm nay mặc một bộ đồ cũ thuần một màu trắng, trên áo có vài mụn vá; nhìn qua chỉ thấy vô cùng sạch sẽ, giản dị nhưng lại càng tôn thêm vẻ thanh khiết, mỹ lệ như châu ngọc; đôi mắt hắn chăm chăm nhìn xuống đất, hai tay nôn nóng vần vò vạt áo không hề che giấu sự hồi hộp trong lòng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện buông sách, cười nói:  
“Ba hôm trước ở đây, Bản vương thấy ngươi giận dữ đùng đùng, lời lẽ hùng hồn, uy vũ bất khuất… làm sao hôm nay lại thành ra rụt rè thế này?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu thản nhiên đáp: “Ba hôm trước ta tâm tình tuyệt vọng, thiếu điều muốn chết, thế nên chẳng còn sợ gì cả. Giờ Vương gia đồng ý sẽ xem xét lại việc giải trừ thân phận nô lệ cho ta, trong lòng ta tự nhiên lại có hy vọng, số phận lại một lần nữa đặt ở trong tay Vương gia… đương nhiên sẽ không dám như hôm trước, miễn phải tự hủy tương lai.” Từ đầu đến cuối hắn không hề ngẩng lên, nhưng từng câu nói đều nghe thanh âm vang vang, gãy gọn.  
Trên mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện xẹt qua một tia kinh động, hắn chầm chậm nói: “Vô dục tắc cương*, không ngờ một nô lệ như ngươi lại có kiến thức như vậy.” Nói đến đó, hắn nhịp nhịp ngón tay vào đầu giường, lại tiếp: “Chuyện của ngươi Bản vương đã suy nghĩ kỹ rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu… không thể phủ nhận, ta thực sự luyến tiếc ngươi…”  
Một lời chưa nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, đôi môi run run không nói nên lời. Khang Nghĩa Kiện vội nói: “Ngươi đừng vội, tuy ta không định thả ngươi đi, nhưng ta có thể đáp ứng cho ngươi: ban lệnh cải thiện đời sống các nô lệ; ví dụ như đem lương thực dư thừa phân phát cho họ, hàng tháng có thể cấp ít tiền để họ mua vật phẩm cần thiết, còn có thể căn cứ vào kết quả công việc mà thưởng thêm, thậm chí ai có công trạng lớn còn có thể được xem xét giải trừ thân phận nô lệ.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, vạn lần không ngờ hắn có thể thông tình đạt lý đến thế. ‘Cải thiện đời sống của nô lệ’, việc này trăm ngàn năm qua thật chưa từng có ai để tâm nghĩ tới.  
Một lúc lâu sau, Ung Thánh Hựu như mới tỉnh trí, hắn quỳ xuống, nói: “Tạ ơn Vương gia, Ung Thánh Hựu tạ ơn Vương gia.” Nói xong liền dập đầu cúi lạy, xưa nay hắn hận nhất chính là những kẻ chủ nô ăn không ngồi rồi, thế nhưng ngay thời khắc này… lời cảm kích cũng là từ đáy lòng mà nói ra.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại nói: “Ngươi không cần tạ ơn ta, ta đã nói rồi… là vì ta thực sự luyến tiếc ngươi. Nhưng xác thực công lao ngươi lập được rất nhiều, không giải trừ thân phận nô lệ cho ngươi cũng không công bằng. Vì thế ta đem công lao của ngươi đổi thành mệnh lệnh này, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghe rõ ràng ý tứ của ta chưa? Ta… vẫn là muốn ngươi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện sáng rực chiếu vào mình, tỏa ra một sự kiên quyết đến duy ngã độc tôn*. Trong chớp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức minh bạch, muốn thoát được số kiếp đem thân hầu hạ người khác… chỉ có đường chết. Thế nhưng hắn không đời nào chọn trốn chạy bằng con đường tự sát đại nhu nhược…  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, cho dù dung mạo ngươi bị hủy, Bản vương cũng vẫn muốn ngươi.”  
Nghe được Khang Nghĩa Kiện buông thêm một câu tỏ rõ quyết tâm như thế, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn run lên: Vương gia muốn nói hắn ngắm tới chính là bản thân ta, chứ không phải là dung mạo của ta sao, ý hắn là thế sao?  
Hắn thình lình đứng dậy, nói rành mạch từng chữ: “Ung Thánh Hựu minh bạch, chỉ mong Vương gia đừng nuốt lời.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu: “Ngươi yên tâm, Bản vương tuyệt đối sẽ không để ngươi hy sinh vô ích.” Hắn nói xong liền vươn tay kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngồi bên giường, mỉm cười: “Ngươi cũng thật thẳng thắn, Ung Thánh Hựu a. Vì sao nhất cử nhất động của ngươi đều vượt khỏi dự liệu của Bản vương… Ngươi có biết cũng chỉ vì thế mà ta đối với ngươi muốn buông cũng không được không?”  
Để yên cho hắn nắm tay mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, ung dung nói: “Khen ngợi khoa trương như vậy với một nô lệ… ngài không thấy quá hoang phí sao? Nếu có thể, ta thực không muốn lại viện đến thân phận này… Bỏ đi, Vương gia đã khai ân với chúng nô lệ như vậy, được mất của mình ta cũng không quan trọng nữa. Làm người không nên quá tham lam, phải không?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật gù: “Ngươi minh bạch là tốt rồi. Nhưng ngươi yên tâm, ta quyết không xem ngươi như một tính nô mà đối đãi; bằng vào kiến thức, khí độ của ngươi làm như vậy là quá thiệt thòi cho ngươi rồi. Có điều tạm thời ngươi vẫn phải ở bên ta với thân phận nô lệ, vì quân công* của ngươi giờ đã đem phân chia cho nô lệ khắp thiên hạ rồi… Như vậy đi, sau này có cơ hội… ta lại cho ngươi một danh phận, để ngươi mãi mãi về sau cả đời hầu hạ bên ta, có được không?”  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu gào to: được làm sao được; nhưng ngoài mặt hắn vẫn cúi đầu, nhỏ giọng đáp: “Vương gia cần gì phải hỏi, ta còn dám không thuận theo sao? Chỉ cần sau này Vương gia đừng quên lời là tốt rồi.” Trong mắt hắn tinh quang lấp lánh, lòng cũng đã có sẵn toan tính; bất quá Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề hay biết… bởi vì hắn còn đang bận hân hoan sung sướng khi có thể khiến Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn thân cận thế này.  
—

*Vô dục tắc cương: Vách đá cao ngàn trượng sở dĩ có thể sừng sững uy nghi được như thế chính là bởi vì vách đá không có ham muốn thế thường.  
Ý nói người không có dục vọng thế tục mới có thể đạt đến cảnh giới oai phong lẫm liệt.  
*duy ngã độc tôn: tự cao tự đại.  
*quân công: công lao lập trên chiến trường  
***  
Chương mười lăm  
Vong Nguyệt quan sát tính nô trước mắt, không thể không thừa nhận hắn thật sự là cực phẩm hiếm có: phong thái dung dị, ưu nhã; khí chất xuất trần thoát tục; dáng vẻ như vậy lại càng được tôn thêm bởi màu trắng đơn sơ của y phục khiến hắn thoạt nhìn tựa như một đóa bạch liên thanh tao dúng bùn cũng không hề vấy bẩn. Cuối cùng lại khiến cho người ta đứng nhìn xa xa không sao thỏa mãn được, nhất định phải níu hoa bẻ cành rồi giữ ở trong tay, từ từ cảm thụ.  
Khó trách Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng nhìn đã nhớ mãi không quên, rốt cuộc sau hai năm, tới ngày hôm nay đã mang được hắn về đây.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu hả?” Nàng nhìn danh bài* trong tay hắn, nhẹ giọng hỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu: “Vâng, Vong Nguyệt cô nương. Vương gia có lệnh bảo ta lập tức tới đây theo cô nương học tập quy củ trong Vương phủ.”  
Thái độ khiêm nhường của hắn nhanh chóng khiến Vong Nguyệt phát sinh hảo cảm, nàng cười đầy ẩn ý, nói: “Vương gia nói vậy sao? Những cái đó thì có gì phải gấp gáp thế, chỉ sợ ngài sốt ruột là chuyện khác kìa.”  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức hiểu nàng đang ám chỉ điều gì, nhưng mặc dù cảm thấy khó chịu hắn vẫn biết nàng nói không sai. Bởi vậy hắn chỉ cúi đầu cười cười, cũng không đáp lại.  
Vong Nguyệt thu lại danh bài rồi dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua hết một con đường mòn, vào tận sân trước của một khu nhà nhỏ có vẻ tịch mịch. Nàng nói: “Từ nay ngươi sẽ ở lại đây, ngươi là người đích thân Vương gia dặn dò ta săn sóc nên sau này nhất định sẽ có trang viện riêng; những tính nô khác có lẽ còn không biết tới nơi này đâu. Bắt đầu từ hôm nay ta sẽ qua lại đây dạy ngươi một số thứ, cốt để sau này ngươi hầu hạ Vương gia không phải chịu đau đớn nhiều, đương nhiên càng là để khiến Vương gia được thoải mái. Không cần xấu hổ, trong Vương phủ bất luận tính nô hay thị thiếp, đều phải trải qua bước này cả.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu: “Ta biết rồi, đã vào đến đây ta tự khắc cũng phải chuẩn bị chu toàn mọi sự. Phong lưu thì tốt, mà uất nhục cũng không sao; ta đều chịu đựng được. Chuyện này cũng không ngại, có điều Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nhờ cô nương… một việc khác.”  
Vong Nguyệt cười hỏi: “À, chứ ngươi muốn nhờ ta chuyện gì?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Ta muốn biết chữ để đọc sách, liệu cô nương có thể sắp xếp ai đó nhân lúc rảnh rỗi lại đây dạy ta được không?”  
Nghe hắn nói thế Vong Nguyệt không khỏi nhướng mày, chăm chú quét mắt nhìn hắn vài lần, lại chậm rãi bước một vòng quanh hắn, bụng nghĩ thầm: quả không thể xem thường nô lệ này, đúng là một người trong lòng ôm chí lớn. Nàng liền cười nói:  
“Ngươi là người hầu hạ Vương gia, học chữ làm gì? Nếu có điều gì không hiểu, cứ hỏi tỷ tỷ một chút còn nhanh hơn. Ngươi xem Vương gia có hai người thị thiếp, đều không phải người dễ đối phó đâu. Huống hồ sau này sẽ có cả Vương phi, ngươi không lẽ chưa nghe người ta nói con chim bay lên trước cũng là con bị trúng tên trước* sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười đáp: “Cô nương nghĩ đi đâu vậy, ta bất quá chỉ nghĩ sau này rảnh rỗi nhiều nên muốn học đôi ba chữ giết thời gian mà thôi. Dù sao ta cũng chỉ là một nô lệ, có tâm địa gì được chứ.”  
Hắn ngoài miệng nói vậy nhưng trong lòng vẫn một mảnh lạnh lẽo, thầm cười nhạt: ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ’; Vương phi không lẽ là trời sinh ra sao? Ta dù là một nô lệ, nhưng càng muốn làm cho các người xem.  
Vong Nguyệt gật đầu: “Hảo, vậy mỗi ngày buổi trưa ngươi tới chỗ ta, ta dạy ngươi học chữ, lúc đó ta cũng rảnh rỗi.” Nàng nói xong liền dẫn hắn đi vào, vừa bước qua cửa đã thoang thoảng ngửi thấy một làn hương khí lẩn khuất tỏa lại; vào sâu trong nội thất mới thấy bàn ghế gỗ lim, màn trướng hoa lệ, đều là hoàn mỹ không gì sánh được. Trên cổ đổng giá* bày những đồ cổ các loại kim, ngân, ngọc khí*; long lanh đến chói mắt người. Một màu phú quý xa hoa bao trùm nhưng vẫn toát nên khí chất thanh nhã. Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù không hiểu gì về kiến trúc nhưng cũng biết chỗ này không hề tầm thường chút nào; thật không ngờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình lại coi trọng đến thế.  
Vong Nguyệt dẫn hắn tới bên bàn, mở một cái hộp đặt trên đó ra, chỉ thấy bên trong xếp hai hàng nam hình* bằng thủy tinh, thứ tự lớn nhỏ; tất cả đều được chế tác vô cùng tinh xảo. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhìn đã không kìm được đỏ mặt trong khi Vong Nguyệt chẳng hề biến sắc, thản nhiên hỏi: “Ngươi biết những thứ này để dùng ở đâu chứ?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngần ngừ một chút rồi gật đầu, liền thấy Vong Nguyệt tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc, hắn nhạt giọng giải thích: “Trước kia lúc ở chiến trường, lính tráng nói chuyện với nhau chủ yếu toàn chuyện tình dục, trong đó… cũng có nói tới cái này.”  
“Thì ra là thế.” Vong Nguyệt có vẻ rất hài lòng, nói tiếp: “Ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, tối nay ta sẽ phái người tới hầu hạ ngươi tắm rửa, thượng du*, thử dùng ngọc thế*.” Nàng nói xong liền quay người rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn định nói thêm gì đó nhưng nghĩ một thoáng lại thôi.  
Chiều đến, quả nhiên có hai tiểu tư* bộ dạng thanh tú xuất hiện, biết ở đây chính là người hiện đang được Vương gia sủng ái, cả hai đều bày ra vẻ mặt tươi cười, đồng thanh nói:  
“Chúng nô tài là người Vong Nguyệt cô nương sai tới hầu hạ Công tử chu tất việc chuẩn bị, còn phần phục vụ sinh hoạt hằng ngày có các nha đầu khác chăm lo, hiện họ đang chờ bên ngoài, muốn đợi một lát nữa mới vào yết kiến.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bọn họ một hồi rồi chậm rãi từ trên giường đứng dậy, lộ ra một nụ cười sầu thảm: “Cuộc đời ta hận nhất chính là hai chữ ‘nô tài’, các ngươi về sau đừng tự xưng như vậy. Ta là ai đâu, bất quá chỉ là một nô lệ mà thôi. Trước kia so với các ngươi còn xa mới bằng được.” Nói đến đó mặt hắn thoáng hồng lên, lại tiếp: “Các ngươi vừa nói giúp ta việc chuẩn bị, chuyện đó cũng không cần đâu. Chỉ cần tỉ mỉ nói cho ta biết phải làm thế nào, tự ta làm được rồi.”  
Hai tiểu tư đồng thanh kêu lên: “Công tử, như vậy đâu được. Sau này ngộ nhỡ có sai sót gì, đầu chúng ta cũng khó giữ a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu: “Thế nên ta mới bảo các ngươi chỉ dẫn cho ta thật tỉ mỉ, các ngươi yên tâm, ta sao dám đem mạng mình ra giỡn chứ. Hầu hạ Vương gia không chu đáo ta mới là người gặp họa đầu tiên đây. Chỉ có điều… có điều… không lẽ các ngươi tình nguyện hầu hạ ta chuẩn bị việc ấy?”  
Hai tiểu tư chột dạ liếc nhìn nhau, rồi cùng lặng lẽ không đáp. Thẳng thắn mà nói, bọn họ sao có thể tình nguyện làm việc đó, lại càng không đời nào chính miệng nói có; bên tai lại nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp: “Các ngươi cứ nói đi, ta cũng dám tự nhận thông minh, chỉ cần nghe một lần sẽ làm được, không để các ngươi tốn công đâu.”  
Cuối cùng bọn họ mới cười cười, nói: “Nếu đã thế, Công tử theo bọn ta lại đây… những chuyện này giảng giải phải phối hợp với công cụ mới dễ hiểu.”  
—  
*danh bài: thẻ ghi tên.  
*chim bay lên trước cũng là con bị trúng tên trước: (có lẽ) ý nhắc Ung Thánh Hựu trong hoàn cảnh hiện tại càng thể hiện bản thân càng dễ bị hãm hại. (này mình ghi lại thoát thoát ý thôi, vì câu gốc cũng không được viết thành một thành ngữ hoàn chỉnh.)  
*cổ đổng giá: tủ (giá) bày đồ cổ.  
*kim, ngân, ngọc khí: làm bằng vàng, bạc, ngọc.  
*nam hình + *ngọc thế: cái đó.đó.đó của nam nhân (mờ ở đây được tẩn mẩn làm bằng thủy tinh) í :”> ~  
*thượng du: thoa dầu (nếu tớ hiểu hêm nhầm thì là ‘bôi trơn’ đó *v*~)  
*tiểu tư: người sai vặt.  
có người sắp.bị.ăn nha *A*~  
***  
Chương mười sáu  
Đằng sau trang viện Ung Thánh Hựu ở có một đại dục trì*, hoa lệ vô cùng; thường ngày vẫn cấm người lui tới. Nơi đó chính để dành riêng cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhân lúc hứng thú dạo chơi, thuận tiện sẽ ghé vào ngâm mình thư giãn. Hôm nay hắn không những sắp xếp cho Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây, lại còn cho phép tắm rửa ở hồ này, đủ thấy đối với Ung Thánh Hựu hắn để tâm chăm chút cỡ nào.  
Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngâm mình trong dục trì, đôi mày nhíu lại rõ ràng có vẻ khổ sở. Nhìn bọt nước màu trắng sữa lập lờ lẩn khuất cùng những cánh hoa mỏng mảnh trôi quanh mình, hắn buột ra một tiếng thở dài… Cuộc sống này đích thực là tột cùng xa hoa, nhưng hắn không sao toàn tâm nguyện ý hưởng thụ. Ung Thánh Hựu có cảm giác mình giống như heo tể* bị nhốt trong chuồng, được người sành ăn chăm nuôi, kết cục cuối cùng chính là bị lôi lên bàn bếp, bạch đao tử tiến hồng đao tử xuất*. Vài ngày sung sướng này bất quá chẳng khác gì rắp tâm vỗ béo mà thôi.  
Nhìn một loạt nam hình bằng thủy tinh xếp trên thạch bàn*, dưới ánh nến lập lòe càng phát ra màu lấp lánh đến chói mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay cầm một cái lên, lướt mắt nhìn khối thủy tinh tinh xảo, thở dài lẩm bẩm: “Rõ ràng là vốn là thứ rất đẹp đẽ, làm sao lại bị mài thành hình dạng tục tĩu thế này, còn bị dùng vào những việc thật khó coi nữa?”  
Hắn chợt nhắm nghiền mắt lại, nắm chặt nam hình trong tay một hồi… cuối cùng run run cầm theo xuống nước, dần dần lần mò cho đến khi chạm phải nơi mềm mại bí mật kia.  
Trong lòng đột nhiên một phen trào cuộn, Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ cửa ải này hắn buộc phải vượt qua, bằng không đừng nói trở thành Vương phi, muốn làm một tính nô còn chẳng đủ tư cách. Hắn không ngừng tự nhủ rằng tất thảy những việc này đều là vận số không thể thoát được, muốn làm thành chuyện phi thường tất phải có thủ đoạn phi thường… Cứ thế tựa như tự thôi miên mình bằng những lý lẽ đó, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nghiến răng một cái rồi đem nam hình trong tay ấn sâu vào trong tiểu huyệt.  
Mũi nhọn vừa tiến vào, hắn lập tức đau đớn đến mức chóp mũi lấm tấm toát mồ hôi lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu một hơi, đưa tay kia xuống rờ rẫm thăm dò, quả nhiên vẫn đau kinh khủng. Nhớ lại lời hai tiểu tư lúc nãy nói trước khi làm việc này phải thoa dầu qua thì thì mới đỡ phần nào khó chịu, nhưng hắn vẫn không làm theo. Lý do rất đơn giản, Ung Thánh Hựu vốn không dám tin mình có thể hai lần chịu được sự nhục nhã của việc tự tay khai mở cái nơi đáng xấu hổ kia.  
Tràng đạo đang đau nhức như lửa đốt bỗng cảm thấy có chút bọt nước ấm ấm mon men len vào theo nam hình, càng gợi trào lên một cảm giác kỳ dị. Bản thân Ung Thánh Hựu trên chiến trường đã chịu qua vô số thương tích, thậm chí không ít lần cận kề cái chết nhưng cho tới bây giờ hắn chưa từng cảm thấy sợ hãi. Thế nhưng ngay lúc này… hắn sợ, hắn sợ tới mức muốn bỏ cuộc; thứ kia bất kể hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi thế nào vẫn vô pháp tiến sâu thêm một li.  
“Rất đau phải không? Ngươi thật giỏi làm ẩu, chuyện này mà có thể tự mình làm sao?” Thanh âm mang theo tiếu ý đột nhiên vọng tới làm Ung Thánh Hựu giật thót, vội vàng mở mắt đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang đứng trên bờ mỉm cười nhìn hắn.  
Vừa thẹn vừa quẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu cuống cuồng trầm người xuống nước, cố che giấu thân thể. Hành động vô thức đó lại khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện phá lên cười ha hả, liền tay cởi bỏ y phục trên người mình, nhanh chóng để lộ ra thân thể cường tráng hoàn mỹ như liệp báo*. Cũng không buồn nhìn đến phản ứng kinh hoảng của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thoáng cái đã nhảy xuống nước, lúc đó mới nói: “Lại đây, Bản vương giúp ngươi.”  
“Không… không cần. Loại chuyện này sao dám phiền Vương gia.” Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quýt tránh né, hoàn toàn không ngờ động tác của Khang Nghĩa Kiện quá sức lanh lẹ, lời còn chưa nói xong đã bị hắn lôi tuột vào lòng không khác gì con gà con. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ còn biết siết chặt nắm tay, gương mặt quay thoát khỏi tầm nhìn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai mắt từ từ nhắm nghiền lại.  
Thực ra Khang Nghĩa Kiện chính là vừa xong buổi chầu đã lập tức tới đây. Cũng không biết phải làm sao, chỉ cần nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu ban đầu luôn chỉ dùng ánh mắt quật cường nhìn hắn, mới đây lại có chút ôn thuận… bản thân liền kiềm chế không nổi khát khao muốn tới gặp hắn.  
Đến khi tới nơi lại thấy hai tên tiểu tư đứng bên ngoài, hỏi qua sự tình xong thành ra trong lòng cảm giác trìu mến đối với Ung Thánh Hựu càng tăng vài phần. Bởi thế lúc này hắn mới chấp nhận hạ mình giúp Ung Thánh Hựu; một tay hắn kéo thân thể trắng mịn trước mặt vào lòng, tay kia đưa xuống lần lần cầm vào nam hình nọ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên sửng sốt, thoắt cái rút vật kia ra, giơ lên nhìn kỹ rồi bật cười: “Ngươi đúng là tiểu ngốc tử a, lần đầu tiên mà dùng ngay cái lớn nhất sao? Muốn chết phải không?” Nói xong liền ôm ngang eo hắn mà nâng bổng lên, bất chấp sự giãy giụa của Ung Thánh Hựu; hắn mạnh tay banh mở hai khỏa mông hoàn mỹ, tỉ mỉ xem xét. Quả nhiên nhìn thấy tiểu huyệt trước mắt đã sưng đỏ, từ bên trong còn rỉ ra vài đường tơ máu.  
Đối với loại ‘săn sóc’ này Ung Thánh Hựu thật tình chịu không nổi a; dĩ nhiên hắn không ngần ngại tay đấm chân đá bạt mạng, quẫy đạp om sòm. Cho đến khi bất ngờ cảm thấy có cái gì đó hình như đang nhanh chóng trướng đại, cạ cạ vào bụng mình, hơn nữa rõ ràng còn cứng rắn vô cùng khiến cho bụng trên của hắn vốn săn chắc mà lúc này còn bị nó ép muốn lõm vào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là nam nhân, tự khắc hiểu ra đó là cái gì; có điều hắn hiểu rồi thì lập tức hồn phách phi thiên, càng cuống cuồng đẩy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ra.  
“Đứng yên. Ngươi còn không thấy ta đang kiềm chế khổ cực thế nào sao?” Thanh âm đột nhiên thâm trầm vang lên tựa như hàm chứa uy lực vô cùng, nhất thời khiến mọi cử động của Ung Thánh Hựu đều ngừng lại.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới buông hắn xuống, nhãn thần đã rực sáng như liệp báo ngắm được linh dương, dâng tràn dục vọng: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi… ngươi nguyện ý hiến dâng cho ta ngay bây giờ được không? Vì… Bản vương tựa hồ… nhịn không được nữa.” Âm sắc phát ra khàn đục, vừa nghe đã biết là kết quả của sự kiềm chế cao độ.  
————————————–  
Đoạn tiếp theo đây (có thể) là lời của Lê Hoa đại gia, vì nó nằm trong bản text Trung mình có và nó liên quan đến nội dung truyện nên mình đưa vào :”).  
Ầy, tự dưng thấy mọi người có vẻ khó hiểu với chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm Vương phi. Thế nên ta giải thích một chút vậy.  
Ta cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu bản chất quật cường, không chịu thua người khác; nhưng số phận hết lần này đến lần khác cứ dồn hắn vào độc đạo. “Nếu đã không có đường khác, vậy đường duy nhất đã đi cũng phải đi đến tận cùng.” đây chính là cách hắn thể hiện ý chí bất khuất, cũng là cách hắn đem niềm tin ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ.‘ ra tranh đấu. Trong mắt hắn, Vương phi không chỉ là người đem thân hầu hạ kẻ khác, địa vị của Vương phi có thể sánh ngang với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, có thể khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện tôn trọng. Chính vì thế hắn mới quyết liệt khao khát một vị trí không hề giành cho thường nhân như thế.   
Ầy, ta nói như vậy chẳng hay mấy người đã được lý giải chưa? Hãn, kỳ thực thêm nữa ta cũng chẳng biết nói làm sao.  
XD xin lỗi nếu mình có ‘chuyển lời’ quá tùy hứng XD~  
——-  
*dục trì: hồ (bể) tắm. -> đại dục trì: hồ tắm lớn.  
*bạch đao tử tiến hồng đao tử xuất: dao trắng thọc vào, dao đỏ rút ra. Ám chỉ hành động sát thương, làm ai đó đổ máu (hồng đao tử = dao đỏ = dao dính máu *_*)  
*heo tể: heo con ( =)) lần đầu tiên mình giữ âm Hán Việt vì nghe nó… quá sức iêu so với văn cảnh =)) )  
*thạch bàn: bàn đá.  
*liệp báo: là con nầy   
=))

***  
Chương mười bảy  
Đau dài chẳng bằng đau ngắn; nếu đằng nào cũng tới nước này thì cần gì phải tự hành hạ, ép bản thân làm bao chuyện nhục nhã như thế?? Trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu lẹt xẹt xuất hiện những ý nghĩ đó, nhưng cũng phải một hồi lâu sau hắn mới miễn cưỡng gật đầu, miệng nói lí nhí như muỗi kêu: “Nhưng Vong Nguyệt cô nương đã nói nếu không rèn luyện kỹ càng sẽ khiến Vương gia không thoải mái.” Hắn càng nói càng cúi thấp đầu, tỏ ý đang ngượng ngùng, kỳ thực là sợ Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy ánh mắt không cam lòng của mình.  
“Đừng nói thế, người nói được những lời như vậy có thể là Ung Thánh Hựu sao?”Khang Nghĩa Kiện nâng cằm hắn lên, say mê ngắm nhìn đôi mắt rực cháy ngọn lửa khuất nhục. Vừa chậm rãi vuốt ve, hắn vừa nói: “Không sai, đây mới đích thực là Ung Thánh Hựu, Bản vương yêu thích nhất chính là dáng vẻ vĩnh viễn không chịu khuất phục này của ngươi.” Tay hắn từ từ trượt xuống, ve vuốt đôi môi tươi mọng, cái cổ thon dài, bờ vai trơn mịn duyên dáng… rồi tới khuôn ngực trắng muốt ẩn hiện dưới bọt nước, cuối cùng nhẩn nha dừng lại trên hai đóa hồng anh.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được sợ hãi bật ra một tiếng kêu, theo bản năng cố gắng cựa quậy né tránh, tiếc là vòng eo đã bị một cánh tay rắn chắc như gọng kìm quấn chặt; Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi sát bên tai hắn, thì thầm: “Ta muốn tiếp tục.”  
Cùng với giọng nói mị hoặc bên tai, hậu đình đột ngột lại bị khai mở khiến Ung Thánh Hựu đau đớn khẽ thét lên, tiếng kêu sợ hãi hòa lẫn vào tiếng cười trêu chọc của ‘thủ phạm’: “Chỉ đưa một ngón tay vào thôi mà, đã chịu không nổi sao?”  
“Ngươi…” Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xấu hổ vừa oán giận độp lại: “Ngươi trêu cợt ta. Ta làm sao không biết ngươi dùng cái gì?! Rõ ràng là… cái đó…”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện trợn tròn mắt, kêu toáng lên: “Cái gì?! Ung Thánh Hựu, không lẽ ngươi nghĩ cái đó của Bản vương… chỉ bằng cái ngón tay sao??!” Hắn vừa ấm ức nói xong liền đứng bật dậy, nhất thời bày ra cự vật* giữa hai chân. Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bị một phen kinh hoảng, chỉ thấy cự vật trước mắt gân xanh vằn vện, trướng đại phi thường, dường như còn hơi nảy lên, hoàn hảo một bộ diện dữ tợn… so với của chính mình, thực sự không có một chút nào tương đồng.  
Hắn biết phàm là nam nhân chuyện này chuyện nọ còn có thể chịu lép, duy nhất bản lĩnh về mặt này bất cứ ai cũng không cam lòng thua kém. Huống hồ nam nhân như Khang Nghĩa Kiện cái gì cũng phải hơn người, đụng đến phương diện này càng quyết không thể thua ai. Cơ mà Ung Thánh Hựu đang lúc bị dồn ép, trong lòng rành rành so đo tự biết không bằng, bất quá quyết không muốn hắn được đắc ý, nên lập tức thừa thời cơ trút giận, cố tình nghênh mặt lên nói:  
“Xem ra cũng chỉ có thế, có gì đáng khoe chứ?” Vừa nói xong đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt sa sầm, hắn nhịn không được bật cười, nói tiếp: “Ngươi không phải vừa nói thích ta không chịu khuất phục sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngây người nhìn dáng cười như hoa, vừa yêu vừa tức, vươn tay kéo hắn lại:  
“Cái miệng trên này của ngươi quả nhiên công phu lợi hại, để ta xem cái miệng còn lại dưới này… có lợi hại như vậy không.” Hắn vừa nói vừa lần lần một ngón tay tiến vào bên dưới, hơi thở có chút gấp gáp nói tiếp: “Ta đây là thương ngươi nên mới cố nhịn, chỗ này cứ không chịu nới lỏng một chút… Bản vương nếu cứ thế đem một thanh kim thương thẳng tiến vào, còn không đâm nát ngươi ư?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ lạnh: “Ngôn từ hạ lưu thế này cũng có thể từ miệng Vương gia nói ra sao? Ta còn tưởng chỉ có những binh sĩ thô tục mới có loại lời lẽ như thế.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn chăm chăm đưa ngón tay bên dưới lần theo bọt nước ở tràng lộ trơn mịn tùy tiện tiến nhập, giúp hắn khai mở tiểu huyệt, vừa nghe được liền cãi lại: “Có sao nào, ở trong khuê phòng có lời gì mà không nói được chứ.” Miệng nói xong trong lòng ý đồ cũng nổi lên, hắn đột ngột khẽ mở hai ngón tay, lập tức một dòng nước theo kẽ hở tràn vào tiểu huyệt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong chớp mắt cảm thấy như ruột gan bị một dòng nước nóng xô tới, “A!” lên một tiếng sợ hãi, hai chân lảo đảo không sao đứng vững được nữa, cả người cứ thế ngã nhào vào người Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương bão mãn hoài.*”, Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm siết lấy hắn, đặt ngồi trên đùi mình, lại nhẹ hôn lên môi hắn một cái, tiếp tục tấm tắc: “Thực sự là xuân sắc vô biên a.” Đến lúc này tiểu huyệt bên dưới đã có thể đưa ba ngón tay tiến nhập tự nhiên, hắn liền rút tay ra thay chính cự vật của mình đặt dưới hai mông Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù ngoài miệng nói cứng, nhưng thực tình tới tận thời điểm này rồi cũng có chút khiếp đảm, vội vàng kêu: “Vừa xong ngươi nói ngọc thế lớn như vậy ta đã chịu không được, cái này của ngươi so với ngọc thế kia còn lớn hơn… còn dám nói cái gì thương tiếc ta…”  
Hắn vừa nói thế, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức chớp cơ hội, cười xấu xa: “Ngươi không phải vừa nói cái đó của Bản vương không bằng ai sao? Sao giờ lại sợ thế này?” Nói xong lại đưa đẩy cự vật lần quanh tiểu huyệt thăm dò, lại tiếp: “Ban nãy ngươi không thèm chuẩn bị gì cả, tùy tiện đưa ngọc thế vào bảo sao không bị thương. Giờ ta đã dùng ngón tay giúp ngươi khai mở qua, lại thêm có nước bôi trơn, đưa vào tự nhiên sẽ dễ hơn, không đau quá đâu.”  
Hắn vừa nói vừa nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nghe, thân thể có vẻ đã trấn tĩnh lại; thấy thời cơ đã tới liền một hơi đẩy eo lên, quả nhiên cây đao bên dưới nương theo bọt nước trơn tuột, đã tiến vào được một nửa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bị đau, nhịn không được ra sức giãy giụa; hắn cũng không biết hành vi của mình so với đám tính nô đã là ngỗ nghịch liều mạng gấp chục lần. Khang Nghĩa Kiện chính là Vương gia nhiếp chính, một năm xử lý trăm nghìn quốc sự lớn nhỏ; mỗi khi hắn có nhu cầu, bất kể là tính nô hay thị thiếp đều chỉ biết tận tâm hầu hạ, vui thú xong cũng không cần bận tâm thêm. Thực chưa bao giờ ưu đãi ai như thế này, vừa tự tay giúp hắn chuẩn bị, vừa nhẫn nhịn dục vọng e sợ làm hắn bị thương.  
Như lúc này, sau một hồi Ung Thánh Hựu vùng vẫy, tràng đạo vốn đã bị nước trào vào bôi trơn; nhất thời khiến vật kia trượt ra ngoài. Đổi là người khác đã sớm khiếp hãi dập đầu van lạy tha mạng, vì tuy tội chưa đáng chết nhưng đã chọc Khang Nghĩa Kiện mất hứng, chắc chắn sẽ bị trừng phạt nghiêm khắc. Đằng đây hắn vẫn luôn miệng nhẹ nhàng trấn an Ung Thánh Hựu: “Đừng khẩn trương, việc này chỉ có ban đầu đau đớn một chút thôi, đến khi quen rồi sẽ cảm thấy khoái hoạt vô cùng, ngươi cũng sẽ thế mà.”  
Hắn dịu dàng nói xong lại bắt đầu giương thương, thúc ngựa; một lần nữa tiến nhập tầm hoan.  
—-  
*cự vật: vật to lớn Ò_Ó~  
*Nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương bão mãn hoài: trích từ “Tây Sương Ký” (Vương Thật Phủ): Tả Thôi, Trương Nhị yêu thương nhau, trải qua nhiều sóng gió ngăn trở cuối cùng mới được đoàn tụ, từ tình nhân trở thành vợ chồng. Trong vở kịch có đoạn miêu tả nam nữ hẹn hò yêu đương vụng trộm. Dùng câu hát và ngôn từ để ám chỉ cảnh giao hoan, như: “Nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương bão mãn hoài nha; Lưu nguyễn đáo thiên thai, xuân chí nhân gian hoa lộng sắc.”; ….  
Nghĩa đen “Nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương bão mãn hoài” = “Ôm gọn trong lòng thân thể mềm mại, thơm hương.”  
+__+ uầy~ tình tứ quá a~~ muốn nôn a =))~~  
***  
Chương mười tám  
Ung Thánh Hựu đau đớn tới mức chân mày nhăn tít, hai hàm răng nghiến chặt tưởng như nghe thấy cả tiếng kin kít, thế nhưng hắn kiên quyết không kêu lấy một tiếng, lòng thầm nghĩ sớm muộn cũng phải làm chi bằng cố chịu lúc này cho xong. Bởi thế hắn một chút cũng không dám nhúc nhích, đợi tới khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện đưa cự vật hoàn toàn tiến vào rồi Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ còn cảm giác ruột gan đều muốn nứt vỡ, cả người thoáng chốc cứng đờ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn trán hắn toát đẫm mồ hôi lạnh, mỉm cười đưa tay quệt bớt, rồi đưa một ngón tay lách vào trong miệng hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Nếu đau thì kêu lên một chút, thứ nhất giảm bớt đau đớn, thứ hai… chuyện này đang làm mà một chút âm thanh đều không có cũng không còn tình thú a.”  
Hắn nói xong liền đưa ngón tay khuấy động trong vòm miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, không để hai hàm răng được khép kín lại nữa; quả nhiên chỉ một lát sau tiếng rên rỉ đến tiêu hồn thực cốt bắt đầu khe khẽ thoát ra.  
“Vương… Vương gia, ta… ta đau quá.” Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thở dốc vừa đưa tay vô thức quờ quào trên ngực Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện xót xa nghĩ hắn chưa qua luyện tập gì đã phải hầu hạ, liền mặc kệ chính mình đã dục hỏa thiêu đốt, chỉ cúi xuống hôn lên môi Ung Thánh Hựu, một hồi mê mải mút lấy bờ môi mềm mại đồng thời tự tay đưa xuống vuốt ve chồi non nguyên sơ bên dưới – một việc mà bản thân hắn chưa từng làm cho bất cứ ai.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sớm thẹn đến muốn chui xuống đất, mới cựa quậy nghĩ muốn thoát ra khổ nỗi tiểu vật bên dưới vốn chưa từng trải qua kích thích, không đợi hắn kịp giãy giụa… trong chớp mắt đại não trống trơn, đến khi tỉnh trí lại đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện rời môi ra; cười cười nói: “Nguyên lai lại chịu đựng kém vậy a, mới đụng một chút đã tiết xuất rồi. Ngươi nói thật cho Bản vương, đây là lần đầu tiên của ngươi sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng mặt, lầm bầm: “Ai dám bì với Vương gia, tình nhân vô số. Chúng ta là nô lệ, mỗi ngày làm lụng xong mệt rã rời, nằm xuống chỉ muốn ngủ. Còn hơi sức đâu nghĩ đến chuyện đó.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghe thế lại hớn hở nói: “Quả nhiên là lần đầu tiên a. Thế lại càng hay, đằng trước, đằng sau của ngươi đều là ta khai phá a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu oán giận khẽ mắng: “Phá cái gì chứ, ngươi lại còn cao hứng nữa. Đủ biết Vương gia thường ngày người người ngưỡng mộ cũng chẳng cao nhã gì cho cam.”  
Vừa dứt lời, hậu đình nãy giờ hơi yên ổn lại bị một trận tiến nhập mãnh liệt. Ung Thánh Hựu thất thanh “A!” lên một tiếng, phút chốc đầu váng mắt hoa, tựa hồ chết ngất; không ngờ bên tai vẫn vang vang lên tiếng Khang Nghĩa Kiện ác ý trêu chọc: “Lại dám mạnh miệng, hôm nay không dụng chút thủ đoạn hàng phục ngươi, ngươi cũng không biết Bản vương lợi hại ra sao.” Hắn nói xong thì bắt đầu nhịp nhàng đưa đẩy, lúc sâu lúc cạn; mỗi lần thấy Ung Thánh Hựu quá đau đớn lại hơi dừng lại cho hắn tạm nghỉ chốc lát.  
Thoáng chốc xuân sắc ngập tràn, thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện khống chế, giữa hồ nước mờ ảo nhấp nhô di động; mái tóc đen mướt tùy tiện lập lờ trong nước… tự nhiên phác thành một vẻ quyến rũ không tả xiết. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tinh tế lướt môi khắp thân thể hắn, sau cùng dừng lại trên hai khỏa hồng anh vì bị kích thích mà đang cứng thẳng lên, thỏa sức nhay cắn.  
Không gian bên dưới mặt nước hồ càng hơn phần dâm mỹ; tại nơi hai người đang gắn kết, bọt nước len theo cự vật đang tiến nhập mà tùy tiện theo vào tràng đạo… Ung Thánh Hựu đối với chuyện phòng the không có một chút kinh nghiệm nào, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân tựa như bốc hỏa, càng lúc càng bừng bừng khát khao muốn thiêu đốt chính mình, lại được Khang Nghĩa Kiện bụng dạ xấu xa cố tình dây dưa kiềm chế. Cho đến khi hắn đỏ ửng mặt mày, bật ra một tiếng “Ân a…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới đột nhiên hứng khởi, vật bên dưới mãnh liệt thúc đẩy, dốc sức tiến vào… cũng may tiểu huyệt lúc này đã thả lỏng, thuận tiện cho hắn tiến xuất mà không gây thương tích; đến mức ấy rồi mà Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn phải chịu tội không ít…  
Đáo qua đáo lại bao lần, thẳng tới nửa đêm Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa tận hứng, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó đã xuội lơ, thân mềm như bún, không muốn tựa vào người Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không xong. Tiểu huyệt của hắn lần đầu tiên đã phải chịu đựng công kích mãnh liệt như vậy, bình thường mà nói dĩ nhiên phải thụ thương tới ngất xỉu; cũng may Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn biết xót xa, nên mới không đến nỗi ấy. Có điều đến khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện kiểm tra qua một chút thì toàn bộ tiểu huyệt tuy chưa thụ thương đến chảy máu, cũng đã sưng đỏ như trái đào chín.  
Hắn liền lập tức ôm Ung Thánh Hựu về ngọa thất*, giường bên trong đã có bọn nha đầu trải sẵn chăn đệm tử tế, đốt huân hương thượng đẳng. Đặt Ung Thánh Hựu nằm xuống, đắp chăn gấm cho hắn xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng thấy mệt mỏi, liền nằm xuống bên cạnh… không lâu sau cũng thiu thiu ngủ.  
Được một chốc, chợt nghe thấy bên tai có tiếng động, hắn lập tức mở mắt, trầm giọng quát hỏi: “Ai?!”  
Lập tức bên giường nghe soạt một tiếng, rõ ràng có người vừa quỳ xuống, sợ hãi trả lời: “Bẩm Vương gia, tiểu nhân theo lệnh tổng quản đến đây, định dẫn tính nô này đến phòng khác nghỉ ngơi.”  
Nguyên lai Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ nhỏ sinh trưởng trong vương tộc, từng trải qua không ít chuyện rạn nứt, tranh giành; phu thê phản bội, huynh đệ tương tàn hắn đều quá quen thuộc. Cũng vì thế tâm lý đề phòng rất nặng nề, không bao giờ cho phép ai ở cạnh mình qua đêm; thầm e không biết lúc nào người kề bên gối sẽ một đao hành thích mình.  
Tất nhiên Khang Hầu Thư và toàn bộ hạ nhân trong phủ đều biết thói quen đó của hắn, nên bất kể ở đâu, chỉ cần là nơi hắn ngủ lại, tất cả người ở quanh đó sẽ nhanh chóng bị trục xuất. Đó coi như đã là tập tục căn cố của Vương phủ.  
Có điều hôm nay nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu say sưa ngủ, hắn thực lòng cảm thấy thương yêu tới mức không nỡ khuấy động; thầm nghĩ mặc dù đối với chuyện bị mình trói buộc Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn canh cánh trong lòng, nhưng bản tính hắn lương thiện, lại vô cùng quang minh lỗi lạc… nhất định sẽ không làm những hành vi ám muội như lén lút hạ thủ. Huống chi cứ cho hắn có tâm địa hại mình, thì với thực lực của hắn cũng vô phương thực hiện… Cuối cùng sau một hồi trầm ngâm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉ nói: “Thôi, cho ngươi lui. Hôm nay để hắn ngủ cùng ta.”  
Hắn nói xong liền nằm xuống, cũng vì thế mà không thấy hai hàng mi của Ung Thánh Hựu đang nhắm nghiền trong phút chốc khẽ rung động.  
—-  
*ngọa thất: phòng ngủ.  
:”) mình cố tình ngâm tới khi mần xong cả 3 chương có H mới up luôn a XD~ vì mình nghĩ cái này đọc ngắt quãng thiệt mất hứng (+_+ mà edit ngắt quãng cũng sao sao đó luôn +__+).   
Nhân bữa thư thả mình xin cảm ơn tất cả những bạn đang theo dõi và để lại phản hồi cho bản edit của mình ^^. Thật tình vì mình làm một mình từ A-Z nên không tránh được sai sót nhiều chỗ, bạn nào iêu mình (chút xíu thôi XD) thì rộng lòng rộng luôn tay chân mờ nhiệt tình góp ý ha XD~ *khấu đầu*~~ *ôm ôm* X’3~~  
***  
Chương mười chín  
Trong điện Quốc sư, Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Du Liễm ngồi đối diện nhau bên chiếc bàn tròn được chế tác tinh xảo, hai người đang chăm chú vào ván cờ vây trước mặt. Lúc này Du Liễm vừa xuất ra một nước hiểm hóc, khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện hơi nhăn mày suy nghĩ, một tay tiện với sang bình trà bên cạnh rót một chén, đưa lên miệng nhấp nhấp.  
Du Liễm cười cười nhìn hắn: “Gần đây hình như ngươi có chuyện gì đắc ý hay sao, trông bộ tinh thần đều sảng khoái quá a. Tính tình cũng mát mẻ hơn trước nhiều, chẳng đâu xa… ván cờ này nãy giờ xem nước đi cũng không hùng hổ dọa người như xưa. Không biết gần đây có chuyện gì tốt thế a, à không, phải nói không biết gần đây gặp người nào thích ý a?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng cười đáp: “Ngươi sợ ta tìm ra nước nào linh diệu phá chiêu của ngươi sao, còn phải cố tình làm ta phân tâm.” Hắn lại ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi đặt một quân cờ, như thể nhịn không được mở miệng nói tiếp: “Thật sự là một người tuyệt diệu, sau này thế nào ta không dám nói… bất quá hiện nay đúng là hắn khiến ta hài lòng không ít.”  
Du Liễm hơi ngạc nhiên, nói: “Ta thấy con người ngươi xưa nay nhãn giới thậm cao*, người thường chỉ sợ ngươi không bao giờ để mắt tới. Thật không biết hắn là người thế nào, không những được ngươi tán dương, lại còn vì hắn thay đổi pháp lệnh nô lệ, khiến tinh thần dân chúng một phen hưng dũng, mãi mới bình ổn. Hôm nào có dịp nhất định ta phải tới gặp hắn một lần mới được.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, nói: “Ngươi cũng nên thử gặp một lần, hắn tuy là nô lệ nhưng bất luận trong, ngoài đều rất kiền tịnh*, ta yêu thích hắn nhất chính là ở điểm này.”  
Hai người vừa chơi vừa trò chuyện thêm một lát, ván cờ cũng tới hồi hạ hoàn; Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhân đó liền đứng dậy cáo từ. Du Liễm vừa tiễn hắn ra vừa cười nói: “Ta biết ngươi là sốt ruột về với mỹ nhân thôi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhanh nhanh về tới Vương phủ, vừa bước qua cửa đã thấy hai người thiếp ăn vận phục sức hoa mỹ chờ đón hắn, hai nàng cùng cười quyến rũ, nói: “Vương gia để bọn thiếp chờ mòn mỏi a, sao mấy ngày chẳng thấy bóng dáng ngài… thật chẳng nghĩ cho lòng người ta tương tư.” Vừa nói vừa hợp ý mỗi người một tay, săn săn đón đón kéo Khang Nghĩa Kiện về phòng mình.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, trầm giọng: “Các ngươi từ lúc nào dám lớn mật làm càn thế này hả? Còn không buông ra!” Nói tới đó thì thấy tổng quản đã ra tới nơi, hắn lập tức lớn tiếng hỏi: “Ung Thánh Hựu đâu rồi?!”  
Hai người thiếp vốn không cam lòng buông tay hắn, lại nghe hắn mở miệng đã hỏi đến Ung Thánh Hựu, trên mặt họ không khỏi lộ ra vẻ oán hận. Nhưng cũng rất nhanh, một đôi hai nụ cười như hoa lại bày ra: “Vương gia ai lại cả ngày cứ quấn lấy một nô lệ làm gì, còn quan tâm hắn như thế. Bọn tính nô bất quá chỉ để đùa chơi cho vui thôi, ngài hà tất phải để tâm, bọn thiếp…”  
Chưa kịp nói xong đã bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện lạnh lùng liếc mắt, hai nàng nhất thời nghẹn giọng im bặt, bên tai chỉ còn nghe tiếng tổng quản cung kính bẩm báo: “Bẩm Vương gia, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ở Tương Ước các luyện tự* cùng Vong Nguyệt cô nương, để nô tài đi gọi hắn tới hầu hạ ngài.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện khoát tay, nói: “Không cần đâu, ta sẽ tự đi.” Hắn nói xong cũng thây kệ hai người thiếp đang tái mặt ấm ức, thẳng chân đi về phía Tương Ước các.  
Quả nhiên từ xa xa đã trông thấy bóng hai người kia: Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế, chăm chú hạ bút, Vong Nguyệt đứng bên cạnh cúi nhìn. Cảnh tượng như thế tự nhiên khiến hắn thấy có chút tư vị*, lòng thầm nghĩ dáng vẻ điềm tĩnh thế kia không để Bản vương thấy lại đi chia sẻ cho người khác.  
Nghĩ đến đây, tuy thừa biết Vong Nguyệt rất hiểu phép tắc, sẽ không dám có ý gì với Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy thật khó chịu. Lại ngẫm nghĩ thêm một hồi mới chợt nhận ra chính mình sống tới tuổi này cũng chưa từng trải qua cảm giác này. Không lẽ đây là ghen tị như người ta hay nói sao?  
Ý niệm này đột nhiên khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện chợn lòng, lại thêm nhớ tới lời Du Liễm ban nãy… thực không dám tin một tính nô cư nhiên có thể khiến mình thay đổi nhiều đến vậy. Chỉ có điều… hắn hoàn toàn không muốn điều này.  
Hắn thích Ung Thánh Hựu, có thể săn sóc hắn, có thể chiều chuộng hắn, cũng có thể để hắn cả đời ở cạnh hầu hạ mình… nhưng độc nhất không thể yêu hắn.  
Một đời Khang Nghĩa Kiện không cần nhất chính là ái tình – đáng ghét ái tình. Thế nào là ‘Anh hùng khí đoản, Nhi nữ tình trường*’, thế nào là ‘Ái mỹ nhân bất ái giang sơn*’??? Tất thảy đều đáng chết! Hắn không đời nào để thứ tình ái nực cười đó biến mình thành một kẻ yếu đuối; cũng quyết không phát sinh tình cảm với bất cứ ai.  
Lẳng lặng tiêu sái đi vào các, lại khoát tay lừ mắt không để bọn nô tài lên tiếng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ bước tới sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu. Chỉ thấy hắn mới bắt đầu viết đúng tám chữ: ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ.’, lại vì mới luyện viết nên tự thể* còn rất buồn cười.  
Nhưng ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong chốc lát chợt thâm trầm, hắn trầm ngâm quan sát vẻ mặt nghiêm túc của Ung Thánh Hựu: vẫn thấy dung nhan kiền tịnh, không hề có chút gì biểu hiện dục vọng, tham lam… đến lúc ấy hắn mới nhẹ nhõm thở ra, tự trách mình đã suy diễn quá nhiều rồi. Con người Ung Thánh Hựu là nô lệ nhưng lại cao ngạo vô cùng, khinh ghét nhất chính là đem thân hầu hạ kẻ khác; người cường liệt như vậy sao có thể để tâm tới danh vị gì chứ.  
Trong lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn miên man nghĩ ngợi, Vong Nguyệt nhất thời quay lại đã nhìn thấy hắn đứng đó, nàng vội vã nâng áo hành lễ. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vội đặt bút, đứng lên chào hắn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn sâu trong đáy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, không hề tìm ra một tia hoảng hốt, chỉ thấy một màu bình ổn trong vắt như thủy hồ*; khiến hắn thêm lần nữa vững tâm tin tưởng, lúc đó hắn mới cười nói: “Các ngươi cứ tiếp tục đi, ta chỉ là nhân lúc rảnh rỗi nên qua xem chút thôi.”  
Vừa nghe thấy thế, Vong Nguyệt liền bật cười, nói: “Vương gia rảnh rỗi thật sao? Thế mà hai vị phu nhân mấy lần nhắc mãi với ta gần đây ngài sao không tới với các nàng. Nô tỳ thấy nếu giờ Vương gia đã đỡ bận rộn có lẽ nên lại bên ấy một chút, cũng đỡ phần nào lòng mong nhớ của các phu nhân.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên đáp: “Lắm miệng. Bản vương đi đâu còn phải để ngươi phân phó sao?” Hắn nói xong làm bộ cầm tờ giấy trên bàn lên xem qua, lại nghe Vong Nguyệt nói tiếp: “Nô tỳ tất nhiên không dám phân phó, có điều các phu nhân lâu ngày không được ân sủng khó tránh được tâm sinh bất mãn. Dần dà bao nhiêu ấm ức tích tụ trong lòng không biết phát tiết khi nào; nô tỳ bất quá cũng là nghĩ cho bao nhiêu hạ nhân trong phủ, không khéo họ đều vô tội mà bị đem ra trút giận.”  
Miệng nàng tuy nói toàn bộ hạ nhân trong phủ, nhưng ánh mắt chỉ chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đầu óc linh hoạt, có thể nào không hiểu lời nàng ngầm ý chỉ điều gì.  
—  
*nhãn giới thậm cao: tầm mắt rất cao.  
*kiền tịnh: sạch sẽ (bề ngoài); trong sạch, trong sáng (nội tâm).  
*luyện tự: tập viết chữ :”) .  
*tư vị: cảm giác.  
*Anh hùng khí đoản, Nhi nữ tình trường: ý chỉ người có tài chí mà vì gặp nhiều trở ngại hoặc sa vào lưới tình nhi nữ mà đánh mất chí tiến thủ.  
*Ái mỹ nhân bất ái giang sơn: Vì mỹ nhân mà đánh mất giang sơn.  
*tự thể: kiểu chữ, nét chữ.  
*thủy hồ: nước hồ.  
***  
Chương hai mươi  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên liếc nhìn Vong Nguyệt, cười lạnh lùng: “Ngươi yên tâm, ta cũng muốn xem trong Vương phủ này có kẻ nào dám ngang ngược như vậy.” Nói xong liền ra lệnh cho mọi người lui hết, chỉ còn lại mình hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lại trong các; lúc đó hắn mới cười hỏi: “Hai câu này đối với học giả thường thường mà nói, cũng chưa chắc đã hiểu biết tới. Ngươi thế nào lại chọn để viết vậy? Không lẽ là có thâm ý gì sao?”  
Hắn vừa rời mắt khỏi tờ giấy trên bàn, nhãn thần đã lập tức lóe sáng như tên nhọn chiếu thẳng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cười đáp: “Vương gia cho là ta có thể có thâm ý gì đây? Bất quá chỉ là một câu nói mà thôi. Vốn hôm qua ta được nghe Vong Nguyệt cô nương kể một cố sự* thế này: Một tiểu hòa thượng cùng một lão hòa thượng qua sông, lại có một cô gái xuất hiện muốn nhờ bọn họ giúp nàng qua sông cùng. Tiểu hòa thượng không chịu cõng nàng, sợ phạm vào sắc giới; lão hòa thượng liền cõng nàng qua sông. Qua bờ bên kia rồi, tiểu hòa thượng hỏi lão hòa thượng vì sao dám gần nữ sắc, lão hòa thượng chỉ đáp: ‘Ta sớm đã thả nàng xuống, chỉ có ngươi vẫn còn cõng mà thôi.’   
Vương gia à, ngươi không cảm thấy lúc này mình cũng giống tiểu hòa thượng kia sao? Thân phận nô lệ của ta chính là ngươi mãi để trong lòng, luôn sợ ta sinh ý nghĩ không an phận.”  
Trong một thoáng Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉ chăm chú nhìn hắn, rồi đột nhiên thở dài: “Ngươi sao lại là nô lệ chứ; nếu không phải vì thân phận này… bằng tài trí của ngươi nhất định phải trở thành Vương phi ưu tú nhất.”  
“Vương gia không nên nói vậy, không chừng Ung Thánh Hựu thực tâm lại sinh vọng tưởng mất. Nhân hướng chỗ cao, có ai không hy vọng mình được hơn người khác chứ?” Ung Thánh Hựu nói thế rồi khẽ mỉm cười, tự nhiên toát ra một vẻ thoát tục mà vô hạn quyến rũ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng chốc thấy ngực nóng ấm, kéo hắn vào lòng, nhẹ giọng: “Ngươi thật là… thông minh như thế lẽ nào không biết đạo tạng* càng phải cất giấu sao? Hay ngươi thực không hiểu chủ nhân ngươi kiêng kỵ nhất chính là người thông minh?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng cười đáp: “Ta chính là thế này, Vương gia tùy ý xử trí thế nào cũng được. Ta dù bất tài cũng biết một câu: ‘Vô dục tắc cương*’, ta đối với ngươi chẳng ước vọng gì, thì còn gì phải sợ ngươi? Giờ ngươi đem ta trả về nông trường, để ta lại làm khổ nô; ta cũng không mong hơn. Cuộc sống hưởng thụ đổi bằng thân xác thế này mà hòng mãi mãi được sao.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nắm tay hắn kéo ra khỏi các, vừa đi vừa nói: “Nói cho cùng ngươi vẫn là muốn ly khai ta. Nhưng không có khả năng đâu, ta muốn ngươi ở cạnh cả đời hầu hạ ta, không được phép xa rời.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu chằm chằm nhìn hắn, chợt tươi cười nói: “Thật sao? Vương gia đối với ta lưu tâm thế sao, ta lại chẳng hay biết gì cả. Cái này cũng không trách ta được a, xưa nay đâu nghe nói có tính nô nào được ân sủng đến…”  
Lời còn chưa nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã bất ngờ giữ chặt người hắn, xoay Ung Thánh Hựu lại đối diện với mình, nghiêm túc nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi yên tâm. Ta muốn ngươi ở bên ta, quyết sẽ không để ngươi mãi mãi mang thân phận tính nô. Ta biết ngươi để tâm chuyện ấy, ngày nào đó ta nhất định sẽ cho ngươi một danh phận.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thần sắc hắn nghiêm túc, trong lòng bỗng nhiên trào lên một cảm giác khó tả; hắn là người thông minh, làm sao không nhận ra ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn mình bây giờ chính là đang nhìn người hắn yêu mến, chứ hoàn toàn không phải nhìn một nô lệ. Không thể phủ nhận rằng một người trời sinh ưu tú, xuất sắc như vậy giờ lại lộ ra tình cảm chân thành, tha thiết với mình… thực là tột cùng khiến hắn muốn động lòng.  
Thế nhưng kết cục sẽ ra sao? Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nghĩ tiếp, dù sao suy nghĩ của hắn bây giờ trong mắt bao người khác đã là tham lam tới mức đáng bị Thiên lôi trừng phạt. Thậm chí nếu có ngày vì những ý niệm này mà hắn phải thịt nát xương tan, có lẽ cũng chẳng ai muốn thương tiếc.  
Bởi vậy hắn không thể đáp trả quá nhiều tình cảm, hắn biết rằng thứ tình cảm này một ngày mở lòng trao đi tức là vô phương thu hồi. Nếu thật có hậu thì may được thành đôi, vạn nhất không thể… đối với hắn sẽ không khác gì tột cùng nhục nhã.  
Nhếch lên một nụ cười cay đắng, hắn nhẹ nhàng tránh khỏi Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhẹ giọng nói: “Cho ta danh phận? Vương gia định cho ta danh phận gì? Ta mặc dù không tham, nhưng danh phận ở trong Vương phủ này mà nói… ngoại trừ Vương phi đối với ta đáng giá, còn lại… không có còn hơn.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười, nói: “Nếu ngươi có bản lĩnh, cứ việc giành thử xem.”  
Hắn nói câu này vốn chỉ là giỡn chơi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được lập tức ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Ngươi nói thật sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn gật đầu, đáp: “Dĩ nhiên là thật, quân vô hí ngôn, ta dù không phải Hoàng đế nhưng thân là Vương gia, tất nhiên nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh.”  
Khóe miệng Ung Thánh Hựu dần hé ra một nụ cười, hắn quay đầu bước đi, miệng nói: “Đây là chính ngươi nói ra đó, không được đổi ý.”  
“Sẽ không đổi ý.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, trong lòng lại thầm nghĩ hắn liệu có được thủ đoạn gì khả dĩ tranh đua được với những nàng công hậu* tiểu thư kia đây? Chỉ là… Chậc, tuy rằng danh môn khuê tú có nhiều, nhưng chẳng ai giống như Ung Thánh Hựu, có thể khiến mình đang tiêu diêu tự tại như vậy, giờ một chốc lát không có hắn ở bên lòng đã không muốn yên?  
Hắn nghĩ tới đây chợt không khỏi chăm chú nhìn theo bóng lưng dong dỏng thanh tú đằng trước, thầm tự vấn: “Lẽ nào Bản vương thật đối với hắn đã động lòng sao? Đây vạn phần không phải chuyện tốt… Không được! Tuyệt đối không thể được!!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cứ thế tự suy tự diễn sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu… có điều hắn không biết rằng vài lời nói hôm nay cuối cùng lại trở thành căn nguyên gây ra mối họa khôn cùng đến tương lai cả hai người sau này.  
Lại nói về hai người thiếp kia, mắt thấy Vương gia bất kể lý lẽ mà bỏ đi, cả hai đều bực bội vô cùng. Nàng tên Yến Niếp tức tối nói: “Hừ, bất quá chỉ là một tính nô ti tiện, đáng quan tâm đến thế sao!?”  
Nàng còn lại lập tức phụ họa theo: “Tỷ tỷ à, Vương gia quan tâm hắn không ít đâu. Ngươi xem ngài tỏ vẻ hăng hái như thế, chỉ sợ cũng chẳng buồn nhớ tên Ung Thánh Hựu kia chính là hạng tiện nô nữa rồi. Lâu dài sau này, theo muội muội thấy… sớm muộn ngài cũng vứt bỏ tỷ muội chúng ta, chẳng thèm dòm ngó nữa a.”  
Yến Niếp liếc nhìn nàng, đột nhiên lạnh giọng cười: “San Hô muội nói phải lắm, giờ ngươi bảo phải làm sao để Vương gia hồi tâm chuyển ý đây?”  
Người thiếp kêu tên San Hô trả lời: “Muội muội vốn ngu dốt, đâu nghĩ ra cách nào được. Giá như đã có chủ ý, muội đâu chịu chờ đến hôm nay.”  
Yến Niếp nghe thế mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Nếu ngươi đã nói vậy, ta cũng có một cách này… có điều phải nhờ tới uy danh tài năng của muội muội, ngươi có dám làm không?”  
Nàng ta vừa dứt lời, San Hô vốn vẫn ỷ vào tước vị tướng quân của cha mình, lập tức cao ngạo đáp: “Ta có gì không dám chứ, dù gì cũng chỉ là một tính nô; Vương gia không lẽ vì hắn mà vứt bỏ được ta sao? Tỷ tỷ có chủ ý gì cứ việc nói ra đi.”  
Yến Niếp gật đầu mỉm cười: “Hảo, đã quyết vậy thì ngươi theo ta. Chuyện này còn phải bàn tính cho kỹ càng đã.” Nàng nói xong liền dẫn San Hô đi về phòng mình.  
—-  
*cố sự: chuyện xưa, tích xưa.  
*đạo tạng: kho kinh, kho tàng kinh điển đạo giáo. (Có lẽ ở đây Lan Lan ảnh muốn nói phô trương kiến thức không phải điều hay.)  
*Vô dục tắc cương: Vách đá cao ngàn trượng sở dĩ có thể sừng sững uy nghi được như thế chính là bởi vì vách đá không có ham muốn thế thường.  
Ý nói người không có dục vọng thế tục mới có thể đạt đến cảnh giới oai phong lẫm liệt. [đã xuất hiện ở Chương 14]  
*công hậu: ý chỉ người có tước vị quý tộc hoặc quan lại có địa vị cao.  
=__= chưa thấy iêu đương lãng mạn đâu đã chuẩn bị gầm gè nhau ồi này… =”=~~  
***  
Chương hai mốt  
“Được rồi, giờ xung quanh đã không còn ai, tỷ tỷ có ý gì hay thì nói ra đi.” Vừa bước qua cửa, ngó tới lui trái phải xong San Hô vội vàng hỏi ngay.  
Yến Niếp vốn tính toán thâm trầm, nghe thế chỉ nhẹ nhàng cười đáp: “Việc này cũng không khó, chúng ta chỉ cần khuyến khích Vương gia càng cố sức cưng chiều hắn ta thôi.”  
Nàng vừa dứt lời đã nghe San Hô hoảng hồn kêu lên: “Cái gì?! Tỷ tỷ bộ điên rồi sao?! Ta còn hận không thể đem lên nô lệ đê tiện kia đi lột da róc thịt, ngươi lại bảo xúi Vương gia càng chiều chuộng hắn thêm. Ngươi… ngươi… muội muội thật không hiểu ý tứ của ngươi…”  
Yến Niếp mỉm cười: “Muội muội cứ từ từ, chớ sốt ruột. Ta hỏi ngươi, Vương gia hận nhất là hạng người nào?”  
San Hô cau mày nghĩ ngợi một hồi mới trả lời: “Cái này ta cũng không dám nói chắc, nhưng dường như Vương gia rất ghét người khác can thiệp vào chuyện của hắn. Thế nên tỷ muội chúng ta tuy là nữ chủ nhân trong Vương phủ, nhưng đều phải chịu khuôn phép quy củ như thường, có phải không?”  
Yến Niếp gật đầu: “Muội muội nói không sai. Có câu ‘được cưng chiều tất sinh kiêu ngạo’, chúng ta chỉ cần để Vương gia càng cố sức chiều chuộng nam nô kia, đợi tới lúc hắn được sủng nịch ngất trời, ngươi lại khích thêm một chút… còn lo gì không nhổ được cái gai trong mắt. Thử so với việc chúng ta ra sức đòi Vương gia bỏ hắn chẳng tốt hơn sao? Tránh khỏi làm Vương gia ghét bỏ; đây cũng không phải vì ta nhát gan mà nói vậy, ngươi nghĩ một khi khiến Vương gia chán ghét rồi, hắn thật không dám vứt bỏ chúng ta sao?”  
Nghe nàng nói xong San Hô gật đầu lia lịa, lại hỏi tiếp: “Tỷ tỷ quả nhiên cao minh, nhưng không biết tỷ muốn ta giúp cái gì?”  
Yến Niếp xích lại gần bên nàng ta, ghé sát vào tai thì thào mấy câu, chỉ thấy mặt mày San Hô càng lúc càng rạng rỡ, lại càng gật đầu dữ hơn. Cuối cùng nàng tươi tỉnh nói: “Tỷ tỷ, muội muội hôm nay thật bội phục ngươi rồi, làm như vậy còn sợ gì tiện nô kia không sớm cuốn gói khỏi đây.”  
Những ngày sau đó mà nói, quả nhiên sự tình diễn ra đúng như các nàng dự đoán: Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc càng chăm chút quan tâm. Yến Niếp, San Hô mặc dù mắt thấy mọi chuyện đều phát triển đúng hướng mình mong muốn, nhưng trong lòng vẫn cảm thấy thậm khó chịu, không khỏi càng lúc càng hận Ung Thánh Hựu thấu xương. Các nàng cuối cùng chỉ còn âm thầm tính toán, đợi thời cơ ra tay.  
***  
Một ngày nọ, Ung Thánh Hựu đang cùng Vong Nguyệt luyện tự, bỗng dưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ đâu phấn khích đi vào, hăng hái kéo tay Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: “Đi, xem Bản vương chuẩn bị cho ngươi một thứ tuyệt hay.”  
Hắn nói xong không buồn chờ Ung Thánh Hựu viết nốt mấy chữ, ào ào lôi hắn đi ra, để lại Vong Nguyệt ngồi trong các nhìn theo bóng lưng bọn họ càng lúc càng xa; thẳng đến khi cả hai đã đi khuất hẳn, nàng mới khẽ thở dài, lẩm bẩm: “Vương gia quan tâm đến mức này, thật trước nay chưa từng có. Cũng chẳng biết có phải hảo sự hay không nữa… Ai~ Ung Thánh Hựu hắn đích thực là một hảo hài tử, chỉ có điều tính cách quá cường liệt, hiếu thắng; chỉ mong…” Nàng nói đến đây chợt ngừng lại, rồi chỉ yên lặng lắc đầu…  
Lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo đi tới thư phòng, vào đến nơi đã thấy Khang Hầu Thư đang bưng khay phỉ thúy đứng bên trong. Thấy bọn họ tới, hắn liền đem khay dâng lên, miệng cười nói: “Vì hai thứ này Vương gia thật đã nhọc lòng nhiều lắm a.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa cười vừa lật miếng vải đỏ che phủ trên khay, bên dưới lộ ra một quyển tự thiếp* và mấy cây bút lông; lại nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không phải đang học viết chữ sao? Đây chính là tự thiếp do chính tay tiền triều đại thư pháp gia Liễu Nhan viết lại, còn có bút lông hắn dùng trước đây nữa. Hiện nay những thứ này trên đời sợ cũng không còn bao nhiêu đâu, ta cũng là tình cờ gặp được thôi.”  
Khang Hầu Thư âm thầm ở trong lòng thay hắn nói tiếp: ‘Sau đó lập tức bắt chẹt, ép người ta phải dâng bảo vật tới đây’. Nhưng ngoài miệng hắn cũng nhịn không được giúp chủ nhân khoe khoang một phen, hào hứng nói theo: “Ung công tử a, hai thứ này đều là vật vô giá đó. Đến Thánh thượng hiện nay cũng chưa từng dùng qua loại bút lông tốt như vậy, công tử nhất định phải quý trọng… không nên phụ một mảnh tình ý của Vương gia a.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngoài mặt lên giọng trách cứ: “Nói bậy, ai cần ngươi lắm miệng.” trong lòng lại hỉ hả khen: Ừm, cuối cùng thuộc hạ của ta chính là đắc lực nhất a.  
Lại nghe Ung Thánh Hựu thản nhiên nói: “Vậy ư? Vật quý giá như vậy, nô lệ như ta sao xứng dùng chứ? Vương gia nên đem dâng cho Hoàng thượng mới phải. Ta bất quá chỉ là nhân rảnh rỗi thì học viết chữ thôi, đâu cần dùng đến những thứ này… Vương gia nếu thật lòng muốn ưu đãi, xin đáp ứng ta một việc này, coi như là thành toàn cho ta rồi.” Hắn nói đến đó, khóe mắt bỗng không giấu được ánh lệ quang.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thân quyền cao chức trọng, có bao giờ bị người khác cự tuyệt quà tặng thế này, trong lòng vừa không khỏi có chút bất mãn; nhưng khi nghe được câu tiếp theo Ung Thánh Hựu nói, bao bực bội đều thư thư chìm xuống, hắn ân cần hỏi: “Ngươi có chuyện gì cứ nói ra, sao lại thành ra xúc động thế này? Ta còn chưa bao giờ thấy ngươi rơi lệ đâu.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhoẻn cười, gật đầu nói: “Vậy ta xin tạ ơn Vương gia trước. Ta xa nhà đã lâu, lần trước vất vả lắm mới chờ được tới lúc trở về Tuyết Duyên, lại bị Vương gia… ừm, chọn ở lại bên người. Nghĩ lại đến giờ thật là một thời gian dài không được cùng người nhà gặp mặt. Ta dù đã nghe tổng quản nói cha mẹ và em gái được Vương gia ban ân, sắp xếp chu đáo… thế nhưng lòng mong nhớ… một khắc cũng không vơi được. Ta chỉ mong Vương gia ân chuẩn cho phép ta được về thăm nhà ít ngày, coi như để toàn gia được một lần đoàn tụ, đỡ cho cha mẹ già mong nhớ mòn mỏi.”  
Tính tình Ung Thánh Hựu vốn quật cường, chưa bao giờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy hắn nói chuyện với mình mà nhu thuận như vậy, lại nghe lời lẽ tha thiết, trong lòng không khỏi cảm động. Xung quanh hắn xưa nay chỉ nhiều những kẻ tiểu nhân thấy lợi quên nghĩa, nào ai giống như Ung Thánh Hựu sống phú quý rồi lòng vẫn nghĩ tới cha mẹ anh em, lại càng không chán ghét thân phận bọn họ. Hắn thầm nghĩ xem một gia đình nô lệ nghèo khổ, sao biết được hài tử họ sinh ra lại ưu tú nhường này; liền cười, nói:  
“Ngươi chính là một mảnh hiếu tâm, ta tất nhiên sẽ thành toàn. Có điều muốn đi nhiều ngày thì không được, nơi cha mẹ ngươi ở cũng không xa lắm, xe ngựa đi nhanh nửa ngày là tới rồi. Sáng sớm mai ngươi đi luôn cũng được, hạn tới trước giờ Tý phải trở lại, ta sẽ phái vài cao thủ hộ tống ngươi.”  
—–  
*tự thiếp: bảng chữ mẫu.  
***  
Chương hai hai  
Góc trời chơi vơi một mảnh trăng non buông rơi ánh vàng nhàn nhạt. Đêm đã xuống, con đường lớn không còn mang vẻ náo nhiệt ồn ào của ban ngày nữa, chỉ thỉnh thoảng có xe ngựa chạy qua khiến chim chóc đậu trên cây cối ven đường lại một phen nhốn nháo.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trong chiếc xe ngựa sang trọng, nghe thấy tiếng phu xe bên ngoài nóng nảy thúc ngựa chạy nhanh mấy lần, rốt cuộc hắn không nhịn được, ló đầu ra: “Hàn đại ca, không cần thúc ngựa bạt mạng thế này, thời gian vẫn còn mà. Ta cố tình về sớm một chút, không phải để chúng ta khỏi phải vội vàng sao?”  
Phu xe tên gọi Hàn Lãng phá lên cười, nói: “Được rồi, nghe lời tiểu ca vậy.” Tốc độ quả nhiên chậm lại một chút, hắn lại có vẻ khó hiểu, nói tiếp:  
“Cũng không phải ta có ý gì, nhưng không hiểu ngươi nghĩ sao vậy? Khó khăn lắm mới có dịp, lại không cùng người thân trò chuyện một hồi, sớm đã thấy đi ra. Lúc trước nghe ngươi nói qua, không phải là rất nhớ nhà sao? Cũng chỉ là mấy con ngựa, sao phải bận tâm thế?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ giọng đáp: “Hàn đại ca, ta không phải vì chiếu cố mấy con ngựa, chỉ là ta nghĩ mình với chúng thật cảnh ngộ như nhau… Trước kia khi chưa vào quân ngũ, chúng ta như vậy còn không phải cũng như trâu ngựa của Vương gia sao?” Hắn nói rồi vẻ mặt vẫn bình thản, chỉ là Hàn Lãng nghe xong những lời ấy liền trầm mặc không lên tiếng nữa.  
Một đường chạy thẳng về tới Vương phủ, vừa vặn giờ Tý một khắc. Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa ngủ, đích thân ra đón, miệng tươi cười: “Ung Thánh Hựu nha, ngươi thế này là về trễ rồi. Muốn chịu phạt sao đây?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đáp ngay: “Phạt thế nào Vương gia cứ định đoạt, nhưng phu xe đại ca không can hệ gì, ngài nghìn vạn lần đừng trách tội hắn.”  
Nghe hắn nói thế, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được phá lên cười: “Ngươi a~ Ngươi a~ Thật là lòng mềm yếu mà, coi người khác so với mình còn quan trọng hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu à, đây chính là nhược điểm của ngươi đó, tương lai chỉ sợ sẽ vì vậy mà chịu thiệt thòi mất.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, nói: “Có Vương gia bảo vệ ta, ta còn sợ gì?”, rồi cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi vào phòng. Nhìn sang thấy hắn tựa hồ nghe được câu vừa rồi thì rất cao hứng, ra sức gật đầu: “Không sai, không sai! Ngươi nhất định phải nhớ kỹ, bất kể chuyện gì, bất kể lúc nào, ta cũng sẽ bảo vệ ngươi.” – lời nói hiển lộ chân tình, đích thực là dẫn ra từ tâm can.  
Lòng Ung Thánh Hựu không nén được một khắc rung động, ánh mắt cũng nhất thời nhu hòa, hắn cười hỏi: “Ngươi dám khẳng định chắc chắn thế à? Không sợ đến lúc ta giết người phóng hỏa sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lắc lắc đầu: “Ngươi? Giết người phóng hỏa? Ha ha ha, chẳng thà dạy heo tập bay còn dễ thành hơn. Ung Thánh Hựu a, ngươi là người thế nào ta còn không rõ sao; cao ngạo lại nhẹ dạ; giết người phóng hỏa – ngươi không thèm làm mà cũng không nỡ làm đâu.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩn người, rồi yên lặng không cãi lại… hắn cũng không ngờ chỉ ở cạnh nhau một thời gian ngắn ngủi mà Khang Nghĩa Kiện có thể hiểu rõ bản thân mình đến vậy. Một nô lệ thực đáng cho hắn dụng tâm thế sao? Nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ cảm thấy tấm lưới bao phủ trái tim chính mình tận lực trói cột dường như đang bị lén lút xuyên rách, và có thứ gì cũng theo đó mà mạnh mẽ len lỏi tiến vào. Hắn vội vã lắc lắc đầu, cố hòng xua đi mớ suy tưởng hỗn độn.  
Một hồi sau ngẩng lên đã thấy Vương gia cao quý hai tay khệ nệ bưng một khay đồ ăn, dáng bộ như đang chuẩn bị cống tiến bảo vật: “Lại xem ta để phần ngươi cái gì này; là tổ yến thượng đẳng nha. Tào đại trù* kia cất công ngồi chưng nửa ngày, tính lén ăn một mình a, vừa hay Bản vương bắt được liền tịch thu hết sạch. Hắc hắc, ngươi không được thấy cái mặt hắn lúc đó, thật tốt chơi a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu tròn mắt nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không ngờ hắn bỏ đi bộ dạng cao cao tại thượng lại có thể lộ ra thêm một loại mỵ lực lạ lùng; tinh nghịch ranh mãnh không khác con nít, tự nhiên lại khiến người ta sinh ý yêu mến muốn thân cận hơn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được bật cười, bưng bát lên, nói: “Ngươi tịch thu toàn bộ thật sao? Thật giỏi chơi xấu a, Tào đại thúc còn không hận chết ta.”  
Hắn nói xong cả hai người cùng lúc cười rộ lên khanh khách. Trong khi ấy trong trù phòng* sau viện, Tào đại trù còn đang mếu mếu máo máo ngửa cổ oán thán: “A a a a a, Vương gia thực vô tình a!! Người sao nỡ tịch thu hết tổ yến, một chút cũng không để lại cho ta a?!?!! Cất công chưng hết sáu canh giờ mới xong a… dù sao cũng phải tính công người ta chứ~~~ Ô ô ô ô….~~”  
….  
“Thế nào? Về nhà gặp cha mẹ có vui không? Ngươi thấy Khang Hầu Thư an bài cho bọn họ đã chu đáo chưa?”  
Đêm muộn, sau khi tận tình ‘nghiêm phạt’ xong xuôi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nằm song song bên Ung Thánh Hựu trên giường gấm, lúc này hắn mới chịu hỏi tới chuyện đứng đắn.  
“Tất nhiên phải vui chứ, chỉ tiếc thời gian ngắn ngủi quá… không thật thỏa lòng. Lần sau Vương gia thư thả cho ta mấy ngày được…” Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã vội vàng la lên: “Không nên! Không nên a! Bản Vương hôm nay còn đang hối hận vì để ngươi về nhà lâu quá đây này~” Hắn vừa dài giọng giả bộ nhay nhay vừa đưa tay vân vê những lọn tóc của cả hai đang xõa tung trên gối. Chợt nghe tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi:  
“Vương gia, ngươi nói chúng ta thế này có phải giống như người ta vẫn gọi là ‘kết tóc’ hay không?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi nhìn hắn, bật cười hỏi lại: “Ngươi nghĩ sao mà hỏi thế?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý tỏ vẻ thờ ơ, như thể lười biếng đáp: “A~ cũng không có gì. Gần đây ta cũng học được một vài chữ, lâu lâu mở sách đọc thử thường thấy người ta nhắc cái gì ‘kết phát phu thê’… Ta nghe không hiểu lắm, tự nhiên giờ thấy tóc chúng ta quấn vương một chỗ, tựa như thủy nhũ giao dung*; trong ngươi có ta, trong ta có ngươi… khiến ta chợt hiểu ra. Chỉ không biết ta hiểu đúng hay sai, Vương gia giải thích cho ta được không?”  
Hắn nói xong chỉ ngước lên nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ánh mắt ngời sáng lấp lánh, mà trong ngực trái tim không hiểu vì sao vô thức quýnh quáng đập dồn.  
—–  
*đại trù: đầu bếp.  
*trù phòng: nhà bếp.  
*thủy nhũ giao dung: nước sữa hòa nhau (ý chỉ quan hệ hòa hợp, gắn bó).

-__- còn nói gì gì mà ‘quyết không động lòng’ blah blah~~ đôi nầy lúc hầm hè thì ra dáng lắm, cơ mà tới khúc đong đưa cũng tới nơi tới chốn quá a… *O* ~~  
:”> mà có bạn nào (giống tớ) từ đầu vẫn nghĩ Lan Lan ảnh lạnh lùng ác ma hêm? tớ mần tới mấy chương gần đây thì tự chột dạ vì sự con nít của Lan Lan nha… cơ mà bằng lương tâm fangơ, tớ thề thốt với các bạn ba cái khúc nhí nhảnh đó tớ hêm có chế biến mắm muối đâu a ( XD nếu có cũng xíu xíu thôi)~  
***  
Chương hai ba  
“Ngươi hy vọng Bản vương trả lời thế nào hả Ung Thánh Hựu?”  
Dường như rất lâu sau, tiếng cười âm trầm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới vang lên;  
“Lẽ nào ngươi yêu ta sao? Nếu vậy là quá vinh hạnh cho ta rồi. Có thể lưu được trái tim một người cao ngạo như ngươi, ngươi nói ta có nên vui mừng không?” Hắn vừa nói vừa nhàn nhã đưa tay mân mê làn tóc Ung Thánh Hựu đang buông xõa trên gối, khóe môi hé ra một nụ cười thư thái, hiển nhiên tâm tình đang rất tốt.  
Trong khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại thấy trong lòng một phen run rẩy, ‘yêu’ hắn ư? Không đời nào! Nhưng tại sao tim mình lại đập mạnh thế này, tại sao lòng mình mỗi lần cảm thấy sự yêu chiều, quan tâm của hắn lại không kìm được vui sướng?? Thậm chí cả ý niệm kia – quyết tâm phải trở thành Vương phi dường như cũng dần bị mài mòn?  
Có phải ảo giác không? Khi có lúc chợt nghĩ chỉ cần có thể mãi ở bên hắn thế này… làm Vương phi hay không cũng chẳng còn quan trọng.  
…

Hồi lâu không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ép hắn, chỉ mỉm cười thì thầm: “Ngươi nói không sai, đây đúng là ý nghĩa của ‘kết tóc’. Tóc hai người cùng đan xen quấn triền làm một, tượng trưng cho số phận của họ mãi mãi về sau một khắc không rời, gắn kết bên nhau. Đáp án này… có phải ngươi muốn nghe không?”  
“Phải, Vương gia… đây là đáp án ta muốn.” Biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự miệng không thể nói ra lời bộc bạch lộ liễu hơn nữa, những lời vừa được nghe thực sự đối với hắn đã là tột đỉnh tha thiết, chân thành; Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng chốc toàn thân run rẩy cảm động.  
Vương gia, ngươi thực yêu ta ư? Ngươi thực bằng lòng đem danh vị Vương phi để chứng minh tình yêu của ngươi ư? Ngươi có thể khiến Ung Thánh Hựu nhất tâm vì ngươi mà thay đổi, vì ngươi mà mở lòng mình ư?  
Miên man suy nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nhích thân mình sát vào Khang Nghĩa Kiện; chính hắn lúc này cảm thấy lòng tràn ngập ngọt ngào, nên tự nhiên cũng chủ động ôm lấy cánh tay người kề bên… thật nhanh, thật nhanh chìm vào mộng đẹp.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng ngắm nhìn hắn hồi lâu, rồi khẽ khàng cúi xuống nhẹ hôn lên đôi môi thơm mềm yêu dấu:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ở trong lòng ta… ngươi chính là kết tóc thê tử. Dù ta không thể cho ngươi một danh phận, nhưng ngươi yên tâm… ta cũng quyết không bao giờ đem danh phận Vương phi cho bất cứ kẻ nào khác, không để ngươi sau này chịu thiệt thòi. Tin tưởng ta, tiểu nhân nhân*.”  
Ánh trăng biếng nhàn lui bóng, tựa như chẳng biết ngượng ngùng cũng lại trộm xem đôi uyên ương ngọt ngào đang quấn quýt ôm ấp trên giường. Thế nhưng nào ai đoán được… uyên ương ân ái đến vậy, cũng đến lúc trốn không thoát khỏi định mệnh phân phi*.  
…  
Sáng hôm sau, Khang Nghĩa Kiện dậy từ bao giờ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chẳng hay. Chỉ biết đến lúc hắn mở mắt mới phát hiện bên người từ lâu không còn ai, lại ngơ ngẩn thấy tay mình đang đè lên một mảnh vạt áo.  
Còn đang thầm quái lạ, Vong Nguyệt đã dẫn mấy nha đầu bước vào chuẩn bị hầu hạ hắn rửa mặt, chải đầu; nhìn thoáng một cái nàng liền bật cười: “Ngươi rốt cuộc có chỗ nào khiến người ta yêu đến vậy, sao ta chút chút cũng nhìn không ra a~.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy rửa mặt, chải đầu xong tự mình ngồi xuống ghế vấn tóc; trước nay hắn không thích người khác hầu hạ, bọn nha đầu cũng đều biết. Đến khi gài xong cây trâm, hắn mới cười hỏi: “Vong Nguyệt, sao bỗng dưng ngươi nói vậy?”  
Vong Nguyệt thuận tay cầm mảnh góc áo trên giường lên, phất phơ trước mắt hắn: “Ngươi thật không biết sao? Xem xem, vì ngươi mà cả thủ đoạn của Hán Ai Đế cũng viện tới rồi đây. Ai da~ Đoạn tụ phân đào, ha ha ha ha… ta nằm mơ cũng không tưởng nổi a, Vương gia của chúng ta lại yêu đương ngọt ngào đến vậy nha~.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu chụp lấy mảnh áo, kinh ngạc nhìn Vong Nguyệt: “Ngươi nói… Ngươi nói là…” Hắn còn đương lắp bắp, Vong Nguyệt đã cao giọng:  
“Chậc chậc~ Thật không biết sao? Vương gia của chúng ta sớm nay vào triều, thấy ngươi còn đang say mộng đẹp, không nỡ đánh thức… thế nhưng y phục của hắn lại bị ngươi đè lên, làm sao bây giờ a~? Đang lúc Vương gia tình tứ lãng mạn rầu rĩ, chợt nhớ tới chuyện Hán Ai Đế khi xưa. Thế là hắn liền noi theo người xưa âm thầm cắt tay áo, diễn một đoạn kinh điển đoạn tụ chi ái* trong thời đại này~~”  
Nàng còn đang thao thao bất tuyệt, hai bên tả hữu cả đám hạ nhân nhịn không nổi cười rầm rầm, cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bật cười nói: “Được rồi, được rồi… ngươi học được diễn hài bao giờ vậy?” – hắn nói tới đó lại tỏ vẻ hậm hực: “Mà ngươi càng lúc càng lớn mật nha. Pha trò ta không tính, lại dám đem cả Vương gia ra giỡn, đợi hắn về tới mà biết được, còn không lột da ngươi.”  
Vong Nguyệt le lưỡi cười: “Sợ gì, ta còn có ngươi làm bia đỡ này.”  
Đang lúc nói cười vui vẻ, bỗng dưng có người chạy tới báo: “Vong Nguyệt cô nương, mau tới xem sao; hai nhóm tính nô bên kia đang cãi vã lộn xộn lắm, bọn hạ nhân can không được!”  
Vừa nghe dứt câu, Vong Nguyệt cả giận bật dậy, than lên: “Cả ngày cãi vã cái gì?? Còn ai thân cận được bên Vương gia đâu, có gì để tị nạnh nhau nữa, thật một đám không có mắt! Đằng nào Vương phủ giờ có lẽ cũng không cần bọn họ nữa, đợi ta nói chuyện với Vương gia, sớm đuổi hết đi. Sau này cũng khỏi tuyển tính nô nữa, vô duyên vô cớ gây chuyện vất vả cho chúng ta còn chưa nói, nhưng hại bọn họ uổng công trông ngóng, ôm ấp vọng tưởng làm gì chứ?!?” Nàng vừa nói xong liền oán giận đi ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thần người nhìn theo bóng lưng nàng, trong lòng chợt nghĩ: đó chính là số phận của tính nô sao? Hồng nhan vị lão ân tiên đoạn*. Ai~ tham vọng mãi mãi được ở bên Khang Nghĩa Kiện… xem ra cũng chỉ có mình Vương phi minh môi chính thú* là có tư cách mà thôi.  
Hắn đang đắm chìm suy tư, lại có nha đầu vào báo: “Công tử, hai vị phu nhân mời công tử lại dùng tiểu yến*. Nghe nói hoa quế mới nở, các phu nhân muốn cùng công tử thưởng hoa.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc vô cùng, tròn mắt nhìn nha đầu, rồi cẩn thận hỏi lại: “Là hai vị phu nhân sao?”  
Trong lòng hắn cũng thoáng dấy lên nghi hoặc, thầm nghĩ mình cùng các nàng chưa hề giao du, huống chi mình còn chiếm của các nàng vị trí ở cận bên Vương gia… Họ hận mình còn thiếu, sao lại có hảo tâm mời tiệc?  
Trầm ngâm chốc lát, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đứng lên, nói: “Các vị phu nhân đã thịnh tình, ta không lại quấy rầy cũng không được.” Hắn nói xong liền đi thay qua y phục rồi để hai nha đầu dẫn đường, cùng đi tới đình viện của Yến Niếp.”  
—-  
*tiểu nhân nhân: ‘ o ‘ mình cũng không biết giải thích từ này sao nữa. Nó đại khái là tiếng gọi thân mật kiểu ‘… bé nhỏ’ thì phải ó_ò ~ hay thấy các bạn thụ cưng cưng được gọi như này :”> ~  
*phân phi: bay loạn, hỗn loạn.  
*đoạn tụ chi ái: mối tình ‘đoạn tụ’.  
Đoạn tụ, phân đào: dùng ám chỉ nam sủng hoặc tình yêu nam-nam, bắt nguồn từ tích xưa của Trung Quốc. “Đoạn tụ” xuất phát từ chuyện Hán Ai Đế cùng sủng thần Đổng Hiền: theo ghi lại, Đổng Hiền phong tư mỹ lệ, được Ai Đế yêu thương, thường cho ngồi chung xe, ngủ chung giường. Một lần hai người ban ngày cùng ngủ, đến khi Đế tỉnh mà Hiền còn ngon giấc, Đế không muốn động Hiền liền đem kiếm cắt tay áo, để hắn không vì mình rời đi mà tỉnh giấc.  
“Phân đào” xuất phát từ chuyện Vệ Linh Công cùng nam sủng Di Tử Hà. Chuyện kể một lần hai người cùng đi dạo trong vườn. Cả vườn chỉ có một cây đào, trái còn ương. Di Tử Hà hái một quả, cắn một miếng, còn lại đưa cho Linh Công. Linh Công vài miếng đã ăn hết, còn đắc ý tán dương tình cảm hai người.  
*Hồng nhan vị lão ân tiên đoạn: (trích ‘Hậu cung từ’ – Bạch Cư Dị) = Má hồng chưa phai tình đứt đoạn. (Phụng Hà dịch).  
*minh môi chính thú: cưới hỏi đàng hoàng :”>~  
*tiểu yến: tiệc nhỏ.  
X”3~~ mình là mình ưa màn cover ‘Đoạn tụ’ của Lan Lan lắm nha X”3~ ảnh xến xủa muốn sợ luôn nha =))~~  
***  
Chương hai tư  
Vừa bước vào đình viện của Yến Niếp, đã thấy hai phu nhân phục sức hoa mỹ, đích thân đứng chờ đón Ung Thánh Hựu, cả hai cười tươi như hoa: “Bọn ta sớm đã muốn mời công tử lại chơi, chỉ là công tử luôn phải ở cạnh hầu hạ Vương gia, ít được rảnh rỗi; tỷ muội chúng ta biết dù có lòng như vậy nhưng công tử cũng không có thời gian ứng bồi. Vừa hay hôm nay Vương gia vào triều, lại đúng lúc hoa quế nở, tỷ muội chúng ta mới bàn nhau nhanh nhanh nhân lúc có cơ hội, bằng không để chậm công tử lại phải hầu hạ Vương gia.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng thông minh, nhưng nào quen thói hai mặt, nghe hai nàng nói vậy liền mỉm cười, ôn hòa nói: “Hai vị phu nhân quá lời rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu sao có thể sánh cùng các phu nhân. Bất quá Vương gia một hồi ham mới lạ mà thôi.”  
Qua lại đôi câu xã giao, ba người cùng ngồi xuống bàn, liền nghe một làn hương thơm ngát thoảng tới… quả nhiên bên ngoài song cửa có thể nhìn thấy hai gốc quế hoa nở rộ, phồn hoa cẩm tú, hương khí mê người; Ung Thánh Hựu cũng gật gù thầm tán thưởng.  
Lúc sau bọn nha đầu bưng lên một mâm trái cây điểm tâm, lại thêm một bầu rượu. Yến Niếp nâng bầu rượu lên, nói: “Công tử, ta mời ngươi một chén. Đừng lo, đây là rượu hoa quế tự ủ, uống không say a.” Nàng nói xong một hơi uống cạn chén, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết chối thế nào, đành uống theo. Lại được bên kia San Hô cũng nâng chén mời thêm rượu.  
Thoáng cái đã qua mấy tuần rượu, Yến Niếp lẳng lặng liếc mắt ra hiệu cho San Hô gì đó. Ung Thánh Hựu tất nhiên vẫn nhận ra, bụng hắn thầm nhủ: đến đây, để xem rốt cuộc các nàng muốn đối phó với ta thế nào.  
Chẳng ngờ lúc sau Yến Niếp chỉ cố mượn lý do để cáo lui, thành ra còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu và San Hô một mình trong phòng.  
San Hô làm như tiện miệng nói: “Vừa xong công tử thật khiêm tốn quá, lại nói mình không sánh được với chúng ta. Lời này ta nghe được tự thấy thẹn lắm, thầm nghĩ chúng ta giờ đã như hoa cúc sắp tàn, còn công tử ở bên Vương gia đang được thập phần ân sủng; phải nói chúng ta sao dám sánh cùng mới phải.  
Cơ mà công tử dù vậy cũng từng nghe qua câu: ‘đem thân hầu hạ kẻ khác, liệu được mấy ngày tốt đẹp’ chưa? Chẳng nói đâu xa, cứ xem chúng ta đây là ví dụ nhỡn tiền. Nhớ ngày trước… ầy, công tử đừng chê cười, ta cùng Yến tỷ tỷ không phải cũng từng được hưởng vài ngày phong lưu ư?  
Thế nhưng ‘hồng nhan vị lão ân tiên đoạn’; âu cũng là số phận của những kẻ hầu hạ Vương gia như chúng ta. Ta cũng vì nghĩ cho công tử, mới muốn khuyên công tử câu này: chính là nên sớm biết lo liệu cho mình thôi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi yên nghe nàng nói một tràng, cuối cùng nhàn nhạt đáp: “Ai~ nghe lời phu nhân nói quả rất có đạo lý, thế nhưng ta có thể tính toán gì được đây? Chúng ta dù sao cũng chỉ là người hầu kẻ hạ của Vương gia a. Huống hồ ta đầu óc ngu muội, mong phu nhân có thể chỉ vẽ đôi điều.”  
San Hô liền cười tươi như hoa, nói ngay: “Công tử khiêm tốn rồi. Cơ mà ta cũng thật có ý này muốn mách cho ngươi, cái này tự thân ngươi vị tất nghĩ ra được.” Nàng nói xong liền ghé sát bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu, hạ giọng thì thào:  
“Chẳng hay công tử có thỏa mãn với địa vị hiện tại không? Liệu có chút nào ao ước muốn được trọng vọng hơn nữa?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời rung động trong lòng, nhưng vẫn vờ không hiểu, hỏi lại: “Được trọng vọng hơn nữa? À, thật tâm ta cũng muốn được sánh ngang với các phu nhân, đáng tiếc ta chỉ là một nô lệ, lại còn là nam nhân… có muốn được làm thị thiếp của Vương gia, cũng là hữu tâm vô lực thôi.”  
San Hô khẽ phẩy khăn tay, tỏ ý bất mãn: “Ai da, địa vị của chúng ta cũng có gì là tốt? Đều bị Vương gia dễ dàng lãng quên thôi. Ta xem công tử tướng mạo rất khá, tuyệt không phải mạng số nô lệ; nên ta mới quyết tâm cùng công tử nói chuyện này. Vương gia yêu chiều ngươi thực đến tận xương tủy, trước nay chưa từng thấy hắn quan tâm đến ai nhiều như vậy. Chưa nói vì ngươi mà bỏ công tìm về tự thể, bút lông quý giá; thậm chí đến ẩm thực hàng ngày của ngươi hắn cũng muốn săn sóc. Ngày đêm cùng thân thân cận cận, không khéo Vương phi sau này cũng không được Vương gia tận tâm yêu thương bằng.  
Bởi thế ta cùng Yến tỷ tỷ đều bảo nhau: ngươi chỉ cần có ý quyết tiến thân, thì muốn làm Vương phi cũng ắt đã quá khó. Công tử, ngươi xem có phải không?”  
Lời này… có thể nói là động trúng lòng dạ Ung Thánh Hựu. Con người hắn tính cách cường liệt, không chịu thua ai; chính vì không muốn làm tính nô mà cố tình để bị đánh rớt. Cuối cùng lại vì số phận trêu ngươi, rốt cuộc hắn không thoát được phận hầu hạ Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Kể từ lúc đó trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngầm bất phục, thầm nghĩ không làm thì thôi… đã làm nhất định phải làm Vương phi.  
Bất quá khi ấy chỉ là một lời thề nguyền trong lúc quẫn bách… Đâu ngờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện thực đối với hắn trăm phương sủng ái, lời thề rõ ràng bất khả thực hiện tự nhiên trở thành le lói hy vọng.  
Hôm nay bên tai nghe những lời San Hô nói như vậy, đích thực cũng là ý niệm sâu kín trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
San Hô liếc thấy hắn trầm ngâm do dự, biết rằng đã nói đúng tâm rồi. Nàng thầm cười lạnh, nghĩ: thật là tên nô tài coi trời bằng vung, ỷ được Vương gia sủng hạnh mà đến thân phận cũng dám quên. Phen này không cho ngươi rớt khỏi mộng hão mà chết, ta và tỷ tỷ sao yên được.  
Nghĩ vậy nhưng ngoài mặt nàng vẫn cười cười, nói: “Công tử không cần lo ngại, ta biết ngươi muốn nói ta đời nào có lòng tốt như vậy. Cũng không sai; người không vì mình, trời tru đất diệt; ta tất nhiên cũng không phải vì một mảnh thành tâm mà đi toan tính thay ngươi. Thật lòng mà nói, ta cũng là có lý lẽ của mình mới cố sức muốn giúp đỡ công tử.”  
Đó chính là phần cao minh của Yến Niếp, bởi nếu nói các nàng thành tâm muốn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu thì kẻ ngu si cũng không thèm tin. Thế nhưng thay bằng những lời vừa xong, ắt Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ bớt phần nghi hoặc.  
Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dễ gạt đến vậy, hắn chỉ ngồi nghe rồi hơi nhíu mày: “Ừm, phu nhân đã nói vậy… ta cũng muốn nghe một chút. A, phu nhân đừng để bụng, không phải ta không tin ngươi, nhưng ta cũng vừa nhận rồi, bản thân thực rất vụng về… bởi vậy muốn được nghe qua cao kiến của các phu nhân, cũng để tự mình mở mang một chút.”  
San Hô che miệng cười, nói: “Công tử hà tất phải khách khí như vậy. Sở dĩ ta mong ngươi được làm Vương phi, cũng chỉ vì ngày sau của ta và Yến Niếp tỷ tỷ mà thôi. Nếu đổi thành một tiểu thư quyền quý khác, khó tránh nàng ta gây khó dễ, dồn ép chúng ta; ta xem công tử là người tốt, lại đứng đắn, khiêm nhường. Nghĩ sau này phải chịu giày vò, chẳng bằng giúp công tử trở thành Vương phi, chúng ta chẳng dám cầu công trạng, chỉ mong công tử rộng lòng cho chúng ta sống thảnh thơi là được rồi.”  
—  
***  
Chương hai lăm  
Ung Thánh Hựu gượng cười, nói: “Phu nhân quá lời rồi, những lời như vậy sao có thể tùy tiện nói ra. Với thân phận của Vương gia, tự nhiên phải tìm một danh môn tiểu thư lập làm Vương phi. Chuyện này phu nhân đừng nói nữa. Hôm nay xin cảm tạ các phu nhân khoản đãi, giờ chắc Vương gia cũng sắp hạ triều; thứ cho Ung Thánh Hựu thất lễ, ta xin cáo từ thôi.”  
San Hô cũng không chèo kéo thêm, đồng tình tiễn hắn ra ngoài. Khi nàng quay lại đại sảnh đã thấy Yến Niếp ngồi chờ sẵn, nhìn thấy nàng vào vội hỏi ngay: “Thế nào? Ngươi nghĩ hắn có động tâm không?”  
San Hô cười lạnh một tiếng: “Tỷ tỷ ở sau bình phong, cũng nghe hết lời hắn nói phải không? Hừ, chớ nghe hắn nói tử tế vậy mà lầm, ngay lúc ta đề cập chuyện Vương phi, ánh mắt hắn liền sáng lên. Theo ta thấy, cho dù trước đây chưa dám tơ tưởng, nhưng bị ta một phen khiêu khích, nhất định từ đây hắn phải có tính toán. Ha ha ha, Vương gia hận nhất trên đời là những kẻ tham lam, được đằng chân lân đằng đầu; lần này chúng ta ắt ngồi chờ xem hắn tìm chết thôi.”  
Tạm không nói tới sự hả hê của các nàng sau khi hành xong kế độc; lại nhắc Ung Thánh Hựu, sau khi trở về tư phòng, trong đầu hắn mãi vương vấn những lời nói của San Hô. Hắn không phải người tham lam, cũng không vì San Hô khiêu khích mà thoáng chốc hàm hồ.  
Có điều… hắn thực sự muốn trở thành Vương phi. Ý niệm này từ lâu đã bám riết trong đầu hắn, bất quá trước kia hắn nghĩ như vậy chỉ bởi vì bản tính hiếu thắng, không chịu thất bại… Nhưng cho tới giờ, hắn còn cảm thấy yêu cầu này nói ra cũng chính là cách tốt nhất để nhận biết thực tâm Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình có bao nhiêu phần chân thành.  
“Kỳ thực… chỉ cần ngươi dám đáp ứng ta là được. Ta biết giới quý tộc vương tôn nghiêm trọng đẳng cấp, nếu ngươi thật lòng yêu ta, muốn thành toàn nguyện vọng này của ta… nhất định sẽ gặp trăm ngàn cản trở. Đành rằng trong tay ngươi nắm quyền thế khuynh thiên, chỉ sợ cũng khó tránh rắc rối. Nếu sự tình thực phải trở nên như vậy, ta có làm Vương phi cũng có nghĩa gì, chỉ cần biết ngươi đối với ta một lòng chân thành là đủ. Để ta biết lòng chúng ta cùng như một, ta nguyện ý vì ngươi làm tất cả, còn hận không thể đem chính mình hiến dâng cho ngươi… đã như vậy, Vương phi hay không còn quan trọng gì đâu?”  
Một mình ngồi trong căn phòng hoa lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu chốc chốc lại lẩm nhẩm những câu lê thê, rành rành mâu thuẫn… nhưng trên môi, nụ cười hạnh phúc chỉ càng lúc càng rạng rỡ hơn.  
“Ai nha~ Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Ta thua rồi, ta vì ngươi mà đã trở thành cái dạng này rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu ta ngày trước đâu rồi a~~  
Cơ mà… ngươi… ngươi thực tâm giống như lời ngươi nói thích ta không? Có… thực không?  
Ừm, ta tin ngươi nhất định cũng giống ta, Khang Nghĩa Kiện; ta tin tưởng ngươi.  
Tuy ngươi là Vương gia, tuy ta biết mình không nên chìm đắm tới mức này, mà thủy chung ta vẫn không cho phép mình buông thả bản thân… nhưng tới lúc này… ta nguyện ý đánh cuộc một lần…  
Ngươi… ngươi sẽ không để ta thất vọng phải không, Khang Nghĩa Kiện?”  
Miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm như thế, nhưng đôi mắt ngời sáng của Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không kìm được một tia bất an… có điều giờ đối với hắn chỉ như một làn gió thoảng, thoáng chốc đã không còn lưu lại vết tích.  
***  
Thư phòng sáng đèn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện toát mồ hôi ngồi bên bàn phê duyệt núi tấu chương cao ngất ngưởng. Hoàng thượng bị bệnh, còn hắn mấy ngày nay tâm tư đầu óc đều triệt để quấn quýt cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ miễn cưỡng giải quyết những việc khẩn cấp nhất… Cuối cùng hậu quả tích tụ lại thành thế này.  
Sáng nay nghĩ có chút áy náy, hắn mới vào triều thì lập tức đụng ngay Thừa tướng đại nhân cùng với Du Liễm mặt mũi ai oán ngút ngàn đang hùng hổ mang một núi tấu chương định đưa tới tận Vương phủ. Thật đúng là dọa người hết hồn.  
Vừa nghiêm giọng hỏi có chuyện gì thì Thừa tướng cậy có Du Liễm đỡ lưng đằng sau, liền một hơi kể lể hết sự tình.  
Đến giờ nhớ lại ánh mắt Du Liễm lúc đó rành rành hàm ý: “Ngươi còn dám nạt nộ ai? Mấy ngày nay tâm sức lo lắng quốc sự nhiều ít bao nhiêu, chính mình còn không tự rõ hả? Còn mặt mũi cáu giận thần tử sao?!” … Ai~ Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên thấy thật xấu hổ a~.  
Xem ra ảnh hưởng của Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình đã vượt xa dự đoán rồi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện buông bút, bất đắc dĩ thở dài. Mặc kệ bản thân bao lần tự nhắc nhở không được chìm đắm vào tình cảm với Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng ái tình vương vấn, còn biết làm sao?  
Tựa như lúc này, rõ ràng từ đầu đã quyết tâm phải xem hết đống tấu chương rồi mới tới chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng ngồi nghĩ một hồi… mường tượng ra dáng vẻ của hắn, tự nhiên trong lòng có chút khó kiềm chế. Thành ra ngồi trên ghế mà nhấp nhổm không yên, cả nửa ngày cũng đọc không xong một bản tấu.  
Ai~ thế này còn chỗ nào ra dáng vô ưu vô lự*, sất trá phong vân* Lạc Vương Khang Nghĩa Kiện a~.  
Hắn đang một phen thở ngắn than dài, bất chợt bên tai nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rất khẽ từ ngoài cửa truyền lại. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng động tâm, thầm nghĩ tên thích khách ngu ngốc nào dám mò tới đây, còn tự cho là khinh công cao cường sao? Chẳng bằng đạp cửa xông vào còn hơn.  
Cho rằng Bản vương không đem thị vệ bên người là ngươi có thể đắc thủ sao? Hừ, vừa lúc ta đang một bụng bực bội chưa tìm được chỗ phát tiết, lần này xem như ngươi tới làm bao cát vậy.  
Nghĩ tới đây, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bề ngoài vẫn làm bộ đang chăm chú xem tấu chương, nhưng trong bụng đang hăng hái vẽ ra một trăm lẻ tám loại cực hình tra tấn.  
Tâm tình đang hào hứng vô cùng, tiếng bước chân cũng đã tiến gần tới cửa phòng… Ngay lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện tột cùng phấn khởi, vụt ngẩng đầu, dùng ánh mắt sắc lạnh tàn khốc trừng trừng nhìn đối phương, chỉ chờ nghe thích khách kinh khiếp kêu cha gọi mẹ…  
Ai ngờ đâu vừa nhìn lên, tròng mắt suýt chút nữa rớt xuống đất, thành ra chính hắn thất thanh la lên: “Ung Thánh Hựu, sao lại là ngươi?!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay bưng một bàn thức ăn, bên trên bày mấy món điểm tâm tinh xảo cùng một bình trà, nghe vậy liền bật cười: “Sao không thể là ta? Xem bộ dạng ngươi kìa, nghĩ ta là thích khách sao?”  
Hắn lại liếc nhìn núi tấu chương trên bàn, nụ cười càng không thu lại được, nói tiếp: “Thì ra đây chính là hậu quả của việc lười biếng để công việc chất chồng lại a. Ta đây sau này nhất định nhớ kỹ, không thể việc gì cũng đùn đẩy tới ngày mai. Ai~ Ngươi yên tâm, ta chỉ muốn đem mấy thứ này cho ngươi lót dạ, không cản trở ngươi làm việc đâu.”  
Hắn nói xong liền đặt bàn ăn xuống rồi quả nhiên lui ra ngoài, tuyệt nhiên không dây dưa thêm câu nào. Để lại một mình Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng trong phòng, ngơ ngẩn nhìn bàn điểm tâm.  
—–  
*vô ưu vô lự: không vướng bận, vô tư lự.  
*sất trá phong vân: oai phong, uy mãnh tột cùng.  
=)) hôm qua mình mò được phiên ngoại ’50 câu phu thê hỏi đáp’ của Nam Nô nha =))~ đọc xong mớ đó mình bắt đầu muốn chọt cho Lan Lan dẹp ngay tư tưởng tự xướng ‘vô ưu vô lự, sất trá phong vân’ blah blah của ảnh nha =))~~ sao các bạn tiểu công lại ưa tự xướng quá vậy ta =))~~  
***  
Chương hai sáu  
Thực sự muốn giữ hắn lại, muốn đến mức trong một khắc cảm thấy lòng trào động, chỉ nghĩ quăng bỏ hết đống tấu chương đáng ghét kia để theo hắn về phòng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện một lần nữa giật mình kinh hãi vì chính ý nghĩ của mình. Lẽ nào ảnh hưởng của Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn đã nghiêm trọng tới mức này sao?? Lẽ nào cả mình cũng có ngày trở thành như cái gì ‘vi mỹ nhân quân bất tảo triều*’ chết tiệt đó sao? Không đời nào! Hắn sao có thể cho phép loại chuyện này xảy ra được!  
Còn may Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu được tiến thoái, bằng không nếu hắn cố tình nán lại không đi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự biết mình cự tuyệt không nổi. Đến lúc này hắn thực đã không còn nhận rõ được tình cảm của mình với Ung Thánh Hựu đã sâu sắc tới mức nào. Cảm giác này khiến hắn giật mình sợ hãi, nhưng tự nhiên cũng không nén được một tia ấm áp, cảm động.  
…  
Đêm xuống, thẳng tới quá giờ Tý, núi tấu chương mới được phê duyệt xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vốn định nằm lại thư phòng nghỉ ngơi luôn; nhưng vừa nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu… nơi căn bản nhất của nam nhân tự nhiên thành ra vô phương khống chế. Chỉ nghĩ nếu không tìm tiểu nam nô khả ái kia hảo hảo ‘phát tiết tâm sự’ một phen thì cảm giác bức thiết trong người thực là muốn bao nhiêu khổ sở cũng có bấy nhiêu a~.  
Nghĩ sao quả nhiên phải làm vậy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức rời thư phòng tới chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu. Vừa đến nơi, thoáng trông thấy hắn hết thảy mệt mỏi trên người Khang Nghĩa Kiện đều tan biến, hắn hăm hăm hở hở tiến lại ôm choàng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi đọc sách bên bàn, nhanh chóng cúi xuống bắt lấy đôi môi mềm mại vừa hé mở.  
Quấn quýt tới khi đối phương muốn ngộp thở mới rời ra, lại tươi cười, hỏi: “Muộn thế này sao còn chưa ngủ? Làm sao biết nhất định ta sẽ đến chứ? Ngươi có tự tin vào mị lực của mình thế sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một tiếng, đáp lại: “Ngươi xem lại à, rõ ràng tự ngươi chưa gì đã chạy tới đây chứ. Nếu nói mị lực, ta dám tự tin không chỉ có điểm này đâu.”  
Hắn vừa nói dứt lời, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên bế bổng hắn lên tiến thẳng tới giường ngủ, hơi thở bắt đầu gấp gáp, nói: “Ta biết, ta biết! Ta biết tiểu nhân nhân ngươi mị lực rất lớn, hại Bản vương một khắc một khắc đều dứt không được…”  
Miệng nói tay cũng không ngừng mó máy, thoáng cái y phục cả hai từ ngoài vào trong đều bị trút bỏ. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nôn nóng khó nhịn đem thuyền nhập bến, mới bắt đầu đã làm một trận cuồng phong bạo vũ; qua vài lần mãnh liệt tiến nhập, cả hai người đều mồ hôi đầm đìa, rên rỉ thở dốc.  
Lần này mây mưa, có thể nói đến vô lượng khoái hoạt; Khang Nghĩa Kiện thần trí đều chìm trong mê ảo, mơ màng quan sát người dưới thân, tựa hồ cảm thấy hôm nay hắn có gì đó khác thường: khóe mắt phảng phất lộ ra tiếu ý, càng khiến chính mình mê mẩn tâm thần, thêm một trận rung động chỉ chực chờ phun trào…  
Đột nhiên, bên tai nghe tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu u uẩn thì thầm:  
“Vương gia, ngươi thích Ung Thánh Hựu ư?”  
“Tiểu ngốc tử, đến giờ còn hỏi chuyện ngớ ngẩn này. Ta nếu không thích ngươi, còn có thể vì ngươi hao tâm tổn tứ đến vậy sao? Ngươi đi hỏi khắp Vương phủ xem có ai từng được sủng ái như thế không?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thầm nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu chắc hẳn đang lo lắng cho địa vị của mình, không khỏi có thêm vài phần thương yêu.  
“Thích ta đến mức nguyện ý cái gì cũng cho ta sao? Bất kể là thứ ta có được nhận hay không sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi tiếp, đôi mắt lấp lánh sáng, không hề giấu giếm sự nôn nóng.  
“Đương nhiên rồi, bằng không tự thể lần trước cả Hoàng điệt* lẫn chính ta còn không có, ta lại tặng ngươi sao?” Tuy cảm thấy có điểm kỳ quái, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nghĩ ngợi nhiều lắm; cơ bản là tiểu đệ bên dưới từ lâu đã trướng đại, hừng hực chờ xông trận đang cực lực đoạt đi sự tỉnh táo của hắn.  
“Vương gia ở Tuyết Duyên ta sánh ngang Hoàng thượng, lời đã nói ra là không được rút lại a.” Ung Thánh Hựu hài lòng mỉm cười.  
“Dù ta không phải Lạc Vương, chỉ cần là đối với Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi, ta tuyệt đối nhất ngôn ký xuất tứ mã nan truy.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện vỗ ngực bảo chứng. Còn phải nói, bất kể sĩ diện nam nhi hay sĩ diện của Lạc Vương, cũng không thể để hắn phải thất vọng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến mãn ý, dường như còn lộ ra vẻ tinh nghịch, khả ái vì thực hiện được mưu đồ nho nhỏ, mất một lúc hắn mới nói tiếp: “Nếu đã vậy, ta cũng không khách khí nữa… A!!!…” Câu sau chưa kịp nói đã bị luồng lửa nóng từ Khang Nghĩa Kiện phun trào cắt đứt. Hắn chỉ còn cảm thấy tràng bích một trận bốc hỏa, bên tai bập bùng thanh âm nồng nhiệt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện:  
“Ngươi muốn thứ gì? Chỉ cần ngươi nói ra, thứ gì Bản vương có ngươi muốn bao nhiêu cũng được…”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vòng tay ôm siết thân thể nam nhân cường tráng, trong lòng trào dâng xúc động, thầm nhủ chỉ cần những lời này của hắn đã là quá đủ. Nhưng ngoài miệng hắn vẫn liều đến cùng:  
“Ta muốn vị trí ngay bên cạnh ngươi. Không chỉ tại trên giường này, ta là muốn một khắc một khắc đều ở cạnh ngươi; quang minh chính đại đứng bên ngươi. Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi hiểu ta muốn chính là thứ gì rồi chứ? Ngươi cho ta được vị trí Vương phi không?”  
Trong nháy mắt toàn thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện đông cứng, phải một lúc sau hắn mới trúc trắc ngẩng đầu, chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hỏi:  
“Ngươi… nói thật sao? Ngươi thực sự không phải đùa giỡn chứ?”  
Lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên trầm lạnh, đồng thời cũng rung lên một trận kinh hoàng. Nhưng ai bảo hắn là kẻ cường ngạnh kiên quyết, cung đã giương tên nhất định sẽ bắn; để nhận được đáp án cuối cùng trong lòng, cho dù phải cố sức nhiều nữa hắn cũng tuyệt không lùi bước.  
Hắn ngước mắt chăm chú nhìn lại Khang Nghĩa Kiện, miệng đáp: “Đúng vậy. Ta không phải đang nói đùa, ta muốn vị trí Vương phi. Lạc Vương điện hạ cao quý, ngươi không phải bắt đầu hối hận chứ? Chính miệng vừa nói ra, ngươi định chưa đầy một khắc sau đã phủ nhận sao?”  
“Không. Ta sẽ cho ngươi. Vị trí Vương phi chứ gì?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi nhỏm dậy, trong mắt chỉ còn một mảnh băng lãnh. Nằm xuống bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhàn nhạt nói: “Ta mệt rồi, muốn ngủ. Tiểu nô lệ thông minh của ta, ta phải thừa nhận, ngươi thực sự rất thông minh, rất biết cách chọn thời cơ.”  
Nói chưa hết lời hắn đã nhắm mắt lại, không muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra tâm trạng lãnh đạm của mình. Đầy một lòng ham muốn bỗng nhiên hóa ra vô hạn thất vọng, phảng phất tựa như đang vân du bay bổng đột nhiên trượt ngã xuống tận vực sâu không đáy.  
Trái tim hắn cũng từng chút từng chút bị cảm giác lạnh lẽo len lỏi thâm nhập… dần dần đông thành một tòa băng sơn*.  
—-  
*vi mỹ nhân quân bất tảo triều: vì mỹ nhân, quân vương bỏ buổi chầu sớm.   
*Hoàng điệt: điệt = cháu trai <- Lan Lan ảnh đang nói về bạn Hoàng thượng (vai siêu-phụ) đó ~  
*băng sơn: núi băng ọ__ọ ~

rồi… từ đây tạm nghỉ tung tăng ( ~  
***  
Chương hai bảy  
Nhất thời, căn phòng trở nên tĩnh lặng nặng nề. Trên giường gấm, mái tóc Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn buông xõa quấn triền, tựa hồ tố cáo một màn hoan lạc cuồng nhiệt vừa diễn ra.  
Hắn cuối cùng nghĩ thế nào? Hắn đang giận mình sao? Nếu thế sao hắn vẫn đáp ứng, không lẽ là vì lời hứa ban nãy, thực chỉ vì lời hứa đó sao????  
Nằm bên người Khang Nghĩa Kiện, chưa bao giờ Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy bất an thế này… phải làm sao đây? Hắn nên làm gì bây giờ? Liệu Khang Nghĩa Kiện có nghĩ hắn là loại tiểu nhân trong đầu chỉ tham lam tước vị không?? Hắn sẽ không cho rằng tất cả đến giờ đều chỉ là trăm phương ngàn kế dàn dựng để lừa gạt hắn chứ??  
Thôi được, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận, mới đây thôi hắn quả thực muốn có được tước vị kia, bởi hắn không phục. Vì sao chính mình mãi mãi chỉ có thể là một tính nô? Nếu số phận đã không để hắn thoát kiếp hầu hạ người khác; vậy đã làm hắn quyết phải làm đến tối thượng địa vị, phải làm đến lúc có thể cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện sánh vai đường hoàng mới cam tâm.  
Cuối cùng cũng chỉ vì thế mà căn cơ suy tính, thế nhưng giờ hoàn toàn không phải thế nữa… hắn giờ chỉ cần biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện đến tột cùng đối với mình có bao nhiêu thương yêu. Coi như một lần đánh cuộc, thử lòng dạ hắn sâu cạn nhường nào; Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chẳng cần quan tâm Vương phi hay không nữa.  
Thế nhưng xem tình trạng lúc này, hình như hắn vừa phạm một sai lầm ngu ngốc. Cực kỳ ngu ngốc.  
Có điều hắn không muốn giải thích, ít nhất ngay bây giờ hắn không muốn giải thích. Làm vậy liệu còn giữ được chút nào tự tôn sao?  
Thôi đành vậy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện a, nếu ngươi thực sự mất hứng, ta… ngày mai ta sẽ nói thực cho ngươi hay. Còn giờ, ít nhất để ta đêm nay tự gạt mình vậy, để ta tin rằng ngươi thật lòng yêu ta, nguyện ý cho ta tất cả, để ta tin rằng tâm chúng ta thực ở cùng một nơi.  
Khẽ nén tiếng thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình đã thay đổi rồi. Nhu nhược yếu đuối, nơm nớp lo được mất; thế nhưng hắn vô pháp khống chế… lẽ nào ái tình chính là thế này sao? Một ngày sa vào rồi tự khắc không còn là mình nữa…  
…  
Trọn một đêm cả hai đều không ngủ. Trước khi rời đi Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa, thấy hai mắt hắn vẫn nhắm, nhưng một chút rung động trên hàng mi tiết lộ rằng hắn hoàn toàn không ngủ.  
Khóe miệng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười bỡn cợt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng lẩm bẩm: “Vương phi sao? Hảo, ta sẽ cho ngươi, xem ngươi có đủ phúc khí tiếp nhận không.”  
Hắn nói xong liền xoay người bỏ đi, cả buổi sớm tinh sương chỉ có mình vì sao mai nhìn thấy một màu thê lương, ảm đạm trên gương mặt nam nhân cao ngạo.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể nằm tiếp được. Hắn rời giường rửa mặt, chải đầu xong xuôi; cũng không có cảm giác muốn ăn uống gì. Đang ngồi bần thần thì vừa lúc Vong Nguyệt tới; nàng ngồi xuống nhìn hắn một lượt, lập tức nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu có điều lo lắng không yên, liền hỏi han đầu đuôi.  
Ban đầu Ung Thánh Hựu muốn giấu giếm, tới khi nàng hỏi dồn mãi khiến hắn nhịn không nổi, huống hồ trong lòng đang hỗn loạn, đành từ từ kể hết sự tình.  
Vong Nguyệt vừa nghe xong thì lập tức kinh hoàng trợn mắt, gương mặt tái mét, lắp bắp không thành câu: “Trời… Trời ạ! Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi… Ai~~… Ngươi thật ra… Ngươi thật… Ai~ ta vốn tưởng rằng… tưởng ngươi là kẻ thông minh. Làm thế nào… làm thế nào giờ ngươi lại… lại hành động ngu ngốc như vậy?? Ngươi… bao lời dặn dò, khuyên nhủ của ta ngươi đều bỏ ngoài tai hết rồi!” Nàng nói đến đó thì vừa cuống vừa giận, hậm hực giậm chân.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thấy nàng phản ứng mãnh liệt như vậy, lòng cũng không có mấy cảm giác, thản nhiên nói: “Ta biết, ngươi đang trách ta không biết lượng sức, vọng tưởng tước vị. Không sai, ta từ ngày đầu tiên vào Vương phủ, đã có ý đó rồi. Ai bảo ta trời sinh cá tính đã như vậy chứ. Thế nhưng… những ngày qua, hắn ta… Ai~ hắn ta từ lâu bám riết trong lòng ta, ta vì hắn mà như không còn là mình nữa. Vì hắn mà ngay cả việc đời ta khinh ghét nhất là hầu hạ kẻ khác ta cũng thành ra vui vẻ chấp nhận. Còn hận không thể cho hắn hết thảy những gì hắn muốn, hận không để đào cả tâm can mình ra cho hắn nhìn. Ta thành như vậy, có thể còn lòng dạ ham muốn hư vị* Vương phi ấy nữa sao?”  
Vong Nguyệt nghe một hồi, mới nghi hoặc hỏi lại: “Ngươi đã nói thế ta cũng tin tưởng, nhưng đã vậy sao ngươi còn…”  
Nàng chưa nói hết câu, Ung Thánh Hựu đã kích động ngắt ngang: “Ta muốn biết đáp án, ta muốn biết lòng hắn có thực giống như ta, có thực nguyện ý cho ta tất cả, dù là địa vị Vương phi hay không? Ta chỉ muốn biết có thế. Ngày thường hắn dốc lòng săn sóc ta, rốt cuộc khiến ta yêu hắn mất rồi… giờ nếu ngay cả một đáp án như vậy còn không có được, đối với ta không phải quá bất công sao?!”  
Vong Nguyệt buột miệng thở dài, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói vậy nàng cũng chẳng biết cãi lại ra sao. Chợt lại nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói tiếp:  
“Vong Nguyệt, chuyện này ngươi đừng tiết lộ cho bất cứ ai. Kể cả Vương gia, dù ta nói hay không, ngươi cũng không được nói với hắn. Ngươi đáp ứng ta chứ?”  
Chờ Vong Nguyệt gật đầu rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mỉm cười: “Ta biết ngươi là người trọng tín, thôi không bắt ngươi phát thệ*. Ha ha, chuyện giữa ta và hắn, ta không muốn người khác can thiệp, ngươi hiểu cho ta. Chậc, không chừng… đó cũng là ái tình ích kỷ thôi. Ngươi thấy phải không?”  
Vong Nguyệt lắc đầu, đáp: “Ta cả đời chưa từng yêu ai, chuyện tình ái ta cũng không hiểu. Chỉ mong sao lần này ngươi và Vương gia có thể yên ổn, thuận lợi vượt qua. Nói ta hữu kinh vô hiểm* cũng được, chỉ cầu nghìn vạn lần đừng phát sinh sóng gió. A di đà phật…”  
——  
*hư vị: địa vị giả tạo, vô nghĩa.  
*phát thệ: thề.  
*hữu kinh vô hiểm: (có lẽ là) thần hồn nát thần tính, chưa thực gặp nguy hiểm đã kinh   
***  
Chương hai tám  
Trưa hôm đó, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới trở về, xem sắc mặt có vẻ rất cao hứng; có điều Khang Hầu Thư tinh nhạy nhận ra ánh mắt hắn có gì đó bất thường, tự nhiên lo lắng phỏng đoán. Hắn thầm tự hỏi sáng nay Vương gia sai khoái mã tức tốc đi đón cha mẹ và em gái Ung Thánh Hựu về phủ, nhưng lúc ra lệnh gương mặt tuyệt không có một điểm vui vẻ… Không hiểu giữa hai người bọn họ đã xảy ra chuyện gì, có điều thoạt nhìn mà đoán chắc chắn không phải chuyện nhỏ.  
Khang Hầu Thư còn đang nghĩ không biết có nên đem chuyện này nói cho Vong Nguyệt, để hai người cùng bàn bạc vài câu không; Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã ra lệnh: “Ngươi phân phó hạ nhân, chuẩn bị một bàn tiệc ở Sơn Sắc hiên, sắp đặt xong thì gọi Ung Thánh Hựu tới, nói rằng Bản vương ở đó chờ hắn. Còn nữa, gọi San Hô và Yến Niếp cùng tới đãi khách.” Hắn nói xong thì xoay người quay vào hoa viên, chậm rãi đi về hướng Sơn Sắc hiên.  
Khang Hầu Thư càng lúc càng mù mờ hơn, không hiểu Vương gia cuối cùng đang có ý gì, lại không dám chậm trễ, vội vàng theo lệnh phân phó.  
Một hồi sau giữa Sơn Sắc hiên rộng rãi đã xếp đặt xong một bàn sơn hào hải vị; Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thong dong bước vào, vừa lúc đụng phải Yến Niếp và San Hô. Lòng hắn đột nhiên trầm nặng, xưa nay khi hắn và Khang Nghĩa Kiện ở bên nhau, đến người hầu cũng đều cho lui hết. Tại sao hôm nay còn gọi cả thị thiếp tới? Muốn thị uy với mình hay còn có ý gì khác?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đợi mọi người đến đầy đủ, mới để Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi bên mình, mỉm cười nói: “Hôm nay toàn gia chúng ta đều ở đây, các ngươi không cần e ngại, cứ tự nhiên mới được. Thư nhi, rót rượu.”  
Nhận lệnh, Khang Hầu Thư liền cung kính vòng một lượt qua chỗ bốn người để rót rượu, sau đó lui xuống đứng một bên, tỏ vẻ khiêm nhường kính cẩn. Ngược lại, trong bụng hắn đã thấy trống đánh thùng thùng, thầm nghĩ lúc này không khác gì khoảng lặng trước cơn bão; xem ra Sơn Sắc hiên hôm nay nhất định phải bị một trận cuồng phong bạo vũ.  
Yến Niếp và San Hô cùng lớn tiếng cảm tạ, lại nâng chén rượu, chúc mấy câu cát tường rồi cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện một hơi uống cạn. Chỉ có mình Ung Thánh Hựu không uống, chỉ ngước mắt nhìn người ngồi bên mình. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười, hỏi: “Ngốc này, sao ngươi không uống?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi, nhẹ giọng: “Vương gia, ta có chuyện muốn nói với ngươi. Nói xong ta mới uống chén rượu này.”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã phất tay ngăn lại, cười nói: “Có lời gì uống rượu xong hẵng nói cũng không muộn.”  
Thành ra bất đắc dĩ Ung Thánh Hựu phải nâng chén uống cạn, lại nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói tiếp: “Hôm nay ta gọi các ngươi tới đây chính là có chuyện muốn tuyên bố!”  
Mắt liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn ôn nhu nói: “Người ngồi bên cạnh ta đây, các ngươi cũng biết hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu, là tính nô của ta. Nhưng kể từ ngày mai, hắn tuyệt không còn là nô lệ nữa, các ngươi… các ngươi tất cả đều phải đổi cách xưng hô…”  
Lại quét mắt một lượt quanh bàn, thấy Yến Niếp, San Hô và Khang Hầu Thư đều lộ ra vẻ mặt vô cùng hiếu kỳ; khóe miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhếch thành một nụ cười nhạt khó nhìn ra, thản nhiên nói tiếp: “Kể từ ngày mai, các ngươi đều phải gọi hắn là Vương phi nương nương, rõ cả chưa?”  
Lời hắn vừa nói xong, Yến Niếp lẫn San Hô đều kinh hoàng thất sắc, lập tức quay sang nhìn vẻ mặt ngây ngẩn của Ung Thánh Hựu; ánh mắt hai nàng không hề giấu giếm sự đố kị, căm tức.  
Ngay cả Khang Hầu Thư cũng bị kinh hãi, hắn biết Vương gia sủng hạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng không bao giờ tưởng nổi có thể cưng chiều tới nước này. Lập một nô lệ làm Vương phi, là chuyện chưa từng có trong lịch sử Tuyết Duyên quốc; thậm chí coi khắp thiên hạ, chuyện thế này cũng là phượng mao lân giác*, nếu hi hữu xảy ra cũng bị người đời coi như kỳ chuyện*, đem ra loạn đàm, dòm ngó.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời cũng không thể phản ứng, hắn hôm qua thấy thái độ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng rất tức giận, tại sao giờ lại cười nói, lệnh phong mình làm Vương phi?  
Lẽ nào mình trách lầm hắn sao? Đêm qua phản ứng của hắn như vậy phải chăng chỉ vì quá đột ngột nên chưa thể tiếp nhận?  
Mặc dù lý trí không yên vẫn tự cảnh báo rằng chuyện này sao có thể đơn giản như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không sao kiềm chế được hưng phấn trong lòng, rốt cuộc hắn cũng có được câu trả lời rồi… một câu trả lời toàn vẹn, hoàn mỹ.  
Thời khắc này, Ung Thánh Hựu như thể cuối cùng đã biết thế nào là hạnh phúc, thế nào là vân du mê ảo… hắn xúc động đến mức không biết phải nói sao. Ngước mắt nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lại thấy hắn cũng đang nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt ôn nhu vô cùng. Hắn dịu dàng nắm tay Ung Thánh Hựu, yêu chiều hỏi: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có vui không? Bản vương tặng ngươi thứ này, ngươi hài lòng không?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu thực hết sức mãn ý, đến mức nếu không vì trước nay bản chất cao ngạo tự tôn khiến hắn không bao giờ hành động thái quá, không khéo giờ hắn đã nhảy nhót vui sướng rồi. Ngay lúc này, hắn không phải cao hứng vì danh hiệu Vương phi, mà tựu trung chính là vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện có thể đối với hắn nghiêm túc như vậy, giống như tình cảm Ung Thánh Hựu dành cho hắn… không hề có một tia phân vân, giả dối.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kiên định gật đầu, đôi con ngươi trong suốt như hồ thu lấp lánh ngấn lệ; khóe miệng hắn lại lộ ra một nụ cười bỡn cợt, hắn nắm chặt bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu, thản nhiên nói:  
“Có điều, Ung Thánh Hựu à… ngươi cũng biết với thân phận hiện tại của ngươi muốn phong Vương phi cũng không dễ đến vậy. Ta còn phải đối mặt với rất nhiều sách nhiễu của các quan lại, hoàng thân quốc thích… thế nên ngươi muốn có được địa vị này, cần phải đáp ứng một điều kiện của ta.” Hắn nói tới đây thì ánh mắt lóe lên một tia giảo hoạt, tàn nhẫn; chỉ tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc, không hề nhận ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu định nói kỳ thực đối với mình chuyện làm Vương phi đã không còn quan trọng nữa, hắn không cần vì thế mà nhọc lòng suy nghĩ. Nhưng không để hắn có cơ hội mở miệng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã vỗ vỗ tay, lập tức hai tấm bình phong ngọc bích đối diện bàn ăn bị mở ra… cảnh tượng bày ra tiếp theo… cả đời Ung Thánh Hựu không bao giờ quên được.  
—–  
*phượng mao lân giác: lông phượng, sừng lân. Ý nói chuyện vô cùng hi hữu, hiếm gặp.  
*kỳ chuyện: chuyện lạ kỳ.  
;___; chương tiếp theo… khuyến cáo các tình iêu lựa chỗ vắng người + vo sẵn khăn giấy ọ___ọ~~~ *xụt xịt*  
***  
Chương hai chín  
Theo hai tấm bình phong chầm chậm bị kéo mở, ánh mắt mọi người lập tức tập trung vào ba người vừa xuất hiện đằng sau: Một đôi vợ chồng già cùng một thiếu nữ đang cung kính quỳ một chỗ, mỗi người trên người đều buộc mấy cái chuông. Hai bên trái phải là hai bàn sắt tròn, to rộng; trên mỗi bàn đặt một chậu than hồng rất lớn, nhiệt khí ám muội tỏa ra.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện không nhìn đến phản ứng của Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ giả lả cười: “Đây là vài tên nô lệ của ta, hôm nay có chuyện cao hứng nên tâm tình ta cũng rất hăng hái, muốn gọi bọn chúng đên biểu diễn ít trò hay.” Hắn nói xong liền vung tay áo, lập tức hai tên lính hầu đứng cạnh đó bước lại nắm áo ba người đang quỳ, chực xô họ vào bàn sắt.  
“Dừng tay!!” Tiếng thét kinh sợ pha lẫn phẫn nộ vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng phắt dậy khỏi bàn, ánh mắt tột cùng uất ức trừng trừng nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện; hắn cố kìm chế, dằn giọng hỏi:  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đang làm gì?! Ngươi muốn gì!?” Bi phẫn dâng nghẹn khiến ngữ điệu phát ra có phần run rẩy, tuy Ung Thánh Hựu không hề la hét to tiếng, nhưng cảm xúc thâm trầm hàm ẩn trong lời nói của hắn càng khiến người nghe rùng mình.  
“Hựu nhi.” Lão nhân đang quỳ dưới đất thều thào kêu lên. Lập tức sắc mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm lãnh, hắn lạnh lùng nạt:  
“Hỗn láo! Tục danh của Vương phi ngươi dám gọi sao? Thư nhi, ngươi nhớ; chờ diễn trò xong, lôi lão già kia ra ngoài đánh hai mươi trượng.”  
Hắn nói xong liền quay về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, mỉm cười: “Ái phi, ngươi sao vậy? Bản vương chẳng vừa nói sao, thân phận nô lệ của ngươi căn bản không thể phong Vương phi được. Thế nên Bản vương mới vắt hết tài trí nghĩ ra được một biện pháp hoàn hảo này, chỉ cần để ngươi cùng cha mẹ ngươi đoạn tuyệt quan hệ… thoát ly khỏi gia đình nô lệ, như thế Bản vương trước mắt hoàng thân quốc thích mới có lý lẽ thuyết giải a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã hiểu tất cả những chuyện này từ đâu mà ra; nhìn trân trân vào đôi mắt thản nhiên, không gợn chút xúc động của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, trái tim hắn phảng phất như bị thả rơi xuống băng động… phút chốc cứng lạnh thành băng đá, đông đến mức huyết mạch cũng tắc nghẹn.  
Sau cùng, đột nhiên như có một nhát búa tạ thô bạo bổ xuống… và trái tim đã băng giá trong ngực vụn vỡ nát.  
Buột ra một tiếng cười thảm, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói rành rọt từng chữ:  
“Ta hiểu rồi, Vương gia; ngươi vì ta mà dụng tâm thật khổ a. Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự phải cảm ơn ngươi, cảm ơn ngươi hôm nay đã cho ta một bài học trọng yếu nhất, hiện thực nhất đời người.”  
Hắn nói xong liền ngẩng cao đầu, rời khỏi chỗ ngồi đi tới bên ba người nô lệ; một tay nâng họ dậy, một tay giật hết những cái chuông buộc trên người họ, ném xuống đất. Hắn nghiến răng, thấp giọng: “Cha, mẹ, muội muội, chúng ta đi.”  
Giọng nói ‘ôn nhu’ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vang lên sau lưng hắn:  
“Ái phi, ngươi đừng nên tùy hứng thế. Bản vương hao tốn nhiều tâm sức như vậy mới tìm được cơ hội cho ngươi chiếm được địa vị này. Vương phi – ấy là địa vị tối cao trong Vương phủ, vinh quang ngời ngời khiến người thường ngưỡng vọng. Ngươi sao lại vì loại tình thân nực cười, không có cũng chẳng sao này mà vứt bỏ vinh quang trong tầm tay thế? Lại đây, trở lại đây ngồi xuống cạnh Bản vương, Bản vương sẽ coi như chưa có gì hết.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xoay người, trừng trừng nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện; một tia lệ quang lóe lên trong mắt nhưng lập tức bị bốc hơi vô tăm tích bởi lửa giận ngút ngàn; hắn cười lạnh một tiếng:  
“Khỏi cần. Ung Thánh Hựu đa tạ Vương gia phí tâm. Vương gia yên tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu tự minh bạch; không phải Vương gia bất tuân lời hứa, là Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động buông tay. Đáp án này đã đủ thỏa mãn Vương gia chưa? Vậy tốt, khỏi uổng công Vương gia vì một nô lệ như ta mà hao tổn tâm cơ.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú nhìn hắn, nụ cười đã tiêu tán từ bao giờ, lạnh lùng nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi không hối hận chứ? Ngươi nên hiểu rõ, sau thời gian qua, ngươi còn có thể quay về sống cuộc sống nô dịch sao? Bản vương thực tiếc thay cho ngươi, nghĩ không ra ngươi lại lựa chọn thế này.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu buông một tiếng cười khinh bạc, hiên ngang đáp: “Sự lựa chọn của ta không phải điều loại người lợi dục huân tâm* như ngươi hiểu được.”  
Lời hắn chưa nói xong, Yến Niếp và San Hô đã lớn tiếng: “To gan! Dám nhục mạ vương gia, ngươi…”  
Cũng không để các nàng nói hết, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã vung tay lên, lập tức hai nàng nín thinh, hắn trầm giọng: “Nói nốt đi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một tiếng: “Ta và Vương gia đã không còn gì để nói rồi. Có điều bất quá sự chọn lựa của ta có hay không nằm ngoài dự liệu của Vương gia, tin rằng trong lòng Vương gia rõ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu.”  
Vẫn nắm chặt bàn tay mẹ và em gái, Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại phía họ, ôn nhu nói: “Cha, mẹ, hài nhi bất hiếu; để cho hai người và muội muội phải sợ hãi… giờ chúng ta đi.”  
Cha mẹ Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn do dự, nhỏ giọng kêu: “Hựu nhi… ngươi…”  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lắc đầu, nói: “Đừng nên nhiều lời, Vương phi thì hiếm lạ lắm sao? Nếu còn ở cạnh những loại người này, thì làm Vương phi bất quá chỉ như đống phân chó. Vì một địa vị Vương phi chó má, vì một Vương gia chó lợn không bằng, mà bỏ quên thân nhân cốt nhục, ta còn khác gì cầm thú. Cha mẹ không cần tự trách mình, đòn đau hôm nay coi như triệt để đánh tỉnh hài nhi; ta cuối cùng cũng minh bạch mình nên đi con đường nào. Nã đắc khởi, phóng đắc hạ* mới là nam nhi bản sắc, chúng ta tuy là nô lệ nhưng có máu thịt, có cốt xương; một bản sắc ấy vạn vạn lần không được để mất.”  
Những lời này hắn nói ra kỳ thực đều là nói cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghe, Khang Nghĩa Kiện sao lại không hiểu. Cũng không buồn để tâm Ung Thánh Hựu mắng chửi mình khó nghe đến đâu, trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã cuồn cuộn sóng trào. Vốn tất cả sự tình đều diễn ra đúng như hắn dự đoán, thậm chí còn có phần hoàn hảo hơn: Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nói một lời liền chấp nhận buông bỏ địa vị Vương phi… Nhưng cảm nhận hiện giờ khiến hắn đột nhiên hoài nghi liệu mình làm thế này cuối cùng có thật là đúng không?!  
Có khi nào… hắn đã hiểu lầm Ung Thánh Hựu? Nhưng hắn lập tức phủ nhận, bất kể nói thế nào, việc Ung Thánh Hựu đòi làm Vương phi là ngàn vạn lần xác thực… Ai dám khẳng định người yếu lòng sẽ không tham lam???  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi… hận ta sao?” Một hồi do dự, rốt cuộc ngay khi bóng người chuẩn bị bước ra khỏi cửa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện buột ra câu hỏi… một tia run rẩy cũng theo giọng nói thoát ra. Hắn biết một khắc từ biệt lúc này, cả cuộc đời hai người sợ rằng không bao giờ còn cơ hội gặp lại.  
Thân người Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng chốc dừng lại, lát sau hắn mới lặng lẽ đáp: “Ta càng hận chính mình hơn, ta hận mình vì sao chỉ vì chút săn sóc ân cần ngươi bố thí mà quên mất ý chí bao năm, kết cuộc hồ đồ cả tâm cũng đánh mất. Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Khang – Nghĩa – Kiện, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn ghi nhớ ngươi, ghi nhớ ngươi hôm nay đã cho ta một bài học đau đớn thê thảm thế này.” Đến những lời sau cùng, hắn cũng không còn khống chế được xúc động, gần như là nghiến răng mà phát ra.  
Trong chớp mắt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc cảm nhận được thế nào gọi là xuyên thấu xương tủy, thế nào là tâm như bị đao cắt. Đau đớn thống tận can phế khiến hắn một lời cũng không nói ra được; chỉ có thể trừng trừng mở mắt nhìn thân người đã bị tổn thương tới cực hạn kiên quyết bước chân rời đi.  
“Chờ đã! Vương gia, nô tỳ có điều muốn bẩm.”  
Vong Nguyệt vừa nhận được tin, lập tức bất chấp đám người ngăn cản, chạy bổ tới Sơn Sắc hiên; nàng chạy tới nơi thì vừa lúc chạm trán Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại cửa.  
——-

*lợi dục huân tâm: bị dục vọng tiền tài mê hoặc tâm hồn.  
*Nã đắc khởi, phóng đắc hạ: Nắm được thì buông được. Ò_Ó~  
***  
Chương ba mươi  
“Ung Thánh Hựu!”  
Vong Nguyệt hoảng sợ nhìn gương mặt như đã bình ổn của người nàng vẫn xem như hảo hữu*, rốt cuộc chỉ thấy ẩn sâu trong đôi con ngươi trong suốt là một vẻ vừa đau đớn vừa kiên quyết; nàng yếu ớt mở miệng:  
“Ngươi đã quyết định sao? Vô pháp vãn hồi rồi sao?” Giọng nàng run run không giấu được tuyệt vọng, bởi mặc dù đang hỏi… nhưng trong lòng nàng đã biết câu trả lời của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Vong Nguyệt, đừng quên ngươi đã đáp ứng ta điều gì, ta biết ngươi là người thủ tín.” Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười ôn nhu, nhưng khí thế trong giọng nói tuyệt không cho phép nàng phản bác.  
“Lẽ nào ngươi muốn bí mật này vĩnh viễn thối nát trong bụng ta sao?? Ngươi muốn Vương gia vĩnh viễn hiểu lầm như vậy ư?? Ngươi cam tâm ư?” Vẫn chưa chịu thua, Vong Nguyệt cố gặng hỏi tiếp, dụng ý kích động đến bản tính cao ngạo của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhàn nhạt trả lời: “Nếu ngươi cho rằng như vậy quá tàn nhẫn… thì ở độc một thời khắc, ta cho phép ngươi nói ra.”  
“Là lúc nào!?” Vong Nguyệt kinh hỉ hỏi dồn, nàng biết rõ Vương gia trong lòng chỉ có một điều khúc mắc, một khi hắn biết được điều này mọi chuyện chắc chắn đều có thể dễ dàng giải quyết rồi.  
“Sau khi ta chết.”  
Giọng nói của Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn thập phần bình tĩnh, chỉ có nụ cười trên môi là càng lúc càng sâu; trong một khắc Vong Nguyệt tưởng như nụ cười kia còn chứa một tia cay độc, lòng nàng đột ngột run rẩy, hiểu rằng sự tình đã đến bước… không thể vãn hồi nữa rồi.  
“Vong Nguyệt, sau khi ta chết, mặc kệ là mấy tháng, mấy… không, kể cả mấy chục năm sau… dù hắn đã thành một lão nhân hấp hối, ngươi cũng phải đem bí mật này nói cho hắn biết. Đây… là lễ vật đầu tiên, cũng là cuối cùng ta tặng hắn. Ngươi nhất định phải giúp ta giao cho hắn.  
Vong Nguyệt, đây cũng là điều sau cùng ta cầu ngươi thay ta hoàn thành, bằng không dù ta trở thành lệ quỷ* cũng không bỏ qua cho ngươi.”  
Khóe miệng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa phai nụ cười, nhưng đôi mắt đã mịt mờ hận ý. Vong Nguyệt bản thân cũng là nữ trung hào kiệt, sóng gió trải qua không ít; nhưng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đột nhiên khiến nàng lần đầu tiên trong đời cảm thấy giá lạnh thấu tận xương tủy.  
…  
Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ cha mẹ và em gái đi xa dần, thoáng chốc đã tiêu thất khỏi tầm mắt những người còn lại Sơn Sắc hiên. Yến Niếp và San Hô thấy cái đinh trong mắt cuối cùng đã không còn, lòng phi thường đắc ý; hai nàng hí hửng quay lại phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tươi cười mời rượu. Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề để mắt tới; chỉ nhìn Vong Nguyệt ngây ngẩn đứng bên cửa, hắn buồn bã cười, tự rót một chén rượu rồi uống cạn; cuối cùng mới uể oải nói:  
“Có chuyện gì muốn bẩm, ngươi nói mau lên. Bản vương mệt rồi.”  
Vong Nguyệt mãi lúc này mới ngước đầu nhìn Vương gia uy phong tôn quý, thần thái phi dương trong phút chốc tựa hồ toàn bộ khí lực bị vắt kiệt, mệt mỏi tựa bên ghế, trong mắt hắn vẻ lãnh khốc vừa tận lực ngụy tạo đã tan như mây khói, chỉ còn hằn lại độc một màu đau đớn. Nàng trong lòng vừa bất nhẫn vừa oán hận, nhịn không nổi liền ai oán nói:  
“Vương gia, vì sao Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm Vương phi? Dù hắn là nô lệ, nhưng có được bao nhiêu vị chủ nhân cẩm y ngọc thực bì được lòng cao thượng của hắn? Hắn vì sao không thể làm Vương phi?? Tục lệ của Tuyết Duyên ta thực không thể thay đổi sao? Là ngài cũng không thể sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy, bước tới bên cửa sổ rồi yên lặng nhìn xuống; đã giữa thu rồi, hoa viên rực vàng màu kim cúc… chỉ duy nhất không còn dáng người vẫn vương vấn trong tim hắn…  
Không trả lời những câu hỏi của Vong Nguyệt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉ đạm mạc nói: “Vong Nguyệt, ngươi cũng thay đổi rồi.”  
Hắn nói xong thì xoay người bước xuống khỏi Sơn Sắc hiên, để Vong Nguyệt đứng lại nhìn bóng lưng lầm lũi của chủ tử, chợt nhớ chỉ mấy khắc trước, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng theo chính những bậc thang này mà rời đi… chỉ khác một điều bóng lưng lúc ấy còn gắng gượng gồng mình ưỡn thẳng…  
Hai hàng lệ vô thanh vô sắc trào rơi trên má nàng…  
…  
“Ai nha~ yêu mị cuối cùng cũng trừ được rồi a, Vương phủ lại có thể bình yên rồi.”  
San Hô và Yến Niếp bừng bừng cao hứng, phe phẩy phiến quạt trong tay. Không lo Vương gia hiện giờ không buồn đế ý đến các nàng, còn gì phải gấp gáp, chỉ cần không còn Ung Thánh Hựu thì bằng thủ đoạn của các nàng, sớm muộn gì cũng lại được Vương gia sủng hạnh thôi. Càng nghĩ càng hưng phấn, hai nàng hào hứng nắm tay nhau, dáng bộ thân thiết, cùng bước xuống Sơn Sắc hiên.  
Một màn đắc ý khoa trương như vậy khiến cả kẻ luôn cẩn ngôn thận hành*, kính cẩn ôn hòa như Khang Hầu Thư cũng chịu không nổi, hạ giọng: “Làm bộ làm tịch, đắc ý gì chứ? Thiên hạ người đếm không xuể, đâu chẳng tìm được người hơn các ngươi.”  
Vong Nguyệt bật ra một tiếng cười khổ, nói như thì thầm: “Tìm không ra đâu… tìm không ra Ung Thánh Hựu cương liệt, không sợ bạo quyền; thiện lương, ôn nhu săn sóc; tìm không ra Ung Thánh Hựu không vì phú quý quên gia bần; vì vinh hoa mà luồn cúi… sợ rằng mãi mãi tìm không ra đâu…”  
Nàng nói tới đây thì lệ tuôn đẫm áo, miệng vẫn lẩm bẩm không dứt: “Vương gia, ngươi… ngươi sao có thể buông tay… một người như vậy, ngươi… ngươi sao có thể hiểu lầm hắn… Lẽ nào ngươi đã quên các người từ khi mới gặp mặt đã thế nào sao?? Ngươi nhất định sẽ hối hận… Vương gia à…”  
Vong Nguyệt nói không sai. Thực sự Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này đã mơ hồ thấy hối hận.  
Không còn Ung Thánh Hựu, Vương phủ đối với hắn mà nói chỉ còn như một lăng mộ không có cả sinh khí lẫn hy vọng. Hắn bần thần ngồi trong thư phòng, hồi tưởng lại mới đêm hôm qua… Ung Thánh Hựu môi phiếm nụ cười bưng nước trà, điểm tâm cho mình. Ai có thể ngờ được ấy là thời khắc cuối cùng mình và hắn nhu hòa bên nhau…  
Hắn trở về sẽ thế nào đây? Khang Nghĩa Kiện không kìm được tự hỏi liệu Ung Thánh Hựu có bị khinh rẻ, bị cười nhạo? Tuy đời sống nô lệ giờ so với trước đã cải thiện nhiều rồi, thế nhưng hắn đã quen sống thảnh thơi bao nhiêu ngày, liệu còn chịu được cuộc sống kham khổ ấy không???  
Hắn biết mình không nên nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nữa, càng không nên để tâm tới cuộc sống sau này của hắn nữa…  
Thế nhưng thanh thiên chứng giám, hắn thực sự… thực sự không khống chế được chính mình.  
——-  
*hảo hữu: bạn tốt  
*lệ quỷ: ác quỷ, ma quỷ.  
*cẩn ngôn thận hành: thận trọng từ lời nói tới việc làm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chương ba mốt  
“Ai nha, nhìn thấy không? Kia chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đó.”  
Trên lối đi nhỏ giữa đồng, hai nô lệ vừa dắt trâu vừa chỉ trỏ nam tử đang gặt lúa trong ruộng rồi nhỏ to bàn tán.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu? Có phải cái tên Ung Thánh Hựu điên khùng không biết tốt xấu còn đòi làm Vương phi không? Ha ha ha! Hắn cũng biết gặt lúa sao? Không phải cái mông sớm đã bị ngâm nhũn nhẹo trong hồ tắm Vương phủ hử?” Tiếp sau câu nói móc máy là một tràng cười càn rỡ rộ lên, hai nô lệ đứng luôn lại giữa đường, chờ coi Ung Thánh Hựu tức điên lên.  
Chỉ tiếc phải để bọn họ thất vọng, bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hua liềm thoăn thoắt, như thể mấy lời vừa theo gió thu thảng tới bất quá chỉ như tiếng quạ đen quác quác mà thôi. Hai người kia tự nhiên mất hứng, lại càng tức tối; nhìn bộ dạng Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng không để mắt tới mình khiến bọn họ thấy thật mất mặt.  
Đứng dấm dứ một hồi, như là nuốt giận không được; hai người kia hùng hổ dắt trâu xuống ruộng, đến sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, lớn giọng quát: “Này! Ngươi điếc à?!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn, liềm trên tay thoáng dừng lại, thản nhiên đáp: “Ta không điếc, các ngươi nói gì ta đều nghe thấy. Xin hỏi có việc gì đây?”  
Một câu thờ ơ nói ra không nặng không nhẹ, nhưng hai nô lệ kia nghe được chỉ thấy không khác gì bị ăn một cái tát. Để một tính nô bị đuổi khỏi Vương phủ coi thường như vậy thực khiến bọn họ bùng lên giận dữ. Nhất thời không nề hà kiềm chế, giật lấy lưỡi liềm trong tay Ung Thánh Hựu ném qua một bên, lại chỉ thẳng vào mũi hắn mà mắng:  
“Ngươi là cái đồ gì thế hả!? Lòng tham không đáy, mộng hão làm Vương phi mà bị đuổi cổ, còn dám ăn nói kiểu ấy với bọn ta… Ngươi… ngươi…”  
Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không để ý, chậm rãi nhặt liềm lên, ngữ khí vẫn hoàn toàn bình tĩnh:  
“Chứ các ngươi thì là gì? So với thân phận của ta có gì khác đâu? Xem công việc của tất cả mọi người, ta cũng nhắc các ngươi một chút: nếu không cho trâu ăn no hay lát nữa dắt về chuồng muộn giờ, cẩn thận các ngươi cũng bị ăn roi đó.”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, hai người kia thẹn quá hóa giận, cùng lúc giương quyền, tức tối hét: “Tiện nô thối tha, còn dám châm chọc chúng ta!”  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu là ai, hắn là chiến sĩ ưu tú từng vào sinh ra tử trăm bận trên chiến trường, hai người nô lệ chăn trâu cách nào sánh được? Chớp mắt chỉ thấy thân ảnh hắn khẽ động, một cước một người – đá bọn họ ngã lăn ra đất.  
Sau rồi hắn mới cười lạnh, nói: “Các ngươi cút đi, thật dài lưng tốn vải. Nhớ lấy mà về luyện tập thêm chút công phu quyền cước. Vạn nhất phải ra trận, bằng ngần ấy năng lực của các ngươi chỉ có đem mạng tế cho đao địch thôi.”  
Ba người đương lúc giằng co thì xa xa trên bờ ruộng có một đoàn người đi qua, bốn người cùng khuân một cỗ kiệu trúc có một người ngồi trên. Nhác thấy cảnh trong ruộng, hắn lập tức lệnh dừng kiệu, hai người nô lệ đi theo bên cạnh hiểu ý vội hướng ra ruộng hô to:  
“Này! Ba tên kia, lại đây mau!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bờ ruộng, không khỏi buông tiếng thở dài, thầm nghĩ lần này khó yên ổn rồi. Ngược lại, hai nô lệ kia lại mừng húm vì nhận ra quản nô tới, hắn ta vốn rất hay làm khó dễ Ung Thánh Hựu, bình thường không có sự gì cũng cố tình bới lông tìm vết; huống hồ giờ Ung Thánh Hựu dám đánh người… hừ, chỉ cần thêm mắm dặm muối mấy câu, sợ gì quản nô không bênh vực, có khi lại được miễn cả tội dắt trâu về trễ.  
Quản nô này đích thực là loại người tiểu nhân, chuyên nhắm kẻ yếu để thị uy. Lại được Yến Niếp và San Hô vẫn lo sợ Khang Nghĩa Kiện có ngày lại nhớ tới Ung Thánh Hựu, nên hai nàng quyết hạ nốt kế độc, âm thầm bức Ung Thánh Hựu chết ở nông trường, không để hắn có cơ hội trở về mê hoặc chủ nhân. Vì thế đám quản nô trong khu này đều bị lén mua chuộc, chỉ chăm chăm hết sức bới móc, cốt dằn vặt Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Có điều Ung Thánh Hựu từ sau khi trở về tính cách dường như thay đổi hoàn toàn, bình lặng kiệm lời, chỉ lo làm việc được giao, kể cả có người khiêu khích hắn cùng lắm cũng đối đáp qua loa vài câu rồi mặc kệ. Thành ra không sao bắt lỗi được hắn, chưa biết phải làm sao nên ba ngày nay đám quản nô liên tục phân cho Ung Thánh Hựu toàn việc nặng nhọc để kiếm cớ hạch sách. Vừa hay giờ đã có cơ hội tốt, quản nô kia mừng rỡ vô cùng, lập tức nghĩ hai người nô lệ điêu ngoa kia thật được việc, liền cho qua luôn tội chăn trâu biếng nhác, còn gọi cả hai lại đứng cạnh mình.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mắt thấy tình hình như vậy, trong lòng chỉ cười nhạt chẳng buồn so đo. Nhưng quản nô kia sao chịu buông tha, thấy hắn không nói gì lại càng được thể quát tháo ầm ĩ, lớn tiếng ra lệnh bắt trói Ung Thánh Hựu lại, lôi về giáo huấn một phen.  
…  
Ung Thánh Hựu bị giải tới khu nhà của quản nô kia rồi, mới thấy chỗ này rộng hơn nhà của nô lệ phổ thông* rất nhiều, lại có một hình thất* cỡ nhỏ dùng để xử phạt những nô lệ lười biếng, mánh mung hay tắt mắt trộm vặt; còn nô lệ phạm tội nặng hơn mới giải lên cấp trên. Vì thế trong hình thất này chỉ có roi, gậy gộc và một vài hình cụ* cơ bản, có điều ngần ấy cũng đủ đánh người đến thương tật rồi.  
Quản nô kia trong đầu nghĩ hôm nay cuối cùng cũng có thể dụng hình với Ung Thánh Hựu, hai mắt đều sáng rực hưng phấn. Một đám tiểu nhân châu đầu lại bàn bạc, có vẻ kích động cực kỳ. Kỳ thực trong lòng bọn họ đều nhen nhúm ý tưởng đen tối, muốn một phen thưởng thức cảnh tượng một tính nô từng là của riêng Vương gia giờ bị lột hết y phục, quất roi đánh đập.  
Bọn họ tất cả đều là nô lệ, bỗng dưng hôm nay lại có thể động tay chân với tính nô từng được Vương gia sủng hạnh, chỉ tính một lý do ấy đã đủ khiến họ thấy máu nóng hừng hực, thú tính sôi trào.  
—-  
*nô lệ phổ thông: nô lệ bình thường (vì quản nô cũng là nô lệ, nhưng có chút chức quyền nên được coi như cấp cao hơn nô lệ phổ thông).  
*hình thất: phòng tra tấn.  
*hình cụ: dụng cụ tra tấn.  
***  
Chương ba hai  
“Tẹp tẹp.” Có kẻ rớt dãi xuống sàn. Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy hai con mắt đen tối chớp lóe một ánh nhìn tục tĩu ghê tởm, hắn lập tức hiểu thấu bụng dạ đám người cặn bã này. Lửa giận vụt ngùn ngụt bùng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu thật chỉ muốn vùng dậy sống mái một phen với chúng!  
Thế nhưng hắn tự biết không thể kích động như vậy, hắn còn có thân nhân, sao có thể vì thỏa mãn nóng giận nhất thời mà liên lụy tới gia đình. Không còn cách nào khác, cuối cùng hắn đành gắng gượng nuốt lại lửa giận, hai nắm tay siết chặt tựa hồ muốn tự bóp nát vụn.  
Quản nô ban nãy thấy dáng bộ muốn liều mạng phản kháng của Ung Thánh Hựu, trong bụng không khỏi e ngại; hắn cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu từng là chiến sĩ xuất sắc nhất trên chiến trường, thậm chí còn đem toàn bộ quân công của mình đổi lấy cuộc sống đầy đủ hơn cho chúng nô lệ. Bất quá nếu hắn hành sự biết nhìn vào lương tâm, hay có chút cảm kích với Ung Thánh Hựu thì đã không bị người khác gọi là hạng cặn bã.  
Giờ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có vẻ trầm tĩnh lại, hắn đoán biết nô lệ này trong lòng bắt đầu lo lắng rồi, chẳng nói cũng hiểu ba người nhà yếu đuối chính là điểm yếu trí mạng của hắn… Nghĩ đến đây, quản nô không khỏi đắc ý đến cười thành tiếng, lại ám muội nói:  
“Người a~ lôi tên nô lệ không coi ai ra gì, vô cớ đánh người này ra trói vào cột, lột bỏ y phục cho ta. Hừm, để ta nghĩ coi… tội này không nhẹ, tối thiểu phải đánh năm mươi roi. Còn đại trượng* nữa, phải phạt hai mươi trượng.”  
Nghe hắn nói xong, đám tiểu nhân xúm bên cạnh đều hinh hích cười rộ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nhìn quản nô đang cực kỳ đắc ý rồi thản nhiên nói:  
“Ở đây ngoài mấy thứ đó không còn hình cụ nào nữa sao? Ta còn tưởng ngươi giở được thủ đoạn gì, nguyên lai chỉ là mấy trò vặt vãnh. Thật làm người ta khinh thường.”  
Vừa nghe hắn nói thế, quản nô quả nhiên nhảy dựng lên, sừng sộ quát: “Nô lệ lớn mật! Còn dám mạnh miệng sao? Đại gia nhân nhượng muốn dụng hình nhẹ tay, ngươi lại không biết tốt xấu! Hừ, được lắm, các người đâu…”  
Hắn ngừng nói để nhìn bốn phía, vừa hay thấy bếp lò trong góc tường đang cháy hừng hực, cây cời than bằng sắt bên trong đã bị nung đỏ rực một đầu. Quản nô liền cười nhạt mấy tiếng, trỏ tay về phía bếp lò, hất hàm:  
“Ngươi được lắm, có giỏi thì dùng thanh cời sắt kia tự đâm một nhát; ta lập tức sẽ dẹp hết roi, gậy này đi. Sao hả?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn thanh sắt, không chút do dự tiến về phía bếp lò… cả đám người thấy hắn có vẻ thực tình muốn dùng loại cực hình này thay roi, gậy không khỏi sợ hãi kinh hoàng; trợn mắt chằm chằm nhìn theo hắn. Đột nhiên cả gian phòng lặng phắc, chỉ còn nghe thấy những tiếng hô hấp dồn dập, khẩn trương.  
Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt bất biến, ung dung bước tới trước lò lửa, lại khinh miệt liếc nhìn đám tiểu nhân lúc này còn lồ lộ sợ hãi hơn mình, hắn bỗng nhếch một nụ cười, rồi nhẹ giọng lẩm bẩm:  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu… chỉ cần có cơ hội, ta còn quyết thoát ly bằng được thân phận nô lệ. Bởi vì… ta căn bản không thể chịu đựng được cùng sống dưới một cái tên ‘nô lệ’ với những kẻ thế này… Thật chỉ khiến người ta thấy càng nhục nhã…”  
Hắn nói xong, không đợi đám người kia quát tháo, liền đột ngột rút thanh cời than đỏ rực lên, không chút do dự đâm thẳng xuống một bên vai mình.  
“A a a a a…” Tiếng kinh hô the thé vang lên, cũng không phải từ miệng Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra; theo những khuôn mặt đã tái dại không còn huyết sắc, mùi da thịt cháy khét xông lên ngập phòng. Bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu cầm thanh sắt khẽ run lên, hắn nghiến chặt răng một lần rồi dụng sức mạnh tay rút ra!  
Lửa bỏng nhiệt nóng làm vết thương sém miệng, chưa lập tức tuôn máu, nhưng thịt da đã chín bỏng bị dứt ra theo thanh sắt, để lộ ra bầy hầy huyết nhục đỏ tươi… cũng chỉ một khắc sau, một dòng máu tươi từ vết thương ồ ạt chảy xuống, thấm đỏ cả lớp vải áo thô cứng trên người Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Có điều từ đầu chí cuối, hắn vẫn không hé ra bất cứ một tiếng rên la nào.  
“Cạch!” Thanh cời sắt rơi xuống sàn, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nhìn đến đám người xung quanh, hắn lấy tay bịt miệng vết thương trên vai, dợm bước khỏi phòng.  
Quản nô lúc này mới sực tỉnh, mang máng nhớ lời Yến Niếp và San Hô dặn, liền bạo gan quát lên: “Đứng lại! Từ từ…”  
Không đợi hắn nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi xoay người lại, đôi mắt lấp lánh chiếu thẳng vào quản nô:  
“Còn… chuyện gì nữa?”  
Thân thể đau đớn đến phát run, cả thanh âm cũng không còn bình tĩnh được như trước; nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn gắng gượng kìm chế. Hắn mơ hồ nghe thấy từ sâu thẳm trong đầu có một giọng nói không ngừng khích lệ mình: ‘Đứng vững, Ung Thánh Hựu! Đứng vững! Ngươi thà gục ngã dưới đao thương quân địch, chứ quyết không thể ngã trước mặt lũ tiểu nhân ghê tởm này!’  
“Không… không có gì nữa… ngươi về được rồi…”  
Tất cả những kẻ đứng đó, kể cả quản nô một khắc trước còn vênh váo tự đắc, toàn bộ đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu uy đến vỡ mật. Nô lệ trước mắt rõ ràng bị thương trầm trọng, thế nhưng ánh mắt sáng rực của hắn tựa hồ rành mạch nói với bọn chúng: nếu không tuân thủ giao hẹn, thì dù đã thụ thương hắn vẫn có thể nghiền chết chúng như nghiền một con kiến.  
Bị áp đảo tâm lý hùng hồn như vậy, quản nô đâu còn dám tùy tiện làm theo lời Yến Niếp và San Hô, hòng đuổi tận giết tuyệt Ung Thánh Hựu nữa.  
…  
Thẳng đến khi bóng dáng Ung Thánh Hựu đã khuất xa, đám chuột nhắt mới lấy lại chút tinh thần. Quản nô đứng đực ra nghĩ ngợi một hồi liền thấy thật hối tiếc, không dưng lại bỏ phí một cơ hội tốt như vậy.  
Thấy hắn vò đầu bứt tai, lập tức một nô lệ bên cạnh lên tiếng xun xoe: “Đại ca cần gì phải rầu rĩ thế, tên Ung Thánh Hựu ấy bị thương nặng như vậy, chúng ta chỉ cần bớt xén thuốc thang, cấm người chữa trị cho hắn… còn sợ hắn không chết sớm sao? Đến lúc đó đại ca liền mau mau tới báo cáo thành quả cho các nương nương trong Vương phủ, đây ắt là đại công rồi a.”  
Quản nô nghe một hồi tự nhiên thấy có lý, không tiếc lời tấm tắc khen diệu kế.  
…  
Lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu, gắng gượng lê bước về tới nhà, vừa vào đến cửa đã chống đỡ không nổi nữa… phút chốc quỵ ngã xuống. Vết thương trên vai vẫn ứa máu không ngừng, nhưng còn may nhờ hắn từng học qua cách cấp cứu từ chiến trường nên biết xoay xở cố gắng bịt miệng vết thương, không để máu chảy ồ ạt… bằng không đến giờ sợ đã tuôn cạn máu mà chết rồi.  
Cha mẹ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thấy con máu đỏ đầm đìa, ngã gục trước mắt liền kinh hoàng đau xót tới luống cuống chân tay. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn biết không thể trông cậy vào cha mẹ trước nay yếu nhược, đành gượng cười, khó nhọc nói:  
“An tâm… vết thương thế này không chết người được, ta còn có… còn có mối hận, sao có thể chết thế này… Ta… ta không cam lòng chỉ thế này mà chết đâu…”  
Hắn nói tới đó thì nhích đầu nhìn muội muội Ung Châu, cô bé nãy giờ vẫn hoảng sợ đứng chôn chân một chỗ, lại gượng giọng:  
“Châu nhi, đi… đi ra ngoài hái ít lá phù dung và cỏ tai thỏ về đây… Mẹ… đun ít nước nóng, giặt mấy cái khăn sạch sẽ, rồi… mang dao của ta và… và cây đèn lại đây…”  
Chờ hắn nói xong, ông vội ghé vào đỡ hắn lên giường nằm, chảy nước mắt than:  
“Nghiệp chướng a nghiệp chướng, bọn họ sao có thể ra tay tàn bạo thế này… Không lẽ không nhớ đến nhờ ai họ mới được no đủ như bây giờ sao…?”  
—-  
*đại trượng: gậy lớn (để đánh =.=).  
***  
Chương ba ba  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhạt giọng nói: “Hà tất phải bận tâm loại người ấy, việc ta làm cũng không phải vì bọn chúng. Chính là thiên hạ không phải tất cả đều như vậy, bằng không còn biết trông mong vào cái gì nữa. Tình cảnh ta giờ thế này, kẻ khác không hùa theo ném đá xuống giếng đã tốt lắm rồi… Hừ, ta cũng không hy vọng được người chìa tay giúp đỡ.” Hắn nói một hồi lại tái mặt thở dốc, đợi thêm một lúc thì Ung bà bưng vào những thứ hắn đòi ban nãy, Ung Châu đi hái lá thuốc cũng vừa trở về.  
Ung ông ngồi một bên châm tẩu thuốc, im lặng nhìn con mình cắn răng tự xử lý vết thương. Lòng vừa đau đớn vừa chua xót, nước mắt lại không kìm được lăn dài trên gương mặt già nua:  
“Ai… Đều là chúng ta vướng bận ngươi… bằng không giờ có lẽ ngươi đã là Vương phi…”  
Lời chưa nói hết, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nổi giận, ngắt ngang:  
“Cha! Đừng nhắc kẻ hèn mọn đó! Trước mặt ta đừng bao giờ nhắc đến hắn!”  
Hắn vừa nói xong lập tức nhận ra ngữ khí của mình quá thô lỗ; lại nghĩ nếu cứ để mặc mà không nói rõ ràng, chỉ sợ cha mẹ vì chuyện này mà cả đời áy náy. Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đành gắng nén giận, miễn cưỡng nói:  
“Lẽ nào mọi người không nhận ra? Tên hỗn đản đó căn bản không bao giờ để ta làm Vương phi, hắn cho rằng bằng thân phận của ta tuyệt nhiên không đủ tư cách. Dù không có các ngươi, hắn cũng sẽ tìm cách khác bức ta chủ động buông tay thôi.”  
Ung bà đứng ngay cạnh nhịn không được, buột miệng:  
“Nhưng căn nguyên sự tình… ngươi còn nói không phải vì ngươi vọng tưởng? Nếu không Vương gia đối với ngươi, với cả nhà ta thật tốt như vậy, ta cả đời đâu dám tưởng…”  
Bà đang nói thì chợt thấy đôi mắt nhi tử trừng trừng như muốn ăn thịt người; Ung bà bản tính vốn nhu nhược vội nín lặng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nén giận được nữa, lớn tiếng hét lên:  
“Ai cũng nghĩ như vậy, nhưng ta thì không! Vì sao đều là người lại có chủ nhân, có nô lệ?? Dựa vào cái gì mà phân biệt như thế?! ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ’! Nếu hắn đối với ta thật lòng, vì ta mà suy nghĩ… tại sao vẫn cho rằng ta không thể làm Vương phi!??  
Ta hận, ta hận chính mình đui mù, bị một chút ơn huệ bố thí ấy làm mê muội, còn tin tưởng đó là bằng chứng rằng hắn yêu ta. Ta phỉ nhổ! Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta cả đời cũng không tha thứ cho ngươi… Tên độc ác phiến tử* đùa bỡn tình cảm nhà ngươi, ta phải mỗi ngày mỗi ngày nguyền rủa… nguyền rủa ngươi vĩnh viễn sống trong địa ngục thống khổ, dày vò. Ta nguyền rủa ngươi…”  
Hắn càng nói càng kích động, đến dao nhỏ trong tay đâm thêm nát vết thương cũng không còn thấy đau đớn. Ung Châu đứng đó thấy ca ca cuồng nộ thành như vậy, hốt hoảng kêu lên:  
“Được rồi, được rồi! Có gì cũng để sau hẵng nói, bây giờ chữa thương là quan trọng nhất a!”  
Ung ông gõ gõ tẩu xuống bàn, ngần ngừ suy nghĩ một hồi, rốt cuộc nói:  
“Chuyện hôm nay cha cũng nghe người ta nói hết rồi, Chu quản nô rõ ràng cố ý ức hiếp ngươi. Giờ trông chờ bọn họ phát thuốc cho chắc chắn không được rồi, vết thương của ngươi lại không nhẹ, tuy cầm máu được rồi nhưng thuốc thang không có… nếu không nghỉ dưỡng vài ngày, ngộ nhỡ thương phong lậu thủy*; lúc ấy sợ tính mạng cũng nguy mất. Chi bằng… để Châu nhi tới Vương phủ cầu xin Vương gia…”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đến đó đột ngột ngẩng đầu, nghiến răng gằn giọng: “Không được. Không ai được đi hết. Ta có chết cũng không cho phép bất cứ ai quỳ lạy van xin hắn, mọi người rõ chưa?! Ta chết cũng không cho phép!”  
Ung ông đến nước này chỉ còn biết lắc đầu, không nói lời nào nữa.  
…  
Có một điều Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, đó là Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này thực sự đúng như lời nguyền rủa của hắn: ngày ngày trôi qua tựa như sống trong địa ngục thống khổ, dày vò.  
Xem bề ngoài tất thảy đều không có chút gì thay đổi: hắn vẫn quyền cao chức trọng như trước, đến Hoàng thượng gặp mặt cũng phải e dè nể sợ. Trong Vương phủ giờ lại một nhóm tính nô mới được tuyển lựa, bộ dạng dáng dấp mỗi người một vẻ nhưng đều thuộc hàng xuất sắc trăm người chọn một. Lại thêm Vong Nguyệt cố ý chỉ vẽ bọn họ mấy chiêu lạt mềm buộc chặt, cốt sao khơi gợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện hứng thú, vui vẻ.  
Chỉ là… những con cừu non nhu thuận dù có phủ lên người bao nhiêu lớp lông sói cũng vậy, làm sao so bì được với Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh cao ngạo như cô lang*? Cũng bởi vậy mà ngay đêm đầu tiên, một tính nô thị tẩm vừa làm bộ chần chừ phản kháng, ý đồ khêu gợi dục vọng chinh phục của hắn… thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện một khắc cuồng nộ đã quăng hắn khỏi giường. Nếu không có Vong Nguyệt xuất hiện can ngăn, sợ rằng tính nô kia đã đầu lìa khỏi cổ.  
…  
“Ngươi đang nghĩ tiếp theo nên khai tử ai sao?”  
Giọng nói vang lên từ người ngồi trước mặt khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện sực tỉnh, định thần nhìn lại chỉ thấy Du Liễm đang nhìn hắn, thản nhiên cười.  
“Ta đương nhiên đang nghĩ chuyện đó, nếu không ngươi tưởng ta còn nghĩ gì nữa?!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện tức giận đáp, lại bực bội tùy tiện đặt quân cờ trên tay xuống một điểm góc trên bàn cờ. Hừ, nụ cười của Du Liễm nhìn qua đã thấy chán ghét, hận không thể đấm hắn vài quyền cho hả giận.  
Du Liễm thấy hắn đã đặt cờ, cũng chẳng buồn nhìn kỹ, thờ ơ nhón tay lấy một quân cờ, miệng nói:  
“Hà đại nhân tính tình cương liệt, ta và ngươi đều hiểu rõ. Hôm qua trên triều hắn nóng nảy đối đáp mấy câu cũng chẳng đến mức quá kịch liệt, đâu phải trước giờ chưa từng gặp. Sao ngươi không chút dung nhẫn*, đã tống hắn vào đại lao? Còn cả Tống đại nhân, Tần đại phu, La ngự sử. Nghĩa Kiện, gần đây tính tình ngươi càng lúc càng khắc nghiệt a.”  
Hắn nói đến đó cũng không đợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, vừa liếc mắt nhìn quân cờ mới đặt, thoáng sửng sốt rồi đột ngột phá lên cười:  
“Ha ha ha!! Nghĩa Kiện, nước kỳ diệu ngươi suy nghĩ nửa ngày mới ra đấy hả? Ha ha ha, kỳ diệu, quả nhiên kỳ diệu a. Đã vậy ta cũng không khách khí đâu.”  
Du Liễm cười dứt liền thong thả nhón tay, thu sạch một đám quân lớn vừa bị chính nước đi ban nãy của Khang Nghĩa Kiện triệt khí*.  
—-

*phiến tử: kẻ lừa đảo.  
*thương phong lậu thủy: bị nhiễm trùng.  
*cô lang: con sói cô độc.  
*dung nhẫn: nhẫn nại, bao dung.  
*triệt khí: từ dùng trong cờ vây, chỉ việc chặn hết khí của một, hay một đám quân cờ, khi đó những quân không còn khí sẽ bị đối phương nhặt ra khỏi bàn cờ, trở thành cơ sở tính điểm khi ván cờ kết thúc. (<– này là ta nói đại theo những gì nhớ được từ hồi coi Hikaru no Go )  
***  
Chương ba tư  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngẩn người, hỏi: “Ngươi làm gì vậy? Muốn thắng tới điên rồi sao?”  
Du Liễm cười cười chỉ vào điểm hắn vừa đặt cờ ban nãy: “Nói bừa cái gì a? Rõ ràng chính ngươi dâng cho ta đấy thôi.”  
Hắn nói xong lại tiếp tục cười, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày nhìn theo tay hắn, lúc ấy mới phát hiện quả thật nước cờ tiện tay đặt ban nãy chính thị cực dở, ngang nhiên một chiêu tự phá hết thành trì.  
Thành ra cũng chẳng còn hứng chơi tiếp nữa, Du Liễm hiểu ý liền sai người thu dọn bàn cờ, thuận miệng hỏi:  
“Ngươi không về phủ sao? Cũng đâu còn sớm nữa.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện hơi liếc mắt nhìn hắn, cũng không mở miệng trả lời. Trong lòng hắn càng rối hơn, thầm vấn: Về phủ? Về làm gì?? Vừa đặt chân vào Vương phủ lòng đã như bị đại chùy* dần giã; vô luận ăn cơm, đọc sách, kể cả ngắm hoa, xem ca vũ… tất cả giác quan, tinh thần đều vô thức mà tìm kiếm bóng dáng đã sớm không còn gần gũi bên mình kia… Bản thân phút chốc tựa như một cái xác không hồn…  
Thực sự… đáng sợ…  
Nghĩ tới đây, Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng như sực tỉnh; lại cong môi nói:  
“Sao hả? Từ bao giờ ngươi thành keo kiệt vậy, một bữa cơm cũng không đãi ta được.”  
Hắn nói xong liền ngang nhiên gọi người dâng trà nước, điểm tâm; công khai ý đồ muốn ở ỳ lại không về.  
Du Liễm bật cười, nói: “Thật là lấy dạ tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử.”  
Lại trầm mặc một hồi, hắn bỗng mở miệng nói tiếp: “Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi không định cứ tiếp tục thế này đấy chứ?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhướng mày nhìn hắn: “Thế nào? Làm sao hả?”  
Du Liễm thở dài, trầm giọng nói:  
“Ngươi thật cho là ta không biết Vương phủ các ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Từ hôm đầu tiên thấy ngươi bộ dạng bất thường, ta đã nhận ra ít nhiều rồi. Nghĩa Kiện, ải này không dễ qua đâu a. Đừng tưởng ngươi trên sa trường điểm binh ra vẻ uy phong, tới khi đối diện với chuyện tình ái cũng có hơn gì thường nhân. Hôm ấy ta gọi Vong Nguyệt tới, khéo hỏi một lượt, tuy nàng ta ấp úng không dám kể rõ, ta cũng đoán được đại khái rồi.”  
Hắn nói tới đây thì đứng dậy, thong thả bước tới trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện:  
“Ta có thể chờ ngươi khôi phục lại, nhưng quốc sự không thể chờ, bách tính không thể chờ, những đại thần vô tội bị giam trong thiên lao càng không thể chờ được. Nghĩa Kiện, vô luận trước đây ngươi được ngưỡng vọng thế nào, đắc nhân tâm bao nhiêu; nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này ngươi ắt sẽ biến thành một bạo vương bị người người căm hận. Ta không hy vọng ngươi như vậy.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lặng thinh không đáp, một hồi lâu sau hắn mới gượng cười:  
“Làm gì mà ngươi nói nghiêm trọng thế, lại còn cái gì bạo vương người người căm hận~ Du Liễm, ngươi cũng thật biết dọa người a? Được rồi, được rồi, ngày mai ta lập tức phóng thích bọn họ là được.”  
Du Liễm bất đắc dĩ đành nói thẳng: “Ngày mai thả, bao giờ lại bắt? Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi thế này không được a! Chung quy hiện giờ ngươi trước tiên phải làm sao đặng khôi phục lại tinh thần trấn định, tỉnh táo như trước mới được.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thầm nghĩ: ‘Ta muốn là có thể bình tĩnh được thì còn ngồi đây cho ngươi xỏ xiên sao?’ Nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn xuề xòa đáp:  
“Hảo hảo, ta biết rồi. Thế nhưng ngươi bảo ta làm sao khôi phục đây? Không lẽ đón hắn về? Ta đường đường là một Vương gia, sao có thể hướng một nô lệ cúi đầu?? Chỉ báo hại sau này hắn càng vô pháp vô thiên* a.”  
Du Liễm kinh ngạc, tròn mắt nhìn hắn:  
“Ta hiểu rồi, Nghĩa Kiện! Thì ra đây mới chính thị là tâm ý của ngươi a.”  
Lại thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện có vẻ chưa hiểu, còn ngơ ngác hỏi lại: “Cái gì chân chính tâm ý? Ta nói nãy giờ ngươi nghe không ra sao?”  
Vừa giận vừa buồn cười, Du Liễm chặc lưỡi nói:  
“Người ngoài tỉnh táo mà kẻ trong cuộc vẫn u mê. Nghe ngươi nói một câu vừa rồi ta đã hiểu tận đáy lòng ngươi nghĩ gì rồi. Bằng không giờ chúng ta đánh cuộc, Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi luyến tiếc nô lệ kia. Mặc kệ ngươi cố tình gán cho hắn những tội danh tày trời cỡ nào, cuối cùng ngươi vẫn là hướng hắn cúi đầu thôi. Không tin, ta cùng ngươi chờ xem.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, bối rối đưa tay vần vò đuôi tóc vốn được chải gọn gàng sau đầu, một hồi lâu sau mới nghe hắn rầu rĩ nói:  
“Không sai, ngươi nói không sai. Ta biết mình cuối cùng nhất định sẽ đầu hàng, có chăng chỉ là dằn lòng được bao lâu mà thôi. Đã không có hắn bên cạnh, cơm ăn không thấy ngon, muốn ngủ cũng không êm ái, bất kể làm gì cũng không cảm thấy chút gì vui vẻ. Nhưng… nhưng ta không cam lòng a!”  
Hắn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, gay gắt nói tiếp:  
“Du Liễm, ngươi biết không?! Hắn muốn làm Vương phi, hắn… hắn quá tham lam. Hắn làm sao có tư cách trở thành Vương phi a, dù ta khả dĩ bất chấp thị phi mà vô cớ trừ bỏ thân phận nô lệ cho hắn, để hắn trở thành người thường… hắn cũng không có tư cách làm Vương phi a! Đều tại hắn quá tham lam; giờ nếu ta không dằn lòng mấy ngày, cho hắn một lần hảo hảo giáo huấn, sau này ta cách nào khống chế được hắn đây??”  
Du Liễm lắc đầu, nói: “Ta chưa bao giờ nếm trải mùi vị ái tình. Thế nhưng ta vẫn nghĩ yêu một người, phải là thứ tình cảm khắc cốt ghi tâm, chỉ hận không thể đem chính mình hòa tan trong thân người ấy. Ngươi vì sao lại muốn khống chế người ngươi yêu?  
Nghĩa Kiện, ta đã nghe Vong Nguyệt kể về nô lệ kia rồi, thứ cho ta nói thẳng: hắn tuyệt không phải người ngươi có thể khống chế đâu. Ai~ Nghĩa Kiện à, dù sao cũng chỉ là một nô lệ, ngươi vì hắn mà dốc hết chân tình thế này thật khiến ta bất ngờ lắm. Nếu như còn có thể, ta thực sự khuyên ngươi nên buông tha hắn… Như ngươi tự nói rồi, hắn không có tư cách làm Vương phi, hắn không thể là người thích hợp để ngươi yêu thương. Vạn nhất còn tiếp tục thế này, ngươi sớm muộn cũng vì hắn mà thay đổi thôi.”  
“Dù thay đổi ta cũng sẽ không để hắn tự tung tự tác đâu, ngươi yên tâm đi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy, ảo não nói tiếp: “Đến giờ phải thừa nhận không thể rời được hắn… ta đã đủ đau đầu rồi. Du Liễm, ngươi không hiểu đâu… lúc đó, ta đã định để chúng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, không bao giờ nhìn mặt nhau nữa… Thế nên… thế nên ta mới quyết làm chuyện tuyệt tình… Ai….”  
Du Liễm lại lắc đầu, ngắt lời hắn:  
“Quên đi, ta căn bản không hiểu ngọn ngành nên cũng không có tư cách nói ngươi. Những chuyện ấy tự ngươi về ngẫm nghĩ, có điều ta muốn nhắc ngươi một điều: Nghĩa Kiện, quẻ tượng hiển lộ lần này ngươi sẽ phải đối diện với gian nan, thống khổ vô cùng; thậm chí còn có thể một khắc hảo mộng thành không*… tự ngươi nên định liệu đi. Còn nữa, mặc kệ thế nào trước tiên ngày mai ngươi phóng thích những đại thần đang bị nhốt oan đã.”  
“Hảo mộng thành không? Là ý gì?” Vừa nghe đến câu này, trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng dưng nhói đau, hắn nghi ngoặc nhìn hảo hữu. Nhưng Du Liễm chỉ lắc lắc đầu, đáp:  
“Đừng quên ta cũng không phải thần tiên, không thể điều gì cũng tỏ tường. Chỉ có thể tự ngươi tìm hiểu thôi. Bất quá nếu thực sự lo lắng, sao ngươi không sớm sớm đón hắn về, miễn cho đêm dài lắm mộng.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm mặc không đáp, tâm trí hắn bắt đầu luẩn quẩn nơi câu nói ban nãy của Du Liễm. Nhưng hắn vẫn còn phân vân, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu mới đi hơn một tháng, nhanh như vậy đã vội đón hắn về… mình còn mặt mũi nào nữa. Sau này tiểu nô lệ vốn đã bướng bỉnh, ương ngạnh đó không phải càng không coi mình ra gì sao?  
…  
Có điều Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề biết, ấy là trời già lại không cho hắn nhiều thời gian như vậy. Hắn mỗi ngày mỗi ngày do dự không đón Ung Thánh Hựu trở về, rồi lại chần chừ quanh co tự nhủ cố chờ thêm chút nữa, dù sao khi Ung Thánh Hựu ra đi sức khỏe vẫn rất tốt, mới hơn một tháng sao có thể sinh chuyện gì được… cũng không phải bị bắt đi phá núi mở đường, bất quá là cày ruộng trồng lúa thôi~~ Châu chấu trong ruộng cũng đâu cắn chết được người~  
Trong khi hắn còn dây dưa mãi như vậy, thương thế của Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngày càng trầm trọng tới mức không thể vãn hồi..  
—–  
*đại chùy: chày, chùy lớn.  
*vô pháp vô thiên: coi trời bằng vung.  
*hảo mộng thành không: mộng đẹp hóa hư không. ọ___ọ ~~  
***  
Chương ba lăm  
Đúng như lời Ung ông nói, không có thuốc thang thì dù Ung Thánh Hựu có thể tự mình cấp cứu vết thương, nhưng ngộ nhỡ thương phong lậu thủy*… ắt sẽ nguy đến tính mạng. Sự ‘lậu thủy’ đó, cuối cùng thực sự đã xảy ra.  
Trong điều kiện vô thầy vô thuốc này, vết bỏng nặng như vậy bị nhiễm trùng cũng không lạ. Còn Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc kệ thân thể hắn vốn cường tráng thế nào, mặc kệ ngày trước hắn từng oai dũng vượt qua bao nhiêu hiểm cảnh… cho đến lúc này, cũng không thể tránh thoát được số mệnh gần như đã bị định đoạt.  
Trong gian nhà đơn sơ, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm bất động trên ván giường, hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy trí não mình trầm trầm nặng trĩu, toàn thân đều phi thường khó chịu: có lúc nóng rực tới mức hận không thể một hơi tự xé toạc da thịt, lại có những lúc lạnh cóng đến tê dại tim gan.  
Thảng đôi khi tỉnh táo một chút liền nhận ra mình đang phát sốt, nhưng hoàn toàn không phải ốm sốt thông thường. Linh cảm đột nhiên rành mạch đến đáng sợ ngầm nói cho hắn rằng khi nhiệt độ hạ bớt, rất có thể cũng là lúc mình ly khai cõi đời này.  
Bên giường truyền đến tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào, dường như là Ung Châu. Ung Thánh Hựu muốn mở miệng bảo con bé đừng khóc, thân hắn làm ca ca nhưng đã không còn khả năng bao bọc, cưng chiều con bé nữa rồi;mà sau này cha mẹ chỉ còn dựa vào nó thôi… Nước mắt không thể giải quyết được bất cứ chuyện gì, thậm chí còn khiến người ta yếu nhược…  
Thế nhưng hắn nói không ra lời, một chữ cũng không len được khỏi khóe môi.  
Lẽ nào ta đã bệnh tới mức này ư? Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu chua xót tự cười. Vừa lúc một tiếng đạp cửa ruỳnh ruỳnh vang lên, dường như vừa có một đám người vào nhà, hắn nghe được cả giọng tên Chu quản nô thúc bách Ung Châu ra ngoài làm việc.  
Hình như Ung Châu đang khốn khổ van xin hắn nhân nhượng cho một chút, để được ở lại chăm sóc ca ca. Lại nghe tiếng soạt soạt như con bé đã quỳ xuống.  
Ung Thánh Hựu giận điên người, hắn có thể chết chứ quyết không cúi đầu, hắn muốn Ung Châu cũng phải noi theo mình như thế. Ý chí sắt đá cùng với lửa giận bừng bừng cuộn khắp thân thể khiến hắn rốt cuộc cũng hé được mí mắt, hình ảnh đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy là Chu quản nô đang đứng cười ha hả một cách khả ố.  
“Ung Châu… đi làm đi. Ta có thể… tự… lo liệu…” Thanh âm hư nhược nào còn được đanh gọn như trước, vậy mà khiến kẻ tiểu nhân vừa nghe thấy đã bị một phen rùng mình, sống lưng lạnh toát. Chu quản nô tự nhiên kinh hoàng, lại như thẹn quá hóa giận, hung tợn gào lên:  
“A! Còn nói được hả, đâu phải như muội muội ngươi bảo ngươi bệnh tật đến tắc tiếng rồi. Đã thế thì dậy! Dậy đi làm cho ta!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu phẫn hận trừng mắt, hắn còn không muốn nhấc người dậy ư, nhưng thực sự hiện giờ một chút khí lực cũng không có. Lại được bọn người đi theo Chu quản nô đang bắt đầu lôi xềnh xệch Ung Châu ra ngoài, mà Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng vẫn chỉ có thể trợn mắt nhìn, vô lực ngăn cản chúng. Tiếng kêu khóc van xin thảm thiết tựa hồ vằm nát trái tim hắn…  
… Bất lực thống khổ hằn sâu đến bi ai…  
Chợt cửa lại bật mở, một đám nô lệ già có trẻ có xuất hiện, họ nhanh chóng kéo Ung Châu khỏi đám hung ác rồi đứng quanh che chở cô bé. Một lão nô trong đám bước lại phía Chu quản nô, nhũn nhặn cười nói:  
“Kìa… quản nô, hài tử Ung Thánh Hựu này thực là bệnh nặng lắm. Nếu không hắn vốn hăng hái chăm chỉ, đâu thể nằm bẹp ở đây. Ngươi xem liệu có nhân nhượng được cho hắn một chút…”  
Lão nô còn chưa nói xong, Chu quản nô đã nóng nảy ngắt lời:  
“Lão già kia! Ngươi chán sống hả, cút ngay cút ngay! Hắn chết thì ta chịu trách nhiệm!” Ỷ thế Yến Niếp và San Hô, lần này quản nô đã quyết chí dồn Ung Thánh Hựu tận mạng.  
Lão nô bị quát nạt cũng rúm ró lùi lại, đến lượt một thiếu niên đôi mắt lanh lẹ dợm bước lên, hắn nói:  
“Chu quản nô, dù sao Ung bá bá và Ung bá mẫu cũng đi làm rồi, ngươi cho tỷ tỷ ở nhà cũng được mà? Hơn nữa đừng quên Ung Thánh Hựu ca ca dẫu gì cũng từng hầu hạ Vương gia, nếu có ngày Vương gia nhớ tới hắn, lại biết được tình trạng hắn thê thảm thế này… Người đòi trách tội, ngươi cũng chịu hết sao?”  
Nghe mấy câu này Chu quản nô rõ ràng hơi rúng động, nhưng một tên thủ hạ đứng cạnh hắn nhổ toẹt một tiếng, vênh váo cao giọng:  
“Hắn vọng tưởng đòi làm Vương phi mới bị Vương gia đuổi đi. Làm gì có chuyện Vương gia lại nhớ tới hắn nữa?! Ngươi nằm mơ hả?”  
Nô lệ trẻ tuổi cười nhạt hai tiếng, đáp: “Lòng người khó dò, lại là lòng Vương gia, ai có thể đoán được? Ung Thánh Hựu ca nếu đã được ưu ái lâu như vậy, hiển nhiên hắn phải có điểm hơn người. Chờ mấy bữa Vương gia hết hứng thú mới lạ, lại nhớ tới ca ca… lúc ấy dù không sủng ái hắn như trước, nhưng biết tính nô mình từng ưu ái bị đối đãi thế này, trong lòng người tất sẽ không dễ chịu đâu. Quản nô dám chắc sự tình này không thể xảy ra sao?”  
Nghe đến đây thì gương mặt Chu quản nô chuyển xanh mét, hắn câm lặng một hồi rồi đột nhiên giậm chân giậm cẳng, hậm hực ra lệnh cho đám thủ hạ bỏ đi.  
Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên giường mà hai cánh môi khô nứt đã bị chính hắn nhay nghiến đến rướm máu. Mắt nhìn bóng lưng thất thểu của đám quản nô, trong tim hắn chỉ còn độc một nỗi uất nhục hòa cùng bi phẫn.  
Lão Thiên, vì sao!? Vì sao đến tận thời khắc tận cùng sinh mệnh, ta vẫn phải ỷ vào cái tên của hắn để thoát thân?? Vì sao!?  
Toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu căng cứng, khí lực không thể lý giải từ đâu khiến nắm tay hắn càng siết càng chặt, móng tay cứng nhọn găm sâu vào phần thịt mềm yếu giữa lòng bàn tay, máu tươi rỉ rỉ tràn ra mà Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không còn cảm thấy đau đớn.  
Trong đầu hắn tất cả đều là kẻ đáng hận kia, gương mặt ghê tởm của hắn ta, nụ cười nhàn nhạt giả tạo của hắn ta… đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu phẫn uất rít lên:  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Ta hận ngươi! Ta hận ngươi… Ta hận ngươi…”  
Thanh âm ai oán nhay dài không dứt trong gian nhà.  
Ung Châu kinh hãi thét lên, cả đám nô lệ quanh đó cũng hoảng hốt nhào tới bên giường, đã thấy khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ám đầy tử sắc, miệng hắn vẫn không ngừng lẩm bẩm những gì không ai hiểu nổi; thần trí dường như đang lịm dần vào hôn mê.  
Một lão nô trong đám nô lệ nghẹn ngào thở dài, đưa tay quệt lệ, quay sang nói với Ung Châu:  
“Hài tử, ca ca ngươi… hắn không được nữa rồi… quá lắm chỉ có thể cầm cự đến sáng mai thôi. Ngươi nhanh chạy ra ruộng gọi cha mẹ ngươi về, còn chúng ta sẽ đến chỗ Chu quản nô cầu xin hắn. Ai… chuyện này không thể tuyệt tình như thế được, tổn hại âm đức* mất thôi.”  
——  
*thương phong lậu thủy: nhiễm trùng. (từ này ở chương 33 cũng có, mà bữa đó tớ liều mạng phán bừa là ‘cảm mạo, thương hàn’ -___- ~ hix… *khấu đầu*)  
*âm đức: việc tốt làm được lúc sinh thời được ghi công ở âm phủ. ( ó_ò câu này thật ra tớ cũng không chắc lắm về nghĩa. Nhưng hình như ý bác nô lệ già là đi cầu xin quản nô… ma chay tử tế cho Hựu Hựu ọ__ọ ….)

nghịch luyến không phải chưa từng đọc… =.= nhưng một em thụ ôm uất hận đến mức này thì thật tình đến giờ vẫn chưa thấy gặp thêm ai T___T~  
***  
Chương ba sáu  
Thiếu niên nô lệ ban nãy vừa đối đáp với quản nô cũng bước tới bên giường Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm bàn tay hắn lên, lẩm bẩm nói:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu đại ca, ‘Vương hầu tương tương, Trữ hữu chủng hồ’, ta nhất định sẽ ghi nhớ.”  
Nói rồi một tay quệt nước mắt, hắn quay về phía Ung Châu đã khóc đến thất thanh, nghẹn ngào nói: “Tỷ tỷ ở lại trông chừng ca ca, ta đi tìm Ung bá bá, bá mẫu về.” rồi hắn vội quay lưng chạy đi.  
…  
Màn đêm buông xuống, tất cả nô lệ quanh làng nghe tin Ung Thánh Hựu đang hấp hối, đều tề tụ lại gian nhà tranh xơ xác của Ung gia. Ung Thánh Hựu đến lúc này đã hôn mê trọn một ngày đêm, miệng lảm nhảm mê sảng, thỉnh thoảng ngồi bên cạnh có nghe rõ vài chữ, dường như đều là: “Giả dối… không tin… ta không tin…” hoặc “Ta thật ngu ngốc… tình yêu… Vương bát đản ngươi… sao lại tin ngươi…”  
Mọi người dù không thực minh bạch, nhưng tất cả đều bảy tám phần đoán được hắn đang mê man về những chuyện xảy ra trong Vương phủ, khiến lòng dạ ai ai cũng không khỏi xót xa.  
Đến nửa đêm, cơn sốt trên người Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột lui dần, mọi người còn chưa kịp vui mừng niệm Phật thì đã phát giác nhiệt độ cơ thể hắn càng lúc càng thấp, trong chốc lát nắm tay buông thõng lạnh giá như băng. Đến lúc ấy tất cả những lão nô lệ ngồi đó đều hiểu được, đây chính là điềm báo đại nạn cập kề rồi.  
Chợt thấy đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu bừng mở, con ngươi trong suốt lấp lánh chậm chậm quét khắp bốn phía, khóe miệng hắn liền hé thành một nụ cười, lại lẩm bẩm nói:  
“Tất cả đều tới tiễn Ung Thánh Hựu sao? Thật làm phiền mọi người rồi, thứ cho Ung Thánh Hựu không thể đa tạ.”  
Lại hơi ngước mắt về phía cha mẹ, nói tiếp: “Cha, mẹ, sao không mời các thúc thúc, thẩm thẩm ngồi?”  
Ung ông Ung bà thấy hắn như vậy, đều biết đây là hồi quang phản chiếu* rồi, cả hai nhịn không được mà khóc rống lên. Ung bà nhào xuống bên người hắn, thảm thiết gào khóc:  
“Hựu nhi… Hựu nhi a… ngươi luôn luôn lương thiện như vậy, cả đời chưa từng xử ác với ai… nhưng sao số mạng ngươi khổ thế này… sao lại khổ thế này… Hư hư hư….”  
Vừa nghe bà khóc than, tất thảy mọi người đứng đó lại nhớ tới con người Ung Thánh Hựu thường ngày nhu hòa, nhớ tới hắn đem cả quân công của mình đổi lấy cuộc sống no đủ hơn cho chúng nô lệ… không khỏi đều khóc rống lên.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mẹ, gượng gạo vươn tay vuốt vuốt một bên tóc mai bà, cười nói:  
“Mẹ, đừng khóc. Xem tóc mẹ này, bạc hết cả rồi… Lại khóc thảm thế này, chỉ sợ một đầu tóc xanh còn hóa ra sương liễu… Phải… nhi tử bất hiếu, làm người nát lòng, mẹ sau này… phải hảo hảo bảo trọng thân thể…”  
Hắn nói tới đó lại nhìn về Ung ông, tiếp tục: “Cha, đừng hút thuốc nhiều, phải tự bảo dưỡng sức khỏe, còn cả muội muội… người phải gả nó cho một người thực tốt, chỉ cần vậy thôi. Chỉ cần là người thành thật, thực lòng che chở cho nó, ngoài ra tất cả… tất cả… yêu đương ái tình… đều là vô nghĩa… vô nghĩa…”  
Lời hắn nói còn chưa trọn, Ung Châu nãy giờ đứng đó nức nở đã nhào về phía hắn, thê thiết kêu lên: “Ta không lấy chồng, ta ở cùng ca ca… ta mãi mãi ở cùng ca ca!”  
Nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu cũng kìm không được trào xuống hai hàng, nghẹn ngào nói: “Nha đầu ngốc nghếch, ca ca phải đi rồi… không thể lại cùng ngươi… chơi đùa…. ngươi phải nhớ… lòng người a… chỉ có một… nghìn vạn lần không thể dễ dàng trao đi… một ngày thất tâm… sẽ chẳng khác nào rơi vào… địa ngục muôn kiếp…”  
Hắn nói đến đó lại chợt giãy giụa, cao giọng hơn: “Đem giấy bút cho ta…”  
Mọi người dù thấy kỳ quái nhưng lúc này ai còn nhẫn tâm trái ý hắn, vội vàng đi tìm giấy bút, bất quá cũng chỉ nhặt về được mấy mẩu bút cùn, giấy vụn. Ung Thánh Hựu run run quờ lấy con dao đầu giường, không chút do dự tự rạch qua cổ tay một nhát. Nhưng thân thể hắn chẳng còn bao nhiêu khí lực, nên trên tay chỉ có một vết đứt mảnh, hắn cũng mặc kệ tiếng kêu la sợ hãi xung quanh, chỉ ra sức nhấn dao cho rách vết thương tới khi máu tươi trào ra thành dòng.  
Đến lúc này hắn mới ráng sức quệt máu, vừa thở hồng hộc vừa nghệch ngoạc viết lên giấy, mọi người nhìn cũng không hiểu chữ gì, chỉ thấy hắn càng viết lệ càng tuôn trào… Sau cùng tới khi lệ hóa thành hai hàng máu đỏ lăn trên má, bút trong tay hắn mới dừng lại…  
Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rướn cổ lên hổn hển thở mạnh, rồi lớn tiếng thét lên:  
“Khang… Khang Nghĩa Kiện… Ta thực… hận ngươi… Ta thực hận ngươi a… Ta thực hận…”  
Thanh âm đột nhiên tắc nghẹn, thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu đang căng cứng chợt mềm rũ xuống, hắn nuốt một hơi cuối cùng rồi đoạn khí. Hắn chết mà hai mắt trợn trừng, chỉ còn vài dòng máu tươi từ từ rỉ ra rồi vô thanh vô sắc chảy xuống thấm vào vạt áo trắng toát.  
Thời gian phảng phất như ngừng lại, Ung ông Ung bà và Ung Châu đứng chôn chân há hốc miệng, nhưng tuyệt nhiên chỉ có thể phát ra những tiếng “A… a…. a….” vô nghĩa. Mọi người xung quanh thầm che mặt mà khóc… một mảng trầm oán bao trùm.  
Đột nhiên ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng thét thê lương: “Không!!! Không thể nào… Không thể thế được…”  
Một nữ nhân dáng vóc mỹ lệ cao quý từ đâu xông vào, nhào tới gục bên người Ung Thánh Hựu. Chính là Vong Nguyệt, chỉ có điều mặc kệ nàng kêu khóc, lay gọi thế nào… Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không còn tỉnh dậy đáp lại được nữa.  
***  
Trong hoa viên Vương phủ, mặt trời mới lên tỏa nắng lấp lóa. Mười mấy người tề tựu trong Sơn Sắc hiên, ngồi chính giữa là một thiếu niên mặt mày tươi tỉnh, miệng không ngừng tán thưởng hoa mai nở rộ khắp vườn – hắn chính là đương kim Hoàng đế. Đám đại quan nhất phẩm xung quanh cũng cao hứng phụ họa, thi nhau ngâm thơ đối chữ, lâu lâu lại rộ lên vài tiếng khen ngợi, tán tụng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện miệng nhàn nhạt cười nhìn cảnh tượng vui vẻ hòa thuận trước mặt, nhưng trong lòng một chút hào hứng cũng không có. Tựa như có một lưỡi đao lăm le trồi lên trong tim hắn, mỗi chút lại đâm một nhát đau nhói.  
Đêm qua không hiểu vì sao hắn nằm mộng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, một thân đầy máu lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn hắn. Giật mình tỉnh lại chỉ thấy cả người lạnh toát, bất an cuộn trào, vội vàng sai Vong Nguyệt ngay nửa đêm lập tức đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu về. Chính hắn nếu không phải hôm nay đã định phải cùng Hoàng thượng và các đại thần thưởng hoa, thực cũng muốn tự mình đi. Có điều Vong Nguyệt đi lâu như vậy, giờ phải về rồi mới đúng… hay là Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn giận hắn…  
Còn đang miên man suy nghĩ, chợt giật mình nghe Thái giám bên cạnh Hoàng thượng quát tháo ngoài cửa:  
“Ngươi là người ở đâu!? Dám xông vào đây hả!?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu nhìn ra liền thấy Vong Nguyệt đang đứng ngay cửa, bị quát hỏi mà nàng tiến không tiến, lùi không lùi; một thân hồn phi phách lạc. Đột nhiên nàng mở miệng ai oán nói:  
“Vương gia, ta đã đáp ứng một người… chỉ tới khi hắn chết rồi mới đem bí mật lớn nhất đời hắn nói cho ngươi biết… hiện tại… ta nghĩ hiện tại đến lúc… ta thực hiện lời hứa rồi…”  
—–  
*hồi quang phản chiếu: hiện tượng đột nhiên tỉnh táo trước khi chết.  
tớ mệt và sợ một cách nghiêm túc khi làm chương này. Tình iêu nào mong Hựu Hựu bị hành thật thê thảm cho Lan Lan sau này càng sáng mắt thì tới rồi đây… ( ( ( ( ~~~~

đau đầu ó_ò~ làm xong đầu óc mụ mị rồi, chắc còn sót nhiều lỗi, có gì đọc thấy chỉ cho tớ với nha ọ__ọ…  
mà khẳng định lại ngộ nhỡ ai đọc chương này rồi chột dạ… đây là HE ò_ó~  
***  
Chương ba bảy  
Ngồi tại Sơn Sắc hiên lúc ấy hầu hết đều là trọng thần triều đình, lại cả đương kim Thiên tử; đành rằng thực quyền quốc sự đều nằm trong tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng dù sao thân phận Hoàng thượng vẫn còn đó. Bởi vậy thấy bộ dạng cùng hành động của Vong Nguyệt, lập tức mấy người ngồi đó mặt mày biến sắc, quát nạt:  
“Phụ nhân* lớn mật! Còn không…”  
Không để họ nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã vội đứng lên dàn xếp:  
“Hoàng thượng và các vị đại nhân bớt giận, nữ tử này là một nha đầu đắc lực của ta. Sáng nay ta phái nàng đi làm một chuyện khẩn cấp, có lẽ đã xảy ra sự ngoài ý nên giờ nàng ta mới thất sắc trở về như vậy. Tạm thứ cho ta sang phòng khác tỉ mỉ hỏi chuyện nàng ta một chút đã.”  
Hắn nói xong liền cúi đầu cáo lỗi rồi vội vã kéo Vong Nguyệt đi khỏi. Vào đến thư phòng, Khang Hầu Thư bưng điểm tâm, nước trà lên hắn cũng mặc kệ, chỉ cuống cuồng hòi dồn:  
“Ngươi sao lại hồn phi phách lạc trở về thế này?? Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?? Hay là hắn còn giận ta, không chịu theo ngươi về???”  
Tới lúc này nước mắt Vong Nguyệt đã chực trào ra, nhưng nàng quyết cắn răng kìm lại, run giọng nói:  
“Vương gia, người quên nô tỳ vừa nói gì sao? Lẽ nào người không muốn biết bí mật kia?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện giờ còn tâm trí đâu mà nghe bí mật nào nữa, nhưng thấy sắc mặt Vong Nguyệt có vẻ rất trầm trọng, hắn cũng không biết phải làm sao, đành nhẫn nhịn nói: “Hảo, ngươi nói đi.”  
Buông người ngồi phịch xuống, đột nhiên cảm thấy lòng ngập tràn phiền muộn, hắn bức bối rót đầy một tách trà rồi uống cạn.  
Lúc ấy Vong Nguyệt mới chậm rãi bắt đầu, từng từ từng từ rành rọt:  
“Vương gia, đêm đó… cái đêm cuối cùng người và Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên nhau ấy, có phải hắn đòi người phong hắn làm Vương phi? Ngày hôm sau hắn đem chuyện ấy kể cho nô tỳ, lúc đó nô tỳ thực vừa kinh hãi vừa tức giận, còn mắng cho hắn một trận. Nhưng cuối cùng chính hắn lại nổi nóng, hắn nói ngay từ đầu đích thực hắn có ý quyết giành bằng được địa vị Vương phi… nhưng tới cái đêm hắn mở miệng cầu ngươi thì lòng hắn đã hoàn toàn cải biến rồi. Hắn nói kỳ thực tới lúc ấy, địa vị Vương phi đối với hắn cũng chẳng còn mấy ý nghĩa, sở dĩ hắn vẫn đem những lời ấy nói với người, chẳng qua chỉ là để thử lòng Vương gia… thử xem đối với hắn Vương gia thực có bao nhiêu tâm ý.  
Hắn nói rằng Vương gia thủy chung luôn coi hắn là một nô lệ, nhưng nhất thì nhất khắc lại đối xử ôn tồn đến thế, khiến chính hắn cũng không hay từ lúc nào tâm đã trao cho người rồi. Lòng hắn vui mừng, nhưng cũng hoảng sợ, hắn sợ Vương gia chỉ là nhất thời ham mới lạ, sợ Vương gia tới cùng vẫn chỉ coi hắn như một tính nô. Hắn nguyện ý tin tưởng Vương gia đối với mình thật lòng, nhưng mối lo lắng trong đầu thủy chung không sao bỏ đi được…  
Thế nên… Ung Thánh Hựu mới quyết định đánh cược một lần, đánh cược xem liệu Vương gia có nguyện ý đem danh hiệu Vương phi cho hắn hay không. Hắn vốn nghĩ chỉ cần Vương gia nói đồng ý, khúc mắc trong lòng mình tự nhiên sẽ tiêu tan. Đến lúc ấy dù Vương gia muốn bất chấp muôn ngàn trở ngại để phong hắn làm Vương phi… hắn cũng quyết không để Vương gia phải khó xử như thế…”  
Một tràng nói ra quả thực kinh động lòng người, khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng chốc chấn động, ngồi ngây tại chỗ, nửa ngày không nói ra lời. Một lúc lâu sau, hắn mới lẩm bẩm, thanh âm càng lúc càng dồn dập:  
“Thì ra… thì ra là thế… thì ra là thế… Hắn… Ai~~~ Đồ ngốc này~~”  
Hắn đứng bật dậy, giậm chân giậm cẳng, nhưng mặt mũi lại cười tươi hớn hở: “Ung Thánh Hựu nha~ thế nào lại nghĩ ra được trò thử thách ngốc nghếch ấy chứ? Hắn… hắn hại Bản vương khổ quá đi, lại còn tự làm khổ mình nữa… Ai~ hắn…”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chợt quay lại nhìn Vong Nguyệt, giọng nói liền có chút ngượng nghịu: “Không được rồi, ta lại bắt cha mẹ và muội muội ra bức bách hắn, hắn nhất định hận chết Bản vương mất. Trách nào không chịu cùng ngươi trở về… Hảo… đợi Bản vương tiễn Hoàng thượng và mấy người kia rồi đích thân cùng ngươi đi đón hắn.”  
Hắn nói xong liền cao giọng gọi Khang Hầu Thư chuẩn bị ngựa xe, lại cập rập thu thu xếp xếp mấy món điểm tâm Ung Thánh Hựu thích ăn trên bàn, định bụng mang theo.  
Vong Nguyệt đờ đẫn nhìn hắn một bộ dạng hăng hái, chạy tới chạy lui; nàng bỗng bật lên một tràng cười thê thảm, ảo não nói:  
“Vương gia không cần rộn lòng nữa, không lẽ người quên mất nô tỳ vừa nói gì sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, hắn còn đang bận nghĩ xem phải làm sao để Ung Thánh Hựu nguôi giận, chỉ tiện miệng hỏi: “Ngươi mới nói gì cơ? Không phải muốn kể bí mật này cho Bản vương sao? A~ Ngươi yên tâm, chắc tiểu nhân nhân kia cũng khó dễ ngươi không ít a, để Bản vương tự mình đi thỉnh hắn về, dù hắn làm khó ta cũng không để ngươi…”  
Đến đây dường như thoáng nhớ ra mấy lời Vong Nguyệt nói ở trước cửa Sơn Sắc hiên, hắn nhíu mày: “Mà… ban nãy ngươi nói gì ở Sơn Sắc hiện? Như là nói ai sống ai chết thế?”  
Hai tay vẫn không ngừng xếp điểm tâm vào hộp gỗ… không biết vì sao bỗng hơi run rẩy.  
Vong Nguyệt cười nhạt, xem ra rốt cuộc Vương gia cũng nhớ được lời nàng rồi, chỉ là còn chưa dám tin mà thôi. Trong đầu hiện lên hình ảnh Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lạnh lẽo trên giường, nỗi thống khổ đang bị đè nén trong lòng lại một phen ứ nghẹn… chỉ nghĩ một khắc nữa nỗi đau này ở trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ còn nhân gấp trăm gấp ngàn lần, nàng như cảm thấy một tia hả hê, một tia khoái lạc.  
Đến giờ Vong Nguyệt hoàn toàn minh bạch vì sao Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nàng nhất định đợi hắn chết đi mới đem bí mật này nói cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện… bởi vì đó là đả kích nặng nề nhất với Vương gia, cũng là đòn trả thù oán độc nhất hắn giành cho kẻ bạc tình phụ nghĩa.  
“Ta vừa nói, ta từng đáp ứng một người, chỉ tới khi hắn chết rồi mới đem bí mật lớn nhất đời hắn nói cho ngươi biết, giờ… ta đang thực hiện lời hứa ấy đây…”  
Giọng nàng càng lúc càng run rẩy, cho đến khi một giọt nước mắt trong suốt trào lăn trên má… nàng đột nhiên thét lên chua chát:  
“Vương gia! Người đã nghe rõ chưa??! Ung Thánh Hựu chết rồi, hắn đã chết rồi!! Ta đến nơi cũng là lúc hắn vừa trút hơi thở cuối cùng… Hắn… không thể trở về, hắn cũng không còn cơ hội hận ngươi nữa rồi!! Vương gia, ngươi đã nghe rõ ràng chưa?!”  
Như thể những lời này đã đoạt nốt chút khí lực còn sót lại trong người Vong Nguyệt, nàng nói chưa dứt đã chống đỡ không nổi, cả người từ từ khuỵu xuống cho tới khi ngồi bệt trên mặt đất.  
——–  
*phụ nhân: người phụ nữ, người đàn bà.  
***  
Chương ba tám  
Hộp điểm tâm trong tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện rơi cộp xuống đất, trong đầu hắn vảng vất chỉ còn những lời Vong Nguyệt vừa nói… Ung Thánh Hựu đã chết, tiểu nô lệ của hắn đã chết… hắn đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng…  
Làm sao… làm sao có thể?? Hắn còn phải đợi mình đến đón, còn phải cao ngạo hất đầu, phải dùng đôi mắt trong suốt bất khuất liếc nhìn mình, phải ngang ngạnh trả lời mình bằng giọng bướng bỉnh…  
Mà mình, mình còn muốn thấp thấp cúi đầu một chút, hảo hảo cầu hắn tha thứ. Vạn nhất thỉnh cầu không xong, nhất định phải ở trước mặt đại chúng nô lệ tuyên bố hắn là Vương phi của mình; nói cho hắn biết mặc kệ gian nan cỡ nào mình đều khả dĩ vượt qua hết… cùng lắm là không làm Vương gia nữa cũng đã sao.  
Muốn nói hắn nghe chính mình đã hiểu lầm hắn, nhầm tưởng hắn là kẻ tham lam ích kỷ… giờ mình sẵn sàng vì bụng dạ tiểu nhân ấy mà bồi tội…  
Muốn nói với Ung Thánh Hựu rằng thực sự những ngày không có hắn mình không sao chịu đựng nổi…  
Muốn nói với hắn… rất nhiều… rất nhiều; bao nhiêu điều trước đây vì tự cao thân phận mà không chịu mở miệng, tất cả đều muốn nói cho hắn biết…  
Thế nhưng… thế nhưng Vong Nguyệt nói Ung Thánh Hựu chết rồi, nàng nói Ung Thánh Hựu không thể trở lại nữa. Tiểu nô lệ một mình nhận hết mọi ủy khuất của hắn… rốt cuộc đã không còn cơ hội oán giận hắn nữa rồi…  
“Không… không phải như vậy, không thể nào như vậy. Vong Nguyệt, ngươi gạt Bản vương, là ngươi gạt ta đúng không? Ung Thánh Hựu hắn vẫn hận ta, nên hắn… hắn bảo ngươi nói bậy, vì hắn không chịu tha thứ cho ta. Phải rồi, đúng là thế, nhất định là thế rồi… ta phải đi tìm hắn… Ta phải lập tức đi tìm hắn…”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đờ đẫn ngồi thụp xuống quờ quạng nhặt hộp điểm tâm đã vung vãi dưới đất, nhưng hai cánh tay run rẩy dù cố bao nhiêu lần cũng không sao nhấc lên nổi.  
Gương mặt Vong Nguyệt méo mó thành một nụ cười xem ra còn khó coi hơn cả khóc: “Vương gia đi tìm hắn cũng được, bất quá nên đi nhanh một chút. Ta vốn đã xin bọn họ từ từ hãy mai táng Ung Thánh Hựu, hòng cho ngươi được nhìn mặt hắn lần cuối. Thế nhưng cha mẹ Ung Thánh Hựu nói rằng Vương gia cao cao tại thượng, đời nào đến nhìn một nô lệ đã chết. Họ còn nói lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chết oán khí nặng lắm, chỉ sợ hóa thành lệ quỷ, tác quái mọi người, càng sợ tổn hại đến cả Vương gia… thế nên, chưa chắc bọn họ chịu nghe theo lời ta dặn.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức minh bạch, Ung ông Ung bà nhất định biết Ung Thánh Hựu hận mình, họ cố ý nói những lời ấy là muốn ngăn mình tới nhìn hắn. Họ không muốn để kẻ từng phụ lòng Ung Thánh Hựu có mặt hại vong linh hắn bất an… bọn họ oán hận mình nhưng không dám nói.  
Toàn thân hắn toát mồ hôi lạnh, những người đó nói là sẽ làm… bọn họ sẽ không để hắn được gặp Ung Thánh Hựu. Không! Không được, hắn phải gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn phải đến với Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn… mặc kệ hắn có hóa thành lệ quỷ, mình cũng tình nguyện đem sinh mạng cho hắn định đoạt.  
Khang Hầu Thư lẳng lặng tiến lại, khẽ nói: “Vương gia, ngựa đã chuẩn bị rồi…”  
Vừa nghe đến đó, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã chạy vọt ra ngoài, cũng chẳng buồn trở lại cáo từ Hoàng thượng, hắn chỉ cuống cuồng nhảy lên Tuyệt Trần* phi đi. Khang Hầu Thư vừa hoàn hồn đã quýnh quáng tay chân lôi Vong Nguyệt lên ngựa đuổi theo, cũng chẳng kịp phân trần dặn dò gì lại.  
…  
Ngựa phi từ rất xa chợt nghe vọng tới tiếng khóc than thê thiết đến tái lòng, loáng thoáng là giọng người mẹ già khóc gọi tên nhi tử; vừa đến tai đã biết nỗi đau đớn phát ra từ tận tâm can, rốt cuộc tia hy vọng cuối cùng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng theo đó mà đứt đoạn.  
Thân thể hắn một phen chao đảo, suýt chút nữa té xuống ngựa. Vong Nguyệt cưỡi ngựa bên cạnh vội la hoảng lên:  
“Không phải! Bọn họ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đi chôn cơ, đây không phải nhà hắn!”  
Vừa nghe tiếng nàng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại càng nóng ruột, bạt mạng thúc ngựa phi nước đại, thoáng chốc đã tới làng Ung Thánh Hựu. Vừa đến nơi chỉ thấy hơn chục nô lệ đứng vây quanh một mộ phần mới đào, bắt đầu xúc đất tát xuống.  
“Dừng tay! Dừng tay cho ta…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện tan nát ruột gan, lảo đảo bước đến, không nói không rằng giật lấy xẻng trong tay người nô lệ… nhìn xuống đã thấy mộ đang tát dở chừng, trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phủ đầy đất cát rồi.  
Đến lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn… thực sự thực sự đã chết, mang theo tột cùng oán hận… cứ thế đoạn tuyệt tất cả với hắn… từ nay về sau Âm Dương hai đường.  
Một búng máu uất nghẹn phun trào khỏi miệng, nhiễm đỏ một mảng cẩm bảo; bên tai Khang Nghĩa Kiện như nghe thấy tiếng thét kinh hoảng của Khang Hầu Thư, nhưng thần trí hắn tựa mê tựa tỉnh… đờ đẫn thả người nhảy xuống giữa huyệt mộ.  
Cẩn cẩn dực dực bế Ung Thánh Hựu lên từ đống đất cát; như thể đang nâng niu trên tay một viên trân châu vạn niên, hắn dịu dàng lau phủi bụi bặm trên người Ung Thánh Hựu, lại đan mười ngón tay vào mái tóc đã bám đầy đất cát âu yếm chải vuốt, ôn nhu nói: “Ngày lạnh thế này, ngươi sao lại chỉ mặc y phục đơn bạc như vậy? Quả nhiên không có ta bên cạnh, ngươi cũng chẳng chịu săn sóc bản thân.”  
Khang Hầu Thư trợn mắt kinh hãi, Vương gia lẽ nào phát điên rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là người chết, làm sao lại dịu dàng nói chuyện với hắn thế kia??  
Đột nhiên một thiếu nữ từ trong đám nô lệ bước ra, cúi nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện bằng đôi mắt đã khóc sưng mọng như trái đào, nói:  
“Vương gia không cần làm quá như vậy, ca ca ta ngày trước cũng chính vì sự săn sóc vuốt ve này của người mà mê đảo tâm trí, rốt cuộc hối tiếc một đời. Đến tận thời khắc cuối cùng, hắn còn còn thét lên…”  
Cô bé còn đang nói đã bị lão nhân đứng đó quát lên bắt ngưng lại: “Con nhỏ này! Nói bậy gì thế!? Trước mặt Vương gia ngươi cũng dám làm càn sao?!”  
Lão nhân nói xong liền dùng tẩu thuốc cũ kỹ gõ gõ đầu Ung Châu, quả nhiên Ung Châu nín lặng không dám lên tiếng nữa.  
“Hắn hét cái gì? Nói cho ta biết, hắn hét cái gì?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện không ngẩng đầu lên, hai tay vẫn tẩn mẩn chải vuốt mái tóc đã rối bện thành từng búi của Ung Thánh Hựu, giọng hắn vang lên tràn ngập bi thương đau xót… Lại dường như vì đã thống khổ tột cùng mà biểu đạt ra thành một sự bình tĩnh đến u tịch.  
Một hồi lâu sau không nghe được tiếng trả lời, rốt cuộc hắn ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt thất thần dừng lại trên khuôn mặt Ung Châu, lẩm nhẩm hỏi:  
“Ung Châu, nói cho ta biết. Ca ca ngươi trước khi chết thét lên cái gì?”  
Những lời này từng chữ từng chữ thoát ra khỏi miệng hắn, như thể mang theo một áp lực tới nghẹt thở khiến người khác vô phương cự tuyệt.  
——-

*Tuyệt Trần: tên con ngựa Khang Nghĩa Kiện cưỡi.

;__; nói thiệt là mình tính chờ xong cả chương 39 mới post luôn 3 chương, vì mấy khúc này đọc một lèo vẫn hơn… ọ__ọ ~~ cơ mà cũng sắp xong chương 39 ồi :”) ~ cho xụt xịt luôn một thể TT^TT~  
***  
Chương ba chín  
Ung Châu vừa không dám trái lời cha, lại càng sợ nam nhân trước mắt, chỉ biết cúi gằm mặt. Ung ông vội gượng cười nói: “Vương gia, người xem Ung Thánh Hựu đã… Vương gia cũng đừng để ý nữa, mau lên đây thì hơn… ngài còn ở dưới đó…”  
Ông còn chưa nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện hai mắt đã lóe lệ quang, nghèn nghẹn nói: “Ta biết ta thương tổn các ngươi, ta biết các ngươi còn hận ta… nhưng ta van cầu ngươi, van cầu ngươi nói cho ta biết Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi chết đã nói gì? Van cầu ngươi nói cho ta biết…” Hắn gục đầu xuống thân thể lạnh giá của Ung Thánh Hựu, cố giấu hàng lệ đã không còn kìm được mà trào khỏi mi mắt.  
Ung ông thở dài, cuối cùng đành nói: “Ai… giờ còn biết những điều ấy để làm gì? Hựu nhi trước lúc chết thần trí hôn mê, nói ra nhiều điều đại nghịch bất đạo…”  
Lão nô lệ đích thực vẫn sợ Khang Nghĩa Kiện biết được chân tướng rồi sẽ gây khó dễ cho cả những người xóm giềng tới thăm Ung Thánh Hựu lúc đó; dù sao bản tính nô lệ đã ngấm sâu trong con người ông, nên đối diện với sự thống khổ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại, ông cũng không sao tin tưởng Vương gia cao cao tại thượng này lại thực lòng nghiêm túc với một nô lệ.  
Chẳng đợi cha nói xong, Ung Châu đã nhịn không nổi, cái chết của ca ca ngay trước mắt đối với cô bé là một đả kích sâu sắc, giờ bao nhiêu điều hắn nói đều chất chồng trong lòng cô, chỉ chờ bộc phát. Bạo gan tiến lên một bước, cô bé hướng về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lớn tiếng nói:  
“Không có, ca ca không có hôn mê. Mấy ngày qua, chỉ có trước khi chết là lúc thần trí ca ca minh mẫn nhất. Thời khắc cuối cùng… thân thể ca ca vốn cạn kiệt khí lực, đột nhiên bật dậy như cương thi, thất thanh thét lên: ‘Khang… Khang Nghĩa Kiện… Ta thực… hận ngươi… Ta thực hận ngươi a… Ta thực hận…’”  
Ung Châu dù chỉ bắt chước thanh âm của Ung Thánh Hựu đêm trước mà mọi người xung quanh nghe thấy vẫn một phen chấn động kinh tâm. Cô bé lại quệt nước mắt, nói tiếp:  
“Sau đó tiếng ca ca tắc nghẹn, không nói thêm được lời nào. Cho tới lúc đoạn khí, hai mắt hắn vẫn mở rất lớn, ca ca ta hắn… nhất tâm bị người gạt mất, hắn chết không nhắm mắt. Giờ nếu ở dưới suối vàng có biết, ca ca nhất định cũng không cần người ôm hắn thế này đâu!”  
Mười ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện lần lần trên y phục đơn bạc của Ung Thánh Hựu, bên dưới lớp vải thô ráp là thân thể đã cứng lạnh; lại nghe những lời Ung Châu nói, hắn có thể mường tượng ra Ung Thánh Hựu khi chết đã oán hận và không cam tâm tới nhường nào. Trái tim hắn từng tấc từng tấc tê dại, cảm giác đau đớn đến chết lặng khiến hắn như ngộp thở; đột nhiên hắn nghĩ nếu giờ mình chết… liệu có thể nào đuổi kịp Ung Thánh Hựu trên cầu Nại Hà? Có thể nào giải thích với hắn?? Nhưng giải thích cái gì đây?  
Là hắn không tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu, là hắn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu làm chuyện tuyệt tình… Giờ hắn có thể thanh minh cái gì cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đây? Không phải tất cả đều là lỗi của hắn hay sao.  
“Xin Vương gia buông tha a, ca ca đã chết rồi, chúng ta cũng không dám có lòng oán hận với chủ nhân, chỉ sợ vạn nhất ca ca biến thành lệ quỷ đòi mạng Vương gia, đến lúc đó chúng ta trăm triệu lần không gánh nổi trách nhiệm đâu. Thỉnh người lên đi, để ca ca ta sớm được yên ổn nhập thổ*.”  
Vừa nghe Ung Châu nói vậy, đám nô lệ xung quanh cũng phụ họa gật đầu theo.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn bọn họ, một giàn những khuôn mặt rụt rè hèn mọn; chợt nhớ lại ngày trước ở Vương phủ, khi mình đề nghị đem quân công của Ung Thánh Hựu ra đổi lấy cuộc sống no đủ hơn cho chúng nô lệ, Ung Thánh Hựu không những lập tức đáp ứng mà còn mở miệng cảm tạ nữa. Lúc đó hắn rất nghi hoặc, bằng tính tình của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chịu đáp ứng đã là khó tưởng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã cho rằng dù hắn có đồng ý nhất định cũng phải tỏ vẻ tức tối cực kỳ, đâu dè Ung Thánh Hựu một chút cũng không bất bình, lại còn chân tình cảm tạ hắn.  
Hôm nay cuối cùng hắn đã hiểu, đã minh bạch cảm giác của Ung Thánh Hựu. Những nô lệ này chịu áp bức đời đời kiếp kiếp đến mất cả bản ngã rồi, thậm chí bị méo mó thành một khối vật không còn tình cảm chân chính, chỉ còn biết nương theo ý chí của chủ nhân mà thôi.  
Hắn có thể tưởng tượng con người cao ngạo bất khuất như Ung Thánh Hựu ngày ngày phải nhìn thân nhân, bằng hữu một vẻ yếu nhược như vậy, thâm tâm hắn tuyệt vọng và thống khổ tới chừng nào.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện một lần nữa cúi nhìn khuôn mặt đã không còn một tia sinh khí trong lòng mình… vì sao, vì sao tới giờ hắn mới hiểu?? Vì sao hắn mãi không chịu tin tưởng tiểu nô lệ của hắn? Thậm chí một câu giãi bày cũng không chịu nghe???  
Là hắn bức tử Ung Thánh Hựu. Là tự tay hắn bức tử người này… người… hắn yêu thương nhất cuộc đời.  
Máu tươi lần nữa trào ra bên khóe miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, từng giọt từng giọt nhiễu xuống thấm vào lần vải áo trên người Ung Thánh Hựu. Đến lúc này cả Ung Châu tựa hồ cũng phảng phất cảm nhận được nỗi thống khổ, bi ai nơi Vương gia cao ngạo, cô bé chỉ còn biết thất thần nhìn hai người dưới huyệt mộ.  
Sườn núi xác xơ trầm lặng… chỉ còn ngọn gió thu nức nở lạc qua.  
Mảnh giấy thô ráp nhàu nhĩ trong tay Ung Châu bị cuốn bay theo gió, cô bé như sực tỉnh, vội vã với theo bắt lại… nhưng không kịp, mảnh giấy đã la đà rơi xuống ngực Ung Thánh Hựu, ngay trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Mặt trời xế bóng xa xa,  
Dưới ánh tà dương  
Trơ trọi ngô đồng thả lá vàng.  
Tiếng dao cầm nhà ai xa vắng,  
Đứng tựa nơi đây lòng nát tan.  
Rượu hướng phương nao, thê lương cô nhạn.  
Có ai hay?  
Cũng từng liền đôi.  
Vạn lý thanh thiên sải cánh bay  
Giật mình mộng kê vàng chợt tỉnh  
Rốt cuộc, chỉ càng thấu bi thương.  
Giương mắt nhìn mênh mông đường phía trước  
Gió mưa mịt mùng.  
Bên gối hương xưa còn thoang thoảng  
Có nhớ chăng?  
Màn trướng đêm xưa lời thề tạc dạ,  
Người vẫn thay lòng.  
Quả nhiên mới hiểu, quân tâm* như sương khói.  
Một đời không phai, ngày tiền hoa hạ nguyệt*,  
Đến chót cùng, ôm di hận* mãn lòng  
Xưa kia hà tất nhẹ buông lời ân ái,  
Há kết thành tình oán nan bồi?  
Hoa rơi rụng, người cũng mất.  
Để lại mình ngươi sương tuyết tóc mai,  
Xuân ấm, gió thu… cô độc lần hồi.”  
Câu từ chẳng được gọt giũa, chữ viết cũng thô mộc vô cùng; nhưng xét Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong Vương phủ học chữ chẳng được bao nhiêu ngày, từ chỗ nửa chữ không biết mà giờ viết được đến thế này đã là thành tựu lắm rồi. Có điều… thông suốt toàn bài, không một câu nào không chất ngập là oán là hận… hận sâu tới mức từng chữ từng chữ đều như giằng xé tim gan.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện xem trọn bức tự, cả người bất động; Khang Hầu Thư đứng bên trên nhìn sợ đến vã mồ hôi, thêm cả Vong Nguyệt đến giờ cũng đã tỉnh táo lại, thấy chủ tử thất thần như vậy, nàng cũng phát run, vừa mở miệng định khuyên giải đôi câu đột nhiên thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngả người tựa vào vách mộ, tay vẫn ôm siết thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu, miệng hắn lẩm bẩm:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi oán hận ta đến vậy ư, hận tới mức nhẫn tâm để ta suốt đời đơn độc sống trong sự dày vò, tưởng niệm ngươi ư? Ngươi thực là hiểu rõ phải dằn vặt ta thế nào lắm… nhưng lần này ta không cho ngươi như nguyện đâu.”  
Hắn nói đến đó chợt ngẩng lên hướng về phía đám nô lệ, nhướng mắt hỏi:  
“Các ngươi không phải muốn chôn hắn sao? Tát đất đi. Hay còn nghĩ một huyệt này hai người cùng nằm sẽ làm Ung Thánh Hựu thấy chật chội? Vậy đào lớn hơn một chút. Ta muốn ở đây cùng hắn, ta muốn xuống âm giới gặp hắn… mặc kệ hắn hận ta thế nào, mặc kệ cuối cùng hắn có tha thứ hay không… ta nhất định phải mãi mãi bám riết lấy hắn.”  
————  
*nhập thổ: chôn.  
*quân tâm: lòng vua.  
*tiền hoa hạ nguyệt: bên hoa, dưới trăng (có lẽ ý chỉ những ngày lãng mạn, hạnh phúc )  
*di hận: hận suốt đời.  
***  
Chương bốn mươi  
Lúc này đừng nói Khang Hầu Thư hay Vong Nguyệt, mà ngay cả Ung ông, Ung bà lẫn Ung Châu tuy không dám công khai thể hiện nhưng trong lòng vẫn cực kỳ oán hận Khang Nghĩa Kiện; tất cả đều bị dọa đến hồn phi phách tán.  
Đường đường một Vương gia, lại là kẻ trong tay thâu tóm thực quyền chính sự Tuyết Duyên quốc… giờ lại khăng khăng đòi chôn cùng một nô lệ???  
Tội… tội danh này… dù có tru di cửu tộc, không, tru di thập bát tộc cũng không bồi nổi a. Giờ có bảo đều tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện cam tâm tình nguyện chăng nữa, nhưng Hoàng thượng vốn luôn luôn ỷ lại Vương thúc nhất định cũng sẽ không buông tha bọn họ.  
Ngay lập tức, tất cả nô lệ quanh đó đều nhất tề quỳ xuống, khóc lớn cầu xin Vương gia nghĩ lại. Cả Khang Hầu Thư và Vong Nguyệt cũng mặc kệ tôn ti trên dưới, cùng lúc nhảy xuống huyệt mộ, một người cắn răng cố giật lấy thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu đang bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện gắt gao siết chặt, một người cố sức lôi kéo hắn lên. Thế nhưng hai người bọn họ đâu phải đối thủ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thành ra trì kéo nửa ngày, Vương gia vẫn sừng sững bất động, không một li suy suyển. Thậm chí đây còn vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này tâm đã chết lặng, mặc kệ bọn họ tùy ý nháo động, bằng không chỉ sợ hắn một chiêu phóng ra, cả hai người kia đều bị đánh bay rồi.  
Ngay lúc hỗn loạn nhất, bỗng một thanh âm lạnh lùng, lại pha lẫn giận dữ vang lên:  
“Hồ đồ, quả thực hồ đồ. Nghĩa Kiện, ta biết ngươi hổ thẹn với nô lệ kia, nhưng ngươi dám cứ thế này vứt bỏ trọng trách trên người, ta quyết không cho phép.”  
Khang Hầu Thư và Vong Nguyệt lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, đích thị Du Liễm đã tới. Hai người không khỏi vừa mừng vừa sợ, nhất tề kêu lên: “Quốc sư đại nhân! Cầu xin ngài cứu Vương gia!”  
Nguyên lai Du Liễm lúc đó cũng có mặt ở Sơn Sắc hiên, nhác trông thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện thất hồn lạc phách quất ngựa phóng đi, lập tức ngờ có chuyện bất thường. Hắn vốn biết chuyện Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc sau lại thấy Khang Hầu Thư và Vong Nguyệt cuống cuồng đuổi theo, ngờ ngợ nhớ tới thái độ của Vong Nguyệt ban nãy đến trước cửa, lại cả cuộc trò chuyện lần trước của hắn với Khang Nghĩa Kiện; trong lòng Du Liễm đã đoán được bảy tám phần.  
Không dám chậm trễ thêm khắc nào, Du Liễm vội đòi một con ngựa rồi nhanh chóng đuổi theo hướng ba người kia. Hắn vốn không biết đường, nhưng may trang phục của Vương gia nổi bật, nên vừa đi vừa cố công hỏi thăm cuối cùng cũng tới được đây. Đến nơi chỉ thấy trên sườn núi người đứng vây hàng lớp, nghe ngóng một hồi mới biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện thương tâm tới mức đòi tự tử theo Ung Thánh Hựu, Du Liễm không khỏi vừa kinh hãi vừa tức giận, vội vàng len vào lớn tiếng trách mắng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghe giọng hắn mới nhúc nhích ngẩng đầu, vừa thấy Du Liễm, hắn lộ ra một nụ cười thê lương, mệt mỏi nói:  
“Du Liễm, quẻ thuật của ngươi thực đúng lắm… ải tình này ta thực sự qua không được rồi. Quốc sự và Hoàng thượng… ta đành giao phó cho ngươi. Ngươi nói ta nhu nhược cũng được, càn quấy cũng được… Giờ ta như người một đời tỉnh mộng, thân phận địa vị cái gì, quân tử tiểu nhân cái gì… tất thảy đều thật nực cười. Ta thực muốn, ta duy nhất muốn… chỉ có người trong lòng ta này thôi. Đã không còn hắn, ta sống trên đời cũng chẳng còn vui thú hay ý nghĩa gì nữa.”  
Khang Hầu Thư nghe thế lập tức khóc lớn: “Vương gia, người không thể như vậy được… Người nghĩ thoáng ra một chút đi mà, chỉ ít lâu nữa người sẽ quên được Ung Thánh Hựu thôi…”  
Du Liễm khoát tay ngăn hắn tiếp tục kêu khóc rồi nhàn nhạt nói:  
“Hắn dù còn sống, nhưng tâm đã chết rồi. Thể xác còn đây mà hồn phách đã ly tán. Ngươi há khuyên nhủ được hay sao? Ai… Khang Nghĩa Kiện a Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tưởng không được ngươi một đời anh hùng, cuối cùng trốn chạy không thoát ải ái tình. Ngươi… Ai~~… ngươi rốt cuộc đến trái tim cũng đánh mất rồi.”  
Du Liễm vừa nói xong, lập tức trên sườn núi tiếng kêu than vang động đất trời, chúng nô lệ vừa van khóc vừa cuống cuồng dập đầu, cầu xin hắn cứu mạng. Du Liễm cũng hiểu rõ, nếu Khang Nghĩa Kiện thật chết ở nơi này, Hoàng thượng tất sẽ đùng đùng giận cá chém thớt, tất cả trút lên đầu đám nô lệ vô tội này.  
Thế nhưng nhìn tình trạng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này, lòng hắn càng rõ sự đã vô phương vãn hồi rồi. Chỉ còn biết ôm đầu phiền não, thầm nghĩ đến tột cùng nô lệ kia là loại người gì, làm sao lại khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện si mê đến mức ấy. Du Liễm đau đầu hướng mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đang nằm trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, vừa nhìn qua, hắn chợt nhíu mày, lại quay sang hỏi Vong Nguyệt đang đứng bên cạnh:  
“Hắn chết lúc nào vậy?”  
Vong Nguyệt vừa nức nở vừa đáp: “Đêm qua lúc ta tới nơi, Ung Thánh Hựu đã tắt thở rồi. Khi ấy bi thương vô cùng, còn lòng dạ nào để ý thời gian…”  
Ung Châu nãy giờ vẫn sợ hãi len lén nhìn Quốc sư đại nhân, lúc ấy mới lúng búng lên tiếng:  
“Ca ca ta… ca ca ta mất giờ Sửu đêm qua.”  
Vừa nghe thế Du Liễm vội vã hỏi dồn: “Là sáng sớm nay sao?? Tức là từ lúc hắn chết tới giờ chưa quá mười hai canh giờ phải không???”  
Ung Châu rụt rè gật đầu, lập tức liền thấy chân mày Du Liễm giãn ra, hắn ha hả cười phá lên: “Thật là! Sao các ngươi không nói sớm?!” Lại giơ chân đá đá bên vai Khang Nghĩa Kiện:  
“Nghĩa Kiện, lên đi. Quả nhiên ta bảo ngươi ngày thường ra dáng đệ nhất thiên hạ, tới khi gặp chuyện của chính mình lại thành ra xuẩn ngốc cũng không sai. Không lẽ đúng là càng một mực quan tâm càng thêm rối? Thành ra bao nhiêu lời ta từng dặn ngươi, ngươi đều quên sạch sẽ sao?!”  
***  
Chương bốn mốt  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn bất động, không lộ ra mảy may phản ứng, tỏ rõ ý hắn đã quyết, nhiều lời vô ích. Du Liễm cũng hết cách, cả giận nói: “Khỏi cần ngồi đây đòi sống chết, chờ chút nữa xem ngươi có nhảy dựng lên cảm ơn ta không? Ta hỏi ngươi, khi xưa ngươi đi đánh Đông Vãn, ta có đưa cho ngươi một hạt Định Hồn châu phải không?”  
Lúc ấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới đờ đẫn ngẩng đầu, cũng chẳng để ý bộ dạng nín cười khổ sở của Du Liễm, hắn mơ hồ đáp: “Phải rồi, chuyện như gần ba năm trước rồi… ta cũng quên mất… đây ta trả ngươi Định Hồn châu… Định Hồn châu?!” Hắn bỗng thất thanh kêu lớn, gương mặt đột nhiên lộ vẻ kích động tột cùng.  
Du Liễm hừ một tiếng, hỏi: “Nghĩ ra rồi hả? Lúc đó ta nói gì ngươi còn nhớ rõ không?”  
Thanh âm Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng bắt đầu run run, hắn lẩm nhẩm: “Ngươi nói… Ngươi đã nói… hạt châu đó… người chết trong vòng một ngày, thi thể chưa mục rữa… nếu đem hạt châu đặt vào miệng, có thể làm cho… làm cho hồn phách tụ hội lại không tiêu tán. Lúc ấy đưa người tới chỗ ngươi, tự nhiên sẽ có cách khởi tử hồi sinh… Có phải… có phải thế không?” Hắn khát khao ngẩng lên nhìn Du Liễm, gương mặt vừa như chờ mong khấp khởi lại phảng phất nỗi sợ hãi sẽ bị thất vọng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy khiến cả Vong Nguyệt lẫn Khang Hầu Thư sau này mãi mãi không quên được.  
“Không sai. Ngươi còn không nhanh đứng lên đi.” Du Liễm nói rồi vươn tay về phía hắn, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này nghe tin Ung Thánh Hựu còn hy vọng hồi sinh, trong khoảnh khắc tinh thần phấn chấn tột cùng, căn bản chẳng cần ai giúp đỡ, hắn hai tay vẫn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ nhún chân một cái đã nhảy lên khỏi huyệt mộ. Lại luống cuống túm lấy Ung ông vẫn còn chưa định thần từ cơn hoảng hốt, vội vã nói:  
“Nhanh, nói cho ta nhà các ngươi ở đâu?? Ung Thánh Hựu hắn còn cứu được… hắn… hắn còn cứu được a…” Lời chưa nói trọn nước mắt đã không kìm được trào rơi trên má.  
Du Liễm khẽ nhún vai, nghĩ thầm: ‘Đành rằng tình ý vô chừng, nhưng Nghĩa Kiện hắn cũng thực khinh suất, trước mặt bao nhiêu nô lệ mà rơi nước mắt, chuyện này đồn đại ra ngoài rồi còn gì mặt mũi một chấp chính Vương gia nữa?’; liền kéo tay áo Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nói:  
“Ngươi gấp gáp cái gì? Nhanh đi tìm xe ngựa đưa hắn về Vương phủ mới phải, chỗ này đâu phải nơi thực hiện được lễ chiêu hồn hoán phách. Lại vui mừng đến hồ đồ rồi hay sao? Còn không tìm hạt châu ra cho hắn ngậm.”  
Bị hắn quở trách như vậy nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện một chút cũng không thấy giận, vội vàng ừ ừ đồng tình. Hắn tháo xuống chiếc khuyên bằng ngọc lưu ly khảm vàng, nguyên lai vật tinh xảo ấy còn được chế tác thêm cơ quan khép mở công phu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng lấy từ bên trong ra hạt Định Hồn châu rồi bỏ vào miệng Ung Thánh Hựu. Gần như ngay lập tức hắn rùng mình nhận thấy một trận âm phong lạnh buốt quất qua mặt mình, cũng không biết có phải bản thân quá đa tâm* hay không, nhưng hắn cảm giác dường như luồng gió này mang theo trầm trầm oán khí. Nghĩ lại hành động tuyệt tình với Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nào, hắn cũng minh bạch Ung Thánh Hựu cao ngạo đến vậy sao có thể tha thứ cho mình. Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại càng thêm hối hận, trong lòng một trận bất an kinh hãi chợt dấy lên.  
Hắn hoảng hốt cúi nhìn gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, đã thấy như có chút chuyển biến, không đến mức tuyệt vô sinh khí như ban nãy. Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới tạm trấn định tinh thần; lại dời mắt nhìn xuống chợt nhận ra hằn qua lớp áo trắng đơn bạc trên vai Ung Thánh Hựu mờ mờ lộ ra một mảng tím bầm. Hắn đưa ngón tay lần lần qua liền thấy dịch thể sền sệt thấm dính tay mình.  
Ban nãy vừa nghe Ung Thánh Hựu đã chết, tâm trí hắn cũng tan nát theo, nào còn để ý tới điều gì khác. Giờ nhìn đến mới thấy thật kỳ quái, hắn nhớ rõ chỗ này Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bớt cũng không có chứ đừng nói vết thương. Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức cẩn trọng tuột lớp vải áo xuống, liền thấy một vết thương ghê người lồ lộ trước mắt.  
“Đây… đây… sao lại thế này?” Giọng hắn cũng phát run rẩy; vết thương đã hoại tử đến mức nhìn thấu tới đầu khớp xương trắng bóng, huyết nhục bầy hầy hư thối, một mảng lớn da thịt xung quanh sưng tấy như một cái bánh bao. Không thể nghi ngờ, tính mệnh của Ung Thánh Hựu chính là bị vết thương kinh khủng này đoạt đi.  
“Nói! Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra?!” Không nghe thấy tiếng trả lời, Khang Nghĩa Kiện giận dữ rống lên, ánh mắt sáng rực chiếu về phía Ung Châu:  
“Nói cho ta biết, là kẻ hỗn đản nào hại ca ca ngươi thành như vậy?! Vết thương này khi hắn rời Vương phủ không hề có, nói cho ta biết… ta… ta phải phân thây hắn, phải bằm xác hắn dưới thiên đao vạn giáo… ta phải khiến hắn chịu mọi khốc hình trên thế gian rồi mới cho hắn chết không toàn thây.” Toàn thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện run lên bần bật, chỉ cần nghĩ tới nỗi thống khổ đau đớn Ung Thánh Hựu phải chịu, hắn đã như mất hết lý trí, hận không thể ngay lập tức tàn nhẫn đánh giết những tên hỗn đản đã hành hạ Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trong cơn cuồng nộ tột cùng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề biết ngay sau đám đông nô lệ, có mấy kẻ đang run lẩy bẩy, mặt cắt không còn hột máu, sắp khuỵu ngã đến nơi.  
——  
*đa tâm: nhạy cảm, đa nghi. (Đoạn này theo cách hiểu của tớ thì Lan Lan sợ khi cảm thấy cơn gió âm mang theo oán khí không phải vì lúc đó mới nhận ra Hựu Hựu oán mình mà là sợ hồn phách Hựu Hựu oán hận tới mức dù được chiêu gọi cũng quyết không trở lại ọ__ọ~)  
***  
Chương bốn hai  
“Là bọn họ, chính họ cố ý hành hạ ca ca ta, kết cục hại ca ca mang thương mà chết.”  
Theo hướng tay Ung Châu vừa chỉ, liền nghe mấy tiếng soàn soạt vang lên, Chu quản nô cùng với đám tay chân đã quỳ sụp xuống đất, run lập cập. Một dòng nước bốc mùi khăn khẳn thấm loang ra nơi đũng quần chúng rồi tong tỏng nhỏ xuống đất.  
Kết cục chẳng cần bàn thêm, bọn Chu quản nô một người cũng không thoát, tất cả bị trói ròng sau xe ngựa, lảo đảo lê gót tới nơi bọn chúng kinh sợ nhất: đại lao. Ở đó, chờ đợi bọn chúng chỉ có những bản án lãnh khốc vô tình; lại thêm Khang Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không để chúng được chết dễ dàng, nên những ngày phía trước không biết sẽ có bao nhiêu cực hình chờ trực.  
Tà tà bên trong xe ngựa, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn ngậm Định Hồn châu nằm trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, gương mặt phảng phất một vẻ yên bình. Du Liễm ngồi ngay kế bên, hắn nhìn nhìn hảo hữu một hồi rồi nhịn không nổi lầm bầm:  
“Lại còn thế nữa~ Đến giờ còn chưa chịu buông hắn ra, ngươi đặt hắn nằm xuống đệm không được sao? Sau này muốn ôm còn chán vạn thời gian.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười khổ lắc đầu: “Du Liễm, ngươi vốn không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu. Đây có lẽ là lần cuối cùng ta được ôm hắn, ta buông sao được.” Lại cúi đầu, áp mặt lên gò má Ung Thánh Hựu, nhỏ giọng thì thầm: “Nếu ngươi thực hồi sinh, nhất định sẽ không cho ta chạm vào ngươi nữa đúng không? Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi muốn thế nào cũng được… nhưng đừng tàn nhẫn bỏ ta lại, cô độc lần hồi xuân thu… có được không?”  
Du Liễm liếc mắt xem thường, hừ nhẹ: “Không phải lo, ngươi đích thị quá coi khinh thần thuật của ta; ta nói có thể cứu hắn sống lại, tức là hắn sẽ sống.”  
Vẫn ngây ngẩn nhìn đôi mi khép chặt của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu nói: “Ta tin tưởng ngươi có thể hồi sinh, nhưng dù thế cũng không có nghĩa ta không mất hắn. Ta tự biết rõ, đã làm ra chuyện tuyệt tình đến vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất quyết không bao giờ tha thứ cho ta đâu.”  
Đến lúc này Du Liễm cả giận mạnh tay đấm Khang Nghĩa Kiện một quyền, lại bực bội nói: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi rốt cuộc còn nhớ rõ mình là ai không?! Ngươi là Lạc Vương a. Hắn… hắn bất quá chỉ là một tiểu nô trên nông trường của ngươi, các ngươi so ra chính là như sư tử oai hùng cao quý bên cạnh một con kiến hôi. Giờ ngươi vì hắn mà tận tâm như vậy đã là ân huệ hiếm gặp rồi. Ừ thì ta biết các ngươi có cảm tình sâu nặng, nói vậy cũng hơi thái quá; thế nhưng ngươi có gì phải sợ?! Chờ ngày sau có cơ hội thích hợp, ngươi kiến tạo cho hắn nhiều ít công trạng, rồi theo ấy mà lập hắn làm Vương phi là được.  
Xem ngươi lúc này quả thực một điểm cũng không còn là Khang Nghĩa Kiện nữa. Ai~ lo lắng của ta rốt cuộc lại thành sự thật, tự nhìn xem, ngươi giờ không phải đã vì hắn mà thay đổi rồi sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện buông một tiếng thở dài, buồn bã cười: “Đổi lại ngày trước, hắn có thể vì ta phong hắn làm Vương phi mà vui mừng. Nhưng giờ… giờ bất luận cái gì cũng muộn rồi; dù ta có để hắn làm Hoàng đế hắn cũng vô phương tha thứ cho ta. Du Liễm, ngươi không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cao ngạo đến nhường nào. Ai~ giờ ngẫm lại ta càng thấy mình quá ngu ngốc, vì cái gì lại đem thân nhân ra bức ép hắn?! Ta không phải vẫn biết rõ hắn coi trọng nhất chính là cốt nhục tình thân ư; hiểu thấu hắn bề ngoài kiên cường nhưng trong tâm thực nhu hòa như nước… vậy mà ngày đó ta còn không thèm nghe hắn nói cho hết lời. Đều là ta quá ngu ngốc, quá ngu ngốc, quá ngu ngốc!”  
Hắn cứ nói một câu lại nắm tay đập lên trán mình, mỗi quyền đánh xuống chỉ chốc lát sau một vết sưng đỏ liền ửng lên.  
Du Liễm ngoảnh đầu đi, tức giận mắng: “Giờ ngươi nói những điều ấy phỏng ích gì?! Có giỏi thì đem mấy câu ấy nói cho hắn nghe, rồi từ rày chân tình đối đãi hắn. Ngồi đó mà tự hành hạ, không bằng hảo hảo tính cách khiến hắn hồi tâm chuyển ý, không phải ngươi nói hắn rất yếu lòng sao?”  
“Ấy là đối với những kẻ đồng cảnh ngộ, còn một Vương gia chủ nhân như ta hắn lại mang sẵn lòng khinh thường. Mà ta lại còn… làm ra chuyện như vậy, giờ bảo ta nguyện xẻ thịt mình nấu lên mời hắn ăn, cũng đừng mong hắn tha thứ.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện rầu rĩ nói, có điều hắn nói cũng thật là trúng với tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Tảo tri kim nhật, hà tất đương sơ.*” Du Liễm bất đắc dĩ ngâm lên một câu, rồi cũng không buồn nói thêm gì nữa.  
Xe ngựa lọc cọc lọc cọc chạy hơn hai canh giờ, rốt cuộc về tới Vương phủ trước hoàng hôn.  
Du Liễm còn về phủ lấy một số thần khí* rồi lại tất tả quay lại, đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện phân phó chuẩn bị xong mọi thứ theo lời mình dặn. Hắn cũng không để chậm trễ thêm, đuổi tất cả mọi người ra ngoài, một mình ở trong phòng hành lễ chiêu hồn phụ thể* cho Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Người trong Vương phủ hầu hết đều biết vị Quốc sư đại nhân này tuy không phải thần tiên nhưng thực có được thần lực diệu kỳ; pháp thuật chiêu hồn phụ thể kinh thiên động địa như vậy mà xem ra Quốc sư đại nhân nắm chắc sẽ thực hiện được, quả là thần thông tột bậc. Bởi vậy tuy Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn ngồi trong viện, nhưng quanh đó đám người hầu đứng vây quanh chờ xem đã tầng tầng lớp lớp. Khang Nghĩa Kiện và hai người Khang Hầu Thư, Vong Nguyệt lúc này tâm trí đặt cả nơi Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng không buồn để ý tới bọn họ.  
Bao nhiêu cặp mắt đều dồn cả về căn phòng đóng kín, chỉ hận không thể đục thủng bức mành cửa sổ để nhìn tận bên trong. Trán Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã rịn mồ hôi lấm tấm, lúc này một khắc một khắc trôi qua đối với hắn nặng nề tựa như một năm trường. Đương lúc thập phần căng thẳng thì cửa phòng chợt hé mở, tiếp theo là Du Liễm mặt mày hư nhược, tiêu sái bước ra, hắn cười khổ nói:  
“Thiếu chút nữa không còn nửa cái mạng, rốt cuộc cũng không để nhục sứ mệnh. Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi vào đi, một lát nữa chắc hắn sẽ tỉnh.”  
Lời còn chưa nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng bọn Khang Hầu Thư, Vong Nguyệt đã chạy bổ vào trong phòng; mặc kệ Du Liễm bị gạt qua một bên, đứng ngây người rồi đành nhún vai cười: “Quả nhiên đều có phẩm chất qua sông đoạn cầu*, quên đi, ta còn phải về phủ ăn thịt nai nướng.” Hắn nói xong cũng y lời nhanh chóng rời đi.  
—–  
*Tảo tri kim nhật, hà tất đương sơ: Sớm biết có ngày hôm nay, xưa kia sao còn làm vậy.  
*thần khí: dụng cụ thực hiện thần thuật.  
*chiêu hồn phụ thể: gọi hồn nhập vào thân thể.  
*qua sông đoạn cầu: =))~ qua cầu rút ván đó =))~  
***  
Chương bốn ba  
Trong phòng đã có một lão thái y đang cung kính đứng chờ, hướng Khang Nghĩa Kiện mà bẩm: “Vương gia, sau khi Quốc sư đại nhân bày thuật hoàn thành, cựu thần đã chẩn qua một lượt… vết bỏng của Công tử thực là thập phần nghiêm trọng, giờ dù đã hồi hồn vẫn phải hảo hảo an dưỡng. Nói thực, nếu không nhờ hạt Định Hồn châu của Quốc sư đại nhân được tinh luyện từ vô số thiên địa kỳ bảo* mà thành, thương thế kia hẳn đã vô phương cứu chữa.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, chờ lão thái y lui ra ngoài kê đơn thuốc, hắn mới quay người lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu. Nào ngờ đâu vừa cúi xuống suýt chút nữa hắn la hoảng lên, đã thấy đôi con ngươi trong suốt lạnh lùng mở lớn từ bao giờ. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đang nhìn hắn chằm chằm, trong ánh mắt lấp lánh còn lẫn những tia nghi hoặc.  
“A… ngươi… ngươi tỉnh rồi!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ kêu lên. Hắn vốn đã chất đầy một bụng những lời giải thích, hối lỗi, khẩn cầu, thề thốt này này nọ nọ muốn nói với Ung Thánh Hựu; thế nhưng trong khoảnh khắc đứng trước ánh mắt hỗn độn cả nghi hoặc cùng phòng bị rồi lại tới oán hận, khinh thường; đột nhiên một câu hắn cũng cất không ra lời.  
“Khang – Hầu – Lan?” Ung Thánh Hựu gọi tên hắn một cách do dự, rồi bỗng khóe miệng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười lạnh lùng:  
“Sao? Vương gia cao quý ngươi hóa ra cũng là ma đoản mệnh sao? Thật không ngờ nguyền rủa lúc hấp hối lại linh nghiệm vậy a.”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, Khang Hầu Thư đã một bước tiến lại, thấp giọng nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, đừng nói bậy. Ngươi không có chết, Vương gia đã dùng hạt Định Hồn châu của Quốc sư đại nhân để cứu ngươi đó. Ngươi có biết không hả? Định Hồn châu đó thế gian chỉ có hai hạt, năm xưa khi Vương gia thảo phạt Đông Vãn, Quốc sư đại nhân mới đem tặng một hạt cho người, có thể coi là trân quý vô đối. Giờ Vương gia không chút lưỡng lự đem cứu ngươi, bằng không sao ngươi còn được nằm đây trừng mắt chứ?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, lại liếc xung quanh một chút đã thấy Vong Nguyệt đứng một bên, sung sướng không kìm được nước mắt mà vẫn cười đến ngây người. Nhìn thêm một chút cảnh vật xung quanh, lúc ấy hắn mới tin mình thực đã được cứu sống. Ngay lập tức, Ung Thánh Hựu gạt chăn ngồi dậy, chực xuống khỏi giường; có điều vừa mới hồi hồn, thân thể sao có thể tùy tiện hành động, bỗng chốc hắn đã lại nhũn người ngã xuống. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cuống cuồng nhào tới ôm lấy hắn rồi vội nói:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ta biết ngươi hận ta, có lời gì chờ chữa thương rồi hẵng nói. Ngươi muốn thế nào ta cũng thuận theo.”  
“Gì cũng thuận theo?” Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hắn, miệng nhẩm đi nhẩm lại bốn chữ kia, bỗng hắn hé ra một nụ cười sầu thảm rồi nghiến răng nói:  
“Đêm hôm đó, ngươi cũng như vậy nói thích ta, nguyện ý cho ta tất cả, bất kể thứ ấy ta có được nhận hay không… Khi ấy ta quá ngây thơ nên mới cảm động, còn mộng tưởng ấy là lời ngươi thề non hẹn biển, tình nghĩa vàng son. Thế nhưng kết quả thì sao?!” Ngữ khí của hắn bỗng đanh lại:  
“Kết quả thì sao hả?! Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi không quên chứ? Sự ngu ngốc của ta cuối cùng nhận được cái gì? Giờ ngươi còn muốn dùng những lời mật ngọt ấy lừa gạt ta lần nữa… Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Dù ngươi khinh ta xuẩn ngốc cũng đừng tự biến mình thành kẻ ngu muội. Đừng quên, ngươi là Lạc Vương cao cao tại thượng, được chúng dân kính ngưỡng a.”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu!” Khang Hầu Thư nóng nảy kêu lên, lại liếc liếc mắt sang Vong Nguyệt, tiếc rằng nàng vẫn một mực trầm mặc đứng lặng. Trong khi ấy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã cúi gằm đầu hổ thẹn, chỉ có thể không ngừng nói: “Xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu… ta… ta không phải…”  
“Ngươi không phải nói nữa, cũng không cần hối lỗi.” Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột ngẩng đầu lên, cao giọng nói tiếp:  
“Ngày đó ta đã nói rồi, ta còn muốn cảm tạ ngươi, cảm tạ ngươi dạy cho ta bài học trọng yếu nhất đời người. Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta sẽ không quên điều ngươi dạy đâu… bởi thế… ngươi cũng đừng si tâm vọng tưởng lại dùng thứ ‘chân tình’ của ngươi để động lòng ta. Tâm của ta… sớm đã vì hiện thực mà vỡ nát rồi. Thêm nữa, ngươi cũng nên rõ ràng, Định Hồn châu trân quý kia hoàn toàn không phải ta cầu ngươi cho ta. Nói thật, nếu khi đó khả dĩ phản đối, ta tuyệt không đời nào nhận bất luận thứ gì đã bị ô nhiễm bởi sự giả dối từ ngươi… dù ta có chết, dù ta bị đày xuống địa ngục, vĩnh viễn không được luân hồi! Ngươi minh bạch lời ta chứ?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này nào dám phản bác, hắn chỉ thở dài sầu thảm: “Ta minh bạch, ta đều minh bạch. Ung Thánh Hựu, đều tại ta… phụ ngươi… Thế nhưng ta…”  
Không để hắn được nói thêm, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt ngắt lời: “Ngươi minh bạch là được, đã vậy giờ chúng ta cũng không còn hệ lụy gì nữa.”  
Nói rồi hắn lại gắng gượng muốn ngồi dậy, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cương quyết kéo hắn vào lòng, kích động nói:  
“Ngươi muốn đi đâu? Thương thế còn chưa khỏi, không phải hồi hồn rồi là vạn sự đã êm đẹp đâu. Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không cho ngươi đi, ta quyết không cho ngươi đi! Ta biết chỉ cần một lần buông ngươi ra, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn mất ngươi…”  
“Ngươi cưỡng ép ta sao?”  
Ánh mắt bình thản đối diện với ánh mắt khẩn cầu tha thiết, hàm chứa trong đôi con ngươi trong suốt đó không hề có một tia ấm áp, có chăng chỉ là sự giễu cợt, khinh khi. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lại ngồi xuống, nhũn nhặn nói:  
“Vương gia là chủ nhân, ta là nô lệ, Vương gia đã thị uy, đừng nói một Ung Thánh Hựu, kể cả trăm ngàn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chống đối không được. Hay Vương gia lại muốn đem cái gì cải thiện đời sống nô lệ để trao đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xin vui vẻ nhận lời. Nhưng Vương gia à, người khả dĩ chiếm được thân xác Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng trái tim đã vỡ nát của ta… vĩnh viễn không cho người được đâu. Một cái xác không hồn như vậy, Vương gia thật còn muốn ta sao? Nếu quả thực là thế, thỉnh Vương gia tùy tiện. Chỉ cần người đừng quên lại cải thiện đời sống nô lệ thêm một bậc nha.”  
Đôi mắt băng lạnh hoàn toàn không hàm chứa bất kỳ một tia cảm tình nào, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối trên gương mặt mỹ lệ như hoa luôn hé ra nụ cười quyến rũ mê mị. Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhấc một cánh tay, chậm rãi cởi từng nút áo.  
—–  
*thiên địa kỳ bảo: bảo vật quý hiếm trong đất trời.

***  
Chương bốn bốn  
“Ung Thánh Hựu!!!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên điên cuồng quát lên, nhưng thật nhanh, những lời tiếp theo tắc nghẹn nơi cuống họng hắn… cho đến khi giọng nói bật ra lại một lần nữa nhuốm đượm bi thương:  
“Ta van ngươi… đừng như vậy mà. Ngươi có biết ngươi thế này lòng ta cũng tan nát, ta xin ngươi…” Theo từng câu nói đứt đoạn, cả người hắn cũng như kiệt quệ quỵ dần xuống bên chân Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Khang Hầu Thư và Vong Nguyệt đứng đó không hẹn mà cùng buông tiếng thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu… hắn thật sự hiểu rõ phải làm sao mới khiến Vương gia thương tâm tới cực điểm. Thế nhưng tình cảnh trước mắt cũng khiến hai người thập phần rõ ràng: nơi đây hoàn toàn không có chỗ để họ chen lời góp ý.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thu tay lại, lãnh đạm nhìn nam nhân đầu tóc rối bời đang tựa dưới chân mình. Trong lòng hắn liền dâng lên một khoái cảm quỷ dị, thế nhưng dường như hỗn tạp sâu trong niềm hưng phấn ấy lại là nỗi bi thương khôn tả. Hắn không thể lý giải chính mình tại sao lại trở thành như vậy; mới hơn một tháng trước, ngày đêm hắn chỉ khao khát đến giờ phút này.  
Nhưng… khi thực sự nếm trải rồi, hắn mới đột nhiên minh bạch: chỉ có thể vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện yêu hắn, cái gọi là ‘trả thù’ này mới có hiệu quả. Nghĩ tới đây, Ung Thánh Hựu đã vô pháp phân biệt được trong lòng mình lúc này thực sự là thống khoái hay thống khổ…  
Hắn vẫn hận Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Đó là điều duy nhất hắn dám chắc lúc này. Từ thời khắc Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng cách nhục nhã kia đày đọa cha mẹ trước mặt hắn… kể từ lúc ấy, kết cục giữa họ cũng đã bị định đoạt rồi. Mà bản thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngày đó bức ép hắn bằng phương cách tuyệt tình tới vô pháp vãn hồi như vậy, rốt cuộc giờ đây cũng đã phải nếm trái đắng.  
Buột ra một tiếng thở dài, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa đứng dậy, nhàn nhạt nói:  
“Coi như xong rồi đi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi là Lạc Vương, chỉ cần ngươi phất tay một cái, còn loại nam nữ nào ngươi không chiếm được… tội gì phải ở đây nhận sự khinh bỉ của ta? Còn như ngươi nghĩ ta không chịu tha thứ cho ngươi nên hạt Định Hồn châu kia phí cho ta thật vô ích; vậy ngươi giết ta đi, thu hồi lại hạt châu ấy. Vạn nhất thu không được, chỉ có thể oán ngươi đặt cược thật dở, mất cả chì lẫn chài. Thế thôi, ngươi quyết định đi; chỉ có điều vô luận ngươi để ta sống hay chết, thỉnh ngươi trả ta về bên cha mẹ. Vương phủ này của ngươi… hừ, ta một khắc cũng không muốn nán lại.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên, gương mặt vẫn nguyên một vẻ cầu xin tha thiết; nhưng ngay khi hắn nhận thấy sự kiên định trong ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, lòng hắn lập tức minh bạch ý nguyện của Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không thể vì sự khẩn nài của mình mà thay đổi.  
Đã đến nước này, muốn lưu hắn lại… chỉ còn một biện pháp. Dù biết điều này chỉ khiến Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm phẫn nộ, nhưng hắn đã không còn lựa chọn nào nữa rồi.  
“Thương thế của ngươi còn chưa khỏi thì ngươi phải ở lại đây điều dưỡng.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng thẳng dậy, khôi phục hoàn toàn dáng vẻ uy nghiêm vốn có:  
“Thân thể ngươi hoàn hảo, chúng nô lệ sẽ yên lành. Nhược bằng ngươi không chịu hảo hảo dưỡng thương khiến bệnh tình thêm nghiêm trọng, ta cam kết sẽ đem tất cả nô lệ chôn cùng ngươi.”  
Vì cái gì đến lúc này lại nói ra điều trước kia căn bản không thể tưởng tới? Vì cái gì phải nói ra để chính mình cũng đau đớn tới thấu tận tâm phế, đau đến mức hận không thể một khắc buông rơi thân mình cho quỵ ngã?? Thế nhưng hắn không thể, hắn không thể để Ung Thánh Hựu thấy sự yếu nhược của mình.  
Hắn thà để Ung Thánh Hựu đào sâu thêm mối hận, nhưng quyết không cho phép hắn coi thường mình.  
Chân mày Ung Thánh Hựu đã muốn dựng đứng, hắn oán hận nói: “Hỗn đản, ngươi chỉ còn biết dùng cách này sao?”  
“Không sai, bởi vì ngươi cũng chỉ có một nhược điểm trí mạng ấy thôi.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa ôm hắn đặt vào ổ chăn vừa thản nhiên đáp:  
“Bất luận ngươi nói ta đê tiện cũng được, vô sỉ cũng được, hay cùng lắm ngươi hận ta thêm nữa cũng được; tóm lại ngươi phải ở lại đây dưỡng thương cho tốt. Ta còn muốn săn sóc tới khi ngươi hồng hào phúng phính, làm sao cho vết sẹo này triệt để không còn dấu tích thì thôi.”  
Hắn đưa tay vuốt ve vết thương đáng sợ bên vai Ung Thánh Hựu, tròng mắt lại không kiềm được phảng phất nóng lên, nhưng hắn cũng quay đi thật nhanh, quyết không để Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra, lại đứng dậy nói:  
“Việc này coi như đã định, không thương lượng nữa. Ung Thánh Hựu, ta còn có chút việc phải làm, một lát lại trở lại xem ngươi uống thuốc, ăn chút đỉnh.”  
Hắn nói xong liền dẫn theo Khang Hầu Thư và Vong Nguyệt rời đi, hừ, bọn hỗn đản hành hạ Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cũng không đơn giản buông tha đâu; bao nhiêu đè nén ức chế nào giờ vừa hay sẽ trút cả lên bọn chúng!  
…  
Ung Thánh Hựu thực ức tới muốn chửi đổng. Tên Khang Nghĩa Kiện hỗn đản! Đến nước này còn dám trêu tức hắn. Rõ ràng chính hắn ta đuổi hắn đi, giờ lại có mặt mũi hở ra bộ dạng thâm tình kiên quyết đòi lưu hắn lại. Còn dám dùng tới thủ đoạn hắn hận nhất trên đời!  
“Hảo, ngươi chờ đó, Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Ngươi cứ chờ xem, không phải chỉ mình ngươi biết tổn thương người khác đâu. Không sai, không sai, ta còn muốn đem trả ngươi tất cả những thương tổn ngươi gây cho ta! Vừa xong nhất định đầu óc ta bị bôi mỡ heo mới nghĩ buông tha ngươi để chúng ta không còn dính dáng. Ngươi lại không muốn, hảo hảo, vậy ta sẵn sàng cho ngươi nếm trải cảm giác ngày ngày bị ám ảnh, ngập ngụa trong oán hận tới phát điên.” Ung Thánh Hựu xầm xì rủa xả, hai tay cũng thuận đà khua khoắng, lại động ngay tới vết thương khiến hắn đau đến trợn cả mắt.  
Vài a hoàn lục tục bưng thực hạp* tới, đặt lên chiếc bàn tròn bằng gỗ lê trong phòng. Rồi các nàng lần lượt bày đồ ăn ra, nhìn qua đại để còn có mấy món canh thuốc bổ. Bày biện xong xuôi, một a hoàn cung kính bẩm:  
“Thỉnh nương nương dùng bữa, bọn nô tỳ xin chờ hầu hạ.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa phải trợn tròn mắt:  
“Các ngươi gọi cái gì?! Nương nương? Không… nhầm… các ngươi… các ngươi nhầm rồi, nhất định lầm lẫn rồi. Ta bất quá chỉ là một nô lệ bị Vương gia nhà các ngươi bắt phải ở đây thôi.”  
Hắn còn chưa nói xong, a hoàn lớn nhất đã sợ hãi quỳ xuống:  
“Nương nương chớ tự coi nhẹ mình. Vương gia đã hạ nghiêm lệnh, từ nay về sau người là Vương phi nương nương của Vương phủ. Trong phủ nếu có ai dám bất kính với người sẽ phải chịu xử phạt như phạm tội bất kính với Vương gia. Bất quá danh phận chính thức còn phải chờ thêm một thời gian, nên nương nương…”  
A hoàn đang nói đã giật mình nghe tiếng Ung Thánh Hựu giận dữ hét lên: “Được rồi!”  
Hắn tức tối giật rớt cả bức màn lụa bên giường, lại bực bội lầm bầm: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nghĩ trò hết đấm lại xoa này làm với ai cũng được sao?! Hừ, ngươi mơ tưởng! Hỗn đản, ngươi tôn ta thành cái gì hả, lại còn Vương phi, ta nhổ vào!”  
Đám a hoàn quanh đó đều giật mình, bụng bảo dạ: ‘Tên nô lệ một bước tới trời này thật quá mức không biết tốt xấu. Bộ dạng dù cũng đẹp đẽ, nhưng đâu đã đáng là vô song; thật không hiểu Vương gia thấy hắn vừa mắt chỗ nào?’ Có điều mấy lời này ai dám nói ra miệng, đại a hoàn ban nãy lại nói:  
“Nương nương chờ một lát thôi, Vương gia hẳn sắp tới rồi.”  
Nàng ta vừa nói xong, đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện thong dong tiến vào, lại quay sang bảo nàng:  
“Đi đi, đi gọi hai vị nữ chủ nhân khôn khéo hiểm độc của các ngươi lại đây cho ta.”  
—-  
*thực hạp: hộp đựng thức ăn.  
mình càng lúc càng ưa Lan Lan nha *v*~ vai chi ảnh cũng diễn được nha =))~ mỗi tội bạn khán giả của ảnh cũng hêm vừa *v*~  
***  
Chương bốn lăm  
Đám a hoàn giật thót mình, các nàng đều biết Vương gia uy nghiêm, thế nhưng ngữ khí lạnh lẽo của hắn vừa xong quả thực tới hôm nay mới nghe thấy lần đầu. Đại a hoàn không dám chậm trễ, vội vội vàng vàng lui ra ngoài, nhưng chỉ mấy khắc sau đã thấy nàng ta lảo đảo chạy về, thở không ra hơi, miệng hào hển nói:  
“Vương… Vương gia… hai vị phu nhân… hai phu nhân… thắt cổ tự vẫn rồi! Nô tỳ chạy tới nơi thì họ đã… đã đoạn khí…”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghe tin thoáng chốc lặng người, một lúc lâu sau hắn mới thở dài nói: “Các nàng một đời giảo hoạt tâm cơ, cả giờ chết của mình cũng thật nhanh đoán biết.”  
Lại quay về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, liền thấy một tia thương xót vừa ánh lên trong mắt hắn trong chốc lát đã tiêu thất, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức minh bạch trong lòng hắn đang nghĩ gì, đành cười khổ hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu: “Ngươi phải chăng cho rằng ta thực vô tình, thị thiếp từng đầu gối tay ấp bao năm chết đi mà không chút thương tiếc, lại nói những lời ấy?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong bụng thầm nghĩ: ‘Ngươi cũng hiểu vậy sao?’ nhưng ngoài miệng hắn chỉ lạnh nhạt đáp: “Đó là việc trong nhà ngươi, đối với ta chẳng liên quan gì cả.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chứng kiến thái độ của hắn với mình như người xa lạ, một điểm cũng không tỏ ý để tâm… trong lòng hắn lại càng thêm tuyệt vọng. Hắn hiểu rõ tính cách của Ung Thánh Hựu, giả như hắn gào thét đánh chửi mình họa may sự tình còn có cơ vãn hồi, khi ấy chỉ cần hắn chân thành nhận sai rồi bằng mọi giá trước Hoàng thượng và quần thần minh môi chính thú Ung Thánh Hựu. Thành hôn rồi kiên nhẫn một thời gian nữa, con người Ung Thánh Hựu vốn dễ yếu lòng, nhất định sẽ tới lúc tha thứ cho hắn.  
Thế nhưng hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện với hắn chỉ còn một vẻ vô ái vô hận… giờ khiến hắn hồi tâm chuyển ý còn gian nan hơn gấp trăm ngàn lần. Nghĩ tới đây, lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi quặn đau, hắn cúi đầu, run run hỏi:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi… lẽ nào ngươi một chút cũng không còn muốn nhìn tới ta? Phải, ta biết đều tại ta hiểu lầm ngươi, ta đáng chết, ta vạn lần không nên đem cha mẹ ra bức ép ngươi. Nhưng… nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu à, có ai không từng sai lầm? Không lẽ cả đời ngươi chưa bao giờ phải hối hận hay sao?”  
“Có.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn gật đầu, đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện mừng rỡ ngẩng lên, hắn liền không chút lưu tình nói tiếp: “Cuộc đời ta điều duy nhất khiến ta hối hận… là từng yêu ngươi.” Hắn nói tới đây thì bàn tay đã bấu chặt trên đầu gối, câu tiếp theo buông ra dường như thật vội vàng: “Đương nhiên, đến giờ điều ấy đã không còn tồn tại nữa rồi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng chốc đờ người, rồi chỉ lẳng lặng quay đi, chậm rãi ngồi xuống bên bàn.  
“Được rồi, tới ăn đi, đều nguội hết cả.”  
Hắn nói xong liền tự tay múc một bát canh gà, lại tỉ mỉ lựa thật nhiều dược liệu đại bổ vào bát.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn động tác ôn nhu của hắn, thoáng chốc trước mắt như hiện ra hình ảnh đêm nào mình về thăm nhà, vội vội vàng vàng hồi phủ, nam nhân kia khi ấy hồn nhiên như một hài tử, còn hí hửng bưng ra tổ yến hắn lấy được từ chỗ Tào đại trù.  
Hắn chợt bật ra một nụ cười tự giễu mình ngốc nghếch, tới giờ còn chưa học được bài học sao? So với hình ảnh cha mẹ khuất nhục bị bắt trói sau bình phong hôm ấy, những ký ức này bất quá chỉ như một chuyện trào phúng mơ hồ mà thôi. Một lần nữa Ung Thánh Hựu lờ đi ánh mắt mong mỏi của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cắm đầu ăn cho xong bát cơm, cả canh cũng uống sạch sẽ.  
Vừa đặt bát xuống lại chợt nghe tiếng Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm trầm nói:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, sở dĩ ngươi không dưng gặp phải tai ương như vậy, còn lụy đến cả tính mạng, căn nguyên đều vì San Hô và Yến Niếp mua chuộc đám quản nô, phân phó bọn họ tìm cơ hội dồn ngươi vào chỗ chết. Hôm nay nghe tin ta bắt giam tất cả đám hỗn đản đó, các nàng có lẽ tự biết sự tình đã bại lộ, sợ bị trị tội nên mới tự vẫn.” Kỳ thực Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng hiểu nói ra những lời này tuyệt không cải thiện được chút nào hình ảnh tồi tệ của mình trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng hắn thực không thể nhẫn nhịn được nữa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc hồi lâu rồi chợt ai oán than lên: “Hà tất phải vậy, một đời bình bình phàm phàm* trôi qua không phải vẫn tốt hay sao? Hà tất phải giam mình trong cái lồng xa hoa này rồi toan tính hại nhân hại kỷ*? Các nàng cũng là kẻ thông minh, nhưng vẫn nhìn không thấu được diện mục chân chính của Vương phủ này. Lồng sắt là lồng sắt, có trang hoàng hào nhoáng đến thế nào vẫn chỉ là một cái lồng mà thôi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy mới lên tiếng: “Các nàng nếu chỉ đơn giản toan tính cho mình thì thôi cũng vậy, nhưng đáng trách lại còn mang tâm địa hại người. Hôm nay nếu các nàng không chết, ta cũng không thể dung thứ cho các nàng ở lại Vương phủ nữa, bằng không Vương phủ khó được an bình.” Hắn nói tới đó lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, chợt thở dài:  
“Như ngươi cũng vậy, nếu ngày sơ thức* ngươi cũng mang tâm địa bất lương hay làm ra những hành động tàn khốc, ta đã không thể nào trăm phương nghìn cách sủng ái ngươi đến vậy.”  
Đáp lại hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bật ra một tiếng cười nhạt: “Hành động tàn khốc? Khang Nghĩa Kiện, vậy ngươi là hạng người lương thiện gì vậy? Ngày đó cha mẹ ta bị trói sau bình phong, không phải ngươi xem thấy thật cao hứng hay sao? Lúc ấy chẳng phải ngươi nhất mực cho rằng ta mang tâm địa bất lương, vọng tưởng leo cao ư? Hừ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện à, kỳ thực luận tàn khốc, còn ai bì được với ngươi đây?”  
Hắn nói xong lạnh lùng liếc nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã đờ người á khẩu, lại coi như không thèm để tâm, thong thả đứng dậy bước lại giường… Chỉ có điều ép mình nằm xuống nhưng không sao dằn được tâm tư cuồn cuộn rối bời, vô luận thế nào cũng ngủ không được.  
Trong phòng chỉ còn những tiếng động phát ra từ đám a hoàn đang dọn bàn ăn, quá một hồi sau cả đám a hoàn cũng rời đi. Bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu nghe rõ mồn một tiếng bước chân Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiến đến bên giường, rồi tựa hồ hai luồng mắt nóng bỏng day dứt hồi lâu trên đầu hắn, hắn thậm chí còn cảm giác được cả hơi thở của Khang Nghĩa Kiện phả xuống mặt mình. Chỉ là… tất cả cuối cùng chỉ tụ thành một tiếng than khe khẽ, rồi tiếng bước chân lại lần nữa vang lên… chốc lát sau đã tiêu thất khỏi căn phòng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm, khi ấy mới phát hiện bàn tay mình đã nắm chặt từ lúc nào. Hắn trở mình hướng mắt nhìn cánh cửa Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa bước ra, một hồi ngây ngẩn rồi chợt nhếch một nụ cười nhạt nhẽo, miệng thì thầm:  
“Đừng nên lãng phí tâm tư nữa Khang Nghĩa Kiện, chúng ta ân tình đã tuyệt, giờ còn muốn chân ái giả ái* mà làm gì. Ngươi đối với ta nếu thực còn một mảnh tình… tất sẽ buông tay. Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi rốt cục sẽ buông tay thôi. Ta… chờ ngày đó.”  
—-  
*bình bình phàm phàm: bình lặng, giản đơn.  
*hại nhân hại kỷ: hại người hại cả mình.  
*sơ thức: mới nhận thức, mới quen biết.  
*chân ái giả ái: yêu đương vờ vờ thực thực.  
***  
Chương bốn sáu  
Tiết xuân hoa nở, sức khỏe của Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã hoàn toàn hồi phục. Vết thương nghiêm trọng như vậy trên vai nhờ dược lực của bao nhiêu loại trân kỳ dược liệu giờ chỉ còn để lại một vết sẹo nhợt nhợt màu. Chỉ có điều thương thế trên người khả dĩ chữa lành, nhưng tổn thương trong lòng sao có thể dễ dàng hàn gắn? Nhất là con người Ung Thánh Hựu cương liệt đến vậy, đối với hắn một ngày tâm đã thương tựu giống như gương vỡ khó lành. Vô luận Khang Nghĩa Kiện tận tâm cố sức tới mức nào, hắn vẫn một mực không tin tưởng, lặng lẽ buông bỏ cho thời gian gặm nhấm vết thương lòng, rốt cuộc không biết từ lúc nào giữa hai người đã tồn tại một hố sâu ngăn cách.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng tựa trong Sơn Sắc hiên, thần người nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi đọc sách dưới tán cây không xa, trên mặt hắn từ từ hé ra một nụ cười đau khổ.  
Có phải hay không? Có phải hay không… thời khắc biệt ly đã tới rồi? Hắn… cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể buông tay ư?  
Chỉ nghĩ tới đây Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã thấy tâm đau như đao cắt, đau đến mức đứng cũng không nổi nữa, hắn bất lực gập người, thân thể run lên bởi trận ho khan dữ dội đang giằng xé cuống họng.  
Mấy tháng qua, hắn đã dùng hết tất cả những cách ôn nhu nhất có thể tưởng để đối đãi với Ung Thánh Hựu. Cũng phải thừa nhận, về phương diện này hắn còn nhiều chỗ bối rối, bởi dù sao gần nửa đời người làm Vương gia, xưa nay một lời nói ra không ai dám trái; giờ bảo hắn cúi đầu trước Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực là chuyện độc nhất vô nhị, hi hữu trên đời. Nên thành thực mà xét, chỉ có thể nói rằng: vì hắn hổ thẹn, nên hắn không kìm được thái độ nhún nhường; đối diện với ánh mặt lạnh lùng của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ có thể im lặng thừa thụ; nhìn theo bóng lưng thanh lãnh* bước qua mà thân thể không nhịn được phát sinh dục vọng… hắn đành âm thầm lén lén lấy tay tự giải quyết.  
Tựu chung lại, suốt một thời gian dài như vậy, hắn vì Ung Thánh Hựu mà đã triệt để thay đổi bản thân; sủng ái có, nhẫn nhịn có, tất thảy đều cam tâm tình nguyện. Chỉ hy vọng có thể khiến Ung Thánh Hựu động lòng, có thể được Ung Thánh Hựu tha thứ… có thể lần nữa lưu lại bóng dáng yêu dấu đã chiếm trọn tâm tư hắn…  
Thế nhưng giờ đây hắn cảm thấy dao động. Không phải sự kiên nhẫn của hắn đã bị mài mòn, cũng không phải hắn không thể chịu được ủy khuất khi phải dẹp bỏ oai nghiêm. Thú thực, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu có thể vì thế mà hài lòng, dù chỉ một chút chút thôi, hắn cũng sẽ không hề do dự mà tiếp tục kéo dài những ngày tháng tưởng như dằn vặt đau khổ nhưng cũng thực ngọt ngào này. Nguyên nhân duy nhất khiến hắn dao động, chỉ có thể là: hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu không hề vui vẻ.  
Còn nhớ Ung Thánh Hựu từng nói Vương phủ không khác gì một cái lồng sắt khổng lồ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền đưa hắn ra ngoài tản bộ, cưỡi ngựa, thậm chí có lúc còn theo hắn lội xuống ruộng thử cấy mạ (kết quả là nhà nhà quanh đó đều đổ xô tới tranh nhau xem kỳ quan hiếm có). Chỉ cần mò mẫm đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu thích làm gì, hắn lập tức sẽ hết mình hăng hái cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm thử.  
Vì Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thậm chí còn đón Ung ông, Ung bà vào Vương phủ; lại cho phép bạn bè nô lệ của Ung Thánh Hựu tự do lui tới Vương phủ cùng hắn chuyện trò. Đến mức tới giờ chuyện Lạc Vương Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối đãi khoan dung thân thiết với chúng nô lệ đã nghiễm nhiên được đặt cạnh danh tiếng oai nghiêm và những chiến công lẫy lừng của hắn – trở thành tam đại kỳ chuyện của Tuyết Duyên quốc.  
Thế nhưng mặc kệ hắn làm bao nhiêu, nỗ lực bao nhiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không hề vui vẻ. Hắn không để cha mẹ lưu lại trong Vương phủ, vì hắn biết họ vẫn còn bị ám ảnh bởi những ký ức đáng sợ trước kia. Trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn chưa từng hé ra một nụ cười tươi tắn, kể cả Vong Nguyệt cũng vô pháp khiến hắn tỏ ra cởi mở. Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc mỗi ngày chỉ có thể nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đạm mạc sinh hoạt, lòng hắn đau khôn tả…  
Nhưng hắn vẫn ích kỷ không muốn buông tay… mãi nấn ná, mãi trì hoãn… những mong một ngày kỳ tích sẽ xuất hiện.  
Xuống khỏi thang gác, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi thả bước về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh mắt hắn như mê muội, thủy chung chỉ chăm chú hướng vào nam tử đã chiếm trọn trái tim hắn. Một vài cánh hoa lạc bay theo gió phảng phất vương lại trên áo Ung Thánh Hựu, khiến dáng vẻ hắn như được điểm thêm vài phần phong tình.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đặt sách xuống, phủi những cánh hồng trên áo, vừa ngước mắt thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền mở miệng chực nói điều gì, đã thấy trong đôi mắt nam nhân cương cường lấp lánh ánh lệ. Khang Nghĩa Kiện chợt ai thiết cất lời:  
“Hoa rơi rụng, người cũng mất… Để lại mình ngươi sương tuyết tóc mai… Xuân ấm, gió thu cô độc lần hồi… Ung Thánh Hựu, tới tận bây giờ… ngươi vẫn nguyên như vậy hận ta sao? Hận đến mức… một cơ hội cũng không thể cho ta, nhất định phải để ta sống cô độc suốt quãng đời còn lại? Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi… lòng ngươi thực như thế sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này tựa hồ có chút gì khác thường khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghi hoặc nhìn hắn, một hồi mới đáp, ngữ khí vẫn trầm lặng như nước:  
“Ta đã nói rồi, đối với ngươi ta đã không còn cả ái lẫn hận. Chỉ một câu thôi: Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi buông tay đi. Nếu lòng ngươi thực yêu ta như ngươi nói, xin ngươi để ta rời khỏi Vương phủ… với ta nơi này chỉ như một nấm mồ táng hoạt nhân*.”  
“Không sai, không còn ngươi, nơi này đích thực là một nấm mộ.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự thì thầm, lại nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: “Nhưng bao nhiêu hạ nhân ở đây, Vong Nguyệt, Thư nhi, bọn họ đối với ngươi không là gì sao? Lẽ nào ngươi đã quên bọn họ quý trọng ngươi tới mức nào?”  
Trầm mặc một khoảnh khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu mới gật đầu đáp: “Bọn họ đối với ta tốt. Đáng tiếc ta không yêu họ, bọn họ cũng không phạm tới ta. Từng khiến ta yêu tới cực điểm… lại tổn thương ta tới cực điểm, chỉ có chủ nhân của Vương phủ mà thôi. Bởi thế… Vương phủ này với ta mà nói, đã như một nấm mộ rồi.”  
“Không có bất cứ cách nào vãn hồi được hay sao?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt vọng hỏi, rốt cuộc chỉ nhận được một cái gật đầu kiên định của Ung Thánh Hựu. Trái tim hắn như đã rớm máu, ngần ngừ một hồi lâu sau cuối cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới nặng nề nói:  
“Nếu đã thế, nếu chỉ có rời khỏi đây ngươi mới hài lòng… Ung Thánh Hựu, ta… để – ngươi – đi.”  
Lời vừa thoát khỏi cửa miệng, tâm cũng bị tàn nhẫn xé toạc, trong khoảng khắc ý thức được mình sẽ mất Ung Thánh Hựu mãi mãi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên chụp lấy hai vai hắn, điên cuồng gầm lên:  
“Không! Ta không buông! Ta không buông!! Ung Thánh Hựu, ta coi như chưa nói gì hết, ta không cho ngươi đi… ta không cho ngươi đi…” Lời càng nói ngữ thanh* càng trầm thấp, dần dần tới mức không còn nghe ra tiếng hắn nữa.  
Dưới tàng cây rợp sắc hoa khai mãn*, chỉ còn nghe được tiếng thở gấp nặng nề như dã thú bị thương của Khang Nghĩa Kiện – thanh âm phát ra từ nỗi thương tâm tột cùng.  
——-  
*thanh lãnh: thanh tao mà lạnh lùng.  
*hoạt nhân: người còn sống (mộ táng hoạt nhân: mộ chôn người sống =_=)~  
*ngữ thanh: tiếng nói.  
*khai mãn: nở rộ.  
***  
Chương bốn bảy  
“Nhất định phải đi sao? Không thể cân nhắc thêm một chút, cho Vương gia một cơ hội sao?”  
Trong gian phòng bày trí tinh xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu đã thay lại bộ đồ hắn mặc ngày được đưa về Vương phủ, tùy tiện buộc lại mái tóc đen dài bằng một sợi dây vải thô, hắn buông một tiếng thở dài: rốt cuộc cũng tới ngày ly khai Vương phủ này, không bao giờ để Khang Nghĩa Kiện có cơ hội mê hoặc mình một lần nữa.  
Vốn Vong Nguyệt đã nói bộ đồ này là đồ hắn mặc khi hạ táng, không phải điềm tốt, nàng khuyên hắn chờ thêm một chút, đợi cha mẹ hắn mang một bộ đồ khác tới. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không chờ được, hắn sợ chỉ cần nấn ná thêm một khắc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ đổi ý.  
Giờ lại nghe Vong Nguyệt hỏi vậy, hắn chỉ cười khổ đáp: “Vong Nguyệt, chúng ta là hảo bằng hữu, ta không bao giờ quên ân tình của ngươi với ta. Sau này có cơ hội, ngươi cứ tới thăm ta, dù sao ngươi cũng biết ta ở đâu. Bất quá, Khang Nghĩa Kiện…”  
Hắn trầm mặc một lát rồi mới tiếp: “Thứ cho ta, Vong Nguyệt. Hắn làm tổn thương ta quá sâu, ngươi biết không? Thân nhân bị bắt trói hoảng loạn, run rẩy sau bình phong; Khang Nghĩa Kiện bức ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ với họ để đổi lấy danh vị Vương phi… những ký ức đó đối với ta là cơn ác mộng vĩnh viễn không bôi xóa được. Cả chuyện hai thị thiếp của hắn, đành rằng các nàng không đúng, ôm lòng dạ hại người, nhưng… nhất dạ phu thê bách nhật ân, vậy mà tới khi họ chết rồi hắn vẫn thờ ơ lãnh đạm. Vong Nguyệt, hắn đối xử với người cận kề bên hắn như vậy, cũng đủ khiến ta thất vọng rồi… Ta không dám, mà cũng không thể tin tưởng hắn được nữa.”  
Vong Nguyệt kinh ngạc hỏi lại: “Ai nói cho ngươi Vương gia thờ ơ với hai vị phu nhân?? Không phải đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu a. Đêm hai phu nhân mất, Vương gia một mình ngồi trong phòng các nàng trọn đêm. Ung Thánh Hựu, tuy Vương gia biết các phu nhân sai người hại ngươi, bằng tính cách của người xưa nay chắc chắn không đời nào bỏ qua cho hai nàng; nhưng ngươi được cứu sống rồi Vương gia nhất định sẽ không giết họ, cùng lắm chỉ đuổi khỏi Vương phủ thôi. Chính là hai vị phu nhân trong lòng có quỷ, tự sinh lòng sợ hãi mà tự vẫn. Nhưng sau cùng Vương gia vẫn đích thân dẫn người hậu táng các nàng, bất quá vì lúc đó ngươi đang cần tĩnh dưỡng nên việc lễ bái, điếu nhạc đều phải làm ngoài phủ.”  
Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc cúi đầu, nàng không khỏi thở dài, một hồi mới nói tiếp: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng biết ta trước nay vẫn đứng về phía ngươi. Nhưng dẫu sao đối với ta Vương gia cũng có tình nghĩa chủ tớ, mỗi ngày đều chứng kiến hắn sầu khổ lòng ta tự nhiên cũng không thể vui vẻ. Để ta nói một câu công bình, Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ ngươi cũng không biết, gần đây Vương gia vì ngươi mà cải biến rất nhiều… mà ngày ngày ánh mắt hắn si mê nhìn ngươi, ta cũng nhận ra đau đớn đậm sâu trong đó… cũng coi như hắn đã chịu đủ báo ứng rồi. Ta dám đánh cuộc với ngươi, giờ ngươi từ bỏ Vương gia, sau này không thể tìm được người nào đối với ngươi tốt hơn hắn đâu… không thể nào đâu… ngươi có hiểu không, Ung Thánh Hựu?!” Nói đến đây, ngữ khí của Vong Nguyệt đã có phần kích động.  
“Ta biết.” Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ dứt khoát trả lời nàng: “Nhưng từ lâu lòng ta đã không còn nghĩ tới chuyện tình ái nữa rồi. Giờ ta chỉ muốn sống cùng gia đình, nỗ lực chu toàn cho người thân một cuộc sống no ấm, cuộc đời ta cũng coi như toàn vẹn. Được rồi Vong Nguyệt, hôm nay chúng ta chia tay cũng không phải vĩnh biệt, ngươi không cần tiễn ta đâu.”  
Hắn nói xong thì đứng lên ra khỏi phòng, bước chân kiên định thoáng cái đã gần tới đại môn* Vương phủ. Cuối cùng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn đám người hầu trong phủ đứng lặng dõi theo mình, hé một nụ cười đã rất lâu không ai còn được thấy… rồi không còn chút do dự, bước khỏi đại môn.  
Sải bước trên đường lớn, tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng dưng hứng khởi vô cùng. Một lần nữa được nắm trong tay số phận của chính mình, điều ấy làm hắn phi thường sảng khoái.  
Đột nhiên một trận tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập từ sau vọng tới, thẳng đến sát gần hắn mới ngừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ngước đầu lại nhìn đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngồi trên lưng ngựa chăm chú nhìn hắn, gương mặt phảng phất một màu cô quạnh. Trống ngực Ung Thánh Hựu vô thực đập dồn, không lẽ nào hắn lại đổi ý rồi??  
Dường như nhận thấy vẻ cảnh giác, nghi hoặc trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện gượng cười, khó nhọc nói: “Yên tâm, không phải ta theo bắt ngươi lại. Ta… chỉ là muốn tiễn ngươi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết làm sao, nếu Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn dùng ngữ khí sang sảng ra lệnh như trước, ai sợ hãi chứ hắn sẵn sàng thây kệ. Nhưng hiện giờ, nam nhân luôn luôn cường thế át người trước mắt lại như đang khẩn cầu mình bằng ngữ khí thực yếu ớt, cuối cùng lời khước từ ngấp nghé cửa miệng rồi hắn cũng không sao nói ra được. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói cũng không sai, hắn quả nhiên quá sức nhẹ dạ. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, thầm nhủ: thôi bỏ đi, nói sao cũng là Vương gia chí tôn, để cho hắn còn chút mặt mũi. Dù gì hắn cũng buông tha rồi, mình cũng không nên quá tuyệt tình. (Lê Hoa thân mụ: =_= Hựu nhi a, ngươi thế này còn thấy chưa đủ tuyệt tình a?*)  
Thành ra trên đường lớn bày ra một màn tống biệt hết sức kỳ dị. Hai người sóng vai đi bên nhau; một người thần tình tiêu sái, thư thái ngắm trời đất, một vẻ tự do tự tại; một người gương mặt tiều tụy, chân mày ủ rũ, trầm mặc không nói lời nào mà hai mắt phiếm lệ quang.  
Hai người đều im lặng, cứ như vậy sánh vai thả bước trên đường. Cũng may lúc này đương giữa trời trưa, quan đạo* vắng vẻ, bằng không cảnh tượng lạ lùng thế này không biết sẽ lôi kéo bao nhiêu con mắt tò mò; nhất là Vương gia Khang Nghĩa Kiện dắt ngựa theo sau mà không cưỡi, thủy chung chỉ chậm chạp đếm bước trên đường.  
Kỳ thực lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không hề thản nhiên, mỗi lần liếc mắt qua thấy dáng vẻ cô đơn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cảm giác thư thái trong ngực hắn lại vài phần tiêu tan, khiến lòng hắn đột nhiên phiền loạn, càng lúc càng bối rối. Vừa hay trước mặt đã thấy một tống biệt đình*, hắn ngần ngừ dừng bước, rốt cuộc mở miệng nói:  
“Được rồi, tống quân thiên lý, chung hữu nhất biệt*. Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi quay về đi,”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy mới nhìn hắn, ánh mắt tràn đầy vẻ miễn cưỡng: “Nếu giờ ta cầu ngươi theo ta trở về… ngươi… ngươi có thể đổi ý được không?”  
“Đã là lúc nào rồi, ngươi còn hỏi điều ấu trĩ ấy.” Ung Thánh Hựu lừ mắt: “Được rồi, chúng ta chia tay ở đây. Từ nay về sau ngươi tại vị Vương gia của ngươi, ta tại vị nô lệ của ta, chúng ta hai đường.”  
“Hảo… hảo.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện buồn bã gật đầu, trân mình kìm giữ ngữ khí bình tĩnh: “Ung Thánh Hựu, là ta phụ ngươi, ta không còn cách nào bù đắp được. Hôm nay ngươi đi, cả đời này… có lẽ không còn cơ hội gặp lại. Ta… nên ta muốn tặng ngươi một lễ vật. Đây coi như là… lễ vật cuối cùng ta tặng ngươi, ta tin ngươi sẽ vui lòng nhận. Chỉ lệnh trong này đã được truyền xuống các châu huyện, sau này ngươi trở về chắc chắn sẽ không phải chịu khổ như trước nữa.” Vừa nói, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa rút ra một cuộn chiếu thư bằng lụa vàng đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vốn muốn đáp không cần, hắn không muốn có thêm can hệ gì với Khang Nghĩa Kiện nữa, nhưng nghe hắn nói đây là lần cuối cùng… lại không cầm lòng được nhận lấy. Vừa mở cuộn chiếu thư ra, đọc lướt qua hắn không khỏi hơi chấn động, vụt ngẩng đầu nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, môi mấp máy chực nói điều gì nhưng mãi không thành lời. Sau cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trấn tĩnh lại, cắn môi nói: “Cảm tạ ngươi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện.”  
Thêm một lần khắc sâu hình ảnh nam nhân bi thương, đau đớn vào trong mắt, hắn quay đầu bước đi, không một lần nhìn lại.  
——  
*đại môn: cổng lớn, cổng chính.  
*Lê Hoa thân mụ: =_= mẹ Lê Hoa của Hựu Hựu, Lan Lan đó =_=~ khúc này ta bưng nguyên từ bản raw ra à T_T~  
*quan đạo: đường lớn.  
*tống biệt đình: đình, quán dựng giữa đường cho người đi theo tiễn thân nhân nghỉ chân.  
*Tống quân thiên lý, chung hữu nhất biệt: tiễn quân đi ngàn dặm đường cũng tới lúc phải chia tay.

Nam Nô  
Tác giả: Lê Hoa Yên Vũ *khấu đầu*  
Dịch: QT ca ca *khấu đầu*  
Biên tập: Minh Du  
Thể loại: đam mỹ tiểu thuyết, nghịch luyến tàn tâm, HE.  
Tình trạng bản gốc: 78 chương (Hoàn)  
Note: Bản dịch này không mang mục đích thương mại và chưa được sự đồng ý của tác giả.  
***  
Nam nô (hạ)

\- Văn án -  
“Cho dù dung mạo ngươi bị hủy, ta cũng vẫn muốn ngươi.”  
Một câu nói ấy của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã làm tan chảy bức tường phòng vệ nơi trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Mai tóc cận kề, nhu tình mật ý, chỉ cầu hai người được vĩnh viễn liền đôi.  
Nhưng có ngờ đâu luyến ái nồng nàn cuối cùng chỉ là bóng nguyệt mặt hồ, ảnh hoa trong kính*.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tan nát cõi lòng ly khai Vương phủ rồi lại thọ thương mà mệnh đáo Hoàng tuyền.  
Cho dù Định Hồn châu cứu được hắn một mạng, nhưng tâm vốn dĩ đã không còn vẹn nguyên.  
Bất kể Khang Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực thế nào, hắn cũng không hồi tâm chuyển ý, kiên quyết không!  
***  
Một câu “Ta muốn trở thành Vương phi của ngươi.” đã khiến phong vân biến sắc.  
Ai mà ngờ tiểu nam nô của hắn hóa ra lại rất giỏi dụng kế nắm bắt nhân tâm.  
Hảo, ngươi muốn, ta sẽ cho ngươi. Chỉ có điều…  
Điều kiện tàn nhẫn kết cục đẩy hai người đến bước tuyệt tình, âm dương xa cách.  
Nhưng phát hiện tất cả chỉ là sự hiểu lầm của mình,  
Để lay chuyển người yêu vừa hồi sinh,  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bằng mọi cách, sống chết quấn quýt bên Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Giữa lúc này, ngọn lửa chiến tranh lại một lần nữa bùng lên.  
—-  
*ảnh hoa trong kính: bóng hoa soi trong gương.   
***  
Chương bốn tám  
Trong khoảnh khắc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã tin rằng linh hồn mình cũng sẽ vỡ vụn theo nỗi đau trong lòng. Thế nhưng hắn vẫn đứng đó, thậm chí không hề ngã quỵ… bởi hắn biết rõ: một khi ý thức không còn cũng tức là hắn đánh mất nốt cơ hội được nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lần cuối cùng.  
Tận đến khi thân ảnh tiêu sái kia tiêu thất khỏi tầm mắt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới nuối tiếc quay lưng. Rồi đột nhiên như nhớ ra điều gì, hắn cắm đầu nhằm hướng đỉnh núi mà chạy, cũng may nhờ khinh công cao cường nên dù đường núi hiểm trở hắn cũng không gặp nhiều khó khăn. Đành rằng nói vậy, nhưng đến khi hắn lên tới mỏm đá chênh vênh trên đỉnh núi, thì bóng dáng Ung Thánh Hựu đã chỉ còn là một điểm trắng xa mờ.  
Vầng dương chính Ngọ đổ lửa trên đỉnh đầu mà toàn thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện phảng phất như bị cầm trong hầm băng lạnh. Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi, từ nay về sau sẽ không còn nhìn thấy hắn nữa. Vướng bận duy nhất trong cuộc đời đã tan biến, lý do duy nhất để sinh tồn cũng không còn…  
Rùng mình đón một ngọn sơn phong lạnh lùng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc chống đỡ không nổi nữa, hắn thất thanh khóc rống lên, một thân cao tráng đau đớn ngã quỵ xuống mảnh hoa dại xác xơ.  
…  
Thất hồn lạc phách lê bước về Vương phủ, đại môn đã treo đèn, trong phủ đèn lồng thắp sáng rỡ mà lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện âm khí mịt mùng. Nếu có thể, hắn sẽ lập tức chấm dứt cuộc đời này… mặc kệ cái chết có thể vĩnh viễn ghi khắc tên hắn vào lòng Ung Thánh Hựu hay không.  
Nhưng hắn còn có trọng trách trên vai, hắn không thể chỉ làm một thường nhân bị đắm chìm trong bể khổ ái tình, hắn còn là trụ cột của Tuyết Duyên quốc – Lạc Vương gia. Nếu hắn chết, không chỉ quốc gia chấn động, bất an mà bách tính còn đối mặt với nguy nan chiến loạn; thậm chí đến lễ vật cuối cùng hắn tặng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể trở thành vô nghĩa.  
Phải, lễ vật hắn dành cho Ung Thánh Hựu, chính là chiếu thư hạ lệnh chủ nô toàn quốc phải đem đất đai, thạch trường hoặc thảo nguyên phân chia cho các nô lệ; mỗi năm chỉ được thu của họ một khoản theo luật định, phần hoa lợi thặng dư đều thuộc quyền sở hữu của chính những nô lệ đã tạo ra nó. Nguyên bản ý đồ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc ấy chỉ là làm sao tạo cơ hội cho Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hưởng một chút xứng đáng với công sức lao động cần cù của mình. Hắn còn chưa nghĩ ra chiếu lệnh ấy có thể tạo ra động lực lao động lớn tới mức nào trong chúng nô lệ, khiến quốc lực của Tuyết Duyên trong vòng một vài năm tới sẽ cường đại gấp bao nhiêu lần. Tất nhiên, ấy còn là chuyện sau này. (Ây nha~ này không phải giống như thời kỳ quá độ của xã hội chiếm hữu nô lệ lên phong kiến sao? Lại bị ta áp dụng vô đây ^_^ ~ ta cũng thiên tài quá ha?)  
Vong Nguyệt bước tới, dâng một bàn điểm tâm rồi nhẹ nhàng nói: “Vương gia, ăn một chút chứ.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhận điểm tâm từ tay nàng rồi đột nhiên lẩm bẩm: “Vong Nguyệt, nếu ta nói giờ ta chỉ hận không thể chết đi được, liệu ngươi có nghĩ ta sao quá nhu nhược không? Ha ha, ngươi không cần trả lời, chính ta cũng hiểu… mượn cái chết để trốn chạy là cách hèn nhát, cách vô dụng nhất trên đời. Nhưng… nhưng không còn Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thực… ta thực sự không thiết sống nữa, cảm giác này ta… chịu không nổi a, Vong Nguyệt.” Lệ tích rơi xuống đĩa điểm tâm trên tay, hắn nghẹn nghẹn đưa một miếng lên miệng, điểm tâm vô vị như muốn ụa khỏi cổ họng, hắn lại gắng gượng nhay nghiền miếng thức ăn trong miệng rồi uể oải nuốt xuống.  
Vong Nguyệt nhìn bộ dạng hắn một hồi, thay vì tỏ vẻ cảm thương đột nhiên nàng bật cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Vương gia đã yêu thương Ung Thánh Hựu đến thế, thì càng không thể nghĩ chuyện quyên sinh được.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột ngột ngẩng đầu, gằn giọng: “Ngươi nói gì?! Ngươi hiểu lòng ta cảm thấy thế nào được sao?! Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi, cả đời này hắn sẽ không bao giờ trở lại gặp ta nữa, ngươi có hiểu không? Ta… ta mất rồi, ta vĩnh viễn mất hắn rồi, ngươi có hiểu không hả?!”  
Không ngờ Vong Nguyệt chỉ bình thản đáp: “Ta biết a, Vương gia, nhưng ta một chút cũng không thấy thương tâm. Ừ thì sớm hôm nay ta vốn cũng nghĩ như Vương gia, nhưng đến giờ ta chợt hiểu ra thế này… Ha ha, Vương gia à…” Nàng tự nhiên cúi xuống bên tai Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhỏ giọng thì thầm mấy lời. Một hồi chỉ thấy chủ tử luôn tự hào thông minh, linh diệu của nàng không dưng ngây mặt rồi đột nhiên “phịch!” một cái, té khỏi ghế.  
…  
Nhờ chiếu thư của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, giờ cuộc sống của chúng nô lệ so với trước đây có thể coi như một bước lên tiên cung. Ngay khi Ung Thánh Hựu về tới nhà, đã thấy cha mẹ và muội muội hắn đang hào hứng bàn nhau năm nay nên trồng thức gì. Thấy hắn về, cả nhà đều phấn khởi khôn xiết, Ung bà vội vội vàng vàng đi nấu cơm, Ung Châu thì hăm hở trì kéo ca ca, đòi hắn kể lại chuyện trong Vương phủ. Đến chiều nô lệ quanh vùng nghe tin Ung Thánh Hựu về đều lũ lượt kéo tới thăm hỏi, gian nhà nho nhỏ bỗng dưng chật ních người, tới mức có lúc chính Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết phải ngồi vào đâu.  
Cuộc sống thế này quả là tuyệt diệu a. Địa vị của chúng nô lệ cũng không còn bị coi thường như trước, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có lúc nghĩ đời này ước muốn lớn lao được thoát bỏ thân phận nô lệ có lẽ quên đi cũng được. Lại có những chiều thoải mái nằm suy nghĩ, hắn không khỏi tự nhắc tất cả những điều này có được đều phải cảm ơn tên hỗn đản nào đó… Nhớ tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tự khắc trong đầu hiện ra hình ảnh hắn tiễn theo mình ngày chia tay, lòng chợt dấy một tia ưu phiền… bất quá, tất cả đều bị hắn xua đi thật nhanh.  
Qua vài ngày nữa, hạt giống được cấp tới, cả nhà Ung Thánh Hựu lại cùng ngồi bàn chuyện trồng trọt. Thảng lúc ngơi chuyện, Ung Châu tiện miệng nói: “Ca ca, nghe đâu có một nhà nô lệ mới chuyển tới nha, hôm qua ta thấy nhà bên cạnh có mấy người ra vô. Cơ mà nhà này chắc là một nhà quản nô chức lớn lắm, vì người tới sửa sang nhà bên đó nhiều lắm a, mới mấy bữa mà đã thành cả một căn nhà ngói lớn lắm rồi. Cũng kỳ quá nha, quản nô nào mà lại tới ở cạnh nhà mình ha?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười nói: “Chuyện ấy chờ ngươi tự đi hóng hớt là được rồi.” Nhắc tới quản nô, tự nhiên nhớ đến chuyện Yến Niếp và San Hô tự vẫn cùng đám Chu quản nô có lẽ đã bị xử tử, rốt cuộc trong đầu vẫn không khỏi nghĩ tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lòng hắn hốt nhiên trĩu nặng.  
Đương lúc thẫn thờ, hắn bỗng giật mình nghe một tràng tiếng ngựa hí, lại thấy đoàn xe thồ rục rịch thồ hành lý qua cửa nhà mình. Ung Châu hào hứng kêu lên:  
“Nhất định là nhà này nhiều người hầu lắm nha~ Oa, họ còn dùng cả xe ngựa nữa, chắc chắn không phải quản nô chức nhỏ đâu! Ca ca, mình ra xem đi.” Tiểu nha đầu một bụng hiếu kỳ không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đồng ý đã xăng xái kéo áo hắn cùng chạy ra cửa. Vừa ngó ra đã thấy đám đông nô lệ lố nhố đứng xem, vừa nhìn vừa chỉ trỏ ao ước.  
Vốn Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng hứng thú gì với những chuyện kiểu này, nhưng khi hắn nhìn rõ người vừa từ trong nhà đi ra, thì… đôi mắt trong sáng như thu thủy thoáng chốc trợn tròn như chuông đồng, mà đừng nói hắn, cả Ung Châu và không ít nô lệ đứng quanh đó mặt cũng đều biến sắc, sững sờ.  
——-  
from Lê Hoa đại nhân: Ờm, tự nhiên muốn nói thêm một chút; lúc bắt đầu quyển này, đã nói qua sẽ không còn ngược tâm nữa, cơ mà Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu muốn ở bên nhau được còn phải kinh qua không ít sự nữa nha. Cũng như có bạn độc giả mới nói ấy, trở ngại giữa lớn nhất hai người đó lúc này chính là Ung Thánh Hựu còn rất thiếu niềm tin. Bởi vậy nếu cứ thế ép bọn họ cùng một chỗ, tất bất hợp lý. Hơn nữa ta còn chưa muốn mang tiếng đầu voi đuôi chuột nga~  
***  
Chương bốn chín  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, sao lại là ngươi?!” Ung Thánh Hựu la lên, vừa gạt các nô lệ khác để tiến lên trước vừa hỏi không chút khách khí.  
“Sao không thể là ta? Bộ chỗ này có viết ‘Vương gia không được ở’ sao? Huống chi đây còn là nông trường của ta a, sao ta lại không được đến ở chứ?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện tà tà đáp, kỳ thực vừa thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong bụng hắn đã sung sướng muốn lâng lâng rồi.  
“Nhưng… không phải ngươi ở Vương phủ sao? Làm gì không dưng lại chạy đến đây chứ?” Không tìm được lý lẽ phản bác lời Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu ấm ức tìm cách khác để chất vấn.  
“Là vì ngươi nói Vương phủ chẳng khác gì một nấm mộ…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói vừa cười tít mắt: “Ta trở về tỉ mỉ cảm nhận ít ngày, ừm, quả nhiên như một nấm mộ. Ầy, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi xem ngươi còn phải bỏ đi, cớ gì lại bắt ta ở lại đó chứ.” Ha ha, hắn đã ngẫm mãi rồi, nếu hối hận lẫn tự trách đều không thể lay chuyển Ung Thánh Hựu, không bằng cứ thế tà tà ở bên cạnh hắn? Nhân sinh cùng lắm được mấy chục năm, hắn sao có thể mãi lấn cấn ở nơi không thể thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi ngày ngày thẫn thờ như cái xác không hồn tới lúc lìa đời? Chỉ cần mỗi ngày được nhìn hắn, được ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn có chửi mắng mình thế nào cũng có hề gì.  
Trước thái độ này của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên vô phương cự cãi, đôi mắt lấp lánh giận dữ trừng trừng nhìn đối phương, rốt cuộc hắn chỉ hừ một tiếng rồi kéo Ung Châu hậm hực bỏ về. Vừa đi vừa nghiến răng nghiến lợi rủa xả: “Hỗn đản, hỗn đản, mới để ta nhàn nhã mấy ngày đã lại chạy tới quấy rối. Quả nhiên là đồ âm hồn bất tán!”  
Ung Châu lén lén ngó ca ca rồi le lưỡi hỏi nhỏ: “Không phải người ta nói Vương gia rất lãnh khốc, uy nghiêm sao? Mà ta thấy như là không giống a. Vương gia thân thiện mà, lại còn vì ca ca mà đến tận đây, người cũng thực nặng tình…”  
Mới nói tới đó đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt, ngắt lời: “Châu nhi, đừng có suy diễn lung tung. Còn nữa, đừng để bị đám bạn bè ngây thơ của ngươi tiêm nhiễm rồi ước ao cái gì tình tình ái ái. Tấm gương ca ca trước mắt, ngươi còn chưa thấm thía sao!? Mà quan trọng nhất… từ giờ không được lui tới chỗ đó, đừng xem tên hỗn đản đó giả bộ thân thiện, thực ra hắn mới chính là đồ lang sói xấu xa! Tránh xa hắn ra biết chưa?”  
Ung Châu thấy ca ca trên trán nổi gân xanh, liền không dám ho he gì nữa; có điều không thể phủ nhận khi thấy Lạc Vương gia tưởng chừng rất cao ngạo lại thâm tình với ca ca mình tới mức này, Ung Châu không những thầm bỏ qua tất thảy ác cảm xưa nay với hắn, lại còn nghiễm nhiên xem trọng hắn thêm vài phần. Tiểu nha đầu thường ngày hay mơ mộng lãng mạn với đám bạn cùng lứa giờ không dưng đã tự chuẩn bị tinh thần đứng về phía ‘kẻ thù’. Chỉ tội nghiệp Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn vẫn không hề hay biết muội muội thân yêu bên mình có tiềm năng ‘trở mặt’ tới mức nào.  
…  
Mấy bữa nay Ung Thánh Hựu thực khổ não, rất rất khổ não. Tới lúc này hắn mới thấm thía nỗi uất ức khi phải chịu tình cảnh: ta không phạm người mà người cứ phạm ta. Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn chỉ có thể giương mắt nhìn, mẹ nó, cảm giác muốn đánh mà không đánh được quả nhiên không phải khổ sở tầm thường.  
Nhìn coi, nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo thò mặt tới. Tức tối trừng mắt nhìn bộ dạng hí hửng của tên Vương gia đang ngông nghênh đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bật dậy, thoắt cái chặn ngay trước cửa, hắn cố ý dài giọng: “Vương gia, ngươi ngày nào cũng thị sát nhà chúng ta cả tháng nay rồi, nên đổi qua nhà khác đi chứ? Dù sao nhà ta cũng đâu đáng là đại biểu cho nô lệ toàn quốc đâu?” Lại thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhấp nhổm vươn cổ qua người hắn để ngó vào trong nhà, hắn cười lạnh nạt: “Không phải nhìn, cha mẹ và muội muội ta không có nhà, hôm nay không ai nói đỡ ngươi đâu.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngượng ngùng cười cười: “Ầy… Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi nói đùa, ta đường đường là Vương gia, đời nào cần ai nói đỡ chứ?” Hắn ngừng lại húng hắng ho mấy tiếng rồi nghiêm mặt nói tiếp: “Ngươi nói nhà các ngươi không phải đại biểu, ta không đồng ý. Chưa nghe câu thấy một chiếc lá biết cả mùa thu hay sao? Ta chỉ cần tường tận sinh hoạt của nhà các ngươi, tự nhiên cuộc sống của các gia đình nô lệ khác ta cũng cơ bản nắm được rồi.”  
“Phi! Ngươi quả nhiên là đồ hỗn đản nói láo không chớp mắt, thể nào cũng bị Thiên Lôi đánh chết!” Ung Thánh Hựu tức mình quát ầm lên. Vừa lúc đó từ trong nhà vang lên thanh âm già nua mà nghiêm khắc:  
“Hựu nhi! Sao ngươi lại ăn nói với Vương gia như thế?!” – Chính thị hai đấng sinh thành thấm nhuần nô tính của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại trừng mắt, thiếu điều tức đến thổ huyết. Trong khi đó Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã trưng sẵn nụ cười hớn hở, sung sướng lớn tiếng: “Ung đại bá, Ung đại nương! Ta hôm nay lại tới nữa này~ Còn đây là tiền ăn tháng sau, thế này tháng tới ngày ba bữa cơm lại phải phiền hai vị lão nhân gia rồi.” Hắn vừa nói vừa lễ độ đưa ra túi ngân lượng.  
Nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói xong, Ung bà vẫn giữ nụ cười nhũn nhặn, đáp: “Vương gia nói gì thế, Vương gia cùng đến dùng bữa cơm đơn sơ, nhà chúng ta vinh hạnh còn không hết, lại đưa nhiều bạc như vậy nữa. Kỳ thực nếu không phải gia cảnh còn khó khăn, ta nhất định không nhận bạc đâu. Chiêu đãi Vương gia cũng là bổn phận của chúng ta mà.”  
Ung Châu cũng từ trong nhà chạy ra phụ họa: “Vương gia cứ năng đến đây đi, nhờ phúc của người giờ ngày nào cũng được ăn toàn món ngon. Bất quá ta nghe ca ca nói trù sư trong Vương phủ nấu nướng rất khéo a, Vương gia thật tình cũng ăn được đồ ăn mẹ ta nấu sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười đáp: “Trù nghệ của Ung đại nương rất giỏi a, ta ăn thấy rất hài lòng.” Hắn nói xong liền đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trìu mến, chỉ thấy sắc mặt hắn thoắt xanh thoắt trắng thoắt hồng, nhoáng cái đã không khác gì cái đĩa pha màu. Khang Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi len lén mỉm cười, thầm nghĩ nơi có Ung Thánh Hựu ở, dù là địa ngục với mình cũng không kém gì tiên cung. Giờ lúc ăn cơm còn được nhìn bộ dạng hắn tức tối hậm hực, ai nha~ lão thiên gia đối đãi với Bản Vương quả nhiên không tệ a~

***  
Chương năm mươi  
Gần đây ngày nào của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ì ạch trôi một qua cách bi đát, cực kỳ bi đát.  
Nghĩ mà xem, người nhà hắn trên dưới đều bị cái tên Khang Nghĩa Kiện ranh ma, chỉ giỏi đầu độc nhân tâm xoay như chong chóng, hậu quả là tới giờ tất thảy đều hùa nhau trở mặt, luôn miệng nói hay nói tốt về hắn ta trước mặt hắn. Cái đó thôi chưa tính, hận hơn nữa là trong khi tên vương bát đản kia đối với gia đình mình càng lúc càng tường tận, thiếu điều cắm rễ ở ì lại bày trò ‘thị sát’; thì cha mẹ hắn không những không tỏ ý phản đối lại còn cấm hắn ra đồng, bắt ở nhà hầu hạ trà nước, bút nghiên cho tên hỗn đản. Thử hỏi tình cảnh như thế đối với kẻ hiếu thuận như Ung Thánh Hựu đã đủ tột cùng bi đát chưa?  
Thật ra lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã hùng hổ phản kháng, một mực phân tích cho cha mẹ về động cơ đen tối của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thậm chí còn đem cả kinh nghiệm máu thịt, sống chết của bản thân ra để làm lý lẽ thêm thuyết phục. Đâu dè ngay câu đầu tiên đã bị cha mẹ hắn nạt: “Ngươi bây giờ không phải còn sống rất khỏe mạnh sao? Mạng này của ngươi chính là do Vương gia cứu lại a, dùng cả Định Hồn châu a. Thứ đó nghe nói quý giá vô cùng, Vương gia lại đem cho một nô lệ như ngươi, ngươi còn chưa thỏa mãn cái gì hả? Hài tử này, ngươi rõ thật vong ân phụ nghĩa.”  
Nghĩ lại mà rầu cả ruột, Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội đá hòn sỏi dưới chân, vừa hay lại nghe tiếng tên hỗn đản nào đó ới ới từ trong nhà: “Hựu nhi, Hựu nhi~ Cho ta một chén trà nào.”  
Này mà còn nhịn nữa thì tự trọng khéo mất sạch, lão hổ không phát uy rồi Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngươi coi ta như mèo què hả?! Ung Thánh Hựu tức tối gạt tấm mành trước hiên rồi la ầm lên: “Gọi cái gì mà gọi, tai ta có điếc đâu!”  
Nói tới nói lui, cuối cùng hắn vẫn ấm ức bưng trà vào cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Hừ, nếu không tên hỗn đản ấy sẽ tố tội không chịu hầu hạ của hắn cho cha mẹ a.  
“Từ đây về kinh thành ít nhất cũng mất hai canh giờ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hình như hơn tháng nay ngươi không vào triều sớm hả?” Ung Thánh Hựu lừ lừ liếc những tấu chương trên bàn, bụng ra sức nghĩ cách xua ‘con ruồi bự’ này khỏi nhà mình.  
“Ừm, bất quá ta cũng không cần vào triều sớm, miễn để Hoàng thượng quen ỷ lại. Dù sao ta đã nhờ Du Liễm giám sát, giúp Hoàng thượng xử lý nhiều ít công việc, có gì không giải quyết được mới gửi tới đây cho ta.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt hắn như thể viết rành rành một câu sáu chữ, đủ cả hai dấu ngắt: ‘Muốn đuổi ta hả, đừng mơ.’  
Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc càng buồn bực, thật là… tên hỗn đản này vứt đâu mất ngạo khí duy ngã độc tôn của hắn rồi? Uy phong ngông cuồng tự đại đâu? Khí thế khinh thị chúng sinh đâu?? Thế nào tất thảy một chút cũng không còn tăm tích, để hắn giờ cư nhiên cam tâm ngồi đây chịu bị sừng sộ?! Nghĩ tới đây Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhớ ra Vong Nguyệt, hắn nóng nảy nghiến răng thầm rủa Vong Nguyệt đích thị là đồ đa sự. Hồi đó rõ ràng chỉ nói nàng ta có thể tới thăm mình, đâu có bảo chủ tử của nàng cũng được mò đến luôn đâu! Này chắc chắn là hảo ý của Vong Nguyệt rồi, báo hại giờ hắn không khác gì bị dây da trâu quấn chân, tức chết được!  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với thái độ mắt trừng, giọng lạnh của Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không coi ra gì, hắn tiếp tục nhàn nhã nhấp nước trà, xem tấu chương, kỳ thực lỗ tai vẫn vểnh hết cỡ nghe ngóng tiếng người trong lòng càu nhàu, lẩm bẩm, lâu lâu nhịn không được lại khe khẽ bật cười.  
Bất quá một quãng yên bình cũng chẳng kéo dài được bao lâu, hốt nhiên đã nghe tiếng vó ngựa khua vang tới trước cửa, liền sau đó một bóng người không kịp báo danh đã vội vã xông vào nhà.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu cùng lúc ngẩng đầu, thấy người vừa tới chính là tổng quản của Vương phủ. Hắn vào rồi thì lập tức quỳ xuống, gấp gáp nói:  
“Bẩm Vương gia, biên ải truyền tin chiến sự khẩn cấp trong vòng tám trăm dặm, tin báo Hoa Lặc quốc cùng Thiết Lực, Pháp Thác, Việt Chi Đẳng mấy nước kết liên minh, tập hợp năm mươi vạn đại quân áp sát biên cảnh nước ta. Chúng tự xưng đòi công đạo cho Đông Vãn đã bị diệt vong. Quốc sư đại nhân thỉnh người cấp cấp hồi triều thương nghị đối sách.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng bật dậy, lạnh lùng nói: “Khốn kiếp, Đông Vãn quốc thuở nào giao hảo với bọn chúng chứ! Rõ ràng thấy nước ta năm ngoái thu phục Đông Vãn, nhắm thấy quân lực ta còn hao tổn mới bày trò liên minh thừa cơ đánh hôi đây. Khinh Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta sợ chúng sao?!” Hắn nghiến răng nói xong liền rời bàn đi ra, tổng quản cũng vội thu dọn tất cả tấu chương trên bàn lại. Ngoài cửa đã thấy Khang Hầu Thư dắt theo ái mã của Vương gia đứng chờ sẵn.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoắt cái đã xuất môn, tung mình lên ngựa. Một hồi kích động qua đi, hắn chợt quay đầu lại, ánh mắt sâu thẳm chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngây người từ khi nghe tin chiến sự động trời. Mấp máy nửa ngày, rốt cuộc hắn chỉ nói đúng một câu: “Tiểu Hựu nhi, ta phải đi rồi, ngươi… bảo trọng.” Nói xong cũng không quyến luyến thêm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện thúc Tuyệt Trần phóng đi.  
Một mình Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tựa bên cửa, thần người mãi nhìn theo hướng bóng lưng hắn khuất xa. Một hồi lâu sau khóe miệng hắn chợt hé một nụ cười, lại khẽ lẩm bẩm: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi… tên hỗn đản này…”  
Dường như trong lòng đã có chút toan tính, đôi mắt trước nay luôn một vẻ kiên định chợt lóe ra một tia ranh mãnh lạ lùng.  
***  
Chương năm mốt  
Ít ngày sau, triều đình ban bố cáo thị, lời rằng cường địch xâm phạm bờ cõi, Lạc Vương lần thứ hai nắm giữ ấn soái xuất chinh. Nhân quân địch lực lượng hùng hậu, lại đều là hạng dũng mãnh, cường hãn nên triều đình quyết định tuyển binh từ chúng nô lệ lần nữa. Phàm người được tuyển, lập tức sẽ được xóa bỏ thân phận nô lệ, nếu trong quân lập được công trạng sẽ được ban thưởng đồng hạng như binh sĩ thông thường, người có quân công lớn thậm chí còn có thể được ban tước vị. Chiếu chỉ vừa ban, chúng nô lệ đều được một phen bừng bừng hoan hỉ, tất cả những nam nô trẻ tuổi, tráng kiện đều kéo đến báo danh tòng quân, quả thực thiếu điều xéo tung bậc thềm trước cửa địa điểm nhận binh sĩ.  
…  
Trên sườn núi, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú đọc tờ chiếu lệnh trong tay, Vong Nguyệt ngồi bên cạnh hắn thì có vẻ nhàn nhã nhìn con ngựa đang thong thả gặm cỏ. Ước chừng Ung Thánh Hựu đã đọc xong, nàng mới quay sang hỏi: “Ngươi nhìn rõ ý tứ bên trong chiếu lệnh này chứ?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, thờ ơ đáp: “Thì là lần thứ hai tuyển binh nô thôi chứ sao? Bất quá lần này lần này ban thưởng trọng hậu hơn lần trước nhiều.”  
Vừa nghe hắn nói vậy, Vong Nguyệt liền hừ một tiếng rồi cao giọng: “Ngươi chớ có bày trò giả ngu với ta. Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi là hạng người nào chứ, băng tuyết thông minh, nếu cả điểm bất thường trong chiếu lệnh này cũng nhìn không ra, ngươi còn là Ung Thánh Hựu nữa sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười đáp: “Ây nha, Vong Nguyệt cô nương quá khen. Luận thông minh, ai bì được với cô nương đây? Ta bất quá chỉ nói một câu ngươi có thể tới thăm ta, liền bị ngươi suy xiên suy xẹo thành diệu kế đặng hiến cho chủ nhân nhà ngươi. Vong Nguyệt cô nương trong Vương phủ giờ lời nặng ngàn cân, đến tổng quản cũng phải nhường nhịn mấy phần, tài trí của ngươi đích thị không thể xem thường a.”  
Vong Nguyệt xì một tiếng, cãi lại: “Ngươi còn nói bậy~ Ai lại tới giờ vẫn giận dỗi ta. Ngươi thử ngẫm xem, ta theo Vương gia bao nhiêu năm, chịu bao nhiêu ân tình của hắn, lúc đó thấy bộ dạng hắn không bằng cái xác không hồn, ta liệu có thể đứng nhìn không giúp được không? Chúng ta kết bằng hữu cũng đâu phải mới ngày một ngày hai, lúc ngươi bị Vương gia hiểu lầm, chẳng phải ta vẫn đứng về phía ngươi còn gì? Cuối cùng còn chờ đúng tới khi ngươi ‘chết’ rồi mới đem bí mật kia nói cho hắn, giúp ngươi trả thù hả dạ đúng không?”  
Nói tới đó, nàng chợt nghiêm sắc mặt: “Lần trước tuyển binh nô vẫn còn hạn chế số lượng, lần này lại hoàn toàn chẳng đả động gì cả. Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không tin ngươi không nhận ra bụng Vương gia nghĩ gì, hắn đều vì ngươi nên mới cố gắng sức tìm cách xóa bỏ thân phận thấp kém cho thật nhiều nô lệ. Hơn nữa, lần này Vương gia lệnh ta đem chiếu lệnh này tới cho ngươi xem bằng được, đến tột cùng tâm ý hắn thế nào ngươi thật không hiểu sao? Vương gia thực mong muốn ngươi lần này sẽ tòng quân, lập chút công lao để hắn có cớ trừ bỏ thân phận nô lệ mà ngươi vẫn canh cánh trong lòng… hắn rốt cuộc vẫn muốn bù đắp cho ngươi thôi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh, nói: “Bỏ đi, ý tốt của hắn ta không dám nhận. Vong Nguyệt, ngươi quay về nói với hắn ta xin cảm tạ, nhưng nói thực bây giờ việc đồng áng, trồng trọt rất thuận lợi, cuộc sống của ta giờ cũng được yên ổn rồi, ta không muốn lại tòng quân để phải gặp hắn nữa.”  
Vong Nguyệt tức mình la toáng lên: “Ai, ngươi thật..! Ngươi sao lại cố chấp đến thế hả?! Mấy tháng qua Vương gia vì ngươi mà nếm đủ khổ cực, chưa nói đôn đáo ngược xuôi trong, ngoài thành; chỉ tính riêng chuyện hắn đường đường là Vương gia mà nhất nhất chịu ở lại nhà ngươi ăn ngày ba bữa, đành rằng nhà các ngươi ăn uống đã đầy đủ hơn xưa, nhưng so với hắn luôn luôn hưởng dụng mỹ vị quý hiếm mà giờ có thể vui vẻ chịu đựng ăn uống như vậy cả tháng trời… Ung Thánh Hựu, tấm lòng của hắn còn chỗ nào không thành thật nữa đây? Đành rằng ý chí ngươi sắt đá, nhưng mãi rồi cũng nên bao dung một chút a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chỉ hậm hừ, ra bộ xem thường, đáp: “Ta lại ước phải chi hắn đừng có ló mặt tới làm phiền ta. Nhờ ơn hắn mới hại ta cả tháng qua không bữa cơm ăn được no.” Nghe hắn nói thế, Vong Nguyệt không nhịn được bụm miệng cười, Ung Thánh Hựu càng bất mãn tợn: “Ngươi đúng là nữ nhân xấu bụng, còn hả hê được.”  
“Hảo hảo, ít nói bừa, giờ ngươi có chịu đi hay không?” Vong Nguyệt thu liễm nụ cười, bày ra bộ dạng hằm hè dọa dẫm.  
“Không đi.” Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thừng đáp, giương mắt khiêu khích nhìn lại Vong Nguyệt. Nhưng ngay trước khi nàng ta chuẩn bị phát hỏa, hắn bỗng ghé đầu lại kề sát tai nàng, nhỏ giọng thì thào mấy câu.  
Lập tức Vong Nguyệt trợn mắt quay sang nhìn hắn, mồ hôi lạnh cũng bắt đầu lấm tấm trên trán, một hồi nàng mới lẩm bẩm nói: “Ai nói tối độc phụ nhân tâm* chứ, Ung Thánh Hựu, bụng dạ ngươi mới là khó lường nhất. Còn nghĩ ra cả chuyện giả dạng lượn qua lượn lại trước mặt hắn, ngươi thật… Ai da, ngươi a~” Bất quá Vong Nguyệt miệng than nhưng trên mặt lại rành rành nụ cười kỳ quái, một hồi nàng ta hăm hở đứng dậy, nói:  
“Rồi! Coi như quyết vậy. Giờ ta về báo cáo Vương gia.”  
…  
Vong Nguyệt vừa về tới Vương phủ đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện nôn nóng ra đón, nàng thừa biết vì sao nhưng vẫn cố ý khách sáo nói: “Ấy, Vương gia, sao dám phiền người thân chinh ra đón, nô tỳ đáng chết.” Nói xong lại cung kính nâng áo thi lễ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không buồn truy cứu bộ dạng nàng vừa hành lễ vừa tủm tỉm cười, hắn lập tức kéo Vong Nguyệt vào thư phòng, vội vàng hỏi: “Thế nào? Hắn có chịu đi không? Hắn… hắn nói sao?”  
Vong Nguyệt thở dài, lắc lắc đầu: “Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu đi, hắn bảo ta gửi lời cảm tạ Vương gia. Hắn còn nói gần đây việc đồng áng rất thuận lợi, cuộc sống của hắn cũng ổn định rồi, không muốn lại tòng quân để phải gặp người nữa.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe đã ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn vốn đã suy đi tính lại trăm bận, tin chắc với tính cách và thân thủ của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhất định sẽ tình nguyện ra trận bảo gia vệ quốc*. Đến lúc ấy chính mình tự khắc có thể thường xuyên được gặp hắn. Đâu ngờ hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ chối thẳng thừng như vậy, nếu chỉ nói cuộc sống đã yên ổn, không muốn lại ra chịu hiểm nguy, vào sinh ra tử… hắn căn bản không thể tin, vì những điều ấy quyết không thể là lý do khiến người cao ngạo như Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu tòng quân. Cơ mà… Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói không muốn thấy hắn, xét cho cùng bằng cá tính của Ung Thánh Hựu đây tuyệt đối là chuyện hắn dám làm.  
Lần này Khang Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn… khúc mắc trong lòng hắn sợ rằng cả đời này đã chẳng thể giải khai nữa rồi.  
—-  
*tối độc phụ nhân tâm: độc địa nhất là lòng dạ đàn bà. ( =)) này là cái câu nó vầy nha =)) ~ )  
*bảo gia vệ quốc: bảo vệ nước nhà Ò_Ó~

***  
Chương năm hai  
Đúng ngày tốt đã tuyển định, Khang Nghĩa Kiện dẫn đại quân khởi hành. Ngay thời khắc vó ngựa bước qua cổng thành, hắn nhịn không được hướng mắt về phía nông trường của mình. Người hắn yêu thương bằng cả tâm can – Ung Thánh Hựu, đang ở nơi ấy. Chỉ cần nghĩ lần này xuất chinh còn để Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục được sống bình yên, để hắn được hạnh phúc bên cạnh gia đình, ý chí chiến đấu trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức ngùn ngụt bùng cháy, nhiệt huyết cũng mãnh liệt sôi trào.  
“Đợi ta, Ung Thánh Hựu, Bản Vương nhất định sẽ đánh bại quân địch, cho ngươi được tiếp tục sống yên bình, hạnh phúc. Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nhất định sẽ chiến thắng.” Tự thì thầm tuyên thệ rồi Khang Nghĩa Kiện ghìm cương, quay ngựa dẫn đầu đại quân Tuyết Duyên, bừng bừng khí thế nhất khứ bất hồi* tiến thẳng hướng biên cương đang quân tình nguy khẩn.  
…  
Ngọn gió đêm mang theo hơi thở ấm áp của những ngày cuối xuân dịu dàng thổi qua khiến lòng người tự nhiên thư thái. Thăm thẳm trên đầu là bầu trời đêm lấm tấm điểm tinh quang, một mảnh huyền bí vĩnh hằng mà mỹ lệ đến mức có thể hút trọn tất thảy ưu phiền của nhân gian.  
Hiềm nỗi luôn luôn có người trái lẽ thường, ví như nam nhân lúc này đang ngồi trên cỏ ngẩng đầu ngắm tinh không* – Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Trong đầu hắn lại chỉ bận rộn với những ý nghĩ: Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này đã ăn tối chưa nhỉ? Không biết mình đi rồi liệu nhà họ có trở lại ăn uống kham khổ như trước không đây? Thương thế của Ung Thánh Hựu tuy đã khỏi hẳn nhưng dù sao từng bị thương nghiêm trọng như vậy, nhất định phải năng năng bồi dưỡng sức khỏe mới được. Ai nha~ trước khi đi mình phải dặn dò Ung bá mẫu một tiếng mới đúng…  
Những vấn đề cực kỳ phá hư mỹ cảnh kiểu này kỳ thực lúc nào cũng quanh quẩn trong đầu Khang Nghĩa Kiện, muốn quên cách nào cũng không được. Trước kia hắn chưa từng biết cảm giác yêu một người hóa ra lại có mùi vị thế này. Giống như hiện giờ, biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu coi thường sự quan tâm của mình, biết rõ hắn sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho mình… thế nhưng chỉ cần chợt nghĩ đến hắn, chỉ cần gương mặt hắn thoáng hiện lên trong đầu, lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức cảm thấy phấn chấn bội phần.  
Lại nhớ khi xưa Du Liễm từng nói: “Ái tình nguyên lai cũng là thứ độc dược tối độc trên thế gian, người một khi đã trúng phải coi như vô phương cứu giải.” Cách lý giải này hóa ra chuẩn xác vô cùng, thử ngẫm tình trạng của chính hắn bây giờ xem, không phải trúng độc thì là gì a.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cứ ngồi ngây như thế, mà đêm càng dần khuya, ngọn gió thổi qua cũng phảng phất theo hàn khí. Bên tai nghe thấy một hồi tiếng chân bước khẽ khàng từ xa vọng tới khiến hắn đột nhiên nhớ lại đêm nào còn ở Vương phủ, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng điểm tâm đến cho hắn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện mừng húm vội vàng quay lại, cả người nhịn không được khẽ run lên:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu! Ung Thánh Hựu, là ngươi phải không?!” Ngữ khí vì nén không được kích động cũng nhiễm vài thanh run rẩy.  
Thế nhưng một thoáng hạnh phúc tột cùng phút chốc đã bị thất vọng nuốt trọn. Bởi người đạp nguyệt mà đến hoàn toàn không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ là một sĩ binh bình thường, trên mặt còn lằn mấy vệt sẹo dài xấu xí, dưới ánh trăng, khuôn mặt tối tối sáng sáng càng thêm dữ tợn. Hắn bước tới trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đêm đã khuya, thỉnh Vương gia quay về doanh trại nghỉ ngơi thôi.”  
Như thể đang lâng lâng trên mây gió rồi đột ngột bị nhào xuống vực sâu vạn trượng, cảm giác hụt hẫng mãnh liệt khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện suýt chút nữa thổ huyết. Hắn lạnh nhạt nhìn nô lệ này vài lần rồi nóng nảy cao giọng: “Thư nhi đâu? Hắn chạy đi đâu rồi?! Không lẽ không biết khi ta ở một mình không ai được phép quấy rầy hả?!”  
Thật kỳ quái, tên nô lệ kia không những không bị sự hùng hổ của hắn dọa cho sợ mất mật, trái lại hắn ta còn tiến thêm một bước, dâng chiếc áo choàng đang cầm trong tay lên cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi nhã nhặn đáp: “Tiểu nhân theo lệnh Thư tổng quản tới hầu hạ Vương gia, phần Thư tổng quản đang ở đâu, tiểu nhân cũng không được biết.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngẩn người nhìn kĩ lại nô lệ này vài lần, hốt nhiên bao nhiêu tức tối trong bụng bay biến sạch sẽ. Rốt cuộc hắn đã minh bạch vì sao Khang Hầu Thư dám phái người, lại còn là một kẻ bị hủy dung xấu xí đến hầu hạ mình. Binh sĩ này… hắn thực sự… rất giống Ung Thánh Hựu, thực sự rất giống.  
“Ngươi tên là gì?” Hắn nhận lấy áo choàng, qua loa khoác lên người, trong bụng vẫn không ngớt nhủ thầm: ‘Giống quá, không phải dung mạo tương tự, mà là khí chất nhàn nhạt toát ra quanh hắn, cả nhãn thần trong suốt, cao ngạo… làm thế nào lại có thể giống đến vậy??’ Nếu không phải cả dung mạo lẫn vóc người đều kém xa vạn dặm, hắn nhất định sẽ cho rằng người này là Ung Thánh Hựu dịch dung* mà nên.  
“Bẩm Vương gia, tiểu nhân tên là Chu Nhật. Thư tổng quản nói từ hôm nay sinh hoạt, ẩm thực của Vương gia đều có một phần trách nhiệm của tiểu nhân. Vương gia có việc gì cần phân phó, thỉnh cứ sai phái tiểu nhân là được.” Chu Nhật cung kính trả lời. Liền một khắc sau, hắn nghe thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện lẩm bẩm: “Sao có thể giống đến vậy chứ?”  
Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú Chu Nhật một hồi, đột nhiên lên giọng: “Ngươi không biết sao? Nếu đã làm thiếp thân vệ binh của ta, áo choàng này ngươi phải khoác cho ta mới đúng.”  
Chỉ thấy Chu Nhật ngạc nhiên lùi lại mấy bước rồi mới cúi đầu nói: “Tiểu nhân biết sai rồi, từ nay sẽ sửa đổi. Tiểu nhân vốn là binh sĩ, việc hầu hạ Vương gia còn vụng về, chưa quen thuộc ngay được, mong Vương gia sau này rộng lòng chỉ giáo, tiểu nhân sẽ tận lực sửa chữa.”  
“Bỏ đi, ngươi sửa chữa đi rồi đâu còn giống hắn nữa.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng ngây người rồi bật cười, vỗ vỗ vai Chu Nhật: “Từ sau cứ thế này đi, đổi là Ung Thánh Hựu hắn cũng sẽ làm giống ngươi. Chiến sự lần này chưa biết sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, ta còn đang rầu không có hắn ở bên rồi mỗi ngày phải làm sao a. Ầy, đã không có người thật, thôi thì một thế thân cũng được a.”  
Hắn nói xong liền nhẩn nha thả bước trở về doanh trại, Chu Nhật đứng lại phía sau ngây người một thoáng rồi cũng bám theo sát gót.  
———  
*nhất khứ bất hồi: một đi không trở lại Ò_Ó~  
*tinh không: bầu trời sao.  
*dịch dung: hóa trang thay đổi khuôn mặt.

***  
Chương năm ba  
Về tới doanh trại đã thấy Khang Hầu Thư thấp thỏm đứng chờ từ lúc nào, thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng Chu Nhật trở về, hắn liền đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Chu Nhật, ý bảo hắn ta lui ra. Còn lại hai người trong trướng, Khang Hầu Thư cười cười hỏi: “Chủ tử, nô tài lựa cho ngài… ầy… vệ binh này, ngài thấy có vừa ý không?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc hắn một cái, không vội trả lời mà thong thả đi tới bên bàn lớn, vừa xem bản đồ quân sự vừa thản nhiên nói: “Ừm, cũng được. Mà sao bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ chuyện tìm vệ binh cho ta, trước nay đều chỉ có mình ngươi hầu hạ, huống chi gần đây ta thấy cũng không phát sinh sự gì, việc bên người cũng đâu có nhiều hơn a?”  
Khang Hầu Thư xem chừng thái độ của hắn, tâm lý nặng nề cũng nhẹ nhõm phân nửa, cười đáp: “Chủ tử lẽ nào thực không nhận ra? Uổng công nô tài khổ tâm vì ngài mà tuyển chọn được hắn, lại còn thấp thỏm đứng đây đợi cả nửa canh giờ a.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện quay lại nhìn hắn rồi gật đầu: “Quả nhiên là vậy, Thư nhi, ngươi làm sao tìm được người này? Đôi mắt hắn, sự cao ngạo hàm chứa trong ấy, thứ cao ngạo tuyệt không cam nguyện thần phục dưới chân bất cứ kẻ nào… thực sự rất giống Ung Thánh Hựu.” Hắn nói đến đó lại thở dài, lẩm bẩm: “Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn… giờ đang làm gì nhỉ? Hay đã ngủ rồi, hắn… lẽ nào tuyệt không lo lắng gì đến quân tình*?”  
Khang Hầu Thư chợt nói: “Sự đã tới nước này, Vương gia còn tưởng nhớ Ung công tử đến vậy, thực vẫn là buông tay không được. Kỳ thực lần này tìm ra người kia đều không phải công lao của nô tài, đây là Vong Nguyệt cô nương mách cho, nàng ta nói để người này hầu hạ Vương gia ẩm thực, sinh hoạt, có lẽ cũng giúp Vương gia khuây khỏa phần nào. Ha ha, thật không ngờ bản lĩnh của Vong Nguyệt cô nương quả không tầm thường, lúc nàng ta tìm được Chu Nhật rồi đưa đến, nô tài cũng phải giật mình a. Tuy vóc dáng và diện mạo đều thua kém nhiều lắm, cơ mà… ai nha, nói thế nào a, ầy, dù sao hắn ta đích thị càng nhìn càng cảm thấy thực quá giống Ung công tử.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhíu mày, nghi hoặc hỏi lại: “Vong Nguyệt sao? Là nàng ta đưa Chu Nhật tới sao?”  
Khang Hầu Thư đáp: “Đúng vậy a.” Lại thấy nét nghi ngờ càng đậm trên mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn vội hỏi: “Có vấn đề gì sao Vương gia? Nếu ngài thấy người này khả nghi, nô tài lập tức thay thế hắn.”  
Chỉ thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống bên bàn, trầm ngâm một lát rồi mới nói: “Thư nhi, ta nhớ dòng họ nhà Vong Nguyệt nhiều đời nay đều mưu sinh bằng nghề chế tác diện cụ* phải không? Trước kia lúc chúng ta cứu Vong Nguyệt, nàng ta mới là một tiểu cô nương, không phải vẫn luôn miệng nói sẽ bảo phụ thân tặng cho ta diện cụ chính tay hắn chế tác, thiên hạ vô song sao?”  
Khang Hầu Thư trả lời: “Không sai, bất quá Vương gia à, sau đó phụ thân nàng ta mất sớm, Vong Nguyệt lúc ấy còn nhỏ như vậy, sao đã học được thủ nghệ* gia truyền. Huống chi cả gương mặt lẫn vóc người Chu Nhật đều khác xa Ung Thánh Hựu, thuật dịch dung mặc dù khả dĩ thay đổi được dung mạo chứ đâu che dấu được tất cả những điểm khác a?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện không để tâm tới lời Khang Hầu Thư, chỉ lẩm bẩm: “Phụ thân Vong Nguyệt đích thị là cao thủ dịch dung đệ nhất thiên hạ a, nhất định bản lãnh phải có điểm khác thường.” Hắn trầm ngâm nhịp nhịp ngón tay trên bàn một hồi rồi lại tiếp tục tự vấn: “Chu Nhật, Chu Nhật… không lẽ lại có chuyện kỳ quái như vậy?”  
Lại quay sang Khang Hầu Thư, trầm giọng nói: “Từ giờ trở đi không được khó dễ Chu Nhật, hắn yêu cầu việc gì chỉ cần hợp tình hợp lý, nhất định phải tận lực thỏa mãn hắn. Còn nữa, Thư nhi ngươi khả dĩ để hắn tới hầu hạ bên cạnh ta, phần ngươi có gì muốn làm cứ tùy tiện đi làm.”  
Khang Hầu Thư há hốc miệng, thầm kêu la trong bụng lần này hỏng bét rồi. Chỉ vì cao hứng một hồi đồng ý giúp Vong Nguyệt việc này, giờ thành ra hai tay dâng vị trí của mình cho kẻ khác, sự này còn không phải là sẵn tổ tu hú* hay sao? Thế nhưng Vương gia đã hạ lệnh, hắn dù một bụng bất bình cũng không dám phản bác câu nào, đành thất thểu lui ra.  
Chỉ một chốc sau, Chu Nhật tiến vào, thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang chăm chú nghiên cứu bản đồ địa hình quân sự, hắn liền yên lặng đứng hầu một bên. Đứng một hồi lại nhịn không được hiếu kỳ, bắt đầu vươn cổ ngó bản đồ, thị lực hắn vốn rất tốt nên cũng xem được gần như toàn bộ, rốt cuộc không khỏi bị những chi tiết trên địa đồ hấp dẫn tâm thần, vừa xem vừa chăm chú tính toán trong bụng.  
“Sao hả Chu Nhật, ngươi có hứng thú với tác chiến lắm sao?”  
Thanh âm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bất ngờ vang lên khiến Chu Nhật nhất thời giật mình sực tỉnh, hắn vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn lên đã thấy ánh mắt sáng rực của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang chăm chằm chiếu vào mình, phảng phất như muốn dùng nhãn thần xuyên thấu con người hắn. Trong lòng Chu Nhật không khỏi phát run, hắn vội trấn định tâm thần, gượng gượng đáp: “Bẩm Vương gia, tiểu nhân xuất thân quân ngũ, tự nhiên cũng có chút chú tâm với chuyện hành binh tác chiến.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cười, lại hỏi: “Chú tâm? Ngươi không ghét chiến tranh sao? Thi thể chất như núi, máu chảy thành sông, tận mắt chứng kiến đồng đội chiến hữu ngã xuống ngay bên cạnh mình, lẽ nào ngươi không ghét cảm giác ấy sao?”  
Chu Nhật trầm mặc không đáp, hồi lâu sau mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Nhưng để bảo vệ chính quốc gia của mình, để bách tính cùng nô lệ đồng bào được an bình sinh hoạt, một khi chiến tranh đã phải phát động để đối phó với cường địch tham lam xâm lược thì mỗi binh sĩ đều có trách nhiệm tận lực chiến đấu.”  
“Nô lệ? Ngươi là từ nô lệ mới trở thành binh sĩ sao? Hẳn là binh nô từng tham gia chiến đấu với Đông Vãn trước kia phải không? Bằng không sao lại cố ý nhắc tới nô lệ, bình thường đâu ai nghĩ tới bọn họ đâu.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thong thả bước tới trước mặt Chu Nhật, nhãn thần tinh anh lóe lên một tia sâu sắc hàm ý.  
“A… Ta… ta lần trước cũng từng gia nhập binh nô a.” Chu Nhật ấp úng đáp. Thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện quay đi, gật gật đầu, hắn vừa lén thở phào một hơi đã lại nghe tiếng Khang Nghĩa Kiện hỏi, thanh âm như còn phiếm chút tiếu ý:  
“Vậy sao? Bản vương cũng không nhớ rõ nữa. Chu Nhật, ừm, Chu Nhật này, ngươi có biết Ung Thánh Hựu không? Hắn cũng là nô lệ như ngươi.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên quay người lại, gương mặt thoáng chốc đã áp sát bên Chu Nhật, ánh mắt hắn tỉ mỉ dò trên những vệt sẹo dài: “Ừm, ngươi hẳn phải biết hắn đúng không, Chu Nhật?”  
—–  
*quân tình: tình hình quân sự.  
*diện cụ: mặt nạ.  
*thủ nghệ: tay nghề.  
*sẵn tổ tu hú: ám chỉ việc chiếm không cái gì của ai đó =))~ (vì tu hú làm tổ xong thường bị một số loài chim mạnh hơn chiếm mất, tu hú không dám bảo vệ tổ nên đành bỏ tổ đi lén đẻ trứng vào tổ chim khác *O* ~)

***  
Chương năm tư  
“Ta… tiểu nhân có nghe nói về hắn.” Chu Nhật có vẻ hoảng loạn, ríu ríu nói nhanh đến mức Khang Nghĩa Kiện gần như nghe không ra hắn vừa nói gì, “Nghe nói hắn chiến đấu dũng cảm, là đệ nhất binh nô trong quân. Bất quá vì lúc trước không chịu nô dịch cùng một nơi, sau này đầu quân cũng không được xếp cùng biên chế, nên cũng chưa từng kết giao với hắn.” Chu Nhật cung kính đáp.  
“Ừm…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoạt nghĩ ngợi rồi bỗng dưng cuộn địa đồ lại, thản nhiên nói: “Đêm khuya rồi, đi ngủ thôi.” Hắn nói xong liền cởi luôn áo choàng, Chu Nhật thoáng sửng sốt rồi mới vội vã đỡ lấy, quay đầu nhìn quanh rồi thuận tiện xếp áo choàng lên bàn, sau đó hắn ngần ngừ cắn môi, như đang nghĩ xem tiếp theo nên làm gì.  
“Trải đệm cho ta.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười nói. Chu Nhật bấy giờ mới khẽ à một tiếng, nhanh tay trải chăn đệm ngay ngắn, bụng nghĩ thầm giờ hẳn có thể xin lui được rồi.  
Không đợi hắn mở miệng, Vương gia đã lại thản nhiên ra lệnh: “Thư nhi không dặn ngươi chăn đệm phải ủ ấm rồi ta mới vào ngủ sao?”  
Chu Nhật lần này còn sửng sốt hơn ban nãy, trên mặt hắn đã không còn nhìn ra là loại biểu cảm gì, hắn chần chừ quay đi, tựa hồ đang đấu tranh tư tưởng kịch liệt, rốt cuộc hắn đành chậm chạp chui vào ổ chăn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn động tác như rùa bò của hắn, nhịn không được bật cười hỏi: “Ngươi đang thầm rủa ta hả?”  
Thật lâu sau mới nghe Chu Nhật khẽ đáp: “Không có.”  
“Ngươi thực sự giống hắn lắm.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện thở dài, “Trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở Vương phủ, mỗi lần lâm hạnh* hắn, hắn đều rầu rĩ không nguyện ý, dùng dùng dằng dằng hơn nửa ngày mới bằng lòng ngồi lên giường, muốn hắn tự tay cởi y phục thì còn rầy rà hơn nhiều. Ai, hắn a, lần nào cũng xử trăm phương ngàn kế trốn tránh sự sủng hạnh của ta, có lúc còn làm bộ đồng cảm khuyên nhủ ta qua với hai người thị thiếp nữa. Kỳ thực đời nào Bản vương không biết hắn cố tình tính kế tránh né chứ, nên Bản vương lần nào cũng quyết không cho hắn như nguyện, ha ha…  
… Mới đó đã gần một năm rồi, thời gian trôi qua nhanh quá… đời người cũng thật ngắn ngủi, ngắn đến mức có lúc Bản vương cũng không hiểu mình liệu có đủ thời gian để đợi được hắn tha thứ hay không.” Ngữ điệu nguyên bản khoan khoái cư nhiên đã dần trầm lặng u sầu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú nhìn Chu Nhật đến xuất thần, tâm sự ngày thường không sao tùy tiện thổ lộ, lúc này cứ như vậy đơn giản nói ra.  
Chu Nhật không nói gì, cũng không quay lại nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Lại chợt nghe giọng hắn tiếp tục vang lên: “Ai~ không biết giờ hắn đang làm gì, có khi nào cũng nhớ đến ta không, ta… ai~”  
Chu Nhật đột nhiên lên tiếng: “Lúc này hắn đương nhiên đã ngủ rồi, không chừng còn đang bất kính xúc phạm Vương gia trong mộng nữa a.”  
Thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện quay phắt lại, kích động hỏi: “Ngươi… làm sao ngươi biết chứ?!”, hắn liền bĩu môi đáp: “Có khó gì, vừa xong Vương gia nói có lẽ suốt đời còn chưa được hắn tha thứ, tự nhiên cũng đoán được hắn hận người tới mức nào, vầy đương nhiên nằm mộng cũng phải chửi rủa rồi.” Hắn nói đến đó dường như nhịn không được, bật cười ha hả.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhân cơ hội nhìn chằm chằm đầu lưỡi hắn rồi đột nhiên hỏi: “Chu Nhật, ngươi có biết thuật dịch dung không?”  
Nhãn thần tinh diệu lập tức chớp được một tia rúng động lén lút từ thân ảnh trước mặt, nhưng hắn không đả động gì cả, chỉ ra vẻ thờ ơ nói tiếp: “Thuật dịch dung ấy nếu luyện được tới cảnh giới cao minh, không chỉ có thể biến hóa khuôn mặt người ta, thậm chí khả dĩ dụng dược vật* khiến cả vóc người lẫn thanh âm đều thay đổi. Có điều chỉ có duy nhất một chỗ không thể dụng thuật được, Chu Nhật, ngươi biết là chỗ nào không?”  
“Chỗ… chỗ nào?” Ngữ khí của Chu Nhật tựa hồ đã có chút miễn cưỡng, ngược lại Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn thần thái phi dương*, cao hứng bừng bừng nói tiếp: “Là đầu lưỡi, Chu Nhật, ngươi biết không? Thuật dịch dung không thể thay đổi đầu lưỡi một người được, cố nhiên cũng vì phần trong khoang miệng, dễ bị bỏ qua; nhưng quan trọng hơn là thế này, nếu cả đầu lưỡi cũng dụng thuật ngụy trang lên, không khéo tới ăn cơm, nói chuyện cũng không xong mất. Ha ha ha! Ngươi coi có phải thật buồn cười không?!”  
Chu Nhật miễn cưỡng nặn ra mấy tiếng cười theo hắn rồi đột nhiên đứng bật dậy, lắp bắp nói: “Vương gia… chăn… chăn nệm đủ ấm rồi.”  
Hắn nói xong chỉ chực quáng quàng chạy ra khỏi trướng, nhưng chưa kịp nhúc nhích đã bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện chặn lại: “Gấp cái gì? Coi ngươi hoảng hốt như có tật giật mình vậy, không sao, ta bất quá tự dưng nhớ ra câu chuyện cười, vui miệng kể cho ngươi thôi.” Nói rồi hắn bước lại giường, để nguyên y phục mà nằm xuống, lại cất giọng lười biếng: “Chu Nhật, giờ ngươi thế chỗ Thư nhi rồi, ban đêm ngươi phải nghỉ lại đây, bằng không nửa đêm Bản vương muốn uống nước, đi tiểu, ai tới hầu hạ ta a?”  
“Còn… còn phải hầu hạ Vương gia đi tiểu đêm?!” Chu Nhật trợn tròn hai mắt, ngược lại gương mặt vẫn hoàn toàn vô cảm, nhìn qua thật quỷ dị khôn tả; kỳ thực trong bụng hắn đang tận tình điểm danh một lượt tổ tông dòng giống Khang Hầu Thư vô tội, nào thì tên Khang Hầu Thư chết tiệt, sao lại không nói rõ cho mình, à rõ ràng là cố ý đây, tên hỗn đản ấy nhất định cố ý giấu giếm. Hắn ta… hắn ta lẽ nào sớm đã có âm mưu đẩy mình vào chỗ chết?  
Càng nghĩ càng thấy mình có lý, hai chân Chu Nhật cũng vô thức dợm lùi lại mấy bước. Không ngờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện bất chợt phất tay, một chưởng bạt tắt phụt cây nến, trong trướng chỉ còn lại độc một ngọn đèn nhỏ tỏa ra ánh sáng u ám, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại trở mình, mơ hồ nói: “Chu Nhật, ngươi cũng lên giường gấm bên kia ngủ đi, không còn sớm đâu. Ngày mai quân lương* đuổi kịp rồi chúng ta lập tức ngày đêm hành quân tới biên quan, khó tránh khổ cực nhiều.” Lời còn chưa dứt, tiếng thở đã bắt đầu đều đặn điều hòa.  
Đến đây, hẳn ai cũng đã minh bạch, Chu Nhật kia chính là Ung Thánh Hựu; lúc này hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khẽ khàng bước tới giường bên cạnh rồi nằm xuống. Có điều hắn không sao ngủ được, trong lòng tràn ngập mâu thuẫn, tự vấn mình quyết định cải trang theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện xuất chinh đến tột cùng có phải sai lầm không? Vốn định dịch dung thành một kẻ thật xấu xí để dọa hắn, làm sao khiến hắn sau này hễ nghĩ tới mình lập tức sẽ phải nhớ tới gương mặt dữ tợn kinh dị này, đặng từ nay đoạn tuyệt hết thảy nhớ nhung tưởng niệm. Nào ngờ đến giờ hắn mới phát giác, Khang Nghĩa Kiện một điểm cũng không để tâm đến những vết sẹo dọa người này, thậm chí còn lờ mờ ngờ vực thân phận hắn, thực khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hối hận, tự nhủ suy tính đơn giản của mình lần này thành ra tự đưa đầu vào miệng cọp rồi a.  
——-  
*lâm hạnh, sủng hạnh: ở đây đều là từ ám chỉ việc được chọn thị tẩm của thị thiếp hay nô lệ trong nhà quyền quý (trong cung cũng xài từ này há :”>~).   
*dược vật: thuốc.  
*thần thái phi dương: hào hứng hớn hở =))~  
*quân lương: lương thảo cho quân đội.  
***  
Chương năm lăm  
Trằn trọc một đêm, trời vừa rạng quả nhiên đoàn quân áp tải lương thảo đã đến nơi. Nhổ trại xong, đại quân Tuyết Duyên tinh nhuệ lập tức phô diễn trọn vẹn bản lãnh, hành quân cấp tốc liên tục ba canh giờ, tịnh không một người tụt hậu.  
Tầm quá trưa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện hạ lệnh, toàn quân nghỉ ngơi, ăn lương khô tại chỗ, sau nửa canh giờ tiếp tục hành quân, trước khi đêm xuống phải tới được trấn Chu Gia cách hơn hai trăm dặm, đêm nay hạ trại tại trấn ngoại*.  
Cả ngày hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu bụng dạ sôi sục tựa như có mười bảy, mười tám gàu nước liên tục kéo lên, quăng xuống; đêm qua nghe mấy lời cuối cùng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, rành rành ám chỉ hắn đã nhìn ra thân phận mình, bởi vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cả buổi không nhịn được chốc chốc lại lén nhìn sắc mặt đối phương, định bụng chỉ cần phát hiện một chút gì bất thường thôi hắn lập tức sẽ lựa đường lẻn đi ngay. Nói đi nói lại, đại quân hơn ba mươi vạn người, lựa đại một doanh trướng nào mà trà trộn vào cũng chỉ như ngư nhập đại hải*, đến lúc đó thay đổi một diện cụ khác đã được Vong Nguyệt đưa từ trước, hừ, hắn không tin Khang Nghĩa Kiện đủ bản lĩnh thông thiên, đến lúc ấy còn tìm được hắn.  
Có điều Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã hoàn toàn khôi phục thái độ bình thường, đối xử với hắn không khác gì với vệ-binh-Chu Nhật, nhìn tới nhìn lui tất cả các biểu hiện của hắn, tựa hồ vẫn chưa phát hiện ra điều gì cả. Ung Thánh Hựu thực muốn điên đầu, tên hỗn đản này rốt cuộc đã biết hay chưa a, quả nhiên hắn ta là đồ lão hồ ly bụng dạ đáng sợ khó lường mà.  
Kỳ thực Ung Thánh Hựu còn bối rối vì chính bản thân mình hơn, hắn cũng không hiểu mình đã nghĩ gì nữa, vì cái gì lại để Vong Nguyệt dịch dung cho rồi trà trộn tới bên cạnh Khang Nghĩa Kiện chứ? Lẽ nào bản thân vẫn nuôi hy vọng lần nữa tin tưởng hắn, nên mới vô thức bày đặt tính toán để quan sát hắn một phen?  
Thực là nực cười a. Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài một hơi, vì cái gì càng lúc hắn càng không thể tự lý giải được bản thân rốt cuộc đang muốn làm ra chuyện ngốc nghếch, vô vị gì chứ?  
Khang Hầu Thư từ đâu xuất hiện, nhích lại ngồi cạnh hắn, vừa cắn một miếng lương khô vừa lúng búng hỏi: “Thế nào, đêm qua có lộ không? Ta xem thần sắc Vương gia vẫn bình thản lắm, làm sao ngươi lại có vẻ hoang mang vậy?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn: “Ngươi xác định ta không lộ chứ?”, hắn cẩn trọng hỏi, rồi lại đem chuyện tối qua tỉ mỉ kể lại một lượt. Khang Hầu Thư cũng hơi sửng sốt, gãi gãi đầu nói: “Nghe ngươi nói vậy ta cũng thấy như Vương gia phát hiện ra rồi, cơ mà vô lý a~”, hắn chợt bĩu môi, hất hất đầu: “Coi bên kia kìa, vừa xong nhà bếp mới bưng lên một mâm hồng thiêu nhục*, cả một chén lớn tiên ngư thang*, kết quả Vương gia đều sai đem chia hết cho quân tiên phong, nói rằng bọn họ dẫn đầu mở đường, liên lạc rất khổ cực. Tỷ dụ hắn đã nhận ra ngươi, thế nào chẳng kêu người chia cho ngươi một phần a. Hắn lúc nào không quan tâm tới thương thế của ngươi, ngày nào cũng thầm tự nhủ bao nhiêu bận, có lúc vô tình nói ra miệng, ta ở bên cạnh nghe thấy cũng không dám hỏi, chỉ thấy hắn buột miệng rồi lập tức có vẻ lúng túng ngượng ngùng bụng ta cũng thật khó chịu không yên.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng, nói: “Hắn chính là chuyên vờ vịt như thế ấy, lúc trước ta chẳng phải vì thế mới bị lừa…”  
Lời chưa nói xong, Khang Hầu Thư đã la toáng lên: “Ngươi nói mới vô lương tâm a! Quan tâm như vầy, nếu là giả, bảo hắn làm thế nào suốt bao nhiêu ngày đều làm bộ được? Huống hồ Vương gia là ai a, hắn nếu không thực thương ngươi, làm sao phải bày trò lừa ngươi lần nữa làm chi? Có lừa được ngươi phỏng cũng được ích lợi gì? Lại còn hao tốn bao nhiêu tâm sức để ngươi đạt được danh vị Vương phi, hắn là Lạc Vương gia a, ai nha~ để lừa ngươi lần nữa, hắn thực phải khổ công đến thế hay sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội gắt lên: “Quên đi quên đi, không nói chuyện này nữa. Ngươi đã nói hắn không phát hiện thì ta đi hầu hạ hắn tiếp. Ngươi chờ xem, sớm muộn gì ta cũng lột được mặt nạ dối trá của tên chủ nhân hỗn đản nhà các ngươi xuống cho ngươi và Vong Nguyệt mở mắt. Hừ, rồi xem các ngươi còn khổ tâm biện bạch cho hắn nữa không!?” Hắn nói xong đứng bật dậy, quay người bỏ đi.  
Khang Hầu Thư ngồi lại nhìn bóng lưng hắn, thầm nghĩ: ‘Cái lối tính tình này, dù hiện giờ Vương gia chưa nhận ra, sớm muốn gì cũng phải nghi ngờ thôi.’ Bất quá hắn cũng không phiền gì hết, đợi đại quân đi càng xa, Ung Thánh Hựu càng không còn cơ hội hối hận quay về nữa, chỉ còn cách ở lại bên cạnh Vương gia giúp hắn giải tỏa nỗi khổ tương tư.  
Cứ thế ngày đêm cấp tốc hành quân, không tới hai tháng đại quân đã tới biên quan, đại tướng thủ vệ biên quan lúc ấy đã bị địch cưỡng bách đoạt mất mấy tòa thành trấn, giờ thấy quân tiếp viện rốt cuộc đến nơi, hắn không khỏi vui mừng khôn xiết, vội vàng bái kiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Còn chưa nói nên lời, nước mắt đã đau đớn rớt xuống, hắn khóc không thành tiếng, bẩm: “Mạt tướng bất tài, làm nhục quân uy Tuyết Duyên ta, còn hại bách tính vùng biên cương chịu đại nạn, dù chết cũng không đủ bồi tội, thỉnh Vương gia theo quân pháp xử trí, chém đầu mạt tướng, bình định quân tâm.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện uy nghiêm quát lớn: “Binh tình thắng bại là thường, bất quá bại trận một lần đã rơi nước mắt, ngươi còn tự xưng nam nhân sao!? Huống chi lần này cũng không phải vì ngươi sai sót, hừ, trước trận chém tướng, còn nói bình định quân tâm. Lộ Cao, binh thư ngươi đọc trong bụng đều bị cẩu tha đi hết rồi sao? Đứng lên nói, trả lời Bản vương, địch nhân cướp bóc, tàn sát của chúng ta bao nhiêu bách tính, nô lệ ở biên cương?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng nghe đến đây, trong lòng chợt chấn động; phải hiểu rằng từ xưa tới nay nô lệ đều không được đối đãi như con người, thậm chí so với tài sản, trâu ngựa còn không bằng. Gần đây tuy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã hai lần hạ chiếu lệnh cải cách, nhưng hắn vẫn cho rằng đó chỉ đơn thuần là cách lấy lòng hắn mà thôi, đến giờ chính tai nghe thấy hắn hỏi đến bách tính lẫn nô lệ, hiển nhiên đã thực sự đặt chúng nô lệ trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi xao động, cảm kích.  
Lại nghe đại tướng Lộ Cao đáp: “Bẩm Vương gia, mạt tướng thực hổ thẹn, đã để mất năm tòa thành, thương vong thảm trọng. Dân chúng vì quyết yểm hộ, bảo vệ đạo quân huyết mạch cuối cùng, tất cả thề liều mạng sinh tử với liên quân*… Kết cục người bị giết, người bị bắt… bọn họ… bọn họ đều bởi mạt tướng bất tài vô dụng… Còn phần các nô lệ, nghe nói Hoa Lặc quốc ra lệnh không tàn sát, có lẽ chỉ bị giam giữ rồi sau này đuổi về nước thôi.”  
—–  
*trấn ngoại: khu vực phía ngoài, xung quanh thành trấn.  
*ngư nhập đại hải: cá về với biển :”> ~ (thăng tuốt lên trời ồi mà còn hêm thoát mà em tưởng quẫy ra biển đã xong huh Hựu Hựu =)) ~ )  
*hồng thiêu nhục: thịt kho tàu *O* .  
*tiên ngư thang: canh cá tươi.  
*liên quân: ở đây ý chỉ liên quân bốn nước đang đối đầu với Tuyết Duyên (có liệt kê ở Chương 50 í :”> ).  
***  
Chương năm sáu  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu: “Không cần nói nữa, chúng ta chờ tin từ Quốc vương Hoa Lặc quốc. Lộ Cao, ngươi lập tức triệu tập số binh sĩ còn lại trong thành, một canh giờ nữa tất cả tập hợp tại thao vũ trường*, Bản vương có lời muốn nói với bọn họ.” Hắn nói xong lại quay về phía Khang Hầu Thư và Ung Thánh Hựu, trầm giọng: “Các ngươi đi theo ta.”  
Trong thiên phòng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm ngâm ngồi bên bàn, Khang Hầu Thư và Ung Thánh Hựu đứng hai bên cạnh, một hồi lâu sau, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới chậm rãi thở ra một hơi dài, nói: “Thư nhi, Tuyết Duyên ta bao nhiêu năm chưa từng bại trận rồi?”  
Khang Hầu Thư cung kính đáp: “Bẩm Vương gia, từ khi lão Hoàng đế băng hà tới nay chưa từng có.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu, cảm thán nói: “Phụ hoàng nguyên bản là một người nhân từ, chỉ là quá mức cầu an, mỗi lần biên quan báo nguy, hắn đều sợ đông sợ tây, cả đám quần thần cũng yếu nhược, kém cỏi chí khí. Hoàng huynh ta so với phụ hoàng mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều, hai mươi năm trời hắn dốc sức chăm lo việc nước, mới xây dựng được Tuyết Duyên thái bình thịnh thế. Hiềm nỗi Hoàng thượng hiện giờ không được như phụ thân hắn, thậm chí so với gia gia* hắn cũng còn thua kém. Ai, kỳ thực đều phải trách ta, khinh tâm cho rằng Tuyết Duyên giờ đã là Thiên triều thượng quốc, không người dám mạo phạm. Quả nhiên kiêu binh tất bại*, sau này phải thấm thía bài học hôm nay, không thể để bách tính lần nữa chịu tai ương thế này.” Hắn nói xong không khỏi nhíu mày sầu muộn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu len lén nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy trong mắt hắn lộ ra vẻ thương tâm buồn bã, lại nghe lời hắn tự trách, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi phảng phất nhớ đến một Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngày nào luôn luôn tìm mọi cách sủng ái mình, còn đem tự thiếp quý giá tặng mình bằng được. Ngực hắn vô thức đau xót thắt lại, phải chăng hắn đã quá tuyệt tình rồi?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện… hắn bất quá cũng chỉ là con người mà thôi, địa vị có cao quý đến đâu, cũng tránh sao được thất tình lục dục*. Bên tai như nghe văng vẳng lời Vong Nguyệt ngày đó: “Sự tình như vậy, ngươi khiến Vương gia hiểu lầm cũng là khó tránh. Hắn không tin tưởng ngươi, cố nhiên hắn sai rồi, thế nhưng ngươi tùy tiện nói muốn làm Vương phi, ngươi xem một kẻ từ nhỏ sống giữa Đế vương gia, nếm trải vô số thân tộc lừa gạt, hãm hại lẫn nhau; căm hận bản tính tham lam của thế nhân tới tận xương tủy như Vương gia, ngươi bảo hắn phải nghĩ thế nào mới được?”  
Rồi lại nhớ tới cả lời Khang Hầu Thư: “Quan tâm như vậy, nếu là giả, bảo hắn làm thế nào suốt bao nhiêu ngày đều làm bộ được? Huống hồ Vương gia là ai a, hắn nếu không thực thương ngươi, làm sao phải bày trò lừa ngươi lần nữa làm chi? Có lừa được ngươi phỏng cũng được ích lợi gì? Lại còn hao tốn bao nhiêu tâm sức để ngươi đạt được danh vị Vương phi, hắn là Lạc Vương gia a, ai nha~ để lừa ngươi lần nữa, hắn thực phải khổ công đến thế hay sao?”  
Lẽ nào… thực sự nên tin tưởng hắn lần nữa? Suốt chặng đường, hắn ở bên cạnh lặng lẽ quan sát Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thêm một ngày nhìn hắn, lại thêm một chút thấu hiểu. Càng hiểu, khối băng sơn trong lòng càng tan chảy từng ngày. Đến giờ phút này, nhìn hắn thần tình đau thương, sầu khổ, lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không sao yên được. Hắn chợt nghĩ: nếu… nếu như hiện giờ nói cho hắn biết thân phận đích thực của mình, liệu có thể nào khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ lòng, thoải mái một chút không?  
Cứ như vậy miên man suy tưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thiếu một khắc nữa đã dợm chân bước lên.  
“Sứ thần Hoa Lặc quốc cầu kiến Lạc Vương điện hạ!”  
Tiếng thông báo từ bên ngoài vang tới nhất thời khiến Ung Thánh Hựu chấn động tâm thần. Hắn hoảng hồn thầm tự trách: “Nguy hiểm quá, mình đang làm cái gì a!”, rồi lại nín thinh lùi lùi trở lại.  
Sứ thần Hoa Lặc quốc đối mặt với chiến thần trong truyền thuyết – Lạc Vương Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhưng sắc mặt tịnh không suy suyển, bái kiến xong hắn nhã nhặn mở lời: “Ta là sứ thần trong quân Hoa Lặc quốc, hôm nay phụng mệnh Bệ hạ tới thương thảo với Lạc Vương điện hạ về việc bắt giữ tù binh của quý quốc.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng rộng lượng, lệnh Khang Hầu Thư tiếp đãi sứ thần rồi lập tức đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Bệ hạ của các ngươi có điều kiện, cứ đưa ra.”  
Sứ thần mỉm cười đáp: “Bệ hạ chúng ta nói, Hoa Lặc quốc cùng với các nước liên minh đóng ở biên thùy, thổ địa cằn cỗi, cần nhất chính là lương thực, tơ lụa hạng tốt. Chỉ cần Vương gia cam kết dùng năm mươi vạn thạch* gạo trắng, hai mươi vạn kiện vải vóc, một vạn đam* trà lá, năm vạn đam muối ăn đặng trao đổi, chuyện này coi như đã được giải quyết. Bằng không chỉ cần bớt đi một phân, Quốc chủ* chúng ta lập tức giải tù binh về Hoa Lặc quốc, để bọn họ làm nông, khai mỏ, ít nhiều cũng tăng được ít sản vật cho nước ta.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm ngâm một lát rồi đáp: “Quốc chủ các ngươi rất thông minh, điều kiện đưa ra vừa vặn khả năng ta có thể đáp ứng. Ngươi quay về báo với hắn, Bản vương nguyện ý cấp hắn một trăm vạn thạch gạo trắng, bốn mươi vạn kiện vải vóc, hai vạn đam trà lá, mười vạn đam muối ăn.” Thấy sứ thần há hốc miệng như cá ngáp trên cạn, hắn khẽ cười nói tiếp: “Chớ sửng sốt, Bản vương cũng không phải loạn trí, ta cấp hắn gấp đôi, bất quá ta muốn đòi lại cũng không kém. Số nô lệ các ngươi bắt được, A Ba Kim phải thả về không thiếu một người cho Bản vương.”  
Lời này vừa nói ra, không chỉ Ung Thánh Hựu và Khang Hầu Thư chấn động, đến cả sứ thần cũng lộ vẻ khiếp sợ, lẩm bẩm nói: “Quý quốc từ lúc nào lại coi trọng nô lệ đến vậy? Lạc Vương điện hạ, thứ cho ta nói thẳng, nô lệ tại các quốc gia đều hoàn toàn không có địa vị, có quốc gia bắt được tù binh là nô lệ, biết rõ đem trao đổi cũng không được gì, lập tức tập trung tù binh lại toàn bộ tàn sát. Được như Bệ hạ của chúng ta nhất định là tuyệt vô cận hữu*, giờ Vương gia sao cũng phải dụng đến cái giá lớn như vậy để chuộc lại bọn họ? Lẽ nào lời đồn ngài bị một nô lệ mê hoặc là thật hay sao?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu, thản nhiên đáp: “Mê hoặc? Không hề, Bản vương không có chuyện bị mê hoặc. Bất quá Vương phi yêu thương của Bản vương tới giờ đích thực vẫn còn là một nô lệ mà thôi.” Hắn nói đến đó, khóe mắt như thể vô tình liếc qua Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này còn đang sửng sốt, không hề nhận ra.  
Im ắng một chút, mới nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm giọng nói tiếp: “Còn nữa, ngươi trở về chuyển lời tới A Ba Kim, bao nhiêu đất đai hắn cướp đoạt được của Tuyết Duyên, Bản vương nhất định chinh phạt hắn, đoạt lại không thiếu một phân. Nhắc nhở hắn chớ nên si tâm vọng tưởng xâm phạm chủ quyền Tuyết Duyên quốc.”  
—–  
*thao vũ trường: sân lớn để luyện võ.  
*gia gia: ông nội (có thể hiểu là cha của Lan Lan là vua, truyền ngôi cho anh của ảnh, ồi anh của ảnh lại truyền ngôi cho con mình. Nên Đương kim Hoàng thượng gọi Lan Lan là thúc thúc).  
*kiêu binh tất bại: đội quân kiêu ngạo tất sẽ bại trận.  
*thất tình lục dục: ám chỉ những ham muốn và trạng thái tình cảm của con người (nghĩa đen: thất tình = hỉ, nộ, ai, cụ, ái, ố, dục. lục dục = sáu loại dục vọng do mắt, tai, mũi, lưỡi, thân và ý niệm mà ra).  
*thạch: đơn vị đo cổ, dung tích bằng khoảng 100 lít (100 dm3).  
*đam: đơn vị đo lường của Trung Quốc, bằng khoảng 50kg.  
*Quốc chủ: ^^ ta nghĩ đây là cách Hoa Lặc quốc gọi Quốc vương (cái bạn A Ba Kim í *O*~).  
*tuyệt vô cận hữu: có một không hai.

***  
Chương năm bảy  
Trao đổi diễn ra rất thuận lợi, Hoa Lặc Quốc chủ A Ba Kim hoàn toàn không ngờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện dám nâng điều kiện lên gấp đôi để đổi lấy số nô lệ bị bắt. Lại nghe nói hắn lập một nô lệ làm Vương phi, thật suýt chút nữa rớt quai hàm, tướng lĩnh mấy nước còn lại sắc mặt cũng không khả ái gì hơn. Tuy rằng thân phận đối địch, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện bao năm qua trên chiến trường danh tiếng đã thành thần thoại, ăn sâu vào tư tưởng của từng tướng sĩ, hôm nay nghe tin thần tượng trong lòng cư nhiên lập một nô lệ làm Vương phi, đối với những kẻ vốn coi nô lệ không bằng trư cẩu, mỗi chút mỗi thẳng tay tàn sát như bọn họ mà nói, quả thực không khác gì sét đánh ngang tai.  
Hốt nhiên, tướng lĩnh một nước đứng lên, lớn tiếng nói: “Bệ hạ, các vị tướng quân, một kẻ bị mê muội bởi một tên nô lệ, thậm chí muốn lập hắn làm phi như Khang Nghĩa Kiện, còn có gì đáng e sợ? Kể như thời đánh Đông Vãn hắn có là cự long đi nữa, thì đến giờ, gân cốt tên ‘cự long’ ấy cũng đã bị dìm nát nhuyễn trong nữ sắc, độc tửu rồi. Ha ha ha, hiện tại chính là thời cơ cho chúng ta đồ long* phá thành, đại triển* uy danh liên minh a, đường đường Lạc Vương gia rốt cuộc bỏ mạng trong trận chiến này… Ha ha ha… Còn không khiến cả thiên hạ khiếp sợ chúng ta.”  
Hắn vừa nói một tràng, những người khác cũng ồ lên phụ họa, chỉ có A Ba Kim vẫn âm trầm nhàn nhã thưởng thức mỹ tửu. Liếc nhìn đám tướng lĩnh xung quanh, ánh mắt hắn lóe lên một tia khinh thường, trong lòng cũng cười lạnh, thầm nhủ: ‘Chỉ bằng bản lĩnh các ngươi mà muốn động vào Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ha ha, nói si tâm vọng tưởng còn chưa đủ để so với sự cuồng dại của các ngươi đâu.’  
Hắn nghĩ đến đây, tự nhiên cũng thắc mắc thật ra kẻ kia là loại nô lệ nào vậy, khả dĩ cuốn hút trọn vẹn tâm thần Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thậm chí vì hắn mà hắn ta dám chịu tổn thất gấp đôi để đổi lấy đám nô lệ bị bắt. Ừm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng đâu phải loại người không phân biệt được phải trái. Ây da, quả là muốn diện kiến nô lệ đã tạo nên kỳ tích này một lần a.  
***  
Chiến tranh, vĩnh viễn là điều tàn khốc nhất trên thế gian. Chớp mắt, ngàn vạn sinh linh hóa thành khói sương tiêu tán.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cạnh Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên chiến xa, đôi thủy mâu như nước chăm chú nhìn thảm cảnh chém giết cách không xa trước mắt, khói bụi phủ kín đặc nửa bầu trời, thái dương cũng lẩn trốn sau tầng mây không buồn chiếu sáng.  
Liên quân lần này tuy bản chất là chớp thời cơ, nhất thời nảy sinh lòng tham xâm lược, nhưng không thể phủ nhận khả năng chiến đấu của bọn chúng so với quân sĩ Đông Vãn quốc còn có phần mạnh hơn. Có lẽ vì bọn chúng đều sinh trưởng ở vùng giá lạnh, khắc nghiệt, dựa vào chiến đấu mưu sinh: tranh cướp lẫn nhau, tranh cướp với dã thú, chống chọi với thiên tai… nên tất cả đều rèn đúc được thể lực bền bỉ đáng kinh ngạc. Đối mặt với đoàn quân hung hãn như lang sói ấy, tinh binh Tuyết Duyên luôn được đãi ngộ trọng hậu vẫn có thể duy trì thế giằng co, kể như đã là kỳ tích, có điều thực tế thương vong song phương đều đã cực kỳ thảm trọng.  
Đầu mày Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc càng nhíu chặt, nhưng dưới lớp diện cụ cứng nhắc, căn bản không thể nhìn ra biểu cảm xót xa của hắn. Còn Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn dõi mắt nhìn phía chiến trường, đột nhiên mở miệng nhàn nhạt nói: “Chu Nhật, ý chí ngươi quả thật còn sắt đá hơn Bản vương, nhìn cảnh tượng chiến trường như vậy mà không động dung chút nào, ha ha, không ngờ Bản vương tự nhận lãnh khốc trấn định, rốt cuộc vẫn không bì được với ngươi.” Hắn nói xong, chợt thoáng nghe thấy tiếng thở mạnh của Chu Nhật, có điều trên mặt hắn vẫn không thêm chút biểu cảm nào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng thầm đắc ý, càng khẳng định suy đoán của mình là chính xác.  
Đột nhiên bên người vụt qua tiếng gió, Chu Nhật phóng người khỏi chiến xa như một mũi tên xé gió, trong khoảnh khắc hắn đã vọt qua phần lớn binh sĩ đứng phòng vệ xung quanh, xông thẳng vào chiến trường đang chém giết thảm liệt trước mặt.  
Sự quá đột ngột, đến khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện trấn định tinh thần thì đã muộn, không còn kịp ngăn cản nữa, hắn vừa kinh hoàng vừa giận dữ, hô lớn: “Ung Thánh Hựu…!!”, mới hai tiếng thoát khỏi miệng, hắn chợt ngừng lại, không gọi thêm nữa.  
Soạt! – Tiếng người quỳ sụp xuống phát ra ngay bên cạnh, chính là Khang Hầu Thư, hắn lúc này mặt mày đã trắng bệch, run rẩy nhủ thầm: ‘Vương gia quả nhiên đã biết, Vương gia quả nhiên đã phát hiện rồi. Dù có thay đổi cả vóc dáng hắn cũng không thể tránh được con mắt tinh anh của Vương gia.’ Hắn biết rõ Khang Nghĩa Kiện hận nhất chính là sự gian dối, thôi xong rồi, xong xong xong xong rồi, lần này phải chết bao nhiêu lần mới chuộc được tội đây?! Ô ô ô!!! Vong Nguyệt đáng chết kia, đều là ngươi làm hại mà!!  
“Đứng lên đi, Bản vương không trách tội ngươi.” Ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn gắt gao không rời khỏi bóng ảnh linh hoạt, mẫn tiệp của Ung Thánh Hựu; mỗi nơi hắn vụt qua đều để lại một chuỗi huyết hoa, mà chính Khang Nghĩa Kiện dõi theo hắn cũng kinh tâm hoảng động, chỉ e sợ hắn sơ suất mà bị thương tổn.  
Khang Hầu Thư chật vật đứng dậy, ngượng ngùng nói: “Vương gia đã biết a, bất quá nếu đã biết Chu Nhật là Ung Thánh Hựu, sao Vương gia không ngăn hắn lại? Lẽ nào ngài không lo lắng cho hắn?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn toàn tâm đặt tại thân ảnh oai dũng kia, một hồi lâu mới nghe hắn thở dài đáp: “Bản vương sao có thể không lo lắng, ta lo cho hắn còn hơn chính thân mình. Nhưng… nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không chỉ là người trong lòng ta, là chủ nhân Vương phủ, hắn… hắn còn là chiến binh kiệt xuất trong đại quân Tuyết Duyên đích thân Bản vương thống lĩnh. Nếu Bản vương có thể chỉ đơn giản bảo hộ hắn, đơn giản… cưỡng bách bao bọc hắn trong lòng… còn không phải vũ nhục lớn nhất đối với một chiến sĩ ưu tú bậc nhất Tuyết Duyên hay sao? Bản vương yêu hắn, vì thế Bản vương tuyệt đối không thể hành xử như vậy. Ngày đó trong Sơn Sắc hiên, ta… đã sai lầm một lần; giờ ta không thể để mình sai lầm thêm nữa.”  
“Vương gia nói cũng hữu lý, nhưng ngài đã lo lắng cho hắn đến thế, sao không đuổi theo bảo vệ hắn a? Cũng đỡ phải ở đây thấp thỏm sốt ruột.” Khang Hầu Thư lúc này đã hoàn toàn bị hiếu kỳ che mắt, cư nhiên quên phứt bao nhiêu sâu sắc thường ngày, chỉ lo cố truy vấn tới cùng.  
——  
*đồ long: giết rồng 8-> ~  
*đại triển: thi triển, phô diễn.  
***  
Chương năm tám  
Một hồi lâu mới nghe thanh âm lạnh lùng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cất lên: “Thư nhi, phải chăng Bản vương quá lâu không trách phạt ngươi, hại lá gan của ngươi muốn trướng đại rồi?” Khóe mắt hắn lóe lên một tia đau đớn cuồng loạn, ai có thể thấu hiểu cho tình thế của hắn lúc này đây?? Người yêu thương nhất lao vào giữa chiến trường trăm bề hung hiểm, tính mệnh nhất thì nhất khắc đều có thể bị xâm hại. Trong khi đó hắn chỉ có thể mở trừng mắt đứng tại đây nhìn theo, bởi hắn là Đại tướng thống lĩnh tam quân, hắn buộc phải ở chỗ này quan sát toàn cục, phải tuyệt đối tỉnh táo đưa ra phán đoán chỉ huy trong những thời khắc trọng yếu nhất. Hắn không thể ly khai, không thể buông tay trước vận mệnh quốc gia, trước tính mệnh tam quân tướng sĩ.  
Ngay thời khắc này, sâu thẳm trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy chán ghét vô cùng thân phận Lạc Vương của mình, nếu hắn không phải Lạc Vương mà chỉ là một binh sĩ bình thường, hắn đã có thể tự do cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sánh vai rong ruổi chiến trường, vung gươm giết địch, liều mạng bảo vệ hắn.  
Đáng tiếc… đáng tiếc hắn không thể.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện khép chặt hai mắt, trong lòng thầm cầu khẩn trời xanh, phù hộ Ung Thánh Hựu bình an trở lại. Vạn nhất… vạn nhất Ung Thánh Hựu gặp chuyện bất trắc, hắn cũng không còn hạt Định hồn châu thứ hai khả dĩ cứu vãn nữa.  
“Người kia là ai?” A Ba Kim đứng trên chiến xa hoa lệ, xuất thần nhìn chằm chằm thân ảnh mẫn tiệp đang vun vút vũ động giữa chiến trường, so cùng loài báo kiêu hùng của thảo nguyên dường như còn có phần linh hoạt hơn, đao pháp tàn khốc phảng phất như được Nộ thần nhập thể, nháy mắt đã khiến một vùng xung quanh hắn biến thành pháp trường Tu La*, thậm chí cả đám dũng sĩ trong quân cận kề sinh tử vẫn không run sợ, giờ phút này đối mặt với hắn ta tựa hồ cũng bắt đầu khiếp nhược.  
“Không biết.” Tướng lĩnh đứng kế bên cũng cau mày: “Không ngờ binh sĩ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng dũng mãnh phi thường như vậy, quân đội này đâu phải hạng vừa trải qua hai năm chiến trận triền miên, chưa được tĩnh dưỡng? Chưa nói đến tiềm lực của bọn chúng nữa, Chủ thượng có cảm thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện hành xử rất phóng túng không? Cư nhiên không hề tiếc nuối bỏ ra gấp đôi điều kiện của chúng ta để đổi lấy một đám nô lệ vô dụng, căn bản không có điểm nào giống một quốc gia đã cạn kiệt quốc khố, không thể trường kỳ chống đỡ. Chủ thượng, lần này chúng ta không phải bị hố to rồi chứ?”  
A Ba Kim trợn trừng cặp mắt trắng dã, nghiến răng thầm rủa cái mồm quạ đen, tên Hồn Thái này thực không hiểu hắn đang muốn nghe cái gì sao?!  
“Ta hỏi ngươi hắn là ai, không mượn ngươi nhiều lời như vậy.”  
Sứ thần đứng bên cạnh ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi chợt nói: “Người kia trên mặt hình như có mấy vết sẹo rất kinh dị, nếu thần nhớ không sai, hắn hẳn chính là người hầu lần trước đứng sau lưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Không ngờ thân phận hèn mọn như vậy lại là thâm tàng bất lộ*. Có điều thật kỳ quái, hôm nay dường như thân hình hắn cao to hơn khi trước, không lẽ thần nhìn không chuẩn?”  
Hồn Thái cũng bắt đầu hùa theo: “Không sai, không sai, ta thấy hắn so với lúc mới xông vào chiến trường thực sự cao hơn một ít. Tà môn a~ Thủ hạ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lẽ nào biết ma pháp?!” Hắn đột nhiên có chút luống cuống quay sang A Ba Kim: “Chủ thượng, kẻ đó không chừng tinh thông pháp thuật rồi, càng lúc càng biến lớn, cuối cùng sẽ một hơi nuốt sạch toàn bộ binh sĩ của ta a!”  
“Hồn Thái, sau này trở về tuyệt đối cấm ngươi đụng vào mấy thứ tiểu thuyết truyền kỳ nữa!” A Ba Kim giận run người, tên Hồn Thái này cái gì cũng tốt, hữu dũng hữu mưu, duy nhất đối với thứ tiểu thuyết truyền kỳ phỉnh người lấy tiếng, nhất hạng nông cạn lại đặc biệt thích thú, hơn nữa còn có nguy cơ càng xem nhiều càng bị tiêm nhiễm.  
Hồn Thái nín thinh không dám mở miệng nữa. A Ba Kim đột nhiên lạnh lùng nói: “Hắn ta định trở về.”  
Sứ thần và Hồn Thái ngẩng đầu nhìn, quả nhiên đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi chém giết vô số quân sĩ liên quân, lại đốn hạ năm ái tướng* rồi lạnh lùng chém lấy thủ cấp* họ, đến khi phỏng chừng tay xách không nổi nữa, hắn mới ngưng lại giây lát rồi chực quay lại hướng ban nãy, trở về.  
Đến nước này A Ba Kim có lòng mến tài hơn nữa cũng không khỏi nghiến răng thống hận: “Hừ, giết xong lại muốn đi, đâu có chuyện tiện nghi như thế.” Hắn lầm bầm tới đây thì chợt rống lớn một tiếng: “Thị vệ! Đưa trọng cung* của Trẫm lại đây!”  
Hồn Thái càng hoảng sợ hơn, xem ra chủ thượng nổi giận thật rồi, còn muốn thi triển Thiên Quân tiễn pháp* sở trường. Thiên Quân tiễn pháp này cái tên nói lên ý nghĩa, một mũi tên bắn ra sánh ngang ngàn quân lực, lại thêm A Ba Kim trời sinh giác quan linh mẫn, kết quả cho tới nay chưa có bất cứ kẻ nào có thể đào thoát trước mũi tên của hắn. Có điều mặc dù A Ba Kim có thần lực thiên phú nhưng sau khi thi triển tiễn pháp, cánh tay hắn cũng sẽ tê dại một hồi lâu, bởi vậy hắn không bao giờ tùy tiện thực hiện.  
Thị vệ đem cung tiễn tới, A Ba Kim thoáng chốc đã chỉnh xong tư thế, cười lạnh nói: “Tên hỗn trướng, giết ái tướng của ta, thù này sao có thể không báo. Hừ, máu tẩm mũi tên của ta, nếu không phải của đại tướng một nước, cũng là của cao thủ đứng đầu võ lâm. Hôm nay ta cho một tên nô tài như ngươi một mũi tên, coi như tiện nghi cho ngươi rồi.” Lại chợt lẩm bẩm: “Không không, bản lĩnh của ngươi đáng giá Trẫm bắn ba mũi tên. Trẫm tuyệt không xem thân phận ngươi thấp hèn mà coi thường ngươi được.”  
Cả Sứ thần lẫn Hồn Thái đều bị một phen toát mồ hôi lạnh, bụng nhủ thầm: ‘Lão Thiên a, tật tùy thời tùy chỗ lại một mình lẩm bẩm của chủ thượng khi nào mới hết đây? Nếu để địch nhân hay các nước liên minh biết được tật xấu của hắn, mặt mũi Hoa Lặc quốc còn để vào đâu a~’  
“Chủ thượng, ngươi rốt cuộc có định bắn tên hay không? Tên kia sắp về tới quân doanh của hắn tới nơi rồi.” Thấy chủ tử còn đang xuất thần, Hồn Thái thực sự nhịn không nổi, rốt cuộc cam chịu mang tiếng lắm lời, mở miệng thúc giục.  
“Chờ một chút, đợi hắn đến sát trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Trẫm sẽ nhất kích tất sát*.”  
A Ba Kim hùng khí ngất trời ngửa mặt cười dài: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hôm nay để Trẫm dập tắt uy phong chiến thần của ngươi, cho ngươi tận mắt nhìn ái tướng phơi thây trước mặt. Ha ha ha… Khặc khặc… Khụ khụ khụ…” khốn nỗi cười quá đắc ý, nhoáng cái đã sặc trong họng, báo hại hắn trợn mắt ho khù khụ.  
—-  
*Tu La: *O* Atula í ~ chiến thần trong thần thoại Ấn Độ í *O* ~  
*thâm tàng bất lộ: che dấu tài năng.  
*ái tướng: tướng yêu (của bạn A Ba Kim í =__= ~).  
*thủ cấp: đầu Ò_Ó~  
*trọng cung: là cung tên thôi :”> ~ ‘trọng’ là nặng, gọi thế chắc chỉ có nghĩa đơn giản vì cái cung của bạn Kim nó siêu nặng 8-< ~  
*tiễn pháp: thuật bắn tên. (Thiên Quân = ngàn quân)  
*nhất kích tất sát: một tên tất giết.  
***  
Chương năm chín  
Sứ thần chợt nói: “Bệ hạ, thần thủy chung có một chuyện không sao hiểu được, Thiên Quân tiễn của bệ hạ khả dĩ bắn xa ngoài trăm trượng, nhanh tựa lưu tinh*, địch nhân khó thoát. Cớ sao Lạc Vương kia hắn bất quá đứng cách ta hơn năm mươi trượng, Bệ hạ lại không thử dùng chiêu này lấy mạng hắn a? Một khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện băng hà, thôn tính Tuyết Duyên chẳng phải chuyện trong tầm tay sao?”  
Hắn còn chưa nói xong đã bị A Ba Kim trừng mắt nạt: “Xem xem, đây quả nhiên là hậu quả của sự vô chí tiến thủ mà! Ngày thường Trẫm nhắc nhở các ngươi chú tâm đến tin tức tình báo, rốt cục đều bị các ngươi nghe tai nọ tuồn tai kia. Các ngươi không lẽ không biết thân thủ Khang Nghĩa Kiện bậc nhất lợi hại, lại thêm dự cảm cực kỳ linh mẫn tôi luyện từ bao năm lăn lộn chinh chiến sao? Nếu giờ Trẫm nhắm vào hắn, không đợi tên bắn ra, bằng công lực ấy hắn đã có thể cảm nhận được rồi. Hừ, tên của Trẫm căn bản phạm không được một cái lông tơ của hắn.” Nói đến đây, vị Quốc vương xưa nay không biết câu nệ lễ tiết đã muốn phun ra cả những lời lẽ thô tục*.  
Sứ thần xám mặt, thầm nghĩ: không thử sao đã biết. Nhưng hắn dĩ nhiên không dám nói ra miệng, bằng không chủ thượng tất sẽ cho rằng hắn muốn cãi lý với bề trên, báo hại ngày sau thành ra ‘tiểu hài xỏ không xong*’, thà rằng không nói còn hơn.  
Phần A Ba Kim, mắt thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã sắp về tới chiến xa, hắn lập tức rút ba mũi trường tiễn* gài lên dây cung, nhắm thẳng hướng thân ảnh thoăn thoắt nọ, thầm nhẩm tính vị trí của hắn sau một khắc nữa.  
“Thư nhi, ngươi xem, hắn thực sự có thiên bẩm về võ nghệ phải không?” Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngược gió mà phóng trở về, Khang Nghĩa Kiện hứng khởi hỏi người tâm phúc bên cạnh, “Công phu ấy đều là khi còn trong Vương phủ ta dạy hắn một chút khẩu quyết căn bản đặng giết thời gian, đâu ngờ đến giờ hắn lại có thể phát huy thành uy lực mãnh liệt như vậy.”  
“Quả nhiên, Vương gia nói đúng lắm.” Khang Hầu Thư nheo nheo mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đang áp sát càng lúc càng gần, dường như hắn phát hiện có chút kỳ quái: “Có điều Vương gia a, sao nô tài thấy như vóc người hắn thay đổi a? Như là cao to lên một chút thì phải.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện hừ một tiếng, lạnh giọng: “Thủ nghệ tổ truyền của Vong Nguyệt tất có loại dược vật có thể thay đổi dáng vóc. Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ hôm nay mới dùng dược không lâu đã ra trận, dược chưa kịp phát huy tác dụng đã bị bức tiết ra theo mồ hôi, dĩ nhiên thân hình hắn sẽ dần khôi phục lại hình dạng nguyên bản thôi.”  
Lại liếc thấy ánh mắt vẫn tỏ vẻ ngù ngờ của Khang Hầu Thư, hắn hừ thêm một tiếng nữa: “Tiểu tử ngươi, còn hòng giấu giếm ta. Cho ngươi hay, từ đêm đầu tiên ta đã nhận ra rồi, sau đó lập tức phái người tra xét gốc rễ Vong Nguyệt, tự nhiên nhìn thấu tất cả.”  
“Vậy sao Vương gia không lật tẩy hắn?” Nắm ngay thời cơ tối hậu, Khang Hầu Thư ngoan cố truy bằng được nghi vấn lớn nhất trong lòng hắn.  
“Ngươi thực là càng ngày càng ngu ngốc.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện khẽ gắt lên, “Bản vương vạch trần hắn mà hắn còn ở cạnh bên ta, một bước một bước không thể ly khai nữa sao? Còn không lập tức gói ghém trốn tịt trong một doanh trại nào đó rồi, tới lúc ấy không lẽ ta gõ trống khua chiêng, lung tung lục soát để tìm hắn?”  
‘Kỳ thực những ngày vừa qua, ngày đêm được thấy hắn, cảm nhận được hắn, đối với ta đích thực là khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc tột cùng.’ Khang Nghĩa Kiện thầm nhủ trong lòng.  
Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ còn cách bọn họ mấy bước, thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, dường như khuôn mặt quỷ mị không chút biểu tình của hắn nhếch cao hẳn lên, ánh mắt lấp lánh đầy vẻ tự hào, hắn cố tình giơ cao cánh tay nắm thủ cấp địch, phảng phất ám chỉ: ‘Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta không thua ngươi đâu.’  
“Hảo, hảo hảo hảo!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện cao hứng bật cười, ra sức vỗ tay, lại lớn tiếng hô: “Thực không hổ là chiến sĩ ưu tú nhất Tuyết Duyên…” Lời còn chưa nói hết, thính giác mẫn cảm của hắn đã nghe lọt một tiếng gió vút nhẹ như tơ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện kinh hãi quay đầu nhìn lại, đã thấy ba mũi tên xé gió nhắm hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bay tới, đích thực nhanh tựa lưu tinh, lực thấu thiên quân.  
Lúc này thét lên cảnh báo Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã muộn, hơn nữa biết rõ công lực Ung Thánh Hựu kém xa mình, đại não Khang Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn chưa kịp phân tích thêm chút gì, thân thể hắn đã lập tức hành động theo trái tim và bản năng. Hắn giậm chân lao vút như gió lốc tới chắn trước người Ung Thánh Hựu, kiếm bên hông đồng thời bị tuốt khỏi bao, lúc này ba mũi tên đã bay tới cận kề, quay đầu lại lần nữa để quan sát cũng không kịp, hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào trực giác cùng tiếng gió để huơ kiếm.  
Hai tiếng “Keng! Keng!” vang lên, thần kinh Khang Nghĩa Kiện căng như dây đàn, thầm kêu không xong, trong lúc khẩn cấp đã vung trượt một kiếm. Cũng may thân thể hắn tôi luyện trên chiến trường bao năm, đã đạt tới cảnh giới thượng thừa, ngay khi nhận ra một kiếm không trúng, toàn thân hắn nhanh như cắt chao nghiêng qua một bên, trong khoảnh khắc chỉ nghe thấy một âm thanh ám muội khó tả, mũi tên trầm hắc* đã đâm xuyên thấu bả vai Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
Tất cả chỉ diễn ra trong chớp mắt, cả Ung Thánh Hựu lẫn Khang Hầu Thư đều hoàn toàn chưa hiểu chuyện gì phát sinh đã thấy thân thể Khang Nghĩa Kiện lảo đảo nghiêng ngả rồi đột ngột sụp xuống. Trường tiễn đã xuyên thủng kim giáp*, thấu qua cả xương cốt, đầu mũi tên phân cách với phần đuôi bằng chính phần xương thịt trên vai Khang Nghĩa Kiện, màu trầm hắc dưới ánh dương mờ mịt, lóe lên ánh tối tăm tà ác.  
Địch quân hốt nhiên náo động, đồng thanh hô “Hảo!!”, Khang Nghĩa Kiện trúng tên khiến sĩ khí liên quân đại khởi, trong khi ấy binh sĩ Tuyết Duyên tận mắt chứng kiến thì toàn bộ sững sờ, linh cảm rằng Lạc Vương tựa như thánh thần giữa chúng dân thụ thương mà chết khiến trụ cột tinh thần của họ trong nháy mắt như sụp đổ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy đưa tay thăm dò hơi thở của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cảm giác vẫn còn nhiệt khí mong manh phả ra, lòng hắn đã quặn đau, rối bời; nhưng tình thế lúc này không cho phép hắn tiếp tục ngần ngừ suy tưởng, bằng không nhất định đại quân Tuyết Duyên sẽ tan rã, thảm bại. Mà hậu quả ấy không đời nào là điều Khang Nghĩa Kiện một đời kiêu hãnh có thể chấp nhận.  
Tự nhủ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng dằn lòng, bất ngờ đứng bật dậy, nhanh nhẹn phóng người cưỡi lên chiến mã của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, một tay giật diện cụ trên mặt xuống, tập trung nội lực toàn thân thét lớn:  
“Tam quân tướng sĩ nghe lệnh, ta là Lạc Vương phi Ung Thánh Hựu! Lúc này là thời khắc tồn vong sinh tử, các huynh đệ không thể hỗn loạn, phá vỡ trận tuyến! Sát! Chúng ta phải diệt sạch những kẻ man di lòng tham vô đáy kia, chỉ có như vậy mới cứu được Lạc Vương, cứu được Tuyết Duyên chúng ta! Ta ra lệnh, vì Lạc Vương của các ngươi, vì Quốc gia của các ngươi, vì thân nhân của các ngươi! Xông lên! Sát a!!!”  
Dứt tiếng hô, Ung Thánh Hựu thúc chiến mã, lần thứ hai cường liệt như vũ bão xông thẳng vào giữa chiến trận. Dưới bầu trời âm u đột nhiên rền vang những tiếng hô hào như sấm động: “Xông lên!! Sát a!!!!”  
——–  
*lưu tinh: sao băng.  
*về khúc ‘lời lẽ thô tục’ của bạn A Ba Kim, 8-> thật ra trong câu nói của bạn ý trước đấy có một từ tục tĩu *O* ~ mà có để nguyên văn cũng không đẹp mắt gì nên mình đã xoắn xuýt để lược đi :”> (dù sao thì vấn đề của bạn A Ba Kim có lẽ cũng ko nằm ở cái mỏ biết chửi thề =__= ~).  
*tiểu hài(giày nhỏ) xỏ không xong: “Xuyên bất hoàn đích tiểu hài” (穿不完的小鞋), mình ko tìm được giải nghĩa của cụm từ này nhưng qua tham khảo một số trường hợp các bạn Tàu sử dụng cụm từ này thì mình đoán đại ý là: ở trong tình thế khó khăn, khó xoay xở vì bị cấp trên o ép :”> .  
*trường tiễn: mũi tên dài.  
*trầm hắc: màu đen sậm, tối.  
***  
Chương sáu mươi  
Vương gia vì một nô lệ tên gọi Ung Thánh Hựu mà xuống chiếu cải cách chế độ nô lệ, vì Ung Thánh Hựu mà không tiếc hạt Định Hồn châu trân quý vô song, vì Ung Thánh Hựu mà nguyện ý vứt bỏ cuộc sống xa hoa trong Vương phủ để tới nông trường chịu kham khổ… còn bao nhiêu kỳ truyện nữa mà phụ nhân*, trẻ nít Tuyết Duyên không ai không nằm lòng. Thêm nữa những chiến tích huy hoàng năm nào của Ung Thánh Hựu trên chiến trường Đông Vãn đều qua miệng bằng hữu binh nô với hắn xưa kia truyền đi rộn rã; bởi vậy bao nhiêu binh sĩ đang trong hồi kinh hoàng rối trí, vừa nghe Ung Thánh Hựu tự xưng Vương phi rồi bừng bừng hào khí thúc ngựa xông pha giết địch đều không khỏi bùng lên ý chí: ‘Là Vương phi a, là Chính cung Vương phi mà Vương gia thậm sâu nể phục, yêu thương a! Phải rồi, vì Vương gia, vì Tuyết Duyên, vì thân nhân nơi quê nhà, chúng ta sao có thể bại trận được!’  
Khang Hầu Thư kinh ngạc nhìn tam quân mấy vạn chiến sĩ trong nháy mắt đã lại nhiệt huyết sôi trào, rầm rầm thét vang “Xung phong!”; lại dõi mắt nhìn thân ảnh cao ngất trên ngựa tiên phong phía xa, hắn trong khoảnh khắc đã hiểu ra vì sao Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lòng si tình, cam nguyện chịu sự cáo trạng, phản đối của đại bộ phận quý tộc để thực hiện cải cách nô lệ, hòng làm hắn vui lòng. Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn xứng đáng để Vương gia làm nhiều như vậy.  
Nô tài trung thành tận tụy vui mừng tự nhủ chủ tử ngày sau rốt cuộc đã tìm được người bạn đời đồng sinh cộng tử, Khang Hầu Thư nhịn không được quay lại phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang bị đám quân y vây quanh, thì thầm với hắn: “Vương gia, ngươi thực may mắn. Ung Thánh Hựu hắn… hắn rốt cuộc đã thừa nhận là Vương phi của ngươi rồi. Ngươi… đừng để hắn thất vọng, nghìn vạn lần nghìn vạn lần… phải qua được cửa ải này…” Lời càng nói ngữ thanh càng trầm thấp, trên gương mặt còn mang nụ cười của hắn hai hàng lệ đã từ từ chảy dài.  
“Kia… người kia… hắn… hắn là ai?! Thiên a, hắn rốt cuộc… là ai chứ?” Sứ thần vỗ vỗ trán, rền rĩ nhắc lại chính câu hỏi mà chủ tử hắn vừa mới nói ra trước đó không lâu.  
“Ác ma, hắn là ác ma.” Hồn Thái trả lời bằng ngữ khí khẳng định hùng hồn: “Hắn là chiến thần do ác ma nhập xác, Tu La Kim Cang. Đích thị rồi, hắn đích thị đã bị lang yêu* tàn nhẫn hung ác đệ nhất thảo nguyên nhập xác rồi, các ngươi nhìn xem sát ý trên người hắn cường liệt kinh khủng chưa…”  
“Câm miệng hết cho Trẫm!” Đột nhiên tiếng gầm giận dữ vang lên khiến cả sứ thần lẫn Hồn Thái phát run cả người.  
‘Loạn hết! Loạn hết rồi!’ A Ba Kim giận điên người, thầm tự răn mình lần sau tác chiến tuyệt đối không thể đưa hai kẻ điên khùng này theo, đành rằng bọn chúng có năng lực, nhưng so sánh đại cục thì thể diện Hoa Lặc quốc dĩ nhiên quan trọng hơn trăm lần. Còn may tướng lĩnh những nước còn lại trong liên minh đều mỗi người một phương, mạnh ai nấy tác chiến, bằng không sau này A Ba Kim hắn ngẩng đầu đối đãi ra sao với Quân chủ các quốc gia kia, đừng nói đứng đầu chủ trì bọn họ?!  
“Lỗ tai các ngươi điếc hết rồi sao?! Công phu luyện bao nhiêu năm để vứt đi hử?! Hắn là Vương phi của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, là tên nô lệ khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện điên đảo thần hồn người ta đồn đại ấy.” A Ba Kim sa sầm mặt, thực đúng là ngoài dự liệu a.  
“Vô lý a chủ thượng, hắn ta rõ ràng xấu xí như vậy, làm gì có tí nào mị hoặc, câu nhân a?” Sứ thần vẫn còn vò đầu bứt tai chưa hiểu mô tê chi(*), khiến người ta cũng phải cực độ hoài nghi sự tán thưởng của chủ tử hắn dành cho hắn phải chăng là huyễn tưởng.  
“Ngu muội, lẽ nào ngươi không biết trên đời còn có thuật dịch dung sao?! Ta lần nào cũng nói các ngươi chú tâm đến thông tin tình báo, ấy vậy mà giờ điểm tối thiểu ấy cũng không hiểu, thực là nuôi tốn bổng lộc!” A Ba Kim tức tối chửi rủa ầm lên.  
“Chủ thượng, không phải các ngươi, ngươi thôi.” Hồn Thái tỉ mỉ chữa lại: “Thần biết thuật dịch dung, cái ấy trong tiểu thuyết truyền kỳ có miêu tả, nghe đâu rất thần kỳ a…”  
“Thu binh.” Không đợi Hồn Thái ba hoa nốt, A Ba Kim đột nhiên trầm giọng ra lệnh. Ngay lập tức, vẻ ngờ nghệch vừa xong của Hồn Thái đã hoàn toàn biến mất, hắn sang sảng truyền lệnh khua chiêng thu binh, lại quay sang gật đầu nói: “Tiểu tử kia quả thực có tài, hắn vừa xưng danh tựa hồ đã được tôn sùng ngang ngửa Lạc Vương gia, đám cừu non trên thớt Tuyết Duyên cư nhiên chuyển mình thành thương lang* biết nhằm người mà cắn. Thực làm ta nhịn không được muốn hội kiến hắn một lần a.”  
Sứ thần trái lại lại có vẻ ảo não: “Ai~ sớm biết kẻ đó trông vậy mà là nhất hào anh hùng, ta đã không nề hà ba vệt sẹo gớm ghiếc ấy mà nhìn hắn kĩ một chút a.”  
“Sẽ còn được gặp.” A Ba Kim đột nhiên nhếch một nụ cười lạnh lùng: “Ung Thánh Hựu hả? Tốt, Trẫm nhớ kĩ ngươi rồi. Ha ha, thực là nôn nóng tới ngày chúng ta tái ngộ a. Nghe nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không khuất phục được ngươi, thật không biết lúc ngươi đứng trước mặt Trẫm sẽ có bộ dạng thế nào đây?” Nói tới đây, vị quân chủ luôn tự tin quá lố không biết vì lẽ gì trên mặt lại xuất hiện một nụ cười tự kỷ u ám.  
***  
“Khang Hầu Thư, hắn sao rồi?” Đứng bên ngoài trướng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thấy Khang Hầu Thư đi ra đã vội vã kéo hắn lại, hỏi dồn. Xung quanh hắn, binh sĩ đứng chen nhau tầng tầng lớp lớp, tất cả đều nôn nóng muốn biết tình hình thương thế của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Ngươi thật muốn biết sao không tự vào mà xem?” Khang Hầu Thư dù lời nói còn có chút cợt nhả, nhưng biểu cảm trên mặt hắn lại trầm trọng vô cùng, hắn vừa nói vừa kéo tay áo Ung Thánh Hựu, lôi hắn vào trong trướng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vào trong đã ngây người sững sờ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện luôn ngông cuồng tự đại giờ đang ảm đạm nằm trên tấm thảm da sói, hơi thở mong manh thoi thóp. Dẫu trong những tháng ngày oán hận, hắn từng huyễn tưởng vô số lần những cảnh tượng tương tự như vậy để thỏa mãn lòng căm giận, nhưng hắn trăm vạn lần không thể ngờ, thời khắc này rốt cuộc đã trở thành hiện thực, mà điều càng khiến hắn vô pháp thờ ơ chính là Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc cũng vì cứu hắn nên mới ra nông nỗi này.  
“Khởi bẩm Vương phi nương nương, qua chẩn khán* tỉ mỉ, chúng lão thần nhất trí xác nhận Vương gia đã trúng phải một loại kỳ độc.” Lão quân y đứng đầu không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi đã cung kính bẩm báo cho hắn tình trạng thương thế của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
———  
*phụ nhân: phụ nữ.  
*lang yêu: =.= yêu quái lang (ta có nên nói luôn là ‘ma sói’ cho mất mặt anh Hồn Thái nữa hêm =))~ )  
(*): về đoạn ‘không hiểu mô tê chi’ của bạn sứ thần, nguyên văn nó là câu này “丈二和尚摸不着头脑” = “Trượng Nhị hòa thượng mạc bất trứ đầu não” = (nghĩa đen) sờ không tới được suy nghĩ của Trượng Nhị hòa thượng.   
Câu này xuất xứ từ một truyền thuyết cổ, về mê cung “Bát Quái” La Hán Đường ở chùa Tây Viên vùng Tô Châu. Lời đồn rằng mê cung La Hán Đường vừa mỹ lệ vừa kỳ diệu, được xây dựng bởi một vị hòa thượng thân hình rất cao lớn, mọi người không biết pháp danh của ngài nên gọi ngài là Trượng Nhị hòa thượng (hòa thượng cao hai trượng ^^). Trượng Nhị hòa thượng khi chỉ đạo xây dựng La Hán Đường thì không đưa ra bản vẽ cụ thể, nghĩ tới đâu chỉ cho công nhân làm tới đó, những người được tuyển vào xây dựng công trình đều mơ hồ về tính toán của Trượng Nhị hòa thượng, còn La Hán Đường sau khi hoàn thành kiến trúc vô cùng ảo diệu, càng khiến người xem choáng váng.  
Bởi vậy, mọi người đều nói ‘Sờ không tới suy nghĩ của Trượng Nhị hòa thượng’, về sau câu này được truyền miệng và nhiều khi được lược bớt còn “摸不着头脑” (sờ không được suy nghĩ) với ý nghĩa: mù mờ, không thể hiểu rõ sự việc.  
*thương lang: sói xám.  
*chẩn khán: xem, khám bệnh.  
***  
Chương sáu mốt  
“Kỳ độc? Sao có thể thế được?” Ung Thánh Hựu vừa chụp lấy cánh tay lão quân y vừa thất thanh kêu lên: “Không có khả năng đâu đại nhân, tuyệt đối không có khả năng ấy. Ta vẫn nghe nói Thiên quân tiễn là tuyệt nghệ của Hoa Lặc quốc chủ A Ba Kim, chỉ bằng lực đạo và tốc độ đã đủ sát nhân, hắn có lý nào lại hạ độc trên tiễn?!? Còn không thất* đạo làm vua?! Không thể đâu, lão đại nhân; ngài chẩn kĩ lại xem, liệu có…”  
“Vương phi nương nương, vô luận hợp lý hay không, việc Vương gia trúng độc giờ là ngàn vạn lần đích xác.” Lão thái y không vì thân phận Ung Thánh Hựu đã thay đổi mà e sợ, vẫn từ tốn nói: “Huống hồ dù cựu thần tuổi già tài mọn nhưng còn có các vị quân y đại nhân khác, Nương nương, giờ việc cấp bách nhất là phải nhanh chóng tìm được giải dược, bằng không tính mệnh Vương gia… nguy mất.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cố nén cho ngữ khí bình ổn lại, gật đầu đáp: “Lão đại nhân nói phải, nhưng đã chẩn ra là loại độc gì chưa?”  
Lão thái y thất vọng lắc đầu: “Thứ cho thần học nghệ không tinh, thứ độc vật ngoại bang này thần hiểu biết không nhiều, nhất thời khó có thể phá giải. Hiện giờ thần chỉ có thể kê cho Vương gia một toa thuốc nhằm ức chế độc tính, kéo dài thời gian thêm mấy ngày. Cũng may thứ độc này cũng không phải loại cương cường, bằng không hậu quả thiết nghĩ không thể đong đếm nổi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn nói đến thế, chỉ còn có thể dằn lòng, thất thần đáp: “Vậy phiền đại nhân.”  
Đợi tiễn đám quân y lui hết, hắn mới quay vào trướng, lập tức hỏi Khang Hầu Thư: “Làm sao bây giờ? Ngươi bảo lúc này phải làm sao?”  
Khang Hầu Thư trong bụng tự nhủ: ‘Ngươi đã thừa nhận là Vương phi, cũng dùng thân phận Vương phi để hành xử nãy giờ rồi, giờ sao còn tới hỏi ta?’, ngoài miệng cũng đúng ý mà cung kính nói: “Tiểu nhân chỉ là nô tài, có thể có biện pháp gì được, tất cả tự nhiên đều nghe lệnh Vương phi phân phó, Vương phi…”  
Không chờ hắn nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đã quát tướng lên, ngắt ngang: “Ngươi chớ có nói xàm! Ta… ta nhận làm Vương phi lúc ấy là… là bất đắc dĩ thôi, chỉ để… trấn an quân tâm…”  
“Ai nha~ giá kể ngươi nói xong câu này mà không đỏ mặt, khéo ta cũng tin nha.” Khang Hầu Thư nhịn không được cười phá lên: “Huống chi vừa xong mấy vị quân y đại nhân tôn xưng ngươi là Vương phi, ngươi đối đáp cũng rất thuận miệng a.”  
“Khang Hầu Thư!” Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã lửa giận phun trào, thét lên: “Ngươi còn nói giỡn ta lập tức chiếu quân pháp xử lý ngươi. Hừ, chủ tử ngươi còn đang hấp hối ở đây, tâm phúc nhà ngươi còn cố tình móc máy chuyện Vương phi với ta.” Hắn la lối xong lại vọt tới bên Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nắm áo hắn mà hét lớn:  
“Hỗn đản! Ai mượn ngươi cứu ta chứ?! Ai mượn ngươi khoe khoang thân thủ?! Mạng ngươi chỉ là của một mình ngươi sao!? Ngươi mặc kệ được tam quân tướng sĩ của ngươi sao?! Tên hỗn đản ngươi, đến thụ thương cũng phải hại ta cùng ngươi… đau… ngươi…”  
Hắn đột nhiên gục xuống người Khang Nghĩa Kiện, miệng vẫn không ngừng lẩm bẩm: “Ngươi sẽ không chết đúng không? Ngươi là Lạc Vương a, ngươi sẽ không vứt bỏ trọng trách của ngươi mà chết đúng không?” Một giọt lệ long lanh ứa ra trên khóe mắt hắn… rồi nhanh chóng phủ nhòe đôi con ngươi trong suốt, tinh anh.  
“Ừm, giá kể ngươi nói luôn ‘Ngươi sẽ không vứt bỏ ta mà chết đúng không?’, ta nghĩ khả năng sống sót của Vương gia chắc sẽ cao hơn một chút.” Khang Hầu Thư nhún vai nói, trong bụng thầm cười vang đắc ý; ha ha, quẻ thuật của Quốc sư đại nhân quả nhiên không phải linh nghiệm tầm thường a.  
Khang Hầu Thư nhớ lại ngay trước lúc xuất chinh, Du Liễm đã kín đáo triệu hắn tới, nói rằng trận chiến lần này hắn đã thử bói nhiều lần nhưng không thể đoán được kết cục, có điều theo quẻ tượng biểu hiện, lần này Khang Nghĩa Kiện tất gặp chuyện không hay, bất quá tựu chung lại chỉ là hữu kinh vô hiểm* mà thôi. Vả chăng nhờ sự việc này hắn có thể đạt được bước xoay chuyển kỳ diệu trong đường tình duyên.  
Ầy, này không ứng nghiệm lời Quốc sư lắm sao? Ung Thánh Hựu vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện xả thân cứu mình mà cả thân phận Vương phi cũng đã chủ động thừa nhận, ấy không phải chuyển biến kỳ diệu thì là gì? Nguyên lai phàm chuyện ái tình quả nhiên không có cái gì là ái, hận tuyệt đối; chỉ cần có lòng chân thành, vàng đá cũng có ngày bị đả khai a~  
Bên ngoài truyền vào có một vị tướng quân thỉnh cầu được yết kiến Vương phi; Khang Hầu Thư tự quyết cho gọi hắn tiến vào. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra người này, hắn tên gọi Mễ Chính, là một lão tướng quân cả đời chinh chiến, lời nói trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất có trọng lượng, cũng được chúng binh sĩ thập phần nể trọng. Giờ thấy hắn vừa tiến vào, đang định hành lễ, Ung Thánh Hựu vội bước tới ngăn lại:  
“Mễ tướng quân, ta không phải là Vương phi chi đâu, trên chiến trường ban nãy chỉ vì trấn an quân tâm mới phải lợi dụng lời đồn đại được truyền tụng khắp Tuyết Duyên lâu nay. Thỉnh Tướng quân chớ nên đa lễ, mau đứng dậy, ta… chỉ là một binh sĩ thông thường dưới trướng thủ hạ của ngài thôi.”  
Mễ Chính gật đầu nói: “Ra là vậy, ta cũng có nghe Vương gia dù luôn nói đã có Vương phi, nhưng vì ngươi chưa chịu ưng thuận mà việc dâng tấu thỉnh Hoàng thượng sắc phong mới bị lần lữa mãi. Ta còn đương thắc mắc làm sao hôm nay Vương phi đột nhiên lại xuất hiện.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ ửng, chắp tay hành lễ rồi ngượng ngùng nói: “Để lão tướng quân chê cười, Ung Thánh Hựu làm càn rồi.”  
Trong khi ấy, Khang Hầu Thư đứng một bên lại thầm sốt ruột, bụng không hiểu lão tướng quân này rốt cuộc có ý tứ gì vậy? Hảo sự của Vương gia không khéo bị hắn làm hư hết a.  
Hắn đương định mở miệng nói đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu đã giật mình nghe Mễ Chính cười phá lên: “Làm càn? Phải phải, ha ha ha, làm càn thật là tốt, làm càn thật là tốt a! Nếu không có ngươi một phen làm càn, chỉ sợ tinh binh Tuyết Duyên ta hôm nay đã toàn quân đại bại rồi. Một đời Thiên triều đại quốc Tuyết Duyên không khéo đã bị diệt trong tay binh tướng chúng ta. Ung Thánh Hựu phải không?”  
Mễ Chính thượng thượng hạ hạ quan sát Ung Thánh Hựu vài lần rồi vỗ vỗ vai hắn, lớn tiếng nói: “Hảo dạng* a, không uổng công Vương gia của chúng ta nỗ lực nhiều như vậy. Vương phi à, không sai, chỉ có ngươi thế này mới xứng là Vương phi sánh cùng Lạc Vương gia của chúng ta!”  
——  
*thất (đạo làm vua): mất, phạm vào (đạo làm vua).  
*hữu kinh vô hiểm: tình huống kinh hoàng bất ngờ nhưng nói chung không nguy hiểm.  
*Hảo dạng: bộ dạng đẹp, dễ coi :”> ~  
***  
Chương sáu hai  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong suýt chút nữa nghẹn thở, gương mặt đã đỏ bừng, đợi một hồi nữa hắn tựa hồ thẹn quá hóa giận, lạnh giọng: “Lão tướng quân nói đùa.”  
Trong lúc nói chuyện, Mễ Chính đã sớm bước tiến về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cúi xuống nhìn kĩ một hồi rồi chợt nghiêm mặt nói: “Xem tình trạng này có lẽ trong thời gian ngắn cũng chưa nguy tới tính mạng, thế nhưng quân y đều thúc thủ vô sách*, phải xử lý sao đây?” Hắn nói đến đây lại quay lại phía Ung Thánh Hựu, than: “Tiểu oa nhi ngươi coi vậy mà làm Vương gia của chúng ta khốn đốn không ít a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng không đáp, nhưng trong bụng không khỏi rủa thầm: ‘Cũng đâu phải ta ép hắn làm thế, thủ hạ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện với hắn trên dưới quả nhiên đều là đồ quái thai~’… Chưa rủa tới đâu, lại chợt nghĩ dù thế nào hắn rốt cuộc cũng đều vì mình mà liều mạng, nói như vậy quả thực có điểm vô lương tâm a.  
Đương lúc quàng xiên suy tưởng, lại thấy Mễ Chính từ tốn bước tới trước mặt hắn, trịnh trọng nói: “Dù thế nào, chuyện Vương phi ngươi nhất định phải tiếp tục đảm đương, bằng không hậu quả khó lường.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khang Hầu Thư thấy thái độ hắn nghiêm trọng như vậy, không khỏi đồng thanh hỏi: “Sao? Không lẽ đã phát sinh chuyện gì rồi?”  
Mễ Chính đáp: “Chuyện thì chưa có, nhưng nếu giờ ngươi phủ nhận địa vị Vương phi, biến cố sớm muộn cũng phát sinh thôi.” Lại thấy hai người còn chưa hiểu ra, hắn thở dài nói tiếp: “Vương gia thụ thương, sinh tử khó lường, các ngươi cho rằng hiện giờ quân tâm đang nhờ ai mà chống trụ đây?”  
Hắn nói đến thế Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khang Hầu Thư rốt cuộc đã ngộ ra, trong lòng tam quân tướng sĩ, Vương phi này là người Khang Nghĩa Kiện tận lực truy cầu, địa vị sánh ngang Lạc Vương gia; hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bộ dạng mỏng manh yếu nhược, phấn sáp mỹ miều, trái lại sau trận chiến Đông Vãn, kỳ tích anh dũng cùng với câu chuyện Vương phi đã sớm lan truyền khắp thiên hạ; bởi vậy, hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu đích thực đang gánh vác vị trí trụ cột quân tâm thay cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang trọng thương.  
Nghĩ thông suốt chuyện này rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời trầm lặng, hắn trước nay vẫn không tin số mệnh, ai ngờ tạo hóa trêu người, cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện kinh qua bao nhiêu sóng gió như vậy, rốt cuộc vẫn trở thành Vương phi của hắn. Ngẫm lại những ngày thăng trầm trước nay, Ung Thánh Hựu thật không biết trong lòng mình lúc này là cảm giác gì nữa.  
Đột nhiên bên ngoài truyền vào một trận huyên náo xôn xao, Mễ Chính vội ra khỏi trướng, rồi chốc lát sau đã thấy hắn quay vào, nói: “Vương phi, thỉnh ngài dù sao cũng ra mặt trấn an tướng sĩ một chút, bọn họ đang vô cùng lo lắng cho thương thế của Vương gia. Quân đội nhân số đông đảo, khó tránh có kẻ cố tình trà trộn, nếu lúc này có tin tức bất lợi cố tình truyền ra khiến quân tâm bất ổn, tất bất chiến tự bại, Tuyết Duyên nguy mất.”  
Khang Hầu Thư vội nói ngay: “Ây, hiện giờ đây mới là chuyện hệ trọng nhất, Vương phi, thỉnh ngài lấy đại cục làm trọng a. Về phần Vương gia ở đây, nếu quân y có thể duy trì cho Vương gia qua một tháng, nô tài nguyện cấp tốc phi khoái mã về kinh thành, thỉnh Quốc sư đại nhân hạ giá tới đây hoặc xin một hạt Định Hồn châu nữa mang về.” Nguyên lai Khang Hầu Thư vẫn tưởng Du Liễm đã nói Vương gia lần này hữu kinh vô hiểm, tất vì hắn tin tưởng có thể đến cứu Vương gia kịp thời bất cứ lúc nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, giắt bội kiếm vào thắt lưng rồi sải bước ra khỏi trướng, phút chốc đã thấy hơn mười vạn tướng sĩ tề tụ đông đủ ở thao vũ tràng. Ung Thánh Hựu bước lên đài cao chính giữa, một đôi mắt phượng uy nghiêm quét nhìn toàn thao tràng. Hắn tuy xuất thân nô lệ nhưng tự trọng đầy mình, bởi vậy dáng đứng thẳng tắp, mục quang lưu chuyển, tự nhiên đã toát nên khí khái ngạo thị thiên hạ.  
“Vừa rồi, là ai nói Vương gia trọng thương vô phương chữa trị?” Ánh mắt sắc bén lại quét một vòng, thanh âm trầm thấp vang lên đầy áp bách; hắn vẫn nhớ Khang Nghĩa Kiện từng có lần triệu tập một số quý tộc vào phủ, trong số ấy có một kẻ mưu đồ soán vị. Khẩu khí lãnh khốc âm trầm này chính là học được từ cách hỏi chuyện của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó, ừm, lúc này đem ra sử dụng quả nhiên không sai.  
Thao võ trường rộng lớn lập tức im phăng phắc đến mức tựa hồ cây kim rơi xuống cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng, lác đác mấy kẻ có tâm cơ đã vội vàng cúi gằm mặt, miệng câm như hến. Ung Thánh Hựu thấy đòn uy hiếp đã có hiệu quả, thầm nhủ nếu tiếp tục truy vấn nữa, để quân sĩ biết chắc trong quân doanh thực tồn tại sự lục đục, ly gián tất chỉ khiến lòng người thêm bất an, quân tâm không yên. Bởi vậy, hắn bắt đầu hòa hoãn lại ngữ khí, nói tiếp:  
“Vương gia mặc dù trúng Thiên Quân tiễn, nhưng may mắn hắn võ nghệ siêu quần, tên không trúng phải nơi yếu hại*, hiện nay chỉ vì mất máu nên còn hôn mê. Về phần trúng độc, quân y đều là những ngự y dày dạn kinh nghiệm, không tới ba ngày tất sẽ tìm ra giải dược cho Vương gia.” Ngữ âm lại lần nữa biến chuyển, trở lại giọng trầm thấp bức người: “Hiện nay tối trọng yếu là các huynh đệ phải đoàn kết một lòng, trụ vững trước thế tiến công của địch quân, để tranh thủ thời gian cho thương thế của Vương gia bình phục.”  
Chốt cùng, hắn đột nhiên đề cao thanh điệu, lớn tiếng: “Các ngươi đã minh bạch chưa?!”  
“Minh bạch!” Thao trường bên dưới ầm ầm vang lên tiếng hưởng ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trông một hồi, đợi tiếng huyên náo dịu xuống mới thỏa mãn gật đầu: “Vương gia tất thắng! Tuyết Duyên tất thắng!”  
“Vương gia tất thắng! Tuyết Duyên tất thắng!!!” Tiếng hò reo lại cuồn cuộn như thủy triều chấn động thanh thiên.  
“Hảo. Còn những kẻ phao tin nhảm nhí gây nhiễu loạn quân tâm, chiếu quân pháp nghiêm trị.” Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa nghiêm khắc quét mắt khắp toàn thao tràng: “Được rồi, toàn quân giải tán, trở về tăng cường luyện tập. Địch nhân lần này không dễ đối phó đâu.” Hắn nói rồi hiên ngang bước xuống, rời khỏi thao trường.  
Vừa đụng mặt Khang Hầu Thư, đã thấy hắn ta vẻ mặt kính phục, giơ ngón cái tán thưởng. Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ một tiếng, ai hiểu được vừa rồi hắn căng thẳng tới mức nào, mũ giáp vừa tháo xuống đã thấy trên trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi.  
Lại trở lại bên Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhìn hắn hô hấp đã bình ổn, nhưng sắc mặt vẫn phủ một tầng xanh xám ảm đạm, lòng Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm sầu muộn. Rốt cuộc là thứ độc gì vậy? Hắn… hắn sẽ không sao chứ?  
Ung Thánh Hựu tự biết chính mình đang quá mâu thuẫn, rõ ràng lòng tự nhủ chẳng cần quá thương tâm, chờ mọi chuyện yên lành trôi qua, hai người sẽ lại đường ai nấy đi như trước. Thế nhưng mỗi lần chợt nghĩ có khi nào Khang Nghĩa Kiện… không qua khỏi, trái tim hắn đột nhiên tê liệt, đau đớn… Lẽ nào chính mình rốt cuộc vẫn không học được bài học, lại một lần nữa luyến ái hắn ta??  
Hay nói đúng hơn… là tới tận bây giờ vẫn chưa từng chạy thoát?  
“Khang Hầu Thư, ta nghĩ… phải vào doanh trại địch tìm giải dược.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mở miệng, khiến Khang Hầu Thư giật mình nhảy dựng, nhưng không đợi bị ngăn cản, hắn đã nói tiếp: “Ta e loại độc này… không đợi ngươi về kinh thỉnh Quốc sư đại nhân được…”  
Lời còn chưa nói hết, hốt nhiên bên ngoài đã có binh sĩ bẩm báo: “Khởi bẩm Vương phi, sứ thần Hoa Lặc quốc cầu kiến, hiện đang đợi truyền bên ngoài trướng.”  
——  
*thúc thủ vô sách: bó tay không tìm được phương pháp tháo gỡ.  
*nơi yếu hại: chỗ trọng yếu, chỗ hiểm.  
***  
Chương sáu ba  
Ung Thánh Hựu và Khang Hầu Thư nhìn nhau, bốn mắt không hẹn mà cùng hừng hực lửa giận; tên A Ba Kim đê tiện chết tiệt, cư nhiên dám phái sứ giả tới, hắn còn không sợ tên sứ thần ấy sẽ bị binh sĩ Tuyết Duyên nộ khí xung thiên lột da xẻ thịt sao? Hừ, chủ tướng đã trọng thương, quân sĩ nào còn quản cái gì quy củ chó má “Giao tranh không chém sứ giả” nữa.  
“Cho bọn chúng vào.” Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nói, thanh âm hàm chứa nùng nùng sát khí.  
Bọn thuyết khách vừa tiến vào, Hồn Thái nhìn thấy Khang Hầu Thư phong thái tuấn mỹ trước tiên, lập tức lớn tiếng hét toáng lên: “A!! Vương phi tôn quý đây rồi! Hoa Lặc sứ thần Hồn Thái ta xin thi lễ tại đây a.” Hắn nói xong liền cung cúc chực cúi xuống, mà chưa chi đã bị Phong Nhiễm túm áo kéo lại: “Ậy, chủ thượng phái chúng ta qua đây, đừng có làm trò mất mặt vậy. Ngươi coi kỹ lại xem nào, rõ ràng người kia đẹp hơn a?”  
Hồn Thái khựng lại, đảo đảo con mắt nhìn hết Ung Thánh Hựu tới Khang Hầu Thư mấy bận rồi cãi: “Không cơ, ta thấy hắn mới đẹp hơn cơ.” Hắn trỏ vào Khang Hầu Thư, cương quyết khẳng định hắn là Vương phi khiến Phong Nhiễm thiếu chút nữa xì khói đằng mũi, hùng hồn nạt lại: “Ta nhận ra hắn ta, hắn ta là thị tòng của Lạc Vương gia, Hồn Thái, con mắt ngươi có vấn đề rồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu làm gì còn tâm tư nghe bọn chúng cãi qua cãi lại, hắn chậm rãi lùi hai bước, ngờ vực nhìn Hồn Thái và Phong Nhiễm: “A Ba Kim sai các ngươi tới đây hẳn không phải để giám định Vương phi thực giả chứ?”  
Phong Nhiễm nghe vậy liền ngượng ngùng cười: “Ây nha, đương nhiên là không phải rồi.”, lại ngây ngốc nhìn dung nhan mỹ lệ của Ung Thánh Hựu rồi buột miệng hỏi: “A, Vương phi nương nương, thứ cho ta lắm miệng, dung mạo người mỹ miều như vậy cớ gì phải che giấu bằng mấy vết sẹo kinh dị kia a? Này quả là so với băng tuyết che phủ Tuyết Liên hoa còn tàn nhẫn bội phần, so với…”  
“Các ngươi rốt cuộc tới làm gì hả!?” Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận quát lớn, tới giờ hắn bắt đầu hồ nghi phải chăng A Ba Kim phái hai kẻ ngu ngơ này tới là để kéo dài thời gian, hại Khang Nghĩa Kiện trọng thương không được kịp thời chữa trị?  
Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái giật nảy mình, bụng bảo dạ Vương phi này coi mặt mũi xinh đẹp ôn nhu mà tính tình nóng nảy quá đi, trách nào có thể đứng trên chiến trường, đại diện Khang Nghĩa Kiện để chỉ huy tướng sĩ tác chiến.  
Phong Nhiễm vội vàng nói: “Vương phi, chủ thượng chúng ta tinh thông Thiên Quân tiễn, xưa nay không đời nào hạ độc trên tên cả. Lần nay thực ra là chuyện trùng hợp không may, lúc lấy cung tiễn ra, vì nặng quá nên đám vệ binh sơ suất đánh rơi hai mũi tên xuống khóm Thi Hương Lan, lại gặp đúng lúc loài kỳ hoa này đương kỳ dục chủng*, trấp dịch* trên hạt mầm dính lên đầu mũi tên. Đám vệ binh sợ bị trách tội nên giấu giếm không báo, đến khi chủ tử trở về phát hiện khóm Thi Hương Lan bị gãy nát liền nghiêm khắc truy vấn, lúc ấy mới phát hiện việc này. Vì vậy chủ tử lập tức phái chúng ta làm sứ giả tới đây a.”  
“Hừm, vậy A Ba Kim có sai các ngươi đem giải dược tới không?” Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng vặn lại, lập tức khiến cả Phong Nhiễm lẫn Hồn Thái đỏ mặt: “Ầy, cũng không có…”  
“Vậy các ngươi nói những lời kia có ích gì chứ?” Ung Thánh Hựu hết kiên nhẫn dông dài với bọn họ, hắn quay lưng lệnh cho Khang Hầu Thư tiễn khách. Lại nghe Phong Nhiễm lớn tiếng nói:  
“Vương phi chờ đã, chủ thượng chúng ta có nói, chỉ cần các ngươi thỏa mãn yêu cầu của chủ thượng, giải dược xin sẵn sàng dâng tặng.”  
“Yêu cầu?” Ung Thánh Hựu quay phắt lại: “Yêu cầu gì hả?! Lần trước các ngươi yêu sách hàng bao nhiêu lương thực, tơ lụa; giờ còn muốn đòi cái gì nữa!? Lại lương thực, vải vóc, trà lá sao?”  
Phong Nhiễm lắc đầu đáp: “Vương phi nói vậy không đúng rồi, lần trước chính Lạc Vương gia muốn trao đổi cả các nô lệ nên mới tự nâng điều kiện lên gấp đôi, cũng đâu phải do chúng ta yêu cầu…” Đang nói dở câu đã thấy nhãn thần Ung Thánh Hựu trừng trừng nhìn mình đầy sát khí, hắn vội giả lả tiếp lời: “Ầy, chủ thượng chúng ta lần này không cần thứ gì cả, mà hắn muốn… người.”  
“Đòi người?” Ung Thánh Hựu và Khang Hầu Thư nhìn nhau, đều không hiểu Hoa Lặc quốc chủ kia rốt cuộc đưa ra thứ yêu cầu kỳ quái gì, mất một hồi Ung Thánh Hựu mới cẩn trọng mở miệng hỏi: “Hắn muốn đòi người thế nào?”  
“Chủ thượng muốn Vương phi nương nương.”  
Ậy, làm sao bỗng dưng không khí lại lạnh thế này? Phong Nhiễm lẫn Hồn Thái đều kìm không được rụt rụt cổ lại, mà vừa ngước lên thấy nhãn thần Ung Thánh Hựu bọn họ lập tức manh nha hối hận lần này xui xẻo nhận mệnh làm sứ giả. Mắc gì chỉ vì hiếu kỳ mà không chịu suy xét hậu quả não đại đặt tại lưng quần* chứ? Ô ô ô~ đến giờ kiếm đường lui còn kịp nữa không a~  
“Vương phi nương nương chớ nên hiểu lầm.” Hồn Thái vội vàng giải thích: “Tên Phong Nhiễm này thực không biết đường ăn nói, là như vầy, chủ thượng chúng ta mới rồi được chứng kiến tư thế oai dũng của nương nương trên chiến trường, thực thập phần ngưỡng mộ. Vậy nên lần này chủ thượng có ý thỉnh nương nương dời giá đến Hoa Lặc quốc rồi lưu lại ít bữa, quốc gia chúng ta không giống với Tuyết Duyên, ở Hoa Lặc không có phân bì thân phận nô lệ, quý tộc chi cả, bách tính đều đoàn kết thân ái, Tuyết Duyên trọng giai cấp tuyệt đối không thể sánh bằng. Chủ thượng có lời, nương nương chỉ cần đến một lần, nhất định sẽ yêu thích Hoa Lặc quốc. Chủ thượng vốn định đích thân mời nương nương, bất quá vừa hay dịp Vương gia trúng độc, ha ha… may quá chủ thượng đỡ phí công đi một bận…”  
Hắn đương nói tới đây đã bị Phong Nhiễm lén đạp cho một cước, lúc ấy mới nhận ra mình đã lỡ miệng, bất quá đã chậm, lập tức bên tai nghe thấy giọng nói trầm vang uy nghiêm:  
“Hừ, A Ba Kim càng ngày càng ngông cuồng a. Dám xâm phạm Tuyết Duyên chưa tính, giờ cả Vương phi của Bản vương cũng dám mơ tưởng. Nói vậy, hắn vốn định dùng loại phương cách nào thỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu thế? Lén lút lẻn vào bắt người sao? Hừ, bằng một mẩu công phu nhận không ra người của hắn cũng dám dụng chiêu này?”  
Thanh âm càng lúc càng trầm thấp, hiển nhiên Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang nằm mê man trên giường đã ngồi dậy như kỳ tích, hắn liếc nhìn hai vị sứ giả xui xẻo, sát khí trong mắt chớp lóe rồi tiêu biến.  
——-  
*dục chủng: ươm giống, gây giống.  
*trấp dịch: chất lỏng, nhựa (của cái ‘kỳ hoa’ đó đó =.=)  
*”não đại đặt tại lưng quần”: “脑袋别在裤腰上” = làm chuyện nguy hiểm, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể rơi đầu.  
***  
Chương sáu tư  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện… ngươi… ngươi tỉnh rồi!” Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ nhào lại, không chút giấu giếm xúc động, hắn lúc này đâu còn bụng dạ nào giận dỗi nữa, quan tâm là quan tâm, còn muốn vặn vẹo nặn ra bộ dạng thờ ơ vờ vịt thì… hừ, xin lỗi, ấy không phải tính cách của Ung Thánh Hựu hắn.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu.” Kì thực ngay lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại, chính hắn cũng phải phi thường cảm tạ trời đất, bằng không tiểu nô lệ khả ái này của hắn hiện giờ cao giọng hô đánh hô chém sứ thần, nhưng cuối cùng nhất định lại vì hắn mà thuận tình diện kiến A Ba Kim thôi. Nếu nói trước kia hắn không hiểu gì về Ung Thánh Hựu thì đến giờ hắn dám tự tin đã chân chính thấu hiểu rồi, mà càng hiểu lại càng thêm yêu thương hắn… quả thực đã đến mức không còn lý giải nổi sao có thể yêu đến vậy.  
“Người đâu, lôi hai tên sứ giả này ra ngoài chém, đem thủ cấp bêu trên cột cờ thị chúng*, Bản vương muốn cho A Ba Kim minh bạch quyết tâm tử chiến cùng bọn chúng của chúng ta.” Bản tính lãnh khốc tàn bạo của Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc đã hoàn toàn hiển lộ, chữ ‘chém’ hắn nói ra phảng phất tự nhiên như quyết định ngày mai cưỡi ngựa ra ngoài thành đạp thanh*, săn bắn, ngữ điệu bình thản khiến Khang Hầu Thư cũng nhịn không được phát rùng mình một cái, còn Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm ngây người sững sờ.  
Lại nói Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái, một văn nhân một võ tướng, năng lực của bọn họ chỉ có A Ba Kim cao cao tại thượng có thể lý giải, nhưng trình độ ngô nghê của hai người này số người nhìn ra lại không ít. Thử nhìn hai kẻ dở hơi vừa nghe nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện muốn giết mình, lập tức ôm nhau khóc rống lên, lại nhất tề sụt sùi: “Vương gia a, ngươi làm sao nỡ tùy tiện xuống lệnh giết chúng ta a? Ngươi tưởng hiện giờ ngươi tỉnh lại tức là độc đã được giải sao? A a a, ngươi quá sức coi thường Thi Hương Lan của chủ thượng chúng ta rồi, độc này sẽ khiến ngươi lúc tỉnh lúc mê, qua mười ngày mà chưa có giải dược, ngươi sẽ hoàn toàn hôn mê, ba ngày sau tất hồn quy Ly Hận*, trừ phi có Quốc sư Du Liễm của các ngươi, bằng không ngươi chết chắc a.”  
Tự nhiên cũng hiểu, mấy câu vừa rồi tuyệt đối không thể đánh động tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái còn chưa ngốc đến mức hòng khiến một nam nhân đang ngùn ngụt đố kị động tâm. Người bọn họ muốn nhắm tới, đương nhiên là kẻ khác.  
Quả nhiên, hai tiếng “Chậm đã!” đột ngột vang lên, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vội vã xua hai binh sĩ vừa tiến vào theo lệnh Vương gia ra ngoài, rồi hắn nhìn hai người kia chằm chằm: “Các ngươi vừa nói đều là sự thật hả?” Hắn nguyên lai muốn tới trước mặt bọn sứ giả, quan sát tỉ mỉ đôi mắt bọn chúng, hắn tin ánh mắt con người không thể dối trá được. Khốn nỗi Khang Nghĩa Kiện như thể sợ hắn bay mất, cánh tay rõ ràng phải thoát lực suy yếu lại không khác gì gọng kìm, gắt gao giữ chặt lấy hắn không chịu buông ra.  
“Đương nhiên là thật, bằng không chúng ta sao dám tới đây? Bọn ta sống còn chưa đủ a.” Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái cùng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, xem ra mạng nhỏ được cứu rồi. Lão Thiên phù hộ a.  
“Người đâu, thỉnh hai vị sứ thần đi dùng cơm trước, rồi dọn dẹp một trướng bồng* cho họ nghỉ lại.” Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết hạ lệnh, đã thấy Khang Hầu Thư đứng bên cạnh gật đầu lia lịa, trái lại Khang Nghĩa Kiện thì tiu ngỉu mặt mày; không lẽ vừa bị thương một cái, uy nghiêm Vương gia đã bị coi thường tới mức này sao? Có chém hai tên sứ giả mà cũng không ai thèm theo lệnh hắn nữa.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, sao không cho ta giết bọn chúng? Chúng là sứ giả địch quốc, mà ta trước nay giao chiến đâu có cần để ý cái quy củ chó má ‘Hai nước giao tranh không chém sứ giả’ đâu…” Hắn luôn miệng cằn nhằn bất mãn.  
“Ngươi biết thân phận thực sự của ta từ lúc nào hả?” Đợi đám sứ giả oan oan ức ức bị lôi ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu quay ngoắt lại, đối mặt với Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn đang cảm thán hư danh, hắn đột nhiên hỏi thẳng nghi vấn lớn nhất trong lòng; nhãn thần lấp lánh chiếu thẳng vào đối phương, tựa hồ muốn dùng ánh mắt xuyên thấu bụng dạ hắn.  
“Ai da~ bỗng dưng bụng ta đau quá a~” Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức ôm bụng kêu la. Ầy, né được bao lâu là phải cố mà né a, tiểu nô lệ của hắn, ậy, không phải, giờ phải đổi thành tiểu Vương phi… đảm bảo tiểu Vương phi của hắn không muốn nghe câu trả lời đích thực đâu.  
“Chớ có giả bộ với ta!” Ung Thánh Hựu tức tối gắt lên, con mắt tên này một chút thống khổ cũng không có mà đòi đau đớn gì. Hắn không khách khí kéo cổ áo Khang Nghĩa Kiện: “Nói ta biết, ngươi rốt cuộc nhận ra từ bao giờ!?”  
Khang Hầu Thư đứng một bên nhìn mà mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, kiểu này mà làm ‘nữ’ chủ nhân Vương phủ thật, không khéo ngày sau Vương gia… khó yên ổn a.  
“Ấy, Hựu nhi, à không, là Ái phi, Ái phi, nhẹ tay nhẹ tay~ Ta thở không nổi…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện chụp cứng hai tay Ung Thánh Hựu, coi bộ dạng là đang giãy giụa, kỳ thực là không ngớt rờ rẫm. Hành động của tên sắc lang vô sỉ này suýt chút nữa làm Ung Thánh Hựu tức đến chết ngất, giờ là lúc nào chứ, tên hỗn đản này dĩ nhiên vẫn không quên lợi dụng; tất nhiên ngoài miệng hắn vẫn không chịu thua, tiếp tục la lối:  
“Ngươi bị ăn đòn chưa đủ phải không?!” Ung Thánh Hựu dứ dứ nắm tay: “Nói mau, đừng ép ta động thủ với bệnh binh.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn gương mặt tuấn tú của hắn giận đến đỏ bừng, trong lòng tự nhiên ấm áp bội phần, nhịn không được thú thực: “Kỳ thực ngay đêm hôm đó ta đã biết rồi, Ái phi a, này không phải ta tuệ nhãn như đuốc, thật sự vì bản tính ngươi quá ngay thẳng, bởi vậy không thể thành thục thuật ngụy trang nên mới bị ta dò xét mấy câu đã lộ.”  
Mấy lời này quả nhiên sức nặng kinh người, mặt mày Ung Thánh Hựu lẫn Khang Hầu Thư lập tức một phen méo mó, Khang Hầu Thư dĩ nhiên là vì sợ, còn Ung Thánh Hựu thì… tức giận. Thêm nữa, rõ ràng hắn bị mấy câu nói ấy đả kích ghê gớm, rốt cuộc chỉ biết thì thào lắp bắp: “Ngươi nói… ngươi nói ngay từ đầu… ngươi đã biết sao?”  
….  
Màn đêm buông xuống, vệ binh đi tuần hốt nhiên giật mình nghe thấy một tiếng rống giận rung trời: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện!! Ta giết ngươi, ta phải giết ngươi…” Liền tiếp sau là một trận la hét loạn xạ:  
“A~~ Ung Thánh Hựu, chớ quá kích động… A, chớ chớ… muốn giết hắn từ từ chờ lúc khác…”  
“Ấy ấy, Ái phi, Bản vương còn có thương trên người a~~ Ái da, đừng nhắm đúng chỗ ấy chớ, đau chết đi đau chết đi… tên vừa mới rút a…”  
Muôn vì sao nhấp nhánh lóe sáng trên bầu trời đêm, tựa hồ cũng đang ngầm hiểu ý mỉm cười…  
Đêm, hãy còn rất dài… mà câu chuyện, cũng còn xa mới tới hồi kết thúc.  
——  
*thị chúng: công khai trước công chúng.  
*đạp thanh: đi chơi trong tiết Thanh minh ( :”> Vân, Kiều a ~)  
*hồn quy Ly Hận: chết *A* ~   
Ly Hận Thiên vốn là một thế giới trong Kinh Phật. Kinh Phật có nói chính giữa Tu Di sơn có một Thiên, tứ phương mỗi phương có tám Thiên, tổng cộng ba mươi ba Thiên. Tồn tại phía trên ba mươi ba Thiên này là Ly Hận Thiên. Trong Tây Du Ký, Thái Thượng Lão Quân ở tại một cung trong Ly Hận Thiên *v* ~  
“Hồn quy Ly Hận Thiên” thường dùng trong trường hợp cái chết khiến cho đôi nam nữ ôm hận, mãi mãi không được tương phùng.  
*trướng bồng: lều trại.  
***  
Chương sáu lăm  
“A Ba Kim là loại người thế nào?” Trong trướng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cẩn thận băng bó vết thương cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa thờ ơ hỏi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn đương ngây ngẩn ngắm gương mặt nghiêng nghiêng của người trong lòng, có điều nhìn thấy được mà một chút xíu cũng không dám cục cựa, mó máy… sự này thật muôn phần thống khổ a~ Vừa lúc nghe Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, hắn mới vội trấn định tinh thần, ngẫm nghĩ kĩ càng một lát rồi nói: “Người này có thể nói có tư chất Hoàng đế, bản tính sảng hiệp, ta với hắn cũng từng có tương giao*, nếu không vì lập trường hai nước đối lập, người này có lẽ đã là hảo bằng hữu của ta. Có điều quốc gia của hắn tuy rộng lớn nhưng phần lớn là thảo nguyên, rừng rậm, ruộng tốt hiếm hoi, bởi vậy mới sinh ra chủ ý xâm chiếm Tuyết Duyên ta. Theo lý mà nói, Hoa Lặc quốc cũng không phải quá nghèo nàn, nhưng thân là Quân vương, tất phải vì đế nghiệp thiên thu của quốc gia mà toan tính, chiến tranh lần này cũng không thể trách hắn. Chỉ hận hắn dám ám toán ngươi, ghê tởm nhất là còn đòi kết giao với ngươi nữa, hừ, Vương phi của Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta hắn cũng dám vọng tưởng… Ái da~” Thình lình vết thương bị Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh tay nhấn cho một cái khiến hắn nhất thời la ầm lên.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lờ hắn đi, hỏi tiếp: “Nói vậy, không kể đến lòng tham xâm lược, hắn cũng đáng coi là kẻ quân tử biết giữ lời chứ gì?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật đầu: “Này thì đương nhiên, có thể được ta khen một câu, sao có thể là hạng tiểu nhân lật lọng được.”, đang cao hứng, hắn bỗng im bặt, hai mắt chằm chằm nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi rồi trầm giọng: “Ngươi… ngươi không phải muốn tự mình đi đổi giải dược chứ? Không được, ta tuyệt đối không cho phép!! Ta…”  
“Ngươi mơ tưởng mới thật hay ho a.” Ung Thánh Hựu hung dữ trừng mắt với hắn: “Ta bất quá là kiếm chuyện nói với ngươi, đỡ cho ngươi nhanh mắt nhanh tay, lợi dụng làm trò xằng bậy. Hòng ta đi chịu chết cho ngươi, phi~”  
Nghe hắn nói vậy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không những không giận, trái lại liền hớn hở hẳn lên, một tay ôm choàng lấy hắn, nói: “Giai nhân trong lòng, Bản vương cầm lòng không đậu… Ai da~~”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một tiếng, phủi phủi tay, không thèm nhìn bộ dạng ai ai ui ui của hắn, lạnh lùng nói: “Đáng lắm, xem ngươi còn cầm lòng không đậu nữa không.” Hắn nói xong thản nhiên quay lưng bỏ ra khỏi trướng, gọi Khang Hầu Thư vào hầu hạ.  
Trong trướng bồng dành cho Hoa Lặc sứ thần, Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái đang say sưa oán trách lẫn nhau, tiện thể mài giũa mồm mép, đặng sau này đấu võ mồm với chủ thượng A Ba Kim trên đại điện. Vừa hở nhắc tới Hoàng thượng “hòa ái thiện lương” nhà mình, nước mắt Hồn Thái đã bắt đầu lã chã tuôn rơi, hắn khoác vai Phong Nhiễm rồi tỉ tê về sự A Ba Kim mới thật là hảo xử* a, ấy thế mà cái tên kia sao hảo xử của hắn ít ỏi quá đi, nói tới nói lui cuối cùng vẫn quay về một chuyện: hắn ta ai lại động một tí đã đòi chém đòi giết người ta thế chứ. Ừ thì đại khái nãy giờ nói hảo xử này nọ, chính là đang nói về Khang Nghĩa Kiện.  
Đương lúc cả hai hứng chí ca tụng công đức của chủ tử nhà mình lên ngất trời, thì thấy màn cửa đột nhiên vén lên, Ung Thánh Hựu thân vận nhung trang, lưng đeo bội kiếm hiên ngang bước vào. Hắn vừa vào đã toát ra khí thế bất nộ tự uy* hiếm có, lại thêm gương mặt tuấn tú mỹ lệ, cư nhiên càng nổi bật phong tư oai hùng, hiên ngang.  
Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái thiếu điều nhìn không chớp mắt, thầm nghĩ không khéo chủ tử mời mọc vị Vương phi nương nương này tới là có dụng ý thật a, thậm chí không ngại lợi dụng thương thế của người yêu người ta, đến cả giải dược Thi Hương Lan quý giá như vầy cũng cam nguyện dâng ra. Lẽ nào hắn thực sự luyện được thiên lý nhãn rồi, từ xa tít tắp đã thấy người ta quá đẹp nên lập tức nổi ý đồ bất lương. Ừm, ngẫm lại một chút tính tình chủ tử thường ngày, khả năng này… quả nhiên không nhỏ.  
Hoa Lặc quốc bọn họ từ trước đến nay đều bình đẳng, không phân bì chủ nô, nô lệ; nếu Ung Thánh Hựu tới Hoa Lặc quốc, muốn phong hắn làm Vương phi hay Hoàng hậu, tin tưởng chỉ cần dân chúng nhìn thấy hắn rồi chắc chắn sẽ không ai dị nghị. Có điều vừa nhác nhớ tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai vị sứ giả lập tức phảng phất cảm thấy khí lạnh từ đâu phả tới sống lưng, khiến cả hai vội vàng dẹp sạch bao nhiêu ý tưởng đại bất kính qua một bên.  
Phong Nhiễm cười khan vài tiếng: “À ờ… Vương phi nương nương, ngài… không phải tới để chém chúng ta chứ?”, hắn nói xong liền luống cuống lùi lại, túm Hồn Thái thì thào: “Nếu hắn nói phải, ngươi phải lập tức xông lên liều mạng với hắn, ngươi là võ tướng, tử trận chiến trường là vinh quang, biết chưa?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ lạnh, nghĩ thầm hai kẻ hâm này, cái gì tử trận chiến trường chứ, chủ tử bọn chúng đúng là không có mắt, này rõ ràng là hai tên nhân tài tạo phản mà.  
“Ta không phải đến giết các ngươi.” Ung Thánh Hựu tuốt bội kiếm ra, huơ vài đường: “Nhưng nếu các ngươi còn dám gọi ta là nương nương thêm một câu, ta cũng không ngại đem cổ các ngươi ra thử kiếm, để xem cổ cứng hay kiếm sắc đây.”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, nụ cười giả lả đã lại toe toét trên mặt Phong Nhiễm: “Đại nhân ngài có điều gì cứ phân phó a, cơ mà thử kiếm thì không được nha.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chẳng có bụng dạ nói giỡn với họ, sắc mặt hắn đã sớm phủ đầy mây đen: “Thứ… giải dược của Thi Hương Lan kia… A Ba Kim thực sự có chứ?” Hắn trầm giọng hỏi, liền đã thấy Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái cùng bày ra vẻ mặt “Đương nhiên rồi.” thực ngứa mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu lại vung kiếm lên, Phong Nhiễm lập tức lộ ra biểu tình cung kính: “Không sai, không sai, giải dược kia ngoại trừ Hoàng đế của chúng ta, không ai có thể có. Ngay cả Quốc sư đại nhân của các ngươi cũng phối không được đâu, may ra chỉ có thể mượn thần thông để cứu Lạc Vương gia, nghe nói hắn có thứ Định Hồn châu chi đó, a, đành rằng thứ ấy ngươi cũng từng dùng qua, bất quá… chỉ sợ lần này không kịp rồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu thật tình muốn đập rớt cằm tên hỗn đản trước mặt, khốn nỗi Khang Nghĩa Kiện đích thực lại vừa hôn mê, mà sắc xanh xám trên mặt cũng sạm thêm rất nhiều. Tới hôm nay đã là ngày thứ sáu rồi, có lẽ thực đã hết cách, trở lại kinh thành trăm vạn lần không kịp, quân y đã chịu thúc thủ vô sách, mà trong quân lời đồn đại đã lan truyền khắp nơi. Còn do dự thêm nữa, chính Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thể xoa dịu được tâm lý khủng hoảng của quân sĩ. Tất cả đã bị dồn tới đường cùng, tựa hồ chỉ còn lối thoát duy nhất là đáp ứng điều kiện của A Ba Kim.  
“Vương phi nương… A, không phải, Ung đại nhân đã chuẩn bị đáp ứng điều kiện của chủ thượng chúng ta rồi sao?” Hồn Thái cũng chen chân bước lên, thầm ha ha cười trong bụng, lần này có hi vọng trở về rồi, có hi vọng trở về rồi a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là loại người ưa dây dưa, hơn nữa lúc này cũng không còn lối thoát nào khác. Dù vậy, bị hỏi đột ngột hắn cũng không khỏi do dự một thoáng, rốt cuộc đành gật đầu: “Các ngươi ở đây chờ, ta trở về trướng sắp xếp một chút rồi sẽ đi cùng các ngươi. Có điều…”, ngữ khí của hắn đột nhiên đanh lại: “Các ngươi nếu dám lừa gạt ta, hoặc dám không đưa ra giải dược… dù chết ta cũng không tha cho A Ba Kim, thề phải bắt hắn chôn cùng ta và Khang Nghĩa Kiện, các ngươi nghe rõ rồi chứ?”  
Phong Nhiễm thật hiếm khi khôi phục phong độ, nghiêm nghị đáp: “Đại nhân xin an tâm, chủ thượng chúng ta cũng là vua một nước, kim khẩu ngọc nha*, đã đáp ứng chuyện của ngươi, nhất định sẽ không đổi ý.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật đầu, quay người ra khỏi trướng, không đoán được Khang Hầu Thư đã đứng ngoài từ lúc nào, đụng đầu hắn cũng không nói gì, chỉ càng mím chặt môi. Khang Hầu Thư thực sự không ngờ, lời Quốc sư Du Liễm rằng hữu kinh vô hiểm, rốt cuộc thành ra bức Ung Thánh Hựu đến bước đường này.  
Hai người cứ như vậy nhìn nhau, hồi lâu sau, Khang Hầu Thư mới thở dài: “Quyết định rồi sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ: “Không phải quyết định, mà là bắt buộc phải làm.” Hắn hướng mắt về phía đại trướng* của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, bàn tay bất giác siết chặt lại.  
“Đi xem Vương gia đi, hắn còn đang hôn mê, không biết gì đâu.” Hiểu rõ tâm tư của hắn, Khang Hầu Thư làm bộ đùa đùa thật thật: “Ngươi không phải sợ nhìn thấy hắn rồi lại luyến tiếc không nỡ ly khai chứ? Nếu quả thế thật, khéo Vương gia của chúng ta mừng rỡ tới mức vô dược tự lành.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng trừng mắt với Khang Hầu Thư một cái, lại nghiêng đầu ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, rốt cuộc vẫn hướng đại trướng mà đi tới.  
——-  
*tương giao: kết bạn.  
*hảo xử: điểm tốt =)) ~  
*bất nộ tự uy: không nổi giận mà vẫn uy nghiêm.  
*kim khẩu ngọc nha: miệng vàng răng ngọc =))))))))))))))))))~~~  
*đại trướng: lều lớn.  
***  
Chương sáu sáu  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn nhắm mắt nằm trên giường, gương mặt vì trúng độc mà phủ một tầng lam sắc, ngoài ra tịnh không có một nét thống khổ, nguyên bản tuấn mỹ như xưa. Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhìn hắn một lát, rồi bước tới ngồi bên giường, cúi đầu thở dài.  
Khuôn mặt này, từ ngày rời khỏi Vương phủ, hắn không ngày nào không bắt mình quên đi, thế nhưng càng muốn quên… lại càng thêm khắc sâu vào trái tim, trí óc. Trước kia còn hận hắn, nên luôn tự nhủ điều ấy chẳng qua càng chứng minh cho mối hận khắc cốt ghi tâm của mình thôi, nhưng giờ thì sao?  
Giờ hắn còn lý do gì để tự thuyết phục mình nữa, nói rằng đã vô thương vô hận Khang Nghĩa Kiện, rằng mình có thể nhẹ lòng mà đón nhận kết cục phân ly ư? Rõ ràng trái tim trong ngực hắn đây… từ lâu đã chỉ đập vì chủ nhân gương mặt này rồi.  
Những trò lẵng nhẵng phiền nhiễu của hắn ngày ở nông trường, vẻ âu lo khổ tâm của hắn suốt đường hành quân, phong thái oai dũng hiên ngang của hắn trên chiến trận, còn cả khi cải trang thành Chu Nhật hầu hạ bên cạnh hắn, ánh mắt lúc giảo hoạt lúc nghiêm nghị của hắn, cách hắn tự hữu ý tự vô tâm săn sóc mình, bộ dạng cẩn cẩn dực dực che giấu tâm sự khi đã sớm nhận ra mình là ai…. tất cả những ký ức ấy giờ như đều hiển hiện trước mắt. Ung Thánh Hựu bật ra một tiếng cười khổ; hà tất còn phải dối gạt lòng mình làm chi, tất thảy đều rõ ràng đến vậy, trong lòng khắc ghi từng lời nói, từng tiếng cười của hắn, nhất cử nhất động, cứ tự nhiên mà in sâu trong trí não mình….  
Tất cả những điều ấy… minh chứng cho cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đã quá minh bạch, mà hắn cũng không muốn trốn tránh thêm nữa…  
“Ta… rốt cuộc lại tin tưởng ngươi lần nữa sao? Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nói cho ta biết… ta… còn có thể tin tưởng ngươi lần nữa không?” Nắm bàn tay bất động của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần nhận thức được vị đạo trên khóe môi mình lúc này… mằn mặn… hắn mới chợt nhận ra toàn thân mình đang run rẩy. Là sợ hãi… là nỗi sợ hãi toát ra từ nội tâm và không sao chối bỏ. Hình ảnh cha mẹ khuất nhục quỳ gối sau bình phong, cả những cái bàn sắt nung đỏ rực một lần nữa hiện ra trước mắt hắn. Là như vậy, mỗi lần đều như vậy, mỗi khi hắn đủ can đảm hoài niệm về những ngày ái ân hạnh phúc cùng người đang nằm trước mặt hắn đây; thì tất cả những hình ảnh đáng sợ kia sẽ không thể kìm hãm mà xô tràn ra trước mắt. Phảng phất như muốn cảnh cáo hắn, chúng gần như đã trở thành một thứ chú ngữ*, mỗi lần vang lên là một lần dễ dàng trói chặt lại trái tim vừa rụt rè rung động trong ngực hắn.  
Nhưng lúc này không còn như trước nữa, hắn sắp ra đi, vận mệnh phía trước ra sao chính hắn cũng không thể biết, lúc này có chăng đã là vĩnh biệt, hắn không muốn tiếp tục giấu giếm tâm ý đích thực của mình nữa, hắn không muốn lao đao giữa số phận mịt mùng với nỗi tiếc nuối vô biên trong lòng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu siết chặt bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện, mồ hôi lạnh trên người đã toát ra lấm tấm, hắn từng mãi tránh né, mãi như một con rùa yếu nhược nấp trong mai, không dám để nam nhân này có cơ hội thương tổn mình lần nữa, mặc kệ tình cảm của hắn là thực hay giả, chỉ một mực co cuộn mình lại. Nhưng thời khắc này, ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu như bị thôi miên vào đôi mắt đang bình yên nhắm kín kia, rồi hắn cúi xuống, từng chút một.  
Thực là sánh ngang những phút giây chiến đấu tàn khốc, khó khăn nhất trong đời. Tay Ung Thánh Hựu đã run rẩy mà toàn thân hắn còn run hơn, thậm chí đến cả hai cánh môi thẫm đỏ cũng kìm giữ không được mà rung rung thành những ánh hồng muốn hoa mắt người.  
Nhưng… nhưng rốt cuộc cũng chạm tới, hắn rốt cuộc cũng hôn lên môi Khang Nghĩa Kiện, dùng hành động trực tiếp nhất có thể để phá vỡ chú ngữ chính mình tạo ra.  
Nguyên bản chỉ định chạm lướt môi một cái như cánh chuồn chuồn lướt nước, mà thực ra kỹ xảo hôn môi của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chẳng đến đâu, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên hắn chủ động hôn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, bất tri bất giác đầu lưỡi thơm mềm vươn ra một chút… mà này chính thị tự gây họa, lập tức đã thấy nam nhân vốn đang hôn mê trên giường đột nhiên mở choàng mắt như kỳ tích, không đợi đại não tiêu hóa hết tình thế hiện tại hay nguyên nhân phát sinh, hắn theo bản năng choàng tay chụp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, giữ chặt cái đầu còn đang nao núng e sợ, thoáng cái thế bị-hôn-lướt đã đảo ngược thành một nụ hôn chủ động mãnh liệt.  
“Đừng… ưm ưm…” Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hồn trợn tròn nhìn con mắt đã đỏ hồng của nam nhân sát sạt; Khang Hầu Thư chết tiệt, dám nói cái gì Vương gia đang hôn mê!? Vậy cái tên sinh lực dư thừa này hẳn là quỷ hồn a?! Hắn liều mạng giãy giụa, còn may Khang Nghĩa Kiện dù sao cũng đang trúng độc, lúc này đích thị bệnh miêu đả nhân vô trảo, giảo nhân vô nha*, rốt cuộc cũng bị hắn đẩy ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tức tối quệt môi: “Ngươi điên rồi sao? Làm gì thô bạo thế hả!?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện hồng hồng vành mắt nhìn hắn, khàn giọng lẩm bẩm: “Không sai, ta điên rồi, ta điên thật rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta có thể không điên sao!? Ngươi biết ta đợi thời khắc này bao lâu mà, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi…” Hắn bất chợt nhào dậy ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cư nhiên bật ra một tiếng nức nở: “Ta đợi tới rồi Ung Thánh Hựu, ta đợi tới rồi phải không? Ngươi nói cho ta đi, Ung Thánh Hựu!”  
Nước mắt của hắn rốt cuộc đã hòa tan vách băng do dự cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu khao khát được vòng tay ôm lại nam nhân đang khóc đến muốn hồ đồ này, nhưng hắn không thể… Ly biệt trước mắt, nếu thời khắc này nói yêu thương, không nghĩ cũng hiểu Khang Nghĩa Kiện thà liều mạng cũng nhất định không để hắn đi.  
Đương im lặng tìm một lý do để gạt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đột nhiên lại nghe tiếng hắn hỏi: “Ngươi muốn đi đổi giải dược đúng không?” Hắn buông Ung Thánh Hựu ra, nhãn thần sắc bén thấu nhân tâm không buông tha một tia biến chuyển nào trong đôi mắt người yêu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc không đáp, hắn hiểu rõ khả năng của nam nhân này, thậm chí đôi khi hắn chợt hoài nghi phải chăng Khang Nghĩa Kiện hiểu thuật đọc tâm. Quả nhiên, phút chốc đã nghe hắn rống lên: “Không được!!! Ta không cho ngươi đi!!! Ta cần gì thứ giải dược chó má kia, mệnh ta ta quản, trời không quản được! Người đâu, chém hai tên sứ thần Hoa Lặc quốc!!” – bệnh miêu phát uy gào thét ầm ĩ.  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta nguyện ý cho ngươi một cơ hội. Sau hai tháng kể từ ngày hôm nay, nếu chiến tranh đã kết thúc, ngươi tới Vương cung của A Ba Kim đón ta. Dù ta chết rồi, ngươi cũng phải đem thi thể về, ngươi… ngươi nguyện ý đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của ta không?”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không cho ngươi đi!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn đang gào rống đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu bịt miệng lại, đôi con ngươi trong suốt chăm chú nhìn hắn: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi chỉ cần trả lời, ngươi có đáp ứng ta không?”  
Phảng phất như trúng mê độc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện hốt nhiên si ngốc gật đầu: “Ta nhất định đến đón ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta nhất định đến. A! Không được… ta không cho…”  
Không chờ hắn nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cương quyết: “Nhớ kĩ lời hứa của ngươi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Lần này ngươi chớ để ta lại thất vọng.”  
Lời nói xong, nắm tay hắn vung lên, một quyền đánh bất tỉnh nam nhân đang ôm chặt lấy hắn. Rồi hắn thật nhẹ nhàng cẩn trọng gỡ hai cánh tay đang vòng trên lưng mình, tham lam nhìn nam nhân kia lần cuối cùng…  
Cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy bước khỏi trướng mà không quay đầu lại.  
——  
*chú ngữ: lời chú, thần chú.  
*bệnh miêu: mèo bịnh =))~  
\- đả nhân vô trảo, giảo nhân vô nha: cào người mà hêm có vuốt, cạp người mà hêm có nanh=))~~  
***  
Chương sáu bảy  
“Vương gia giao cho ngươi.” Bước ra khỏi trướng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nói với Khang Hầu Thư: “Lần này ta đi, tiền đồ khó đoán, vạn nhất… có gì bất trắc, chỉ trông cậy vào ngươi và Vong Nguyệt… cố gắng khuyên giải hắn; ngày tháng còn dài, không có bi thương nào là không thể nguôi ngoai.”  
Khang Hầu Thư đột nhiên chụp lấy cánh tay hắn, siết chặt rồi nghiêm sắc mặt: “Thiên hạ vạn người không ai đồng dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta không biết trong lòng ngươi Vương gia ra sao, nhưng ta theo hắn đã nhiều năm, hiểu rõ con người hắn cố chấp tới mức nào…. Thời gian đối với hắn mà nói, đôi khi chẳng phải phương thuốc mà còn là độc dược. Nếu ngươi thực hi vọng cuộc đời còn lại của hắn được an bình hỉ lạc, đáp ứng ta… dù thế nào… dù thế nào cũng phải trân trọng bản thân, bình an trở về. Ta, Vong Nguyệt và cả Vương gia… nhất định chờ ngươi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu trọng trọng gật đầu đáp: “Yên tâm. Ngươi cũng bảo trọng.” Hắn nói xong liền tuyên gọi Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái, ba người cùng lên ngựa, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lãnh đạm nói: “Khang Hầu Thư, ngươi cứ an tâm, nhược bằng A Ba Kim có lòng dạ lật lọng, hừ, Ung Thánh Hựu ta cũng không phải đèn cạn dầu. Nhưng thương thế của hắn… ngươi… nghìn vạn lần cẩn trọng chu đáo cho ta.” Nói xong cũng không lưu luyến thêm, dứt khoát thúc ngựa cùng Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái phóng đi.  
Khang Hầu Thư đứng nhìn theo đến khi không còn thấy bóng lưng ba người mới lặng lẽ quay vào trướng, thầm nhủ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi rồi, nội trong hai ngày tới không biết sẽ sinh ra bao nhiêu lời đồn thổi nữa, lúc ấy thực khó giữ yên lòng quân. Xem ra đợi Vương gia tỉnh lại, phải cầu hắn ra mặt một lát, trấn an tam quân tướng sĩ… giờ chỉ có thể ổn định quân tâm, đại chiến thắng lợi mới có thể giúp được một đường sống cho Ung Thánh Hựu đã một mình dấn thân vào nơi hung hiểm.  
Lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn theo Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái đi nửa ngày, trước mắt đã thấy một tòa thành bị chiếm giữa nơi trọng yếu của Tuyết Duyên – Lam Thủy thành. Lòng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thán vô hạn, chợt nói với Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái: “Các ngươi có biết không, đây là thành trấn quan trọng giữa biên giới Tuyết Duyên. Ngày đánh Đông Vãn, nơi đây chính là căn cứ trữ lương thảo của chúng ta, con đường này, ta theo các chủ tướng đi qua không biết bao nhiêu lần. Giờ các ngươi chiếm được Lam Thủy thành, bất quá cũng không giữ được bao lâu đâu, chờ Khang Nghĩa Kiện hồi phục, nhất định sẽ đoạt lại thôi.”  
Phong Nhiễm gật đầu nói: “Không sai, nói đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện Vương gia, quả không thể có kẻ dám bất phục. Chúng ta mất bao nhiêu thời gian mới chiếm được một vài tòa trọng trấn*, kết quả giao chiến vài trận, còn chưa ngộ được binh sĩ của các ngươi có bao nhiêu lợi hại đã bại hết trận này tới trận khác. Kết cục bao nhiêu thành trấn đều phải vứt bỏ, Lam Thủy thành này tới giờ đã là tòa thành cuối cùng còn trụ được, chủ thượng của chúng ta cũng nói, còn Khang Nghĩa Kiện trấn biên quan, tất vô phương xâm nhập Tuyết Duyên.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lại hắn, nghi hoặc nói: “Đã như vậy, chủ thượng các ngươi sao còn muốn dùng ta đổi giải dược? Khang Nghĩa Kiện được giải độc rồi, không phải các ngươi nửa phần thắng cũng không còn sao?”  
Hồn Thái ha ha cười đáp: “Công tử, xem ra ngươi cũng không hiểu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện Vương gia kia coi ngươi như tâm can huyết nhục của hắn a…”, lời còn chưa nói trọn đã thấy sắc mặt Ung Thánh Hựu sa sầm, hắn vội vàng ngượng nghịu cười mấy tiếng rồi im bặt. Ở chung mấy ngày ngắn ngủi, dù bản thân vốn tính thẳng thừng lỗ mãng nhưng hắn cũng nhận biết được ẩn dưới vẻ ngoài ôn nhu nhã nhặn của Ung Thánh Hựu là cá tính cường liệt không dễ chọc chút nào. Thành ra lúc này mà còn sính khoa môi múa mép, đợi một ngày Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành tri kỷ của Hoàng thượng, không khéo Hồn Thái hắn lại được xỏ tiểu hài* mất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh nói: “Ý ngươi nói, A Ba Kim đòi ta để đổi giải dược, vì hắn chắc chắn Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ vì ta mà rối loạn tâm thần, không thể phục hồi cơ trí dũng mãnh như xưa, phải không?” Nhãn thần như đao sắc quét qua Phong Nhiễm, lập tức hắn ta toàn thân phát run, gượng cười đáp: “Hình như… là vậy.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu cảm thán: “Nếu hắn quả có ý ấy, uổng công Khang Nghĩa Kiện xem trọng hắn, còn đem lời tán thưởng loại người như vậy. Thứ nhất, không cho giải dược, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhất định phải chết không bàn, lúc ấy còn ai cho các ngươi uy hiếp? Thứ nhì, A Ba Kim đối với Khang Nghĩa Kiện là địch nhân, nhưng cũng kể như tri kỷ, hắn đương nhiên nên biết, Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không vì tư tình mà tự phá loạn thế trận, khiến Tuyết Duyên rơi vào hiểm cảnh, giả như hắn là loại người ấy, đã chẳng đáng để ta…”, hắn nói tới đây lại đột nhiên im lặng.  
Bỗng một tràng vỗ tay vang lên, liền theo sau là giọng cười nói vừa biếng nhác mà không thiếu phần hào sảng: “Quả nhiên là hồng nhan tri kỷ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không uổng công hắn đỡ cho ngươi một mũi tên!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại, đã thấy một thanh niên cao lớn, anh tuấn đứng bên cạnh từ lúc nào; còn Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái thì vội vã xuống ngựa, cuống quýt hạ giọng: “Chủ thượng, sao người lại tự ý xuất cung, thật là nguy hiểm a.”  
A Ba Kim cười ha hả nói: “Bản Vương muốn nhìn thấy Vương phi nương nương sớm một chút a.” Hắn nói xong liền quay sang nhìn trên nhìn dưới Ung Thánh Hựu một bận, ánh mắt có phần sỗ sàng lóe ra những tia kỳ dị đến mức Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy cả người khó chịu. Khốn nỗi còn muốn được giải dược từ tay người này tất không thể quá thất lễ, ngộ nhỡ chọc giận hắn; Ung Thánh Hựu đành miễn cưỡng xuống ngựa, ôm quyền nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu tham kiến Hoa Lặc quốc chủ.”  
A Ba Kim gật đầu lia lịa: “Công tử, thỉnh bình thân.” Hắn vừa xong còn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu là Vương phi, giờ đã nhanh chóng đổi giọng xưng hô ‘công tử’, Phong Nhiễm và Hồn Thái còn chưa kịp lý giải ý tứ đã thấy chủ thượng nhà mình vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm môi như lang sói, lại lắc đầu than thở: “Ai~ quả nhiên là một pho mỹ ngọc độc nhất vô nhị, thế nào lại bị tên hỗn đản Khang Nghĩa Kiện kia đoạt mất chứ? Hừ, lão Thiên, ngươi thật bất công, đã cho hắn quốc gia trù phú như vậy, đến lượt mỹ nhân tất phải ban cho Trẫm trước tiên mới đúng, sao cứ nhằm tên hỗn đản kia mà hậu đãi hoài a~”  
Lời này ý khinh thị lộ rõ mồn một, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lòng dạ sôi sục suýt chút nữa đã tuốt gươm chém hắn một nhát, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn phải nhẫn nhịn, hại hắn nén giận đến xanh xám mặt mày. Còn may A Ba Kim cũng kể như là kẻ biết nhìn tình thế mà hành sự, thấy sắc mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hắn vội cười bồi: “Lời công tử ban nãy quả cũng có đạo lý, bất quá ngươi mới biết một mà chưa hiểu hai. Chẳng hay công tử có nguyện ý nghe ta lý giải thêm một nguyên nhân sâu xa chăng?”  
——  
*trọng trấn: thành trấn quan trọng.  
*xỏ tiểu hài: lại cái câu ‘tiểu hài xỏ không xong’ của bạn sứ thần mấy chương trước í :”> ~  
***  
Chương sáu tám  
A Ba Kim nở một nụ cười vô cùng tôn vinh hình tượng, lại ưu nhã khoát tay: “Công tử, thỉnh, chúng ta vừa đi vừa trò chuyện.”, nói xong liền vừa bước trước dẫn đường vừa thong thả mở lời: “Ngày ấy công tử ở trên chiến trường dũng mãnh hơn người, ta đứng quan sát cũng thập phần hào hứng, không khỏi có lòng yêu chuộng anh hùng. Vốn tưởng hai ta lập trường đối lập, khó có thể tương giao, đâu ngờ thiên thượng đã định trước chúng ta tất tương ngộ, rốt cuộc lại khiến tên của ta vô ý nhiễm độc Thi Hương Lan. Công tử, ngươi có thể không biết Trẫm, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng Trẫm, tuy đôi bên đối địch mà cũng là tri kỷ. Hắn nhất định minh bạch phong cách của Trẫm xưa nay, hoàn toàn không phải hạng hẹp hòi dụng độc hại người, cơ mà chuyện lần này xảy ra… cũng thực vừa khéo. Chúng ta tuy lưỡng quốc giao tranh, nhưng Trẫm không đời nào thèm dùng loại thủ đoạn này hòng đoạt mạng hắn, giả như tên của Trẫm trúng ngay tim, khiến hắn vong mạng, ấy lại là chuyện khác, vậy nên giải dược lần này Trẫm đương nhiên sẽ cho hắn. Nhưng ta chợt nghĩ, giả như lần này đổi lấy công tử thì quả là vẹn toàn được cả lòng ái mộ của ta, nên mới đành xuất ra hạ sách này, mong công tử có thể phần nào thông cảm.”  
Phong Nhiễm cùng Hồn Thái đều mím môi cười, bụng nghĩ chủ thượng viện nhiều lời lẽ như vậy, chẳng qua là để khẳng định với Ung Thánh Hựu hắn là một chính nhân quân tử, không phải hạng tiểu nhân. Có điều bọn họ vẫn cảm thấy khó hiểu, chủ thượng trước nay nhãn cao vu đính, luôn chỉ thích theo ý mình, bất quản miệng lưỡi thiên hạ, bằng không sao có thể có chuyện chỉ duy nhất Hoa Lặc quốc không duy trì chế độ nô lệ. Ấy vậy mà A Ba Kim hôm nay bỗng nhiên lại để tâm tới suy nghĩ của Ung Thánh Hựu về hắn. Hai thuộc hạ dù không dám nói ra nhưng trong bụng đều thầm so đo: ‘Ai da~ sự này ắt có ẩn ý, mà nhất định là đại đại ẩn ý a~’  
Đáng tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu kể từ lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngộ thương đã không còn khả năng lưu một chút hảo cảm nào cho A Ba Kim, vừa nghe xong một tràng thao thao bất tuyệt, hắn lập tức giận dữ lớn tiếng: “Nói vậy, dù ta không tới, ngươi cũng đem giải dược cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện chứ gì?!”  
A Ba Kim vờ cười âm trầm: “Điều này thực khó nói, công tử chắc cũng hiểu lòng khát cầu nhân tài của ta, mà Hoa Lặc chúng ta chủ trương tự do bình đẳng, căn bản không có phân chia chủ nhân, nô lệ. Nếu công tử ở quốc gia chúng ta, có lẽ từ lâu đã thành người được trọng vọng trong vạn người, hiển nhiên cũng hiểu quan điểm của tầng lớp quý tộc Tuyết Duyên hại người tới đâu. Công tử tội gì phải mãi vẫy vùng phấn đấu trong hoàn cảnh ấy, đành rằng ngươi có thành tích, được lập làm Vương phi, nhưng người trong thiên hạ vẫn không phục thì sao? Ngươi không hay miệng đời đáng sợ, lời nói cũng độc như đao kiếm ư? Không bằng công tử cùng thân nhân đến quốc gia chúng ta, Trẫm tất đích thân cung nghênh, bày tỏ lòng ngưỡng mộ. Dân chúng Hoa Lặc ta chỉ sùng kính anh hùng, công tử đến với chúng ta cũng như ngư về biển cả, điểu đáo rừng sâu a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nóng nảy đáp: “Chuyện ấy hiện giờ ta không quan tâm, ta đã tới đây rồi, giải dược của ngươi bao giờ mới đưa ra đây!?”  
Một câu thẳng thừng của hắn thật khiến một bụng dạt dào của A Ba Kim nghẹn ứ, hắn ngẩn người một hồi rồi mới gượng cười đáp: “Việc này là đương nhiên, công tử đã tới đây, lát nữa trở về ta sẽ lập tức sai người đưa giải dược, đảm bảo Khang Nghĩa Kiện được giải độc.”  
“Ta sao có thể tin tưởng ngươi? Dù sao Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại là đại đại bất lợi đối với các ngươi, ít nhất là đánh các ngươi đại bại hồi hương, còn không nhược bằng hắn nộ khí xung thiên, không khéo hang ổ các ngươi còn ở đâu hắn cũng thôn tính nốt.” Ung Thánh Hựu khinh thị nghênh đầu, công khai thừa nhận trong lòng hắn Khang Nghĩa Kiện là bất khả chiến bại.  
A Ba Kim giận đến nhăn nhúm mặt mày, trọng trọng hừ một tiếng, nói: “Công tử yên tâm, ba ngày sau, liên quân chúng ta sẽ tuyên chiến với quân Tuyết Duyên lần nữa, đến lúc ấy cho ngươi đứng trên đài quan sát, Khang Nghĩa Kiện có còn trúng độc hay không, không phải nhìn là biết ngay sao?”, hắn lại hừ lạnh một tiếng nữa: “Ngươi cũng quá coi thường A Ba Kim ta rồi, mấy ngày nay nếu không phải nhờ Trẫm ngăn cản, các tướng lĩnh khác trong liên quân đã sớm đem quân tấn công các ngươi rồi. Vì chuyện này mà ta bị oán giận không ít, thậm chí có đại tướng giận dữ dứt khoát thu binh, phát thệ sẽ trở về báo cáo quốc chủ, từ nay đoạn tuyệt giao hảo với Hoa Lặc chúng ta. Ta khổ công nhiều như vậy, rốt cuộc để đổi lấy mấy câu này của công tử sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh đáp: “Nói vậy không lẽ ta còn phải cảm tạ Bệ hạ ư? Ta dựa vào cái gì a? Những sự ấy không phải đều là các ngươi gieo gió gặt bão sao? Nếu các ngươi không nảy sinh lòng tham, không bỏ đá xuống giếng liên minh đánh Tuyết Duyên, liệu có sự gì xảy ra không? Hừ, hôm nay còn đang chiếm đóng thành trấn của chúng ta mà dám đòi ta đây cảm tạ, xin lỗi, tạ ơn thì không có, nhưng nếu Bệ hạ nguyện ý, một quyền giúp đầu óc ngươi đỡ ngứa ngáy ta sẵn sàng kính dâng.”  
Lần này A Ba Kim quả nhiên giận điên người, có điều hắn kìm chế một hồi lại chợt đổi mặt tươi cười, vỗ tay tán thưởng: “Diệu nhân*, quả nhiên là diệu nhân! Đối diện với cường quyền vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh như vậy, không kiêu ngạo, không siểm nịnh, trách nào tên hỗn đản Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhãn cao vu đính kia cũng bị ngươi mê hoặc, không nể mạo phạm bao người để phong ngươi làm phi. Bất quá ta nghe nói công tử đối với chuyện ấy cũng kịch liệt cự tuyệt, nhưng hôm nay xem ra không hẳn vậy a. Ta xem lòng ưu ái của công tử với Khang Nghĩa Kiện quả là chân tình a, không lẽ công tử đã quên cảnh cha mẹ bị vũ nhục trong Vương phủ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện? Hay ngươi đã muốn cùng hắn gương vỡ*…”  
Như lúc thường, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn đã thất sắc, trong lòng hắn sự kiện ngày đó vẫn không khác gì tối hậu độc dược, có điều hôm nay không hiểu vì sao nghe A Ba Kim sỗ sàng nhắc lại, hắn đã không còn cảm giác đau đớn tê tái tim gan như xưa nữa. Đương nhiên, đau lòng vẫn là đau lòng, nên hắn rốt cuộc vẫn chọn im lặng, quyết không cùng tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim này đề cập đến chuyện ấy.  
Một lát đã tới Vương cung(*), A Ba Kim cho gọi thiếp thân thị tòng, bảo hắn đưa ra bình ngọc phỉ thúy trong người rồi nói với Phong Nhiễm: “Phong Nhiễm, đi đi, ngươi đảm đương sứ giả lần nữa, đưa giải dược này đến cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện.”  
Hắn vừa dứt lời, lập tức đã nghe một trận gào khóc thảm thiết: “Chủ thượng a, người không nên ức hiếp thuộc hạ như thế a, thần biết làm sao đây?! Thần… thần vừa mới khổ ải trở về từ quân doanh Tuyết Duyên a. Người… người nỡ nào lại bắt thần đi chịu chết? Thần không đi, thần không đi a, đánh chết thần cũng không đi a…”  
Hắn còn đương nước mắt nước mũi, thống khổ cầu xin, đột nhiên bên tai đã nghe thấy một thanh âm lãnh khốc vang lên: “Vương huynh, nếu Nhiễm nhi nói không đi, hà tất bức ép hắn. Để hắn đưa ta đi xem xét địa hình quanh đây, ngươi chọn lấy người khác phái đi là xong.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa phát hiện bóng dáng người vừa nói ở đâu đã thấy Phong Nhiễm nhảy dựng như đỉa phải vôi, cuống quýt chộp lấy bình ngọc trong tay viên thị tùng, hoảng hốt lắp bắp: “Ta đi ta đi, Bệ hạ, thần vốn là ngoại giao sứ thần của Hoa Lặc quốc, việc lần này không phải thần không ai có thể đảm đương a.”  
——  
*Diệu nhân: ‘diệu’ trong ‘tuyệt vời’, ‘kì diệu’ a =))~  
*gương vỡ... : =)) ý chàng í là ‘gương vỡ lại lành’ =)))))))))~~~~  
(*) về phần ‘Vương cung’ này ta cũng không hiểu vì sao nữa ‘_’ ~ đây là từ dùng trong bản gốc, nhưng theo ta hiểu thì lúc này quân Hoa Lặc quốc đang đóng ở Lam Thủy thành (chôm được) của Tuyết Duyên 8-> ~ hêm hiểu trong cái thành heo hút ngoài biên giới thì kiếm đâu ra ‘Vương cung’ cho A3Kim ảnh nhún nhảy 8-> ~ có chi nhầm nhọt ở đây chăng? *O* ~

***  
Chương sáu chín  
Người nọ là ai? Xem ra hắn rất có uy lực; Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ bĩu môi, nhận ra một hắc y nam nhân vừa xuất hiện từ sau màn. Lại bất ngờ phát hiện trong mắt hắn ánh lên dục vọng chiếm hữu, không sai, đích thực cường liệt tương tự ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng kinh ngạc quay lại nhìn Phong Nhiễm, đã thấy hắn ta triệt để biến thành đà điểu, vừa ôm rịt lấy bình ngọc trong tay như bản mệnh vừa men theo tường mà chậm chậm lùi ra cửa, tịnh không dám ngẩng đầu lên.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã minh bạch, lại quay người đối diện với ánh mắt thâm sâu của hắc y nam tử kia, vừa hay hắn ta lên tiếng: “Vương huynh, ngươi chính là vì người này mà bỏ qua thời cơ tấn công quý giá sao?”, hắn miệng nói nhưng động tác vẫn không đình trệ, chớp mắt đã vọt tới chặn Phong Nhiễm đang sắp thoát ra ngoài, không nói không rằng đoạt lấy bình giải dược trong tay hắn rồi quăng lại cho viên thị tùng: “Đi đi, tùy tiện lựa kẻ nào đem cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lần này Phong Nhiễm không đi.”  
A Ba Kim sầm mặt, lên tiếng: “Lão tam, ngươi theo khuôn phép một chút, Phong Nhiễm dù sao cũng là thần tử của Trẫm, ngươi xem ngươi đang làm gì vậy? Coi chừng mạo phạm khách quý.”, loại bại hoại ‘ăn thịt người’ không nhả xương này, sao có thể để hắn diễn trò cường bạo trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu chứ; vạn nhất khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu lầm ta cũng giống hắn thì biết làm sao? – A Ba Kim đương bất mãn ngút ngàn nên cũng quên bẵng đi chính hắn cũng không khác chi tên tam đệ kia.  
A Ba Thái bĩu môi: “Giờ đâu cần nói những lời ấy, Vương huynh, ngươi còn muốn cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện giải dược, vậy ngươi dự tính chừng nào mới kết thúc chiến trận lần này đây? Này không phải ta muốn dưỡng chí khí kẻ khác mà tự diệt uy phong của mình, nhưng nếu cứ để Khang Nghĩa Kiện thụ thương mà chết, Vương phi của hắn thì đã ở đây rồi, vậy trận này khỏi nhọc công tốn sức, chúng ta cùng mấy quốc gia kia tính chuyện chia phần Tuyết Duyên được rồi. Vậy mà giờ ngươi lại muốn cứu tên kia, hừ, không lẽ ngươi thực cho rằng mình có thể địch lại hắn? Chưa nói ngươi còn giữ Vương phi của hắn, hắn không phát điên mới lạ. Không chừng vì phẫn nộ thay hồng nhan, đến Hoa Lặc quốc chúng ta hắn cũng hùng hổ đánh chiếm nốt.”  
A Ba Kim nhíu mày: “Hừ, ngươi giỏi suy diễn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện luôn tự xưng lấy nhân nghĩa trị thiên hạ, vì bách tính khả dĩ vứt bỏ độc tài chuyên chế gì gì đó. Hắc hắc, lần này ta sẽ khiến hắn vì thiên hạ vứt bỏ chính Vương phi của mình… mà nói cho đúng, chẳng phải Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không đáp ứng gả cho hắn sao? Hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn oán hận đến mức Hoàng Hà cuồn cuộn cũng rửa không trôi, giờ hắn quay đầu sà vào lòng ta cũng là chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa*…” Hắn đương nói chợt câm bặt, căn nguyên là vì sau gáy từ thuở nào đã bị lưỡi bảo kiếm sắc lạnh kề sát.  
“Ngươi lặp lại lần nữa xem.” Ung Thánh Hựu nghiến răng gằn từng tiếng.  
“Giỡn thôi giỡn thôi mà.” A Ba Kim cười hì hì rón rén quay lại, cẩn thận đẩy bảo kiếm lui ra, “Ây da, có chuyện gì từ từ nói, đao kiếm không có mắt a. Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu à, Trẫm nói cũng đâu có sai? Ngươi không hận Khang Nghĩa Kiện sao? Không lẽ ngươi đã quên…”  
Bảo kiếm lần thứ hai kề tới cổ, “Chuyện ấy không đến lượt ngươi quản, ngươi nói rõ ràng, lừa ta đến đây là có mục đích gì?!”  
“Chậc chậc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện coi trọng ngươi đến vậy thì ra không phải nhờ trí thông minh, xem ra bộ dạng vừa mắt một chút cũng dùng được a. Ừm, nghe nói lúc tác chiến cũng dũng mãnh ra trò, bất quá cái đầu thực là làm ta không dám khen tặng. Việc này kẻ ngu si cũng đoán được, hoàng huynh tự kỷ của ta chính là vừa mắt ngươi rồi a.” Tam Vương gia ngơ ngơ ngáo ngáo giải đáp mối nghi hoặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức bàn tay mềm mềm của Phong Nhiễm đang bị nắm cứng trong tay hắn liền giãy ra, cấu hắn một cái, báo hại A Ba Thái kêu lên oai oái.  
Phần Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn bắt đầu bối rối tự hỏi lúc này mình đào tẩu liệu còn kịp không đây? Cặp huynh đệ trước mắt này quả thực không khác kẻ điên; đến giờ hắn càng thấy hoài niệm Khang Nghĩa Kiện, mặc kệ thế nào, tên hỗn đản ấy cũng còn là người bình thường.  
***  
Tạm quên việc Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong quân doanh địch bị tên tự kỷ cực điểm A Ba Kim xoay như chong chóng; lại nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn đã được uống giải dược, độc tố Thi Hương Lan cuối cùng cũng bị vô hiệu. Vừa mở mắt ra, không thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, lại nhớ tới lời hắn nói trước khi mình hôn mê, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức vùng dậy khỏi giường: “Ung Thánh Hựu đâu?! Thư nhi, ngươi không thấy hắn sao?! Hắn… hắn… hắn đi đổi giải dược cho ta rồi phải không?”  
Khang Hầu Thư chỉ quỳ phục xuống, cúi gằm đầu, trầm mặc không đáp, hắn tuy không nói nhưng sự tình cũng đã hoàn toàn sáng tỏ. Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngây người nhìn thuộc hạ tâm phúc quỳ trên mặt đất, trong đầu hắn chỉ còn duy nhất một ý niệm: ‘Ung Thánh Hựu đi rồi, hắn đi rồi, vì giải dược cho mình… hắn đã bị tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim cưỡng ép bắt đi rồi.’  
Trước mắt vụt tối sầm, nhưng hắn không thể để mình ngã gục, Vương phi của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn còn đang đợi hắn, tam quân tướng sĩ của hắn cũng đang đợi hắn… hắn không thể cứ thế ngã gục. Ung Thánh Hựu đã hi sinh đến vậy, sao có thể để hắn thất vọng.  
Tròng mắt nồng đậm sát khí, Khang Nghĩa Kiện gằn giọng: “A Ba Kim, tên hỗn đản ngươi. Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta phát thệ tại đây, không đoạt lại Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thề không làm người. Ngươi có gan thì chớ vội cuồng chân cút về cố quốc, chờ Bản vương, chờ ta cùng ngươi quyết một trận tử chiến. A Ba Kim, ngươi chờ xem!!!” Sáu chữ cuối cùng hốt nhiên đã thành tiếng rống hận vang rền, đến cả đám binh sĩ ở thao vũ tràng cũng nghe được rõ mồn một.  
“Thư nhi, khởi giá đến thao vũ tràng, Bản vương muốn thông cáo với các huynh đệ.” Tự minh bạch lúc này tâm thần rối loạn càng không thể giải quyết chuyện gì, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức nhảy xuống giường, bình tĩnh mặc mũ giáp, trong lòng thầm nhấn từng từ: ‘Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đợi ta, đợi ta đến đón ngươi. Ta nhất định đón ngươi trở về, bởi vì ngươi là Vương phi duy nhất của ta, ta quyết không nuốt lời.’  
Lòng thầm phát thệ, hắn lại quay về phía Khang Hầu Thư đang chuẩn bị ra khỏi trướng, nói thêm: “Còn nữa, gửi chiến thư cho A Ba Kim, sáng sớm mai Bản vương sẽ tấn công Lam Thủy thành, đuổi hắn và lũ liên quân của hắn cút khỏi bờ cõi Tuyết Duyên. Phải rồi, còn nữa, nếu hắn dám thương tổn một sợi tóc Ung Thánh Hựu, ta… Bản vương thề với liệt tổ liệt tông, quyết tắm máu Hoa Lặc quốc, để thân nhân và thần dân của hắn cùng xuống địa ngục, vĩnh viễn không siêu sinh!”  
——-  
*chuyện thiên kinh địa nghĩa: chuyện dĩ nhiên, hợp với lẽ thường.  
***  
Chương bảy mươi  
“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn thế nào?” Trong tiểu sảnh bày trí tinh xảo, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiến răng hỏi nam nhân đang nhẩn nha ngồi ăn trái cây trước mặt: “Cho ngươi hay, sự kiên nhẫn của ta có hạn, mà sự kiên nhẫn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng vậy thôi.”  
A Ba Kim nhún vai, phá lên cười ha hả: “Rốt cuộc thế nào? Ung Thánh Hựu, ta đã nói với ngươi cả trăm bận rồi, ta muốn ngươi làm Hoàng hậu của ta a. Ngươi xem ta đã đến tuổi này rồi, Hậu vị vẫn còn chưa có ai đảm nhận được a, khó khăn lắm mới gặp được ngươi, ta có ngu si mới bỏ qua. Còn nữa còn nữa, từ khi ngươi bước vào ngồi tại đây, quan hệ giữa ngươi và Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng coi như đoạn tuyệt rồi, ngươi không còn là bất luận đối tượng gì của hắn nữa.”, hắn ngừng lại ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi lại lẩm bẩm: “Ừm, bất quá hắn đương nhiên sẽ không nghĩ như vậy, khéo hắn còn tưởng niệm ngươi để sống nốt quãng đời còn lại, ha ha ha, Bản vương dù có tạm thua trận này cũng phải xem bằng được bộ dạng phát điên của hắn, ha ha ha…”  
Loại người này sao có thể đứng đầu một quốc gia?! Ung Thánh Hựu có vắt óc cũng vô phương lý giải nổi, trước đây hắn thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện tuy thỉnh thoảng cũng có lúc hoang đường thái quá, nhưng tuyệt đối không nghiêm trọng tới mức này. Ung Thánh Hựu bị giam lỏng trong cung này hai ngày, đại khái cũng đã hiểu sơ tính cách A Ba Kim. Người này luôn hành sự theo tâm tư, cái gì thế tục, dư luận, đạo trị quốc, kế an bang… tất thảy hắn đều thây kệ, chưa nói tâm tình hắn cũng đặc biệt thất thường, vô cùng khó đoán. Ví như lần này, hắn nhọc lòng liên hợp cùng mấy quốc gia kia, việc xâm phạm, đối địch Tuyết Duyên là dĩ nhiên. Nhưng chỉ vì trên chiến trường nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn đột nhiên đã cải biến chủ ý, chưa nói đem giải dược đổi người, hiện giờ thậm chí đường rút quân cũng đã chuẩn bị. Quân vương như vậy, Hoa Lặc quốc trong tay hắn cư nhiên không vong quốc, trái lại thực lực ngày một lớn mạnh, thật không thể không coi là kỳ tích. Ung Thánh Hựu dám đoán định, nếu không vì điều kiện địa lý hạn chế, quốc lực Hoa Lặc tuyệt sẽ không kém Tuyết Duyên.  
Hai ngày qua, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghe nhàm tai mớ ngôn từ tự kỷ của A Ba Kim, nhưng lý do đích thực khiến hắn không thể huơ quyền giương oai là vì trong lúc nhất thời không phòng bị, hắn đã bị tên Tam Vương gia hỗn đản hạ dược làm nhuyễn gân cốt rồi nhốt vào đây. Hại hắn phải bấm bụng nén giận, tuy không xác định được tên A Ba Kim này có thực coi trọng mình không, nhưng không ngại nhất vạn chỉ lo vạn nhất*, thôi thì để hắn chiếm chút tiện nghi miệng lưỡi cũng chẳng mất gì. Ngộ nhỡ chọc giận hắn thật, khích hắn bộc phát thú tính nguyên thủy thì… Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi giật mình lạnh run, chẳng thiết nghĩ tiếp nữa.  
“Khởi bẩm Hoàng thượng, Lạc Vương gia Tuyết Duyện hạ chiến thư.” Một tên nội thị chạy ào vào, cung kính dâng phong chiến thư cho A Ba Kim. A Ba Kim miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận rồi tùy tiện thảy xuống bàn, lạnh giọng cười: “Người này điên rồi, độc vừa giải đã đòi khai chiến. Ha ha, Hoàng hậu a, mị lực của ngươi không phải lớn tầm thường đâu, đã khiến Lạc Vương gia luôn lãnh khốc của chúng ta một chút bình tĩnh cũng không còn rồi.”  
Hắn nói xong liền quay về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ thấy hắn đang cố sức nhúc nhích thân thể, muốn nhướn cổ nhìn phong chiến thư, A Ba Kim lập tức bùng cơn đố kị, vơ lấy chiến thư xé nát vụn rồi cười âm hiểm, nói: “Hoàng hậu, Trẫm đã nói ngươi chớ tơ tưởng đến tên đầu heo vô tình ấy nữa, sao ngươi vẫn chưa chịu bỏ ý định chứ? Sao hả? Hai ngày không gặp hắn đã bắt đầu tưởng niệm, muốn nhờ bút tích tình nhân để an ủi nỗi tương tư hả?! Hừ, ngươi mơ tưởng.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này hầu như giận đến muốn thổ huyết rồi, mạng hắn cớ sao luôn gặp phải loại nam nhân này chứ?! Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã đành, ít ra còn có thể coi là thứ người cá biệt, còn tên trước mặt hắn này, rõ ràng chính thị quái thai! Bất quá mới qua hai ngày, hắn ta đã nghênh ngang gọi Hoàng hậu này nọ, mà chính Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa hề đáp ứng một câu nào. Ai~ Ung Thánh Hựu hắn rốt cuộc đã đắc tội lão Thiên gia hồi nào a~  
Phẫn hận trợn mắt nhìn A Ba Kim, trong lòng hắn đồng thời gào thét: ‘Phải, ta nhớ nhung hắn đấy, thì làm sao?! Ta còn muốn nhìn bút tích của hắn để an ủi lòng tương tư đấy, thì làm sao nào?! Hừ, có giỏi ngươi giết ta đi, hòng ta làm Hoàng hậu của ngươi, phi, kiếp sau, kiếp sau nữa, kiếp sau sau nữa ngươi cũng đừng vọng tưởng.’  
Bất quá Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không ngốc nghếch đến nỗi nói ra miệng mấy lời lẽ này. Kinh qua bao nhiêu phen thê thảm với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn đã quá hiểu loại nam nhân này, đối phương càng bất khuất bất phục chỉ càng khêu gợi hắn nảy sinh dục vọng chinh phục tựa cầm thú… mà Ung Thánh Hựu trăm vạn lần không muốn trong tình trạng vô pháp phản kháng còn bị tên nam nhân như A Ba Kim giở trò này nọ.  
“Ai~ Hoàng hậu, nhãn thần ngươi lúc này mới thật mê người, Trẫm có chút kiềm chế không được rồi, làm sao đây?” A Ba Kim mê muội vươn tay ve vuốt gò má trắng mịn của Ung Thánh Hựu, bộ dạng hắn đã hoàn toàn trở thành sắc lang đói mồi khiến Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến không dám cục cựa mà trong bụng không ngớt nguyền rủa muôn đao băm vằm tên sắc lang thành tám trăm mảnh.  
“Trẫm hảo muốn ‘ăn’ ngươi ngay bây giờ a. Sau đó cùng ngươi cưỡi ngựa ra trận, ha ha ha, Trẫm quả thực lập tức muốn thấy bộ dạng phát điên của Khang Nghĩa Kiện!” A Ba Kim càng nói càng tự thấy có lý, ánh mắt hắn cũng không khỏi ánh lên vài tia nguy hiểm.  
“Phi! Uổng công Khang Nghĩa Kiện coi ngươi tuy đối địch nhưng cũng là tri kỷ. Ngươi lại nghĩ hắn như vậy, chỉ có thể nói ngươi căn bản chẳng biết gì về hắn. Cá nhân và thiên hạ, bên nào nặng nhẹ, hắn tất rõ ràng, hừ, ngươi khinh hắn chỉ biết hồ đồ như ngươi sao? Sao lại có kẻ dám đánh đồng các ngươi một hạng chứ, ngươi thử nhìn lại xem ngươi có chỗ nào bằng được hắn?!” Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nhịn không được, xối xả mắng một tràng. Nhất thời trong lúc giận dữ hắn đã quên bẵng mất mấy câu sướng miệng này có thể dẫn tới hậu quả nghiêm trọng thế nào.  
———  
*không ngại nhất vạn chỉ lo vạn nhất: =)) chơi chữ xíu thôi~ ta cũng hêm biết giải nghĩa như nào nhưng ‘nhất vạn = một vạn’ mà ‘vạn nhất = một phần vạn’ =))~ (câu này ưa quá ha~ từ sau ta sẽ xài XD~ )  
***  
Chương bảy mốt  
“Cái gì?! Ngươi nói Trẫm hồ đồ?” A Ba Kim lập tức nhảy dựng lên như hầu tử* bị chặt đuôi: “Hảo hảo, nếu Trẫm đã bị coi là kẻ hồ đồ, hảo, đã vậy cứ hồ đồ một phen xem.” Tròng mắt đỏ rực của hắn đã chiếu thẳng vào Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Lập tức Ung Thánh Hựu thấy hối tiếc, hận không thể tự tát mình hai cái. Cớ sao rốt cuộc vẫn nhịn không được chứ?! Giờ chỉ còn đường chạy trốn thôi, mà mẹ nó, thứ thuốc chết tiệt kia sao dai thế này, lâu đến thế mà dược lực một chút cũng không giảm bớt a.  
“Đợi… đợi đã…” Gắng gượng né trái né phải nhưng căn bản không có chút tác dụng nào, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng cái đã bị A Ba Kim ôm vào lòng, rốt cuộc hắn đành chịu không chống cự nữa, đương nhiên, hắn tuyệt đối không thể thuận theo ý đồ của tên tự kỷ cuồng này, “A Ba Kim, ngươi không phải đã nói muốn đợi đến lúc tân hôn mới… mới làm chuyện ấy sao?”  
A Ba Kim vừa lầm bầm vừa không ngơi tay tự cởi y phục: “Không được, Trẫm đổi ý rồi. Ngươi như vậy, chỉ cần có cơ hội, nhất định ngươi sẽ bỏ chạy về với tên Khang Nghĩa Kiện kia, đến lúc ấy Trẫm thành ra mất cả giải dược lẫn người. Hừ, không được, dù thế nào cũng phải hưởng chút tiện nghi rồi sự gì bàn sau. Huống chi, Ung Thánh Hựu a, Trẫm hiểu ngươi lắm, ngươi một khi đã thành người của Trẫm thì dù Khang Nghĩa Kiện không để bụng, ngươi nhất định cũng không trở về bên hắn nữa. Ha ha, người Tuyết Duyên các ngươi chú trọng nhất trong phải thủ thân* như ngọc sao?”  
Trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu một phen tối sầm, hắn chỉ thiếu nước giận tới hôn mê. Vốn vẫn cho rằng Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã đủ hỗn đản, không ngờ tên A Ba Kim này so với hắn còn hỗn gấp trăm lần. Nhưng hiện tại không phải lúc choáng váng, để thoát khỏi tình huống nguy hiểm này, Ung Thánh Hựu đành tạm thời khuất phục, nghiến răng oán hận nói: “A Ba Kim, nếu ngươi buông ra, ta đáp ứng làm Hoàng hậu của ngươi.”  
“Thật sao?!” A Ba Kim hưng phấn muốn nhảy dựng lên, tay chân luống cuống mặc lại y phục đã cởi phân nửa, “Hắc hắc, hắc hắc hắc, Hoàng hậu, ngươi thực sự đáp ứng rồi a. Hắc hắc, thật tốt quá, ầy, vừa rồi Trẫm là quá nóng ruột thôi, đối đãi với bậc diệu nhân như Hoàng hậu sao có thể thô lỗ như vậy, phải không? Ha ha, Trẫm là quân tử, Trẫm tuyệt đối là một quân tử, Hoàng hậu, ngươi nhất định phải tin tưởng Trẫm a.” Vị quân vương này da mặt so với Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn dày hơn nhiều, miệng nói láo mà hơi thở một chút cũng không suyễn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bụng nghĩ: ‘Đòi ta tin tưởng ngươi? Hừ, trước tiên ngươi tròng nốt y phục vào người đi đã.’, bất quá ngoài miệng hắn cũng không dám nói vậy, chỉ e tên kia lại trở mặt rồi báo hại mình. Hắn nghiêm mặt nói: “Ngươi chớ vội cao hứng, ta đáp ứng làm Hoàng hậu của ngươi là có yêu cầu cả.”  
“Nói đi nói đi, yêu cầu gì Trẫm cũng đáp ứng.” A Ba Kim vội vàng gật đầu, hắn thực tình rất thích Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xinh đẹp vừa không kiêng dè hắn thế này.  
“Thứ nhất, ngươi đã đáp ứng với ta, sẽ cho ta tận mắt thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã được giải độc, điểm ấy ngươi không được nuốt lời.” Vô luận thế nào, lúc này trọng yếu nhất vẫn là chuyện đó, một ngày chưa thấy hắn, lòng Ung Thánh Hựu thủy chung không yên được.  
“Ừ ừ ừ…” A Ba Kim gật quáng quàng: “Hoàng hậu ngươi yên tâm, Trẫm đã đáp ứng rồi, tuyệt đối không nuốt lời. Trẫm đích thị quân tử a.”  
“Thứ hai…” Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nở nụ cười, “Ngươi ghé tai lại đây…”  
A Ba Kim bừng bừng cao hứng ghé sát tai lại, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mới thì thầm được vài câu, sắc mặt hắn đã đổi xanh đổi trắng, rốt cuộc hắn sừng sộ nhảy dựng lên: “Không được, Trẫm không đồng ý! Hừ, đến lúc đó tên Khang Nghĩa Kiện tới thật thì sao?! Chẳng phải Trẫm sẽ mất ngươi sao?! Đây là thứ yêu sách quỷ quái gì chứ, Trẫm tuyệt đối không đáp ứng, Trẫm đâu phải đồ ngu!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một tiếng, nói: “Ngươi nghĩ trong tình huống này, hắn có mấy phần khả năng sẽ đến đón ta? Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn là loại người cao ngạo không ai bằng a. Ta đưa ra yêu cầu như vậy, chẳng qua chỉ là muốn triệt để chặt đứt hy vọng của chính mình mà thôi. Hơn nữa, nếu thành công, đối với ngươi mà nói cũng coi như phần thắng đã nắm trong tay, nhược bằng ngươi một chút can đảm ấy cũng không có, xin lỗi, Ung Thánh Hựu ta không đời nào chịu gả cho loại người như vậy, có làm Hoàng hậu ta cũng không thèm. Giờ ngươi động thủ được rồi đấy, thừa dịp ta không thể phản kháng cứ việc cưỡng ép ta đi. Nhưng ta nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi có thể chiếm thân xác, nhưng đoạt không được ý chí của ta. Ngươi nếu đã khiến ta mất hết tự tôn, ta cũng tuyệt đối không sống thêm một khắc. Để xem ngươi thấy được ta lúc này, còn có thể thấy ta cả đời không?”  
“Chớ, chớ chớ!! Trẫm… Trẫm đáp ứng ngươi là được. Ai~ ngươi a, ngươi a, tính tình sao có thể cường liệt đến vậy a?” A Ba Kim giậm chân đấm ngực, tự biết mình vừa chấp nhận một yêu cầu không có lợi chút nào.  
“Hừ, tính tình ta vốn cường liệt như vậy, ngươi muốn được ôn nhu như nước thì đừng tìm ta.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói cứng đặng cố ức chế trái tim đang đập bình bình trong ngực: ‘Khang Nghĩa Kiện a, ngươi nghìn vạn lần không được quên lời hứa của ngươi, nghìn vạn lần… nghìn vạn lần đừng để ta thất vọng lần nữa, bằng không, ta tình nguyện tìm chết, hóa thành lệ quỷ bay về trừng phạt ngươi….’, lời tụng niệm vẫn ong ong trong đầu, mà nỗi nhớ nhung cũng nương theo trào dâng như hồng thủy, vô phương chế trụ.  
Lát sau, một thị vệ tiến vào thì thầm với A Ba Kim mấy câu. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ thấy hắn cư nhiên nở nụ cười thâm hiểm rồi chợt choàng tay ôm lấy mình, cười phá lên: “Hoàng hậu a, ngươi không phải muốn tận mắt nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã được giải độc chưa sao? Ngày mai Trẫm sẽ đưa ngươi đi xem hắn. Ha ha, Trẫm nhất định phải ôm ngươi đứng ở nơi bắt mắt, dễ nhìn nhất, ha ha ha ha… Chờ không được xem cảnh Khang Nghĩa Kiện bốc hỏa a~”  
——  
*hầu tử: con khỉ =))~   
*thủ thân: giữ mình 8-> ~   
***  
Chương bảy hai  
Ngày chói chang, mảng trời xanh vời vợi chỉ có duy độc vầng Thái dương ngự trị, một gợn mây cũng vô ảnh vô tung.  
Chiến trường bên dưới, hai đạo quân hùng hậu đang giằng co, lăn xả vào nhau chém giết, vài ngọn gió hiếm hoi thoảng qua cũng bị phiếm nồng mùi khói bụi, máu tanh.  
‘Rốt cuộc đã được thấy hắn.’  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên A Ba Kim trên chiến xa giữa đại quân, hắn cố gắng phóng tầm mắt nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện ở bên kia chiến trường, hiềm vì cự ly quá xa, hắn cũng không sao thấy rõ diện mục nam nhân nọ, bất quá dù mịt mờ hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thể nhận ra, chính là hắn. Ha ha, tới tận giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu mới giật mình nhận ra: tất cả mọi thứ thuộc về nam nhân ấy, kỳ thực từ lâu đã khắc sâu vào trái tim hắn rồi.  
Không sai, đó chính là Khang Nghĩa Kiện, là khí thế bễ nghễ ngạo thiên độc nhất vô nhị của hắn. Tuy hắn chỉ ngồi trên chiến xa nhưng vẻ uy nghiêm vẫn toát ra cuồn cuộn, không phải hoài nghi gì nữa, chất độc chắc chắn đã được giải rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở phào, rốt cuộc nỗi xót xa ứ nghẹn trong lòng hắn hai ngày nay cũng được vơi nhẹ.  
Lập tức bên tai nghe thấy một tiếng hậm hừ cực kì bất mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu không cần quay đầu lại cũng biết, đích thị có kẻ đã lại lật úp hũ dấm chua, giờ tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim này đã hoàn toàn coi hắn là vật sở hữu cá nhân, thật không hiểu hắn ta đào đâu được mớ tự tin quái dị ấy.  
Cảm thấy cánh tay A Ba Kim thô bạo siết quanh thắt lưng mình, đồng thời hắn ta đột ngột thúc chiến xa chạy về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng giật mình, bối rối kêu lên: “Ngươi làm gì thế?! Ta đâu có muốn nói chuyện với hắn, hôm nay ta đã nói chỉ cần nhìn thấy hắn thôi mà!” Hắn vặn vẹo người, muốn giãy khỏi hai cánh tay như gọng kìm quanh eo, nhưng chỉ tốn công vô ích mà sát bên tai đã nghe thanh âm sặc mùi ghen tị của A Ba Kim: “Chưa đủ đâu, Trẫm còn muốn ngay bây giờ công khai cho tên Khang Nghĩa Kiện kia biết, ngươi đã là Hoàng hậu của Trẫm rồi.” Nói dứt lời, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng cự cãi, hắn đã lớn tiếng hô dẹp đường: “Khang Hầu Vương gia! Lâu nay vẫn mạnh giỏi a, ha ha ha!!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu sa sầm mặt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện rành rành trúng kỳ độc mới giải, vết thương tên bắn còn chưa lành, vậy mà tên này cư nhiên dám hô hoán “Lâu nay vẫn mạnh giỏi~”, này là vô tâm hay cố tình móc máy a?!  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa quay đầu lại, tim Ung Thánh Hựu đã quýnh quáng đập dồn, tới khi mắt nhìn thấy rõ ràng gương mặt tuấn tú đã không còn dấu vết sắc xám đen quái ác, hắn cũng nhịn không nổi nữa, hai hàng lệ nóng hổi lăn dài trên má: ‘Tên hỗn đản này, hắn rốt cuộc vẫn thành công, thành công đoạt được trái tim ta lần nữa, hai ngày… mới hai ngày ngắn ngủi mà ta cư nhiên đã nhớ nhung hắn đến mức này…’  
Ngay lập tức, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng nhìn thấy hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu như thấy rõ mồn một ánh lệ kinh hỉ hòa lẫn lửa giận ngùn ngụt lóe lên trong mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Cảm giác thỏa mãn hả hê vô thức dấy lên trong lòng hắn: ‘Được lắm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lần này cũng cho ngươi thử nếm mùi vị tương tư đoạn trường, nếu chỉ có mình ta chịu tội thì quá bất công rồi.’  
“A Ba Kim, buông ngay móng vuốt dơ bẩn của ngươi ra!” Đại chiến vừa vào hồi cao trào đột nhiên hơi khựng lại sau tiếng rống giận vang rền của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Tam quân tướng sĩ giật mình kinh ngạc nhìn chủ tướng của mình ánh mắt ngùn ngụt hỏa khí nhưng vẻ mặt vẫn cố tỏ ra bình thản; đối diện với hắn là Hoa Lặc quốc chủ tít bên kia trận tuyến, sắc diện đắc ý dạt dào, khẩu khí vạn phần vô lễ; càng kì quái hơn là Vương phi của bọn họ lại đứng trên chiến xa quân Hoa Lặc, còn bị A Ba Kim thân thân mật mật ôm ấp.  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đã đáp ứng Trẫm, để giải độc cho ngươi, hắn sẽ trở thành Hoàng hậu của Trẫm. Ha ha ha! Ngươi sớm dẹp hy vọng đi thôi!” A Ba Kim cười phá lên, rành rành bộ dạng tiểu nhân đắc ý. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ còn biết thở dài, lo lắng nhìn về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, sợ hắn nộ khí công tâm*, tổn hại thân thể. Tuy bụng vẫn tự nhủ người yêu đời nào dễ bị kích động đến thế, nhưng thực tình sâu trong đáy lòng hắn không sao an tâm được.  
Trong khi ấy, sắc mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã dần dần xanh mét, nhưng thay vì đùng đùng chất vấn Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn chỉ âm trầm giơ cao tay rồi đột nhiên phác mạnh xuống, thét lớn: “Các huynh đệ, sát! Giết sạch lũ man di này cho Bản vương!! Cho quốc chủ ngu xuẩn của bọn chúng biết, bắt cóc Vương phi của Khang Nghĩa Kiện ta sẽ phải nhận hậu quả gì!! Giết sạch bọn chúng cho ta!” Hắn đã giận tới vằn vện con ngươi, lại thêm hiểu rõ A Ba Kim sẽ không vô sỉ tới mức dùng Ung Thánh Hựu uy hiếp mình nên mệnh lệnh tiến công phát ra thập phần kiên quyết.  
Quả nhiên hiệu quả kinh người, binh sĩ Tuyết Duyên vừa thấy Vương phi nhà mình bị bắt cóc, dĩ nhiên tất cả đều sục sôi phẫn nộ. Một trận rống giận “Sát!!!” rung trời lở đất, hai đạo đại quân lại lăn xả vào chém giết lẫn nhau.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện trừng mắt nhìn A Ba Kim, dùng nội lực trầm giọng quát: “A Ba Kim, ngươi chớ tiếp tục mộng xuân thu, Ung Thánh Hựu lẫn đất đai Tuyết Duyên, tất cả đều là của ta. Ngươi chờ xem, Bản vương nhất định đoạt lại toàn bộ.” Hắn lại đưa mắt về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, nhãn thần dạt dào tình ý, nhớ nhung: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi chờ ta. Ta nhất định sẽ đón ngươi trở về, nhất định.” Một lần nữa trịnh trọng nhắc lại lời hẹn ước, sau cùng, hắn thê thiết nhấn từng từ, như thể tự thán với chính mình: “Vô tình bất tự đa tình khổ, nhất thốn vấn vương vạn mối tơ, thiên nhai địa giác* còn có tận, duy độc tương tư mãi vô biên. Ung Thánh Hựu, tương tư…” Ba mươi hai chữ ấy quả nhiên rung động thấu tận tâm can, phảng phất triền miên giữa mảnh trời xanh thẳm. Binh sĩ Tuyết Duyên dường như cũng bị kích động bởi tấm chân tình của Vương gia, tam quân khí thế mãnh liệt như mãnh hổ hạ sơn, trong lòng bọn họ lúc này chỉ còn duy nhất một ý niệm: phải đánh, phải giết, phải thay Vương gia đoạt Vương phi trở về! Sát a! Sát a! Quét sạch lũ liên quân hỗn đản Hoa Lặc, đến cả Vương phi Tuyết Duyên cũng dám động vào! Sát! Sát tất cả bọn chúng, một tên cũng không tha…  
————  
*nộ khí công tâm: giận dữ công phá tới tâm mạch.  
*thiên nhai địa giác: đầu trời mũi đất ( =)) lại thơ thẩn a~ )  
***  
Chương bảy ba  
A Ba Kim tức ói máu, hắn căn bản không thể không ói máu! Chính mình chỉ chờ xem bộ dạng phát điên của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ai ngờ rốt cuộc tên hỗn đản kia vì bảo toàn hình tượng cao ngạo mà kìm nén được bản thân, lại còn làm ra vẻ ngọc thụ lâm phong, vừa bộc bạch chân tình vừa thành toàn đại cục; báo hại Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức cảm động đến lệ nóng tuôn trào. Chuyện ấy tạm cho qua, nhưng nghiêm trọng hơn là đám binh sĩ Tuyết Duyên kia, vừa nghe nói Vương phi bị bắt cóc, bọn chúng đã phát khùng như Hắc Bạch Vô Thường đội đất chui lên, hùng hổ chém giết quân tướng liên quân tơi bời tan tác, còn may A Ba Kim nhanh chóng hạ lệnh lui quân, nếu không sợ rằng đại quân đã bị tận diệt. Thật chẳng ngờ tối hậu lại thành chính hắn phải phát điên.  
Sao? Hắn thiếu bình ổn lãnh tĩnh?? Lời vô ích, giờ còn muốn bình ổn lãnh tĩnh cái gì?! Tướng lĩnh các nước liên quân kia đã bắt đầu hoài nghi hắn ngầm cấu kết với Tuyết Duyên, thực là ngậm đắng nuốt cay mà! Bất quá xưa nay hắn cũng quá quen làm theo ý mình, vốn chẳng bận tâm đến mồm miệng kẻ khác. Thổ huyết thì uống đỡ hai tô thuốc tẩm bổ, xong xuôi rồi lại khí lực dồi dào ra ngoài nghị sự.  
Tam Vương gia A Ba Thái nhăn tít chân mày, vừa ôm Phong Nhiễm vừa nói: “Đến nước này thì đã sao? Tuy trận vừa rồi chúng ta bại, nhưng thành trì vẫn trong tay chúng ta. Khang Nghĩa Kiện muốn hạ thành cũng đâu phải dễ a.”  
A Ba Kim hừ một tiếng, độp lại: “Ngươi thì biết gì? Đám tướng lĩnh liên quân đã mất năm tên cúp đuôi xin bàn hiệp nghị đình chiến với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, chúng ta nếu cứ tiếp tục tình trạng này, sớm muộn cũng bị bọn chúng bán đứng. Hừ, vốn Trẫm cũng không thực nghĩ có thể hạ được Tuyết Duyên, mà kể ra tới giờ chúng ta cũng chiếm được không ít rồi… huống hồ còn thắng được cả một Hoàng hậu, tính ra cũng đâu có thiệt phân nào.”  
A Ba Thái tức tối gằn giọng: “Quên đi, suy nghĩ của ngươi ta hết đời cũng không lý giải nổi. Hoàng hậu?! Một nữ nhân thì đáng chi? Ngươi là Hoa Lặc quốc chủ a, ngươi muốn loại người nào mà không có…” Hắn nói chưa dứt lời đã rùng mình cảm thấy một luồng sát khí dày đặc cùng với ánh mắt bất mãn vô vàn cùng lúc xoáy vào mình, A Ba Thái khó hiểu nghênh mặt nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu đã giận tím mặt và hoàng huynh đang tỏ vẻ khó chịu của mình: “Làm sao? Ta nói sai chỗ nào hả?”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu là nam nhân.” A Ba Kim trịnh trọng sửa lời hắn. Thấy A Ba Thái làm bộ dạng bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, Ung Thánh Hựu thực hận không thể phang cho cái đầu hắn bầm dập như đầu heo: ‘Hoa Lặc quốc chết tiệt, rốt cuộc là thứ quốc gia đần độn gì mà dưỡng dục ra được nhiều loại quái thai thế này a~’  
“Được rồi, truyền ý chỉ của Trẫm, tam quân tướng sĩ nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức, ba ngày sau rút khỏi Lam Thủy thành, trở về Hoa Lặc.” A Ba Kim đắc ý phân phó nội thị chuẩn bị nghiên bút thảo thánh chỉ. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên cạnh nhìn hắn mà chỉ biết lắc đầu không ngớt, một lần nữa xác định Hoa Lặc quốc có những Quân chủ, Vương gia, đại thần kiểu này mà vẫn chưa vong quốc, đích thị là được hưởng hồng phúc thiên địa.  
“Còn nữa, còn nữa, Phong Nhiễm, ngươi lại đi một chuyến cho Trẫm, thông báo với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Trẫm muốn ký hiệp nghị đình chiến với hắn, thời gian địa điểm tùy hắn chọn.”  
Phong Nhiễm lập tức so vai rụt cổ, rồi lại lén liếc mắt về phía tam Vương gia A Ba Thái vẫn đang âm thầm theo dõi mình, hắn rốt cuộc hai mắt rưng rưng, gật đầu đáp lí nhí: “Thần nhất định không để nhục sứ mệnh.” Thiên a, miệng hùm vuốt lang a~ Hắn chỉ còn biết chọn miệng hùm, ít ra con ‘hùm’ lần này cũng là loại hùm quang minh chính đại, không tàn nhẫn giảo hoạt như ‘lang’ a.  
Có lẽ mấy ngày qua đã chứng kiến đủ hoàn cảnh bi đát của Phong Nhiễm, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này thập phần đồng cảm, vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Ngươi chớ sợ, Phong Nhiễm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện là người tốt mà.”  
“Hắn đối với ngươi đương nhiên rất tốt.” Phong Nhiễm đổi giọng ấm ức: “Đến nước này rồi, ngươi an ủi có ích chi nữa?!”  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngẫm nghĩ một lát rồi chợt như vừa hạ một quyết định trọng đại, hắn đưa tay vào trong áo lấy ra một cuộn vải hoàng sắc, đưa cho Phong Nhiễm: “Ngươi nói không sai, Khang Nghĩa Kiện một khi nổi giận, quả nhiên không dám chắc hắn sẽ làm gì ngươi. Ngươi cầm vật này đi, rồi chuyển lời của ta, nói hắn hảo hảo đối đãi ngươi. Nếu hắn ưng thuận, coi như ta công nhận lòng trân trọng của hắn với ta, vậy hắn khả dĩ đến trước mặt ta đòi phần thưởng.”  
Phong Nhiễm cười tươi tỉnh lui ra, thầm nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu quả là người tốt. Còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu đứng nhìn theo bóng lưng hắn rời đi, rốt cuộc thở dài tự nhủ: ‘Được rồi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta thừa nhận tới thời khắc này mà vẫn còn tính tới chuyện thử lòng dạ ngươi, lại viện đến hạ sách kém chính đáng này… cũng là ta quá phận. Nhưng dù gì ta cũng muốn mượn cơ hội này gửi cho ngươi một ám hiệu, ngươi… ngươi liệu có hiểu được ta dụng tâm cực khổ hay không? Ngươi… nhất định phải hiểu, ta có chết cũng không muốn chung sống cùng những tên quái vật Hoa Lặc này, ngươi hiểu không?! Tên hỗn đản ngươi nhất định phải thủ ước a.’  
Toan tính là toan tính, nhưng mỗi lần chợt nhớ tới lời hứa với A Ba Kim, lòng dạ Ung Thánh Hựu không sao kìm được cảm giác rối ren, bất ổn.  
Mười ngày sau, A Ba Kim mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mang theo Khang Hầu Thư, cùng ngồi xuống bàn đàm phán. Phải nói rằng từ thời khắc đôi bên đụng mặt, nhân mã song phương đã bùng lên khí thế, giương cung bạt kiếm, so với giữa chiến trường còn có phần căng thẳng hơn nhiều. Mà nhân vật trung tâm, đầu sỏ gây nên màn hằm hè vô thanh vô động này, đích thị là Ung Thánh Hựu. Từ đầu hắn đã ngồi cạnh A Ba Kim, mặt nguyên một vẻ thờ ơ nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện hai con mắt muốn lọt khỏi tròng, đồng thời làm bộ hoàn toàn không nghe không thấy trước ánh mắt hắn ta ám chỉ mình sang ngồi bên cạnh.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện quả thực ức muốn nổ phổi, bụng chắc mẩm Ung Thánh Hựu tội nghiệp của mình nhất định bị ép buộc chi rồi, chứ hắn tuyệt đối không thể lạnh lùng với mình như thế được. Một lòng một dạ tin tưởng đến vậy, khiến chính hắn đôi lúc cũng tự thấy ngạc nhiên, không ngờ lòng tin của mình với Ung Thánh Hựu vững chắc đến thế, đến tận lúc này, ngoại trừ tức tối phẫn nộ, còn lại một tia khủng hoảng, lo lắng cũng không có.  
***  
Chương bảy tư  
“Ngươi nói cái gì?!” Khang Nghĩa Kiện không dám tin vào tai mình, khiếp sợ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu: “Ngươi… lặp lại… lần nữa đi…”  
Không, không thể nào, Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn, là Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn a! Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn không đời nào đáp ứng A Ba Kim, hắn không đời nào đáp ứng trở thành Hoàng hậu của A Ba Kim! Không thể, tuyệt đối không thể có chuyện đó!  
“Kỳ thực đâu cần lặp lại làm chi, ta tự thấy mình vừa nói đã đủ rõ ràng rồi.” Trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không ra biểu cảm gì, hắn nhắc lại nhanh như gió: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi phụ ta một lần, rồi lại dùng Định Hồn châu cứu lại mạng ta. Lần này ngươi đỡ cho ta ba mũi tên, ta cũng dùng chính thân mình đổi cho ngươi giải dược. Nợ nần giữa chúng ta, tất cả coi như đã thanh toán hết rồi. Thái độ của ta đối với ngươi, chính ngươi cũng tự rõ, ta tuyệt đối không về bên ngươi lần nữa đâu. Con người như ta, chỉ có một quốc gia như Hoa Lặc quốc, không phân bì thân phận quý tộc, nô lệ mới là nơi thích hợp. Ta đã để A Ba Kim cho người đón cha mẹ, muội muội; chờ bọn họ cùng đến, ta và Tuyết Duyên quốc, một điểm quan hệ cũng không còn. Lần này ngươi nghe đã rõ chưa?”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi sao có thể nói vậy?! Tuyết Duyên… là tổ quốc của ngươi a! Dù có là nơi bất hảo đến đâu… cũng là tổ quốc a, ngươi từng bao phen liều mạng chiến đấu vì Tuyết Duyên, giờ cớ sao những lời ấy ngươi cũng nói được chứ?!” Không đợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng, Khang Hầu Thư đã thở phì phì nhảy dựng lên, hắn bảo sao cũng không dám tin mới qua mười ngày ngắn ngủi, Ung Thánh Hựu đã như biến đổi thành một người hoàn toàn khác.  
“Ngươi bị ép buộc đúng không? Ung Thánh Hựu, nhất định là tên A Ba Kim kia bức ép ngươi đúng không?” Ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ hai lóe lên tia nguy hiểm, “Ta biết ngươi sẽ không ly khai ta, trước khi ngươi ra đi, những lời ngươi nắm tay ta nói, ta nghe từng chữ đều là tâm huyết. Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi tuyệt không phải kẻ thiện biến*. Ngươi nhất định đã bị ép buộc đúng không?! Ngươi đừng sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu, vô luận A Ba Kim dùng cái gì bức ép ngươi, Bản vương đều khả dĩ…”  
“Chớ nên cố tự mình đa tình!” Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận ngắt lời hắn, “Lẽ nào ngươi còn chưa rõ sao? Đây là lựa chọn của ta, ta tất nhiên phải chọn điều có lợi cho mình rồi. Ta chính là người như vậy. Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không sai, ta không thiện biến, nhưng không có nghĩa ta không thể thay đổi, những ngày ở cùng người Hoa Lặc quốc, ta mới phát giác đó chính là cuộc sống ta muốn, không ai cho ta là nô lệ, không ai vì thân phận nô lệ trước kia của ta mà xì xào chỉ trỏ. Mỗi người bọn họ đều xem ta như một con người, đối đãi với ta như huynh đệ, ta thích ở cùng họ. Mà hơn nữa, ta càng căm ghét ngươi, căm ghét Tuyết Duyên! Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hình ảnh khuất nhục của cha mẹ ta, ta cả đời không thể quên được, vết thương ấy trong lòng ta vô pháp liền miệng, ngươi có hiểu không?!” Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng lớn tiếng la lối, ngược lại trong lòng chỉ vì mấy câu tán dương Hoa Lặc quốc mà muốn nôn ọe tới tấp.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng ngây người, chằm chằm nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu rồi đột nhiên hắn luống cuống chân tay, vội vàng phân trần: “Ta biết… Ung Thánh Hựu, ta… ta biết ngươi căm ghét chế độ nô lệ. Nhưng… nhưng ta nhất định sẽ từ từ cải tổ, ta… dù sao ta cũng không thể một tay che trời… ngươi phải cho ta thời gian a.” Thế này là sao, này là sao chứ?! Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn không lẽ thực lòng muốn làm Hoàng hậu của A Ba Kim sao?!  
“Ha ha ha, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nghe rõ chứ hả?! Ung Thánh Hựu cao khiết đến vậy, ngươi dám cho rằng hắn vì bị bức ép mà nói ra những lời trái lương tâm sao?!” A Ba Kim đắc ý cười phá lên: ‘Hắc hắc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đã tin chưa, ngươi phải tin đặng ngươi mới tuyệt vọng~ Ngươi tuyệt vọng rồi Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể chân chính vứt bỏ ngươi, quay sang tiếp nhận tình cảm của Trẫm a~’  
“Ngươi trước kia… trước kia đã chấp nhận làm Vương phi của ta mà, ngươi… đã cùng ta ước định hai tháng sau…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện yếu ớt nhắc lại lý lẽ cuối cùng của mình, nhưng lời còn chưa hết đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng cắt ngang: “Hiện giờ ta tuyên bố, tất cả đều bỏ qua hết. Ta sẽ không làm Vương phi của ngươi, ngươi cũng không cần nhớ đến ước định kia nữa, ngươi… thảo hiệp định đình chiến xong, mau trở về Tuyết Duyên được rồi. Nhanh chóng quên ta đi, tìm lấy một giai nhân cho mình, hừ, dù sao tiểu thư công hậu quý tộc mới xứng đáng tại vị Lạc Vương phi, không phải sao?”  
“Ung Thánh Hựu…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn nói thêm nữa nhưng chính Ung Thánh Hựu lại tỏ ra nóng nảy không buồn nghe tiếp, hắn đứng dậy nói với A Ba Kim: “Đại vương, còn lại là chuyện của các ngươi, điều phải nói ta đều đã nói rõ ràng rồi. Đàm luận nhanh nhanh một chút, nhường nhịn vài phần cũng được, ai bảo các ngươi đem quân đánh Tuyết Duyên trước. Quan trọng là chúng ta sớm hồi cung, đại lễ lập Hậu của Hoa Lặc quốc các ngươi thật phiền phức, ta còn nhiều chỗ chưa hiểu a.”  
“Ừm, yên tâm đi bảo bối nhi, Trẫm cũng không thèm ở đây phung phí thời gian với Khang Nghĩa Kiện đâu.” A Ba Kim nghiêng đầu hôn phớt một cái lên má Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức bụng hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm thụi một quyền, hại hắn đau đến suýt la toáng lên. Bất quá thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn ngồi ngây như phỗng, tâm tình hắn lại nhanh chóng hớn hở lên: “Nào nào, Lạc Vương gia, đừng để chuyện nữ nhi thường tình làm lỡ quốc gia đại sự. Ngươi không phải vẫn coi quốc gia, bách tính làm trọng sao? Nghìn vạn lần chớ có tại đây mà tự hủy trường thành a.”  
Rốt cuộc chính mình đã bước khỏi đại trướng của A Ba Kim như thế nào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không nhận thức được. Hắn chỉ biết mình vốn một lòng vui mừng tới đón Ung Thánh Hựu, kết quả lại trúng một đòn cảnh tỉnh như trời giáng. Bao nhiêu lửa hưng phấn hừng hực trong lòng phút chốc bị một khối hàn băng vạn năm vô tình dập tắt, khiến hắn nhất thời thần trí cũng hóa hồ đồ.  
Khang Hầu Thư cũng im lặng không nói, hắn theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện hai mươi năm, ngoại trừ khi Ung Thánh Hựu chết, hắn chưa từng thấy Vương gia bị đả kích đến thế này. Đã như vậy, nhưng lúc ký hiệp nghị đình chiến, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn đủ sức chế trụ tâm thần hỗn loạn mà cẩn trọng từng câu chữ trong hiệp nghị, quả không thể không tính là kỳ tích. Nhưng loại kỳ tích này, tối hậu chỉ càng khiến hắn bất bình thay cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện mà thôi.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn sao có thể đáp ứng A Ba Kim, làm Hoàng hậu của hắn ta chứ?! Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn sao lại như vậy được?! Hắn rõ ràng đã nói muốn làm Vương phi của Bản vương, hắn rõ ràng đã bắt Bản vương hứa tới đón hắn mà…” Khang Nghĩa Kiện tâm thần hỗn loạn để Khang Hầu Thư dìu vào Lam Thủy thành, dọc đường đi hắn một điều khác cũng không nói, chỉ lẩm nhẩm nhắc đi nhắc lại mấy câu ấy. Khang Hầu Thư cũng điên đầu vì hắn, bụng chỉ sợ chủ tử nếu cứ thế này, sức khỏe chưa hồi phục lại thêm ủ rũ mê muội, không khéo đến phát điên. Này đâu phải là chuyện đùa chơi được.  
———  
*thiện biến: dễ thay lòng, thay đổi.  
***  
Chương bảy lăm  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất thích đêm xuống; khi ánh nguyệt trong trẻo mát lành rải trên mặt đất, ngọn gió đêm dịu dàng ve vuốt, khoảng trời sao thần bí mà mỹ lệ, và cả sự tĩnh lặng mà một ngày ồn ào mệt mỏi không sao có được. Đêm, là thời khắc hắn yêu nhất, cũng là thời khắc Ung Thánh Hựu yêu nhất.  
“Vương gia, người trở về doanh trướng nghỉ ngơi thôi.” Khang Hầu Thư cung kính nói, nhưng thanh âm không sao giấu được nỗi lo lắng.  
“Thư nhi, bưng ít điểm tâm lại đây, Bản vương thấy đói.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại, con ngươi đen thẳm đã khôi phục nguyên vẹn thần thái trầm tĩnh cơ trí, khiến Khang Hầu Thư vừa thấy đã rúng động tâm thần, mừng rỡ nói: “Vương gia, người… người… A, vâng… nô tài lập tức đi lấy điểm tâm.” Hắn mừng đến muốn rơi lệ, vội vội vàng vàng quay lưng chạy đi, lựa vài món điểm tâm Khang Nghĩa Kiện thích ăn rồi bưng trở lại, vẫn không sao kìm chế được sự kích động:  
“Vương gia, nô tài… nô tài chỉ sợ người lại u sầu, tự giam mình.. giờ nhìn người thế này… nô tài… thật mừng quá…” Hắn nói xong, nước mắt cũng trào ra. Này cũng không thể trách Khang Hầu Thư, dù sao nỗi lo âu lớn nhất trong lòng hắn cũng vừa được trút bỏ.  
“Thư nhi, ngươi nói Ung Thánh Hựu là người thế nào?” Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhón lấy một miếng điểm tâm, chậm rãi bỏ vào miệng. Hắn tuy hỏi Khang Hầu Thư nhưng ánh mắt vẫn thủy chung hướng về mảnh trời sao tít xa vời vợi.  
“Vương gia, Ung Thánh Hựu là một… nói thế nào mới phải nhỉ, hắn là một nam nhi thật tốt, cứng cỏi kiên quyết, bất quá có lúc bụng dạ quá ngay thẳng, như lần này mà nói, nô tài trăm triệu lần không ngờ hắn có thể làm ra loại sự tình này… Ai~ tới giờ, nô tài vẫn còn cảm thấy như tất cả chỉ là một giấc mộng a.”  
“Vậy là được rồi.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên vỗ đùi, “Ta lo đông lo tây, tưởng hữu tưởng tả, nghĩ sao cũng không thể chấp nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là loại người như vậy a.” Hắn đột nhiên thân thiết kéo Khang Hầu Thư xuống ngồi đối diện mình: “Ngươi nói xem, dựa vào tính cách của hắn, có thể nào làm vậy không? Ta chợt nghĩ hay là hắn đang thử ta, ừm, nhất định là vậy, trước khi hắn đi còn bảo ta phải tới hoàng cung của A Ba Kim đón hắn về. Không sai, nhất định là thế rồi, bởi vì ta từng phụ hắn, nên giờ hắn không thể dễ dàng tin tưởng ta nữa, mới phải dụng đến biện pháp thử thách này.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên phá lên cười ha hả, rồi lại vừa như lẩm bẩm vừa như nói với Khang Hầu Thư: “Không sai, đích thị là vậy a, không sai không sai a~ Chính là thế rồi…”  
“Vương gia, nếu đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi, người đi nghỉ ngơi đi. Đã ba ngày nay người ăn không ngon ngủ không yên rồi.” Khang Hầu Thư quệt quệt mồ hôi sau ót, chỉ mong suy đoán của Vương gia thực không sai, coi bộ dạng hắn lúc này nếu bị thêm một lần đả kích, chỉ sợ không bao lâu cũng quỵ ngã mất.  
“Ừm, phải phải, ăn nào, rồi đi ngủ.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện đắc ý ăn sạch đĩa điểm tâm rồi lại lệnh đầu bếp nướng thêm một con gà, ăn uống no nê rồi mới phấn khởi về trướng ngủ một giấc say sưa.  
Ngày hôm sau, Khang Hầu Thư nhìn Vương gia tinh thần phấn chấn, thần thái phi dương, khối đá tảng đè nặng trong lòng hắn rốt cuộc cũng được hoàn toàn trút bỏ, hắn thầm nghĩ Vương gia nói cũng có đạo lý lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu dù muốn thay lòng cũng không thể nhanh như vậy a.  
Có ngờ đâu không đợi hắn vui vẻ được ba bữa, lại có chuyện xảy ra.  
Nguyên nhân sự tình rất đơn giản, hai binh sĩ đánh nhau trong doanh trướng, vừa lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi ngang qua, hắn câu gì cũng chưa nghe thủng, lại chỉ nghe đúng câu một binh sĩ mắng: “Đồ vương bát đản nhà ngươi, dám thóa mạ mẹ ta, lão tử liều mạng với ngươi! Ngươi có giỏi đừng chạy, vương bát cao tử*, lão tử chém chết ngươi!”  
Đối phương đáp trả câu gì, Khang Nghĩa Kiện một từ cũng nghe không lọt, đầu óc hắn lúc ấy đã bị những câu nói vừa xong khiến cho mụ mị. Miễn cưỡng bình tĩnh khuyên giải hai binh sĩ kia xong, hắn lập tức bỏ về doanh trướng, vội vã kéo Khang Hầu Thư lại, thất hồn lạc phách nói: “Thư nhi, Bản vương đoán sai rồi, Bản vương lại đoán sai rồi! Ung Thánh Hựu hắn là kẻ trọng tình nghĩa, đặc biệt là lòng hiếu với cha mẹ, thương yêu muội muội… hắn khi ấy một mảnh chân tình đối với ta, ta lại làm ra chuyện không bằng súc sinh, hắn… hắn nhất định sẽ không tha thứ cho ta… Trách nào hắn muốn làm Hoàng hậu Hoa Lặc, không sai, nơi ấy đích thị là một quốc gia không phân bì quý tộc, nô lệ, đó nhất định là nơi hắn ao ước nhất a. Thư nhi, Bản vương… ta… ta thực đã vĩnh viễn… vĩnh viễn mất hắn rồi.”  
Khang Hầu Thư thấy hắn hai mắt đăm đăm, khóe môi run rẩy, hoảng hốt đến hồn phi phách tán, cuống cuồng lay hai vai hắn: “Vương gia… Vương gia, ngươi nếu muốn khóc… thì cứ khóc đi, chớ để nghẹn mãi trong lòng… sẽ nghẹn đến chết mất… Vương gia… dù sao hiện giờ chuyện gì cũng chưa biết rõ ràng mà!”  
“Không cần biết rõ, thực tế đã quá rõ rồi, là ta… là ta tham lam, khiến hắn tổn thương rồi còn muốn lần nữa ở bên hắn, không sai, đều là ta mãi không chịu chấp nhận sự thật.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhướng mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Khang Hầu Thư: “Thư nhi, ta… ta thực khó chịu… ta… ta khóc không được… khóc không được…”, lời vừa dứt, đột nhiên “Phụt!” một tiếng, hắn phun ra một búng máu tươi, nhiễm đỏ loang lổ cả vạt áo hắn lẫn Khang Hầu Thư. Nhất thời Khang Hầu Thư bị dọa đến chết khiếp, cuống cuồng thét lên:  
“Người đâu! Truyền quân y! Truyền quân y nhanh lên!!” Hắn vừa xốc thân thể đang chao đảo của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa ríu ríu nói: “Vương gia, ngươi… ngươi khóc đi mà, chớ… chớ để nghẹn trong lòng nữa a. Vương gia…”  
Phút chốc quân doanh tán loạn, còn may hiệp nghị đình chiến đã ký kết xong, bằng không đây chắc chắn là thời cơ tốt nhất cho địch nhân tấn công.  
….  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nằm bẹp năm ngày rồi lại một lần nữa long sinh hoạt hổ trở dậy. Nguyên do là sáng sớm ngày thứ năm, khi hắn còn đương cực độ uể oải đột nhiên liếc thấy phong hoàng bạch thánh chỉ bảo mệnh Ung Thánh Hựu mượn tay Phong Nhiễm chuyển đến đang đặt bên giường.  
————–  
*vương bát cao tử: =))~~~~~~~~ đản = con dê : ))~ cao tử = con dê con : ))~~ còn khúc ‘vương bát’ là ý gì thì ta cũng không biết các nàng ạ =))~  
***  
Chương bảy sáu  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện không thể quên, phong thánh chỉ này chính là lễ vật hắn tặng khi Ung Thánh Hựu ly khai Vương phủ ngày nọ. Nguyên lai khi hắn vừa phừng phừng định ra lệnh chém Phong Nhiễm thì gã thanh niên đương rúm ró như thỏ kia vội vàng móc ra ‘ấn tín bảo mệnh’ ấy rồi giơ lên quá đầu, nói líu ríu:  
“Vương gia, vật này là Ung Thánh Hựu phó thác ta mang tới cho ngươi, hắn nói nếu ngươi không giết ta, kể như hắn công nhận lòng trân trọng của ngươi với hắn… ngươi khả dĩ tới chỗ hắn đòi phần thưởng.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói sao cũng là Lạc Vương cơ trí lẫy lừng, dù đương lúc tâm can tan nát, nhưng một hồi ngẫm lại lời Phong Nhiễm, hắn chợt ngộ ra ẩn ý, vội gọi Khang Hầu Thư lại: “Thư nhi, Bản vương suy nghĩ kỹ rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu hắn đích thị đang thử thách ta.”  
Khang Hầu Thư mấy ngay nay quả thực bị hành đến đầu đau muốn nứt, bụng thầm nhủ: ‘Lại nữa rồi lại nữa rồi, Vương gia a, người lúc nào mới chắc chắn được đây?~’ khốn nỗi ngoài mặt vẫn phải tỏ vẻ chăm chú, lại nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Vật này là Ung Thánh Hựu phó thác tên sứ giả kia mang đến cho ta, ngươi nhớ hắn nói gì lúc ấy không? Hắn nói Bản vương chỉ cần không giết Phong Nhiễm, kể như hắn công nhận lòng trân trọng của Bản vương với hắn, khi ấy ta khả dĩ tới chỗ hắn đòi phần thưởng. Việc ấy xảy ra cách ngày đàm phán chỉ vài ngày a, nếu hắn có quyết định gì, đến khi ấy nhất định cũng đã quyết rồi. Vậy cớ sao còn nói Bản vương trân trọng hắn thì có thể tới đòi phần thưởng!? Này không phải rõ ràng muốn ám thị với ta, chớ vội nản chí, chỉ cần tuân thủ ước định nhất định có thể đưa hắn trở về, còn không phải sao??”  
Khang Hầu Thư gật gật đầu đáp: “Ừm, có đạo lý. Nếu đã vậy Vương gia, ngươi cũng chớ nên quá đau buồn nữa…”, hắn còn đương nói dở đã thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện cư nhiên đứng lên thu xếp sửa soạn, vừa làm vừa cười nói: “Nhất định là vậy rồi, không sai, ừm, lần trước Bản vương đã nhìn thấu dụng tâm thử thách của hắn, hiềm nỗi quân doanh bề bộn sự tình phải xử lý, vả lại kỳ hạn hai tháng ước định còn xa. Giờ không thể như vậy được, Bản vương phải nhanh nhanh chuẩn bị, ra roi thúc ngựa tới Hoàng cung Hoa Lặc đón Vương phi của ta về. Thư nhi, ngươi không cần đi theo, quân doanh cần ngươi và Mễ Chính trấn giữ, việc thủ thành Bản vương cũng đã bố trí thỏa đáng, lũ liên quân nếu dám lật lọng, ngươi và Mễ Chính không cần khách khí, cứ đánh bọn chúng tan tác, cúp đuôi hồi quốc.”  
Khang Hầu Thư trợn mắt cứng họng, lắp bắp hỏi: “Vương gia… sao vậy được… không lẽ người định một mình ăn gió nằm sương, không người hầu hạ sao?! Hơn nữa…”, hắn len lén liếc nhìn sắc mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi cẩn trọng nói tiếp: “Này không phải nô tài muốn xấu miệng, nhưng vạn nhất người đoán sai dụng ý Ung Thánh Hựu, nếu hắn thật muốn thành hôn với A Ba Kim, đến lúc đó người tới nơi ấy rồi phải làm sao a.”  
Động tác của Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng ngừng lại, một hồi lâu sau hắn mới thở dài một hơi, đáp: “Thư nhi, kỳ thực ta… ta cũng không dám nghĩ tới khả năng ấy. Ngươi chưa từng kinh qua tình ái, nên ngươi không hiểu được, tình ái đã thậm sâu, khả dĩ như gươm đao thương tổn lòng người. Ung Thánh Hựu nếu thực trở thành Hoàng hậu Hoa Lặc, một đao này sẽ vĩnh viễn găm trong tâm ta. Thế nhưng, dù hắn thực tâm muốn thay lòng, ước định này, vô luận thế nào ta vẫn phải thực hiện. Ta từng cùng hắn thề non hẹn biển, rốt cuộc vi lợi bội ước… Đến giờ, ta không thể sai lầm lần nữa. Dù lần này đi, chỉ để nhìn hắn cùng A Ba Kim thành thân, ta… bất kể lòng đau thế nào, cũng sẽ vì hắn… chúc phúc… ta nhất định sẽ vì hắn…”  
Khang Hầu Thư trầm mặc không nói, thầm tự hỏi đây rốt cuộc là thứ thâm tình gì lại có thể thành ra nông nỗi này; thực không dám tin Vương gia thường ngày hô phong hoán vũ, cao cao tại thượng, một ngày phạm vào chuyện tình ái cũng vô pháp thoát ly. Hắn nghĩ đến đây, lòng cảm thán càng thêm thổn thức.  
Phần Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cũng không dông dài thêm nữa, chỉ đơn giản sửa soạn vài món đồ dùng cá nhân, mang theo đủ ngân lượng rồi một mình khởi hành tới đất Hoa Lặc. Hắn biết A Ba Kim dù cũng đáng coi là bậc đại trượng phu đỉnh thiên lập địa nhưng cũng giống như hắn, phàm đối với người hoặc vật đã yêu thích đều khả dĩ không từ thủ đoạn. Lại nghĩ ban đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đơn thân đầu nhập địch doanh, tất đã có sẵn dự định trong đầu, bởi vậy mới bảo hắn tới hoàng cung Hoa Lặc đón mình chứ không phải giữa chiến trường, thậm chí cả chuyện sống chết hắn cũng tự định liệu rồi. Nghĩ tới đây, Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng thấy cảm động, lòng tin tưởng cũng vững vàng thêm, thầm tự nhủ Ung Thánh Hựu khi ấy thái độ cương liệt đến vậy, mười ngày ngắn ngủi sao có thể khiến hắn cải biến chủ ý được.  
Tạm gác lại hành trình gian khổ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lại nói Ung Thánh Hựu, từ ngày bị A Ba Kim đưa về hoàng cung Hoa Lặc, hắn đêm ngày chỉ trông ngóng Khang Nghĩa Kiện mau chóng xuất hiện. Mà thời gian hẹn ước càng cận kề, lòng hắn càng thêm thấp thỏm, thầm tự vấn phải chăng khi ấy mình nói quá tuyệt tình, khiến hắn tin thực mất rồi? Nếu như vậy thật thì phải làm sao a?! Hắn sao có thể thuận theo lời hẹn chấp nhận gả cho A Ba Kim được?! Càng nghĩ càng não lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được lại tiện tay vơ lấy bội kiếm khua chém loạn xạ, miệng mắng nhiếc: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện hỗn đản, đại hỗn đản!! Ta xem lần này ngươi có dám nuốt lời không, xem ngươi có dám nuốt lời không!” Rủa tới rủa lui, trong lòng cũng không an tâm hơn bao nhiêu, ngay giữa lúc hắn đương tùy tiện xả giận, chợt nghe bên tai thanh âm hoan hỉ khó nén:  
“Ai nha, Hoàng hậu! Ngươi lại đập phá loạn lên rồi~ Phá đi, phá đi~ Dù sao cũng không còn mấy cơ hội a. Vì ngày đại hỉ của chúng ta sắp tới nơi rồi, mười ngày sau, Trẫm biết là ngày ngươi ước định cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi yên tâm, nếu hắn thực đến đây như lời hứa, Trẫm sẽ để ngươi đi cùng hắn. Ngược lại, nếu hắn không tới được, ngươi từ nay về sau chính là Hoàng hậu Hoa Lặc ta a, ha ha~ Trẫm cũng ưa trò đánh cược kích thích này a, sao hả, Hoàng hậu còn có ý kiến chi không?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cứng người, một hồi lâu mới lạnh lùng đáp: “Được, ta không có ý kiến.” Hắn nói rồi quay lưng bỏ đi, trong lòng dâng trào uất ức: ‘Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngày đó ngươi dám không đến, ta nhất định sẽ chết rồi hóa thành lệ quỷ hiện về tìm ngươi tính sổ!!’  
***  
Chương bảy bảy  
“Rầm!” một tiếng, một tên hắc y nhân nặng nề bị ném bay ra xa.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện siết chặt nắm tay, chết tiệt, đây là thích khách thứ chín hay thứ mười trong hôm nay đây?! Hắn cũng không buồn nhớ nữa, nghĩ lại lúc này chỉ còn hai, ba canh giờ nữa trời sẽ tối, thà đi ăn cho no bụng đặng dễ ứng phó lũ chuột nhắt tiếp theo. Càng nghĩ càng bực bội, hắn quay sang phía tên thích khách đang lồm cồm bò dậy, quát lớn: “Về nói với A Ba Kim, muốn ám sát ta thì kiếm hạng cao thủ một chút! Hắn tự biết võ công của Bản vương chứ, chớ có sai những kẻ vô dụng tới đây tìm chết nữa!!”  
Tên thích khách kia chuếnh choáng vài vòng, rốt cuộc cũng nhận rõ phương hướng, vội vàng chạy vọt đi không dám quay đầu lại. Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉ còn biết khẩn trương thừa dịp không có kẻ quấy rối để ăn một chút, vừa ăn vừa thầm điểm danh một lượt tổ tông mười tám đời A Ba Kim đặng rủa xả.  
Này cũng không thể trách Khang Nghĩa Kiện, từ khi hắn đặt chân vào lãnh thổ Hoa Lặc, đủ loại sát thủ liên tục mò đến, mà càng ngày càng có xu hướng đông thêm, ví như hôm nay, mới nửa ngày hắn đã phải tiếp bảy tám tên lau nhau, mệt thì không mệt, nhưng một lũ sát thủ hạ cấp kiểu này, báo hại hắn thiếu chút nữa ức tới thổ huyết.  
Mới non nửa canh giờ đã lại có một tên mò đến, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng hết hữu hảo nổi, một chưởng tát cho hắn răng rơi đầy đất rồi túm cổ áo hắn ta, gằn giọng: “Nói, tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim rốt cuộc phái lũ vô tích sự các ngươi tới làm gì?! Tìm chết sao?!”  
Ây nha, người này sao tính tình chẳng có tí ôn hòa nào như đám sát thủ đi trước nói lại a? Tên sát thủ xui xẻo toát mồ hôi lạnh, không phải đã nói chỉ cần bị hắn đánh xong là có thể đào tẩu sao? Không lẽ giờ phải khai hết ra? Nói đi nói lại nhiệm vụ Hoàng đế bệ hạ giao coi như đã hoàn thành rồi, chưa kể phía trước còn mấy trăm tên đang phục kích a. Hoàng đế bệ hạ còn an bài hơn mười cao thủ tọa trấn con đường vào kinh thành, cứ như vậy xa luân chiến, thay nhau vây đánh, dù thế nào cũng khiến hắn mệt chết đi. Chỉ cần đại lễ lập Hậu xong xuôi, nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn cũng triệt để hoàn thành, ngân lượng sẽ đầy túi a.  
Nghĩ tới đây, sát thủ nuốt một miếng nước bọt, phi thường hèn hạ cung khai tuốt tuột ý đồ hạ lưu của Hoàng đế nhà hắn, đương nhiên, đòn sát thủ tối hậu kia hắn quyết không hé ra, giỡn mặt không à, ngộ nhỡ nghe được rồi Khang Nghĩa Kiện đổi lộ trình thành đường vòng thì biết làm sao?  
Nghe xong khẩu cung, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ vằn hai mắt, không còn tâm tư nào đôi co với tên sát thủ nữa. Hừ, thì ra đại lễ lập Hậu sắp cử hành, tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim này vì muốn ngăn hắn tới mà dám dụng cả phương thức vô sỉ này. Hắn lập tức gọi chủ quán lấy mười cái bánh chiên, hai cân thịt bò khô rồi nhanh chóng lên ngựa đi tiếp.  
Thời gian mười ngày trôi qua như gió thoảng, ngày đại lễ lập Hậu rốt cuộc đã tới.  
Sáng sớm, hoàng cung Hoa Lặc tràn ngập không khí hoan hỉ, cung nữ thái giám chạy tới chạy lui như con thoi, nơi nơi đều thấy đèn lồng, màn hồng, hoa tươi, rượu ngon… Phong Nhiễm cùng Hồn Thái là sứ thần “nghênh tiếp” được Ung Thánh Hựu nên công lao càng đáng kể, dĩ nhiên được phân phó phụ trách đại lễ long trọng lần này. Cai quản việc mua bán, điều phối là một vị trí màu mỡ, béo bở; cũng coi như phần thưởng A Ba Kim dành cho họ.  
Trong Phi Yến cung, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn ngồi ngây như tượng, hỉ phục đỏ sẫm trên người phản chiếu lên sắc mặt trắng nhợt của hắn vô thức toát ra một vẻ thê lương u uẩn.  
Thẫn thờ hướng mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ, thủy chung vẫn không thấy được thân ảnh quen thuộc, hắn lại không kìm được tự hỏi: ‘Hắn… sẽ không tới sao?’  
Ý niệm vừa nảy ra trong đầu lập tức bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắt đứt, đã tới nước này, hắn cũng không dám nghĩ sâu xa hơn nữa… bởi chỉ cần hắn nghĩ thêm một khắc, có lẽ chính hắn cũng phát điên mất.  
“Công tử, giờ lành đã đến, Hoàng thượng đã ở sau Hợp Lan điện, thỉnh công tử mau tới hoàn lễ. Từ nay về sau, người đã là Hoàng hậu nương nương của Hoa Lặc chúng ta rồi.” Thanh âm lanh lảnh của tên thái giám bên cạnh vang lên khiến Ung Thánh Hựu rùng mình một cái. Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy sợ hãi thấu tận cốt tủy, hai tay điên cuồng xé bỏ hỉ phục đỏ thẫm trên người: “Không! Ta không đi, ta phải đợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Hắn sẽ đến, hắn nhất định sẽ đến! Ta không đi, ta không đi hành lễ cùng A Ba Kim!!”  
“Ai nha, không ngờ tới phút cuối ngươi rốt cuộc cũng lộ ra vẻ yếu đuối a.” A Ba Thái bỗng nhiên quỷ mị xuất hiện sau lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, khóe miệng nhếch một nụ cười giễu cợt, rồi đột ngột nhân lúc Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thần hỗn loạn hắn nhanh chóng xuất một cây hoa châm, lại thấp giọng cười nói: “Hoàng tẩu thứ lỗi, chuyện hôm nay không thể thuận theo ngươi được.” Nói rồi hắn thản nhiên như thể không có chuyện gì xảy ra, lớn tiếng phân phó tả hữu:  
“Còn đứng ngây ra đó, đưa Hoàng hậu nương nương đi hoàn lễ mau!”  
‘Lại là cảm giác toàn thân vô lực này, ta… ta đúng ra phải sớm phòng bị mới phải!’ Ung Thánh Hựu oán hận tự mắng, trong khi ấy hai thái giám đã tiến đến, thấp giọng nói: “Nương nương, nô tài vô lễ.”, chúng nói xong liền xốc thân thể tê bại của hắn dậy, phân phó đám cung nữ chỉnh trang lại hỉ phục; xong xuôi, cả đoàn người nối nhau xuất cung.  
Hơn mười bậc thang thẳng đứng hướng thiên thai, trên đài cao, A Ba Kim thần thái phi dương đã đứng chờ sẵn, đàn tế thần bên cạnh hắn đốt lửa ngùn ngụt. Quan xướng lễ* nâng cao thánh chỉ chủ hôn, cười híp mắt nhìn quân chủ của mình, thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn xuống vị Hoàng hậu đang được người dìu bước lên bên dưới, trong đầu nhẩm tính thời gian xướng lễ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bị hai tên thái giám tráng kiện kẹp hai bên như con gà con, mấy bậc thang cũng nào phải tự chân hắn bước, ấy vậy mà vì thủ pháp của hai tên thái giám, tất thảy bá quan cùng hậu cung phi tần đứng xung quanh không ai nhận ra hắn đang bị ép lôi lên đài.  
Thêm một bậc thang là thêm một bước tiến gần tới đàn tế thần ma quỷ kia, nỗi tuyệt vọng trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng càng lúc càng sâu. Trời đã gần trưa rồi, vì sao… vì sao Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa tới?! Lẽ nào hắn quên ước định rồi? Hay hắn bị tổn thương vì những lời tuyệt tình ngày đó, rồi cho rằng đến đây phó ước chỉ càng xấu hổ thân phận Lạc Vương, rốt cuộc hắn thẳng thừng bỏ qua ước hẹn kia, quyết không tới để chịu bị người chế nhạo?!  
Thật như vậy sao Khang Nghĩa Kiện? Thật là ta lại tin lầm ngươi lần nữa sao?!  
Gương mặt bị điểm trang tỉ mỉ của Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ lộ ra một nụ cười thê lương mà mỹ lệ… Ha ha… hắn lại bị lừa, hắn lại một lần nữa bị chính kẻ đó lừa gạt… Giờ thiên địa cũng không dung hắn nữa ư? Rốt cuộc nhất định phải dồn hắn tâm tử nhân vong* ư…  
“Hoàng hậu, ngươi còn đang đợi sao? Từ thời khắc này trở đi, ngươi đã triệt để hết hy vọng chưa? Đã gần trưa rồi, Lam Thủy thành cách Hoa đô* không quá ba mươi ngày đường, hôm nay đã đúng hẹn hai tháng, hắn nếu muốn tới, cũng sớm đã tới rồi.” A Ba Kim ngoài mặt cười nụ, trong lòng từ lâu đã phá lên ha hả, bởi vì hắn thực sự quá sức đắc ý, rốt cuộc kìm không được chạy xuống đài, vội vàng cầm tay Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên.  
“Buông ra… buông… móng vuốt dơ bẩn của ngươi ra…” Hốt nhiên phía sau truyền tới một thanh âm, tuy còn hào hển ngắt quãng nhưng che giấu không được ngữ khí giận dữ phẫn nộ.  
Cánh tay A Ba Kim khựng lại giữa khoảng không, còn Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mềm nhũn không kìm được lập tức run rẩy: “Là Khang Nghĩa Kiện, là Khang Nghĩa Kiện của ta tới… hắn tới đón ta…” Hắn gắng sức quay lại, khốn nỗi hai tên thái giám siết chặt hai bên khiến hắn một phân cũng không thể nhúc nhích.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu… ta… tới rồi, ngươi… ngươi đã nói muốn ta tới đón ngươi, ngươi… ngươi sẽ theo ta trở về phải không?” Thanh âm phía sau đã nghe có phần thê lương hoảng hốt, thậm chí còn phiếm thêm một tia cầu xin van vỉ. Nước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu không nén được lã chã tuôn rơi, người ấy thực là kẻ luôn cao cao tại thượng hắn yêu thương nhất a. Không, không được, hắn phải quay lại, hắn phải chạy xuống những bậc thang nay, phải lao vào vòng tay hắn… nếu thứ dược vật đáng chết này hắn cũng không chiến thắng được, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhất định sẽ càng thêm thương tâm, mà hắn… tuyệt đối không cho phép điều ấy xảy ra.  
———–  
*Quan xướng lễ: chức quan phụ trách xướng đọc, thực hiện nghi lễ.  
*tâm tử nhân vong: tim nát người tan ( 8-> đại để là ‘chết’ ~)  
*Hoa đô: kinh đô Hoa Lặc.

***  
Chương bảy tám  
“Khang… Khang…” Thân thể tê bại thật khó khăn mới bật ra được một vài âm tiết, mà vì giãy giụa quá mãnh liệt trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu đã lấm tấm mồ hôi, hắn càng thêm cố sức gồng mình, chỉ cần có thể phát ra vài tiếng, chỉ cần đủ để hắn vùng khỏi hai tên thái giám chết tiệt này, thậm chí chỉ cần để hắn có thể quay lại một chút thôi… nhưng… chết tiệt…  
“Buông tay ra. Trẫm thua rồi.” A Ba Kim đột nhiên thu hồi cánh tay vừa chơi vơi giữa không trung, hắn đạm mạc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trong ánh mắt hàm chứa tình ý day dứt. Rốt cuộc, hắn thấp giọng cười khổ nói: “Quả nhiên cực lạc sẽ sinh bi, thượng thiên đã định Trẫm không thể có ngươi, thậm chí những loại thủ đoạn hạ lưu nhất cũng đã viện tới, mà vẫn ngăn không được hắn.”, hắn càng chú mục nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đang gắng sức đứng vững rồi bỗng ôn nhu nói: “Đi đi Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia, hắn có thể cho ngươi hạnh phúc.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này căn bản không còn lòng dạ để tâm tới nỗi đau khổ của A Ba Kim, hắn chỉ biết hai tên thái giám đã buông mình ra, nhưng hắn hầu như không thể đứng vững được, khó nhọc ổn định thân thể một hồi, hắn mới tận lực từ từ quay lưng lại, chỉ cố ráng sao cho không ngã quỵ ngay trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Thế nhưng rốt cuộc không được như nguyện, ngay thời khắc thân ảnh Khang Nghĩa Kiện lọt vào đường nhìn của hắn, cả thân thể vốn đã cạn kiệt khí lực lập tức khuỵu xuống, ngã ngồi lên bậc thang lạnh lẽo.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu!” Hai nam nhân đồng thanh kêu lên hoảng hốt, A Ba Kim vội vã vươn tay định nâng hắn dậy nhưng vừa nhìn thoáng qua ánh mắt thủy chung chỉ nhìn chăm chăm về hướng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đôi con ngươi trong suốt từ lúc nào đã phiếm một tầng hơi nước nhàn nhạt, hắn rốt cuộc ngượng nghịu thu tay lại, trừng mắt nhìn về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện y phục tơi tả, tóc xõa rối tung đang điên cuồng nhào tới, đỡ cánh tay Ung Thánh Hựu rồi lập tức ôm siết hắn vào lòng, lệ nóng tràn mi nói:  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ta tới rồi, ta tới đón ngươi rồi đây.”  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tên hỗn đản ngươi…” Dược lực rốt cuộc cũng lui dần, Ung Thánh Hựu thều thào bằng thanh âm yếu ớt nhưng vẫn không giấu được mừng rỡ: “Ngươi… lúc này, ngươi cuối cùng cũng không để ta thất vọng… cuối cùng cũng không… tên hỗn đản ngươi.” Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi hắn đã trải qua đủ buồn vui tột cùng trên đời, thời khắc này tất cả thể xác, tinh thần hắn đều cạn kiệt khí lực, chỉ còn cảm thấy vòng tay, lồng ngực đang ôm trọn lấy mình thực ấm áp, phảng phất khiến hắn ước ao đời đời kiếp kiếp mãi được như lúc này. Rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi nữa, hắn gục xuống vai Khang Nghĩa Kiện khóc òa lên.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lần đầu tiên chứng kiến Ung Thánh Hựu khóc thành như vậy, ngày trước ở Vương phủ, dù bị thương tổn xúc phạm hắn cũng không rơi một giọt lệ; không khỏi vừa mừng rỡ vừa yêu thương, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về hắn: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ta đã nói rồi, sai một lần, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không sai lầm lần nữa. Nguyên lai ngươi thực sự chỉ là thử thách ta, thật tốt quá, Ung Thánh Hựu, thật sự tốt quá…”  
Hai người cũng không buồn để tâm tới bao nhiêu quan tướng Hoa Lặc đang kinh ngạc trợn mắt đứng xem, chỉ mải miết khanh khanh ta ta tâm tình~ Đưa đẩy một hồi lâu, tạm thấy bao oán khí, phiền muộn tích tụ trong lòng hai tháng qua được trút sạch, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới nhớ ra mình còn có một món nợ chưa tính với A Ba Kim.  
Vừa thấy ánh mắt như muốn tóe lửa của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, A Ba Kim không khỏi dợm lui một bước, hắc hắc cười bồi nói: “Lạc Vương gia, lâu quá không gặp nha. Ngươi xem hôm nay là ngày đại hỉ của ngươi và Vương phi, chúng ta có nên sửa soạn vài bàn tiệc rượu uống mừng một phen không? Này không phải Trẫm nói ngươi, cơ mà để bộ dạng như vậy tới gặp Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng thực là… có chút lôi thôi a.”  
“Tên hỗn đản ngươi còn dám nói hả?!” Cơn giận của Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc hoàn toàn bạo phát, hắn vừa ôm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa phẫn hận quát lên: “Là ai hại ta hôm nay thành cái dạng này hả?! A Ba Kim, từ ngày hai mươi tháng trước ta bước vào địa phận quốc gia các ngươi tới giờ đã đón của ngươi gần một ngàn tám trăm tên thích khách. Chưa kể khi tới gần hoàng thành, đám võ lâm cao thủ Hoa Lặc các ngươi nhất tề bổ ra ngáng đường cản bước ta. Ngươi thử giải thích cho ta, bọn chúng từ đâu ra?! A~ Nếu ngươi giải thích không được, Bản vương sẽ nói dùm ngươi, bọn chúng đơn giản chỉ muốn làm Bản vương trễ ngày hẹn ước, để ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu làm xong đại lễ lập Hậu, đến lúc đó coi như chuyện đã rồi phải không? Ngươi thực là đồ hạ lưu hỗn đản, ta trước kia sao lại nhìn lầm ngươi, còn nói ngươi dù có chút phóng túng nhưng vẫn có thể xem là một đại trượng phu, chính nhân quân tử chứ?! Ta phi!”  
A Ba Kim nguyên bản vì mình đích thực có dụng một vài thủ đoạn hạ lưu mà chột dạ không đối đáp tiếng nào, nhưng vừa nghe Khang Nghĩa Kiện mạ hắn không phải đại trượng phu, chính nhân quân tử, hắn cũng không nhịn được giận dữ. Lập tức hắn bước nhanh xuống bậc thang, nhìn thẳng vào Khang Nghĩa Kiện: “Thì sao hả?! Ta dùng một ngàn sát thủ cản đường ngươi thì sao nào? Ngươi sao không ngẫm lại xem, cả đời ngươi còn gì phải tiếc nuối nữa? Thiên tư thông minh, quốc gia trù phú, lại được Hoàng đế tin cậy phó thác, rốt cuộc còn chiếm được chân tình của Ung Thánh Hựu. Ta không phục, dựa vào cái gì mà chuyện tốt đều bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngươi đoạt mất?! Ta sợ gì tổn thọ, hừ, nói cho ngươi hay, sở dĩ ta thiết kế trọng trọng hiểm trở ngăn cản các ngươi, chẳng qua vì lo nghĩ các ngươi quá thuận lợi mà không biết quý trọng, sợ Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngươi hoàn mỹ vẹn toàn ắt khiến trời đất ngứa mắt…”, càng nói càng thấy có đạo lý, mà tiếp tục hăng say một hồi khiến chính A Ba Kim cũng bắt đầu tin vào lời hoang ngôn của mình, rốt cuộc tự vì tinh thần hi sinh vĩ đại của bản thân mà cảm động không ngớt.  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đừng để ý hắn, dù sao chúng ta… hiện tại… cuối cùng cũng được ở bên nhau.” Ung Thánh Hựu gắng gượng mở miệng, nghe hai người đối thoại hắn rốt cuộc cũng minh bạch vì sao Khang Nghĩa Kiện tới trễ, lại còn có vẻ chật vật đến vậy.  
“Không sai, chúng ta không cần nghe tên hầu tử tự cao tự đại này giảng đạo lý.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu dậy, đột nhiên nhíu mày nói: “Hựu nhi, ngươi gầy đi.”  
“Ngươi cũng gầy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện.” Ung Thánh Hựu thâm tình âu yếm nhìn lại hắn, run run vươn tay vuốt gương mặt tuy có phần tiều tụy nhưng vẫn không mất vẻ anh tuấn. Được thể, một màn đối thoại tình tứ được thản nhiên triển khai.  
“Ta không sao, đều tại ta tới muộn hại ngươi chịu khổ.”  
“Ta cũng thực kỳ quái, làm sao mãi không chịu tin tưởng ngươi, để ngươi khổ cực đến thế.”  
“Ngươi như vậy là đương nhiên, dù sao ta cũng từng thương tổn ngươi sâu nhường ấy, giờ đã thật tình được ngươi tha thứ, ta đi chuyến này cũng không vô ích.”  
“Cũng phải, còn nữa, kỳ thực ta cũng rất muốn cho tên hỗn đản A Ba Kim một trận, bất quá xem hắn góp công cung tiễn, giải dược vì tình cảm của chúng ta, giờ thôi chúng ta tha cho hắn a.”  
“Được, Ung Thánh Hựu, ta cái gì cũng nghe lời ngươi.”  
“Ưm, vậy giờ ta lệnh cho ngươi, đưa ta trở về.”  
“Hảo, chúng ta trở về.”  
Lời tình tứ nổi da gà theo bước chân hai người từ từ đi xa mà chậm rãi tiêu tán trong gió, A Ba Kim chăm chú nhìn hai thân ảnh dựa sát bên nhau ta ta ngươi ngươi, trong bụng chua chát dâng tràn. Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là người đầu tiên hắn coi trọng, bằng không hắn sao có thể thoáng cái đã muốn phong Hoàng hậu, ai ngờ ý trời khó trái, tính toán khổ tâm đến vậy, đến cả danh tiếng của mình cũng bất chấp, rốt cuộc uổng công một hồi vẫn thành ra mở đường cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện. A Ba Kim càng nghĩ càng không phục, đột nhiên hắn ngửa mặt lên trời rống lớn: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta không phục!! Ta sẽ không chúc phúc cho hai người các ngươi, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không chúc phúc a!!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không buồn quay đầu lại, thản nhiên trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của bao người, leo lên Tuyệt Trần phóng đi.  
….  
Trên con đường mòn quanh co giữa núi, một đôi tình nhân gắn bó cùng cưỡi ngựa đón gió mà phi, ý hoan hỉ nói không nên lời. Chính thị là Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vào đến lãnh thổ Tuyết Duyên.  
“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nghe thấy câu nói cuối cùng của A Ba Kim không?” Dược lực trên người Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm biến mất, giờ hắn đã tự do cầm cương khiển ngựa phi như gió, mà ái mã của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng cực kỳ thông minh, tự biết ‘chủ nhân’ này so với chủ nhân của mình càng không thể giỡn mặt được, nên từ đầu tới cuối đều ngoan ngoãn để hắn khống chế.  
“Ừm, có nghe. Không ngờ tên kia đối với ngươi cũng thật có tình, đáng tiếc a, ai bảo hắn chọn nhầm đối tượng, bằng không Bản vương cũng nguyện ý chúc phúc hắn. Ha ha, Bản vương vốn là người độ lượng vô cùng a.” Khang Nghĩa Kiện vuốt vuốt mái tóc đen nhánh của người yêu, thích thú đến không muốn rời tay.  
“Ừm, ngươi không để bụng, nhưng ta có.” Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng: “Tên kia còn dám nói không chúc phúc chúng ta, không được, ta muốn cho hắn một trận.”  
“Bỏ đi, Bản vương cũng trải qua rồi, ta hiểu trên thế gian mênh mông này, muốn tìm kiếm một người tri tâm trắc trở biết bao nhiêu. Kỳ thực hắn cũng thực đáng thương, thân là đế vương nhưng không có được người thực tình tương ái, bất quá chỉ là một kẻ cô đơn a. Vậy nên chúng ta thôi không tính toán với hắn nữa.” Đến thời khắc quan trọng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc cũng lộ ra đầy đủ khí chất bao dung của Vương gia.  
“Phải a, mà vì hắn là kẻ cô đơn đáng thương, nên ta quyết định đưa đến cho hắn một người, giúp hắn bớt thời gian tự oán thán, nhân tiện tính luôn mối thù một mũi tên của chúng ta a.” Ung Thánh Hựu nghịch ngợm nháy mắt.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức minh bạch hắn đương bày mưu tính kế trong bụng, lập tức sủng nịch ôm lấy hắn: “Được rồi, tùy ý ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi thích.”  
Bất quá chỉ là một câu yêu đương thông thường đã khiến Ung Thánh Hựu tim đập thình thịch, không biết làm sao giấu khuôn mặt đỏ ửng, vừa lúc ngẩng lên đã thấy tường thành kinh thành Tuyết Duyên, hắn không khỏi kích động hét lớn: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Chúng ta về đến nhà rồi, về đến nhà rồi a!”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ xa đã nhìn thấy, lại nhớ tới suốt một chuyến đi gian khổ rốt cuộc đã đón được Ung Thánh Hựu trở về, trong lòng cũng kìm không được phấn khích, ngửa mặt lên trời thét dài: “Không sai, Ung Thánh Hựu, chúng ta về tới nhà rồi.. chúng ta đã trở về!!!”  
Tiếng hét vang dội đánh động cả bầy chim rừng, lập tức một trận rào rào đập cánh vang lên, bầu trời phút chốc bay rợp chim khách, quạ đen, gõ kiến… con nào con nấy đều tròn mắt giận dữ nhìn xuống hai mỹ nam tử điên cuồng, kích động hô to gọi nhỏ trên đường.  
Ráng chiều diễm lệ nhuộm đỏ bầu trời, hơn mười dặm phía sau Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu là đại quân khải hoàn Tuyết Duyên đương sống chết đuổi theo vị chủ soái đã từ lâu quên biến sự tồn tại của bọn họ. Bất quá cuối cùng cũng đã thắng lợi, chờ bọn họ phía trước còn là sự tung hô của bách tính, là bao nhiêu khen thưởng của triều đình cùng với vô thượng vinh quang a.  
Ai nha, thế gian mới thực mỹ hảo a!  
\- Chính văn hoàn -


	3. Chapter 3

Nam nô _ Phiên ngoại  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện Ung Thánh Hựu phu thê tương tính ngũ thập vấn  
1.  
Lê Hoa: Xin hỏi tên nhị vị?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (lạnh mắt nhìn Lê Hoa): Ngươi bộ không phải thân mụ (mẹ đẻ) của chúng ta sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (nhìn thân mụ một cách kỳ dị): Không lẽ ngươi là giả mạo?  
Lê Hoa: = =||| Qua câu kế đi.  
2.  
Lê Hoa: Xin hỏi giới tính nhị vị?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Này cũng phải hỏi sao? Tuyết Duyên tới giờ cũng chưa có qua nữ Vương gia.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (mỉm cười): Nếu ta là nữ nhân, đại khái ngươi sẽ không chỉ không thành toàn chúng ta, có khi còn ra sức chia rẽ a.  
Lê Hoa: Bộ ta ác dữ vậy sao? – -  
3.  
Lê Hoa: Xin hỏi niên kỉ nhị vị?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Trong truyện như là không nói đến thì phải.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Tuổi ta cũng không thấy nhắc.  
Lê Hoa: = = Này còn chờ ta nói hả? Tự các ngươi phải nhớ kỹ a.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Vậy ta 27 là được, phong nhã hào hoa, vừa vặn tuổi sung mãn hăng hái a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta 25 cũng được, hào hoa phong nhã, hăng hái hơn hắn.  
Lê Hoa: = = Hai người các ngươi, gì mà được được chứ, hừ~  
4.  
Lê Hoa: Thỉnh tự nói đôi điều về tính cách của mình.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Anh dũng cơ trí, lãnh tĩnh thong dong, anh tài giữa trời.  
Người qua đường Giáp bỏ nhỏ: Giờ còn thêm một tính sợ vợ như cọp nữa.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (giận dữ): Ai?! Ai dám quấy rối ở đây?! Lôi ra ngoài chém ngay!  
Đồng chí Giáp (cấp tốc bỏ chạy, đình chỉ gây rối).  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Bất khuất, kiên quyết tiến thủ, anh tài hại trời ganh tị. Hừm, báo hại ta rơi vào tay tên sắc lang Nghĩa Kiện.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (bộ dạng vạn phần kinh hãi): Hựu nhi, ngươi không thương ta nữa sao? Lẽ nào ngươi thực sự không thương ta nữa sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: – - , Ngươi nói thêm một câu ta sẽ quyết định không thương ngươi nữa, vì ta không ưa đồ ngốc.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (lập tức thu liễm thần thái hoảng hốt, tiêu sái vuốt tóc): Lê Hoa thân mụ, thỉnh tiếp tục đi.  
5.  
Lê Hoa: Cho rằng tính cách đối phương thế nào?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (tranh nói trước): Âm hiểm giảo hoạt, giỏi ngụy trang.  
Lê Hoa: Xin nêu rõ ví dụ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (đùng đùng nổi giận): Ví dụ? Hắn lừa gạt tình cảm của ta, còn nữa, rõ ràng nhận ra ta là Chu Nhật còn dám giả bộ không biết, mấy ví dụ thê thảm đau thương này có tính không?  
Lê Hoa (gật như bổ củi): Tính, đương nhiên phải tính.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Tính cách nóng nảy, hễ bị kích động là bốc hỏa.  
Lê Hoa: Cũng xin nêu rõ ví dụ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (vén vén tay áo để lộ ra một loạt dấu răng còn chưa liền miệng): Đây là hắn lưu lại sau khi biết ta giả bộ không nhận ra Chu Nhật là hắn đây.  
Lê Hoa: = =||| Hựu nhi a, ví dụ này của Khang Nghĩa Kiện coi bộ cũng thê thảm đau thương quá nha.  
6.  
Lê Hoa: Hai ngươi gặp nhau lúc nào?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta là giữa một trưa hè, bất quá đáng tiếc lúc ấy ta không kêu hắn lại, bằng không cũng không để lỡ mất hai năm.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Trên chiến trường, trong đại trướng của Lạc Vương gia. Còn cái trưa hè của hắn, xin lỗi, ta không biết.  
7.  
Lê Hoa: Ấn tượng đầu tiên về đối phương ra sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Thực sự xinh đẹp a, đến cả vẻ thờ ơ lơ đễnh cũng càng mê người.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (hung dữ trừng mắt với người yêu): Ừm, vốn cho rằng hắn là một lão già hư hỏng phì nộn háo sắc, thành ra lần đầu nhìn thấy hắn xong ta thấy kinh ngạc, cũng thấy rất kỳ quái.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ha ha ha, Hựu nhi, nguyên lai ngươi từ lúc ấy đã bị Bản vương mê hoặc a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (giận dữ): Vậy tiện thể ta nói luôn ấn tượng thứ hai: trí nhớ tốt, đáng tiếc không biết dùng cho phải đạo, lại còn là đồ sắc lang tùy thời tùy chỗ lên cơn.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: – - , Hựu nhi, Bản vương biết sai rồi mà. Ta xin ngươi từ sau nói năng chừa chút lễ tiết được không?  
8.  
Lê Hoa: Các ngươi xưng hô với đối phương thế nào?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Trước kia vẫn kêu Ung Thánh Hựu, gần đây đôi lúc cũng gọi là Hựu nhi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Từ xưa đến giờ từng gọi hắn là Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Vương gia, sắc lang, hỗn đản, phiến tử (đồ lừa đảo =D)…  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =, Hựu nhi, ngươi đâu cần phải thành thực vậy, nói cách xưng hô hiện tại là được mà.  
9.  
Lê Hoa: Thích đối phương gọi mình là gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Kêu Nghĩa Kiện cũng được.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ung Thánh Hựu, không thích hắn gọi ta là Hựu nhi, nghe như ta con nít hơn hắn.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =, Hựu nhi, à không, Ung Thánh Hựu a, thân mụ chỉ kêu chúng ta trả lời thích thôi, đâu có bảo nói không thích đâu.  
10.  
Lê Hoa: Thích điểm nào nhất ở đối phương?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (vò đầu, thành thật trả lời): Không biết.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (lộ ra hàm răng trắng bóng).  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (mau miệng bổ sung): Tất cả ở hắn ta đều thích, giờ hỏi cụ thể điểm nào nhất, ta cũng không biết nói sao.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (biểu cảm trở thành mỉm cười ôn nhu).  
Lê Hoa: Hựu nhi a, cười thì cười nhưng cũng phải trả lời câu hỏi nha.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (ngẫm nghĩ nửa ngày rồi mù mờ lắc đầu): Không biết.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (lần thứ hai kinh hoàng hoảng hốt): Hựu nhi, ngươi không thương ta nữa sao? Ngươi thực sự…  
Ung Thánh Hựu (mau miệng bổ sung): Lý do giống hắn.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (hất đầu, lại khôi phục khí khái tiêu sái lỗi lạc).  
11.  
Lê Hoa: Ghét điểm nào ở đối phương nhất?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Không có.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Tinh lực dư thừa, không ngày nào chịu uổng đêm xuân.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Hựu nhi, ta đã nói không ghét ngươi tí nào rồi, sao ngươi nỡ…  
Ung Thánh Hựu (giận dữ): Chừng nào ngươi chịu xuống dưới hẵng ý kiến!  
12.  
Lê Hoa: Nếu liên tưởng đến động vật, nghĩ đối phương sẽ là con gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Một con sói anh dũng cơ trí, vĩnh viễn không chịu khuất phục.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Một con sói ưu nhã ung dung, giảo hoạt hung ác độc địa.  
Lê Hoa: Này còn không phải không người không qua cửa, không sói không lọt hang sao~  
13.  
Lê Hoa: Nếu được tặng đối phương một lễ vật, các ngươi sẽ tặng gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta sẽ nỗ lực cho cuộc sống no ấm của chúng nô lệ, Hựu nhi là người vô cùng thiện lượng, quên mình vì người khác a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Nếu có loại thuốc uống vào làm người ta tảo tiết*, ta cũng muốn tặng hắn mấy viên.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =, Hựu nhi, ngươi sẽ không xấu bụng thế chứ?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hừ, ngươi bất nhân ta bất nghĩa.  
14.  
Lê Hoa: Đối phương tặng lễ vật gì sẽ khiến ngươi hài lòng nhất?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Không cần lễ vật, chỉ cần không nhằm lúc cao trào quan trọng đạp ta xuống giường là được.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Đời Nghĩa Kiện gian nan vầy sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (rơm rớm kể tội): Thân mụ, ngươi phải làm chủ cho ta a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Cải thiện chế độ nô lệ, mà nếu có thể cho ta một tháng không ‘miệt mài vận động’ ban đêm là hay nhất.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (vẻ mặt kiên định): Không thể được, riêng chuyện này tuyệt đối không thương lượng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (bộ dạng bi phẫn): Thân mụ, giờ ngươi đã biết đời ai mới gian nan chưa?!  
15.  
Lê Hoa: Có cho rằng mình có tật xấu gì không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Quá giỏi nhẫn nhịn, đặc biệt ở một số mặt cực kì giỏi nhẫn nhịn, thành ra thường ngày hay bị Hựu nhi áp chế, khiến người ngoài tưởng lầm ta sợ vợ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Quá lương thiện, thành ra dễ dàng để hắn ở trên ta lâu vậy.  
16.  
Lê Hoa: Cho rằng đối phương có tật xấu gì không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Thật sự là quá lương thiện, hại ta trăm phương nghìn cách nghĩ biện pháp cải thiện cuộc sống cho đồng bạn của hắn. Thực là nan giải a, hiện giờ việc đám quý tộc trong thành khao khát nhất chắc là một đao làm thịt ta mất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Thật sự là quá không lương thiện, cải thiện cuộc sống nô lệ là trách nhiệm của hắn, còn dám oán thiên giận địa. Hơn nữa trước khi có ta hắn quá phong lưu, có ta rồi lại quá chung tình.  
Lê Hoa: Hãn, Hựu nhi a, yêu cầu của ngươi thật là cao vòi vọi nha.  
17.  
Lê Hoa: Quan hệ của các ngươi đã đạt đến mức độ nào rồi?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ung Thánh Hựu đã là Vương phi của ta, ngươi nói xem phải đạt mức độ nào rồi?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hừ, ta biết ngươi muốn nghe trả lời sao rồi, bất quá ta còn lâu mới nói ra cái gì cho ngươi thỏa ý tưởng tượng tầm bậy.  
Lê Hoa: = =  
18.  
Lê Hoa: Hai ngươi hẹn hò lần đầu ở đâu?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta nghĩ là ở trong hoàng cung Đông Vãn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Đại khái hoàn cảnh tính là hẹn hò cũng được, mà bỏ đi, như nhau cả thôi, không thèm tính toán với hắn.  
19.  
Lê Hoa: Bầu không khí giữa hai người lúc đó ra sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = = Ta bị hắn đập tơi tả mà không dám hé miệng nói ra, ngươi bảo không khí vầy là sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta không thừa nhận lần đó là hẹn hò, nên câu này ta từ chối không trả lời. Bất quá lúc đó đánh hắn xong, ngoài lo lắng ra ta cũng thấy có chút đắc ý.  
20.  
Lê Hoa: Tình thế lúc đó đã tiến triển đến mức độ nào?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (giận dữ): Đã nói ta bị hắn đập tơi tả rồi, còn tiến triển đi đâu nữa?! Nhà cô nghe không hiểu tiếng người hay đang cố tình bới móc nỗi đau của ta hả?!  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ừm, tiến triển đến mức ta thuận lợi thoát khỏi hang sói.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Hựu nhi a, này tính là lối tiến triển gì a?  
21.  
Lê Hoa: Nhân sinh nhật của đối phương, ngươi sẽ chuẩn bị lễ vật gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Dạy hắn một bộ kiếm pháp hoặc tặng hắn một thanh bảo kiếm cũng được, Hựu nhi gần đây thích cái này.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Tự tay làm cho hắn một ít điểm tâm, còn hắn ăn được hay không không quan trọng, ai bảo hắn cái gì cũng có rồi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Phải a, Hựu nhi, ăn được hay không đối với ta cũng không quan trọng, chủ yếu là tấm lòng chân tình của ngươi đã khiến ta cảm động rồi. Giá kể bao tử của ta tốt thêm ít nữa, ta nhất định ăn không chừa lại tí nào.  
22.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi muốn trong ngày sinh nhật nhận được lễ vật gì từ đối phương?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Gì cũng tốt, không phải điểm tâm càng tốt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (tức tối trừng mắt): Hừm, đương nhiên là sắc lệnh bãi bỏ chế độ nô lệ.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (bộ dạng ai oán): Hựu nhi, ngươi cũng không nên mãi nghĩ tới bọn họ a, chừa cho ta một góc trong lòng ngươi không được sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (tức khí): Chừa bao nhiêu rồi còn gì, ngươi xem tới giờ ngoài ngươi ai đã được ăn điểm tâm ta làm?!  
23.  
Lê Hoa: Là ai thổ lộ trước vậy?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta thổ lộ trước.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (cười nhạt): Không sai, bất quá thật ra lần đầu thổ lộ của hắn ta cũng không có nghe được.  
Lê Hoa: Vì sao thế?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (giận dữ): Vì lúc ấy ta đang nằm trong mồ rồi.  
Lê Hoa: Qua câu kế qua câu kế~~~  
24.  
Lê Hoa: Nếu nghi ngờ đối phương thay lòng, ngươi sẽ làm gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Theo lý trí, ta đại khái sẽ chúc phúc hắn.  
Lê Hoa: Còn theo tình cảm thì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Đại khái cùng hắn uống rượu độc, bỏ lại tình địch để cùng sang thế giới khác, tiếp tục tình yêu của chúng ta.  
Lê Hoa: Quả nhiên đủ độc địa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Câu trả lời của ta cơ bản giống hắn, bất quá theo lý trí ta cũng không thèm chúc phúc hắn.  
Lê Hoa: = =, không hổ là Hựu nhi.  
25.  
Lê Hoa: Có thể tha thứ nếu đối phương thay lòng đổi dạ không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Không thể tha thứ, mà cũng quyết không buông tay.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Lúc ta chết, tin rằng hắn đã tự biết đáp án rồi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =, khụ khụ, không sai.  
Lê Hoa: = =  
26.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi thích nhất phần nào trên thân thể đối phương?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ờm, để ta nghĩ đã, nhiều lắm a, tóc Ung Thánh Hựu, mũi Ung Thánh Hựu, miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, tai Ung Thánh Hựu, gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, cổ Ung Thánh Hựu, ngực Ung Thánh Hựu, tay Ung Thánh Hựu, bụng Ung Thánh Hựu, chân Ung Thánh Hựu, mông Ung Thánh Hựu, còn cả…  
Lê Hoa: Khụ khụ, ngươi nói phần nào trên người hắn ngươi không thích đi vậy.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (nghiêm túc suy nghĩ nửa khắc rồi quả quyết trả lời): Không có.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ừm, cơ bản thì ngoài cái thứ giữa chân hắn, còn lại đại khái… ừm… nhiều ít ta đều có chút hảo cảm a.  
Lê Hoa (cười gian): Hựu nhi, ngươi nói rõ coi, cái gì giữa chân hắn a?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (trừng mắt với Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Lê Hoa): Hừ, ta không vô sỉ như các ngươi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =  
Lê Hoa: = =  
27.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi có nói dối đối phương không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ừm, hử, ha ha~~ đời nào.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Nghĩa Kiện, ăn nói cho thành thật nha.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Rồi rồi, ta nhận, lúc cần thiết ta cũng có nói dối vài điểm, đương nhiên đều là vì hắn cả.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (rất thẳng thắn): Trước kia có từng nói, bất quá hắn không phát hiện ra. Sau này ta không nói dối nữa, mắc công thử thách một chút hắn đã bắt đầu nghi ngờ lòng dạ ta.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =  
Lê Hoa: = =, Hựu nhi ngươi thù cũng thực lâu a.  
28.  
Lê Hoa: Lúc làm chuyện gì thì thấy hạnh phúc nhất?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Chỉ cần cùng làm với Hựu nhi, việc gì cũng hạnh phúc nhất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Nếu bỏ đi vụ vận động ban đêm thì lúc được hắn yêu chiều, ta thấy cũng được lắm.  
Lê Hoa: Nghĩa Kiện, xem ra ngươi tinh lực cũng quá dư thừa a, Hựu nhi hôm nay đã nhay tới nhay lui chuyện này không dưới chục bận rồi, coi bộ hắn cũng hận tới tận xương tủy a.  
29.  
Lê Hoa: Hai người có cãi nhau không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ừm, mỗi lần Hựu nhi đánh không lại ta, hắn sẽ om sòm rằng ta không có tận tâm dạy hắn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hừ, vậy ngươi nói ngươi có tận tâm sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Đời nào, ta tận tâm chỉ dạy ngươi rồi sau này ta còn tới gần giường ngươi được sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hừ, còn lâu.  
Lê Hoa: = =  
30.  
Lê Hoa: Cãi nhau xong ai xuống nước trước a?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Hừ, này còn phải hỏi sao? Đương nhiên là… Bản vương.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Nếu hắn cho ta công, ta cũng không ngại xuống nước trước.  
31.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi dùng phương thức nào để đối phương biết ngươi yêu hắn?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Không đi ong bướm, trọn đời chung tình.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Không cho hắn ong bướm, bắt hắn trọn đời chung tình.  
32.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi nghĩ đối phương xứng với hoa gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Hoa mai, cao ngạo giữa băng tuyết, tuyệt không dễ khuất phục.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hoa cẩu vĩ ba (đuôi chó =))~), cả sinh mệnh lẫn tinh lực đều vô cùng tràn đầy.  
Lê Hoa: = =  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Cẩu vĩ ba bộ không phải cỏ sao? Hồi nào mọc hoa vậy?  
Lê Hoa: = =|||  
Ung Thánh Hựu: = =|||  
33.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi có thỏa mãn với cuộc sống hiện tại không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Rất thỏa mãn, giang sơn mỹ nhân đều trong tay, thế gian được mấy người như ta?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Rất thỏa mãn, thân là Vương phi mà không cần lo ân oán thâm cung, thế gian được mấy người như ta?  
34.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi nghĩ sẽ yêu đối phương bao lâu?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Nếu thật có luân hồi, mỗi kiếp đều yêu hắn tới chết.  
Lê Hoa: = = Biết là ngươi dẻo miệng, nhưng lời nói nhảm bớt bớt chút được không?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Bao lâu cũng không đủ.  
(Hai người thâm tình nhìn nhau: “Nghĩa Kiện!”~ “Ung Thánh Hựu!”~~ tiết mục tiếp theo không dành cho lứa tuổi nhi đồng, khụ khụ…)  
35.  
Mười phút sau, Lê Hoa chuyên chia duyên rẽ thúy chỏ mỏ vào: Khụ khụ, vấn đề tiếp theo, lễ vật muốn tặng cho đối phương nhất là gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Nếu có thể lấy trái tim ra, ta nguyện ý đem nó tặng cho người ta yêu nhất.  
Lê Hoa (nhũn một đống): Hảo… hảo buồn nôn a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Vậy đưa hắn một con dao đi, cho hắn thực hiện nguyện vọng.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Hựu nhi ngươi điên rồi, yên tâm, chuyện này để ta làm dùm ngươi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (giận dữ): Ngươi dám?!  
Lê Hoa (lệ lưng tròng): Rõ ràng Hựu nhi ngươi nói a, thực là tiền hậu bất nhất.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (cảm động nhào tới): A, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi quả nhiên yêu ta mà.  
Lê Hoa: = =, tiết mục tiếp theo không thích hợp với lứa tuổi nhi đồng, người qua đường Giáp đâu~ chèn vô mười phút quảng cáo, chú ý căn ke tỉ suất người xem để nâng giá vé.  
Mười phút sau, Lê Hoa đầu đội giáp sắt xuất hiện (tiếng xôn xao xung quanh: Can tội bắt bọn ta coi quảng cáo, các tỷ muội, uýnh a~~): Khụ khụ, vấn đề tiếp theo vấn đề tiếp theo vấn đề tiếp theo~~~ (nhân cơ hội trấn an cơn kích động của bọn muội muội, lại tiếp tục phỏng vấn).  
36.  
Lê Hoa: Hai người H lần đầu ở đâu?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Trong Vương phủ của Bản vương.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Hừ, ta không tin ngươi không biết.  
Lê Hoa: = =.  
37.  
Lê Hoa: Lúc đó thì nghĩ cái gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ừm, tuy chẳng biết tí kỹ thuật quyến rũ chi cả, mà chỗ đó siết Bản vương đau chết được, cơ mà thực tình cũng khiến ta dục tiên dục tử~ Nô lệ này quả nhiên là cực phẩm trong các loại cực phẩm.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (tức khí): Hử?! Ngươi nói gì?! Nô lệ?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện(bộ dạng ủy khuất phân bua): Hựu nhi, thân mụ hỏi chúng ta lúc đó nghĩ gì a, chứ hiện giờ ta đương nhiên không dám nghĩ vậy, hắc hắc (cười nịnh nọt).  
Lê Hoa: Hựu nhi, tới phiên ngươi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ừm, ta lúc đó đương nghĩ đã hi sinh nhiều như vậy, tên này mà nuốt lời, dám không cải thiện cuộc sống cho các nô lệ, không bằng ta lựa thời cơ ám sát hắn chết luôn.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: = =, ừm, Ung Thánh Hựu này rõ ràng từ đầu đã là đồ bụng dạ nham hiểm, thân mụ ngươi giờ đã thấy hắn còn lâu mới là đèn cạn dầu chưa?  
Lê Hoa: Ờm, này chỉ khiến ta nghĩ… Hựu nhi, ngươi đúng là chả lãng mạn gì cả.  
38.  
Lê Hoa: Hình tượng đối phương lúc đó thế nào?  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Như lang như hổ, thi thoảng cũng tỏ chút ôn nhu.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (la toáng lên): Đâu chỉ tỏ ra một chút, ta đối với ngươi cực kỳ ôn nhu a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (nóng nảy trừng mắt): Trả lời câu hỏi của ngươi đi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Hừm, hắn bộ dạng như Võ Tòng.  
Lê Hoa (chưa hiểu mô tê gì): ….  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Võ Tòng đả hổ a.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Nghĩa Kiện, câu này không mắc cười tí nào đâu.  
39.  
Lê Hoa: Mỗi tháng H bao nhiêu lần?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: 30 chứ mấy.  
Lê Hoa (trợn trừng mắt, hét rầm lên): 30 lần?! Một đêm cũng không từ? Nghĩa Kiện, người là siêu nhân sao?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (cười toe): Bản vương là thanh xuân tráng niên, dũng mãnh một chút cũng là thường. Huống hồ dưới ngòi bút các đồng nhân nữ bọn ngươi, tiểu công chúng ta đều không phải siêu nhân hết sao? Ta tự vấn thấy còn tốt chán.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: = =, ngươi tính luôn số lần động dục ban ngày của ngươi vào coi?  
Lê Hoa: = =||| Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi quả nhiên là siêu nhân.  
40.  
Lê Hoa: Các ngươi thích H không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Nếu đối tượng là Hựu nhi, thích chết đi được. Đối tượng là kẻ khác, thà ta tự giải quyết.  
Lê Hoa: = = trôi chảy gớm a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Nếu có ngày cho ta ở trên, ta nghĩ ta cũng sẽ thích.  
Lê Hoa: = =, Hựu nhi, ngươi đối với chuyện này quả nhiên găm sâu trong bụng.  
41.  
Lê Hoa: Nếu đối phương bị cưỡng bức, ngươi sẽ làm gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (giận dữ): Nếu có kẻ dám làm thế, phải tru di cửu tộc hắn, tống hắn vào đại lao dụng một trăm lẻ tám loại cực hình, không cho hắn chết, dìm hắn xuống hồ nước, chỉ để ngoi lên nửa thân trên, cho cá lớn rỉa róc hai chân hắn, rồi lôi hắn đi lăng trì xử tử, chém đủ ba nghìn sáu trăm đao, thêm vài trăm đao được càng tốt, chết rồi tiếp tục…  
Lê Hoa: = =, Tốp lại, Nghĩa Kiện ngươi không cần nói nữa, ta tin tưởng không ai dám hạ thủ với Ung Thánh Hựu đâu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta không tin có ai cưỡng bức được hắn, nên chuyện này cũng chưa nghĩ qua.  
42.  
Lê Hoa: Nơi mẫn cảm nhất của đối phương là nơi nào?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (lén lút cười như hồ ly): Ờm, ngươi phải hỏi chỗ kém mẫn cảm của hắn là chỗ nào, bằng không liệt kê ra mất thời gian lắm a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: = = cái này chờ ta lên trên rồi ta sẽ nỗ lực tìm hiểu.  
Lê Hoa: = =  
43.  
Lê Hoa: Ngươi thích biểu cảm nào của đối phương lúc H nhất?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Thời khắc hắn bị ta khiến cho mất hết tự chủ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Biểu cảm lúc hắn mệt hết hơi gục xuống người ta.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta có bao giờ?!??  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Lần bị ta bỏ thuốc không phải ngươi chưa chi đã thở hồng hộc như trâu hả?  
Lê Hoa: = =, Hựu nhi, ngươi đúng thật là…  
Ung Thánh Hựu (gào lên): Là hắn bức ta chứ!  
44.  
Lê Hoa: Các ngươi nghĩ sao về SM?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ừm, nếu Hựu nhi không ngại, ta đương nhiên cũng không có ý kiến.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Nếu Nghĩa Kiện không ngại bị ngược đãi, ta cũng đương nhiên không có ý kiến.  
Nghĩa Kiện: = =  
Lê Hoa: = =  
45.  
Lê Hoa: Lúc H có điều gì cảm thấy khổ sở không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Đời nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Sự dũng mãnh hùng hổ dai nhách của hắn.  
46.  
Lê Hoa: Có xài dụng cụ lúc H bao giờ không?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Không dùng dụng cụ Hựu nhi đã muốn lột da ta rồi, nếu đụng vô dụng cụ nữa… (không dám nói thêm, rùng mình một cái).  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ngươi xem hắn có vẻ cần dụng cụ hỗ trợ không?  
47.  
Lê Hoa: Lần đầu tiên của hai người là từ lúc nào?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Ta nhớ không rõ lắm, hình như năm mười ba tuổi, Hoàng huynh ban cho ta một ca kỹ tuyệt sắc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu (trừng mắc liếc người yêu): Ca kỹ tuyệt sắc?!  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (cười bồi): Đương nhiên không tuyệt sắc bằng Hựu nhi rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Lần đầu tiên cùng hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên của ta.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (bộ dạng hớn hở đắc ý): Ha ha ha~~~  
48.  
Lê Hoa: Số lần H một đêm?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện: Hai hoặc hơn hai.  
Lê Hoa: = = Quả là quá dũng mãnh a, trách nào Hựu nhi bài xích dữ vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Bị ép buộc hai hoặc hơn hai lần.  
49.  
Lê Hoa: Nếu được nói với đối phương một câu, ngươi sẽ nói gì?  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (bộ dạng thâm tình chân thành): Ung Thánh Hựu, cuộc đời này có được ngươi, cũng không cầu gì hơn nữa, đời đời kiếp kiếp, nguyện vẫn một lòng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu: Ta không giỏi nói hay như hắn, dù sao tuy hắn tật xấu không ít, nhưng nếu có kiếp sau, vẫn mong muốn được ở bên cạnh hắn.  
50.  
Lê Hoa: Vấn đề cuối cùng, nếu được nói với ta một câu, các ngươi sẽ nói gì?  
Ung Thánh Hựu (giận dữ siết nắm tay): mẹ ghẻ Lê Hoa, ta kịch liệt yêu cầu được công một lần.  
Lê Hoa (hừ một tiếng): Từ từ ta tính. (bụng thầm rủa: Tiểu tử đáng chết, dám công khai gọi là ta là mẹ ghẻ, đòi công phỏng, hừ, chờ ấy~)  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện (lúc đầu rất kinh hãi, sau đó lập tức đổi mặt cười nịnh): Lê Hoa thân mụ, người viết hết câu chuyện của chúng ta thật là cực khổ a, vắt hết trí óc, dốc bao tâm huyết, mất ăn mất ngủ, có thể trở thành một nhi tử của người, thật vinh hạnh biết bao a~ (tiếp theo xin lược bỏ ba nghìn sáu trăm câu a dua nịnh hót, tràn lan bậy bạ).  
Thân mụ, nghìn vạn lần đừng cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm công a! (câu này đã xài ‘truyền âm nhập mật’*)  
Lê Hoa (thỏa mãn gật đầu): Ừm, chuyện này đã định rồi, Nghĩa Kiện ngươi tâm tính cũng lương thiện lắm.  
(Lời xì xào bên ngoài: Hựu nhi, ngươi quả nhiên còn bống lắm~)  
Phỏng vấn lần này kết thúc êm đẹp.  
(Đám muội muội: Êm đẹp?! Ngươi nghĩ vậy hả?! Thử tự dòm lại cà chua trứng thối trên người mình rồi nói lại coi tình hình chiến sự đã đủ thảm liệt chưa~)  
Tiện thể bổ sung một câu, ‘người qua đường Giáp’ trên đây là ngài Du Liễm giả trang, bất quá này là vấn đề cơ mật cao độ, yêu cầu các vị muội muội nghiêm túc giữ bí mật~~~  
———


End file.
